Bitter Sweet Retribution
by EEevee
Summary: [AU] COMPLETE Is revenge truly worth the value that is placed upon it?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Bitter Sweet Retribution

**Author**: EEevee 

**Genre**: Angst/Action/Adventure (with some humor, romance, and other stuff tossed in) 

**Rating**: Hard R 

**Disclaimer**: I never have, never will, own Rurouni Kenshin. Shoot, I can't even find the manga that supposidy was released in November at the local bookstore! All the characters of Rurouni Kenshin and their characteristics belong to Wasuki. 

**Forewarning**: READ THIS PEOPLE. This is a whole lot darker than my other ficcies, it's R for a reason people. Will most likely include the following: yaoi, character death, graphic violence, torture, a bit of lime, and other stuff I can't think of at the moment. There aren't drugs or language, so that's a plus, ne? This probably falls under the catagory of a "Dark" Fic. 

Prologue:

The young woman worked with a diligent patience on the blood spatter youth. Her delicate fingers danced across his bare skin with practiced ease; however, she did not like what she found. Her pretty face was set in a grim frown and her brow was furrowed. She peeled away more of the rough cloth. It was a sight that would set most retching, but she merely glanced it over assessing the damage. She had seen worse, treated worse, although this youth would be lucky if he survived with a debilitating injury for the rest of his life. If he lived at all that was. The young woman knew she was not a miracle worker. Life and death were a thin line. If one was destined to die, then they would. No amount of skill or luck could change that. 

He groaned and her heart went out to him. He didn't deserve this. He had done nothing to deserve it. He was a polite young farmer, nothing more, nothing less. He was engaged to be married within a month. He was only fifteen. 

Life was short: make the most of it. That's what the woman's mother had always told her as she handed down the secrets to life and healing. When she passed away she had no regrets. The young woman missed her and wondered if she could be so brave as to do the same. Never regret a choice? Never regret a life she couldn't save? She tried, tried to live by what her mother taught her, but eventually she came to realize she was her own person. She had her own opinions, her own views on life. She could choose what to do, or not to do. 

Pressing the cloth against the man's chest, she ignored the crimson liquid that seeped through staining her fingers and palms. She could wash them later. After she did her best to patch him up. Yes, after. And he would hopefully live. 

As she slid the needle in and out of his gaping chest wound she reflected on the cause of it. She was sure it was a not a vampire. Although the immortals had grown far bolder since gaining a leader they were still not immune to sunlight. They would be tucked away in their cold, stone tombs until the last bloody rays of the sun slid behind the thick forest of trees. Only then would they awake to resume their lives, pursue their interests. 

Closing the wound off with knotted thread, she slicked it with salve. The pungent odor filled her nostril and hovered around the small room. It was from a plant that would disinfect and numb the pain. She wondered if the man's body had already slipped into shock. If so he wouldn't be feeling much pain from his dying body. His chest rose and fell with a wet gurgling and she feared one of his lungs had suffered damage. If that was the case then there was little hope. 

Rising from her knees she felt her body protest sharply. She had kept that position for at least two hours and now the muscles were cramped up. There was a dull ache in here knees from the constant pressure when she pressed them against the floor of her hut. She gathered her instruments being careful not to get any blood on the clothing beneath her smock. She didn't have time to do laundry, not with the amount of attacks her village had received lately. They had run her to exhaustion, but she refused to give up on anyone. Even if they looked like they were about to die. 

Slowly she made her way to the small, cold stream that ran a few yards from her hut. The forest was silent except for the calls of a few small birds. Most of the wildlife was hidden and she could feel the silent tension. Something unnatural stalked the forests. For once she wished her hut were set a little closer to the village. She had never cast her eye out for a man. Men tried to catch her eye for she was a beautiful woman and well proportioned. They would do chores for her or lend other small favors in hopes of gaining praise. She tolerated it for the most part; only employing her sharp tongue when one became particularly persistent. She was a very independent, private person. She had secrets, as did everyone else, however hers were jealously guarded. 

Her mind wandered back to her patient. His wounds almost looked like a dog attack, except all the dogs in the village were cowering in there hiding places. The rest of the livestock was extremely restless and very skittish. No one dared to let their animals out of the pens for fear they would bolt. Any beast that fled was never retrieved. It was as if the forest swallowed them up. 

She had heard rumors that the vampires used werewolves as their daytime guards and slaves. She was beginning to believe the old legends now. She had never been superstitious, or at least not overly so. But she believed what she saw, and mere wild dogs had not attacked that man. Not with his whole chest torn open and his right arm nearly ripped out of its socket. What she didn't understand was how he managed to escape or why they chose him to attack. 

Submerging her hands in the ice water she carefully cleaned her instruments of all blood before drying them with a cloth. It would not do to have them rust. They would be unusable then and she didn't have the resources to replace them. Next she carefully scrubbed her fingers feeling the water freeze her skin and make it tingle. 

The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose and she slowly shifted her gaze upwards. The upside down reflection in the stream scared her witless. One of the largest wolves she had ever seen was staring at her from across the way. His coat was reddish-brown and very wild. His eyes were a light, intelligent brown. The eyes of a hunter and predator stared at her with fierce concentration. 

She felt her breath catch in her throat and constrict with fear. Her instruments fell from her nerveless fingers and she didn't bother to retrieve them. Fresh blood seeped from between her fingers where her knife had slit the skin when she let it go. The crimson liquid slowly dribbled down her fingers and onto her clothing. She slowly backed away one all four never taking her dark eyes off his light, feral ones. 

"What do you want?" She whispered. The words scraped against her dry throat painfully and fear rose in her again when his answer was to pace closer. Her muscles locked up and she froze like a panicked deer. Licking her chapped lips in a nervous gesture she eyed his strong jaws and powerful body. She couldn't outrun him or fight back. It was impossible! The most she could hope for was that if she screamed the villagers would come and scare the beast off. Considering the state of their minds she very much doubted they would. 

The brute was nearly up to her now. He cocked his head curiously and she hoped he wasn't thinking how easy she would be to take down. Or how tasty she would be to eat. His black nose sniffed the air before he looked at her again. At close range she noticed little details like how his thick, brown fur with banded with tan and black or that his throat and muzzle were of a lighter shade. 

A howl echoed through the forest and his head shot up, ears pricked and alert. She took that chance to run. Stumbling she abandoned her tools and fled for her life. Terror lent her speed she had never possessed before and she flew heedless of obstacles in her path. Only when she reached her hut and barred the door did she see if he followed. There was no trace of him and she trembled, knowing it had not been her imagination. She was completely dead sure that the brown wolf had been a werewolf, but she was confused what he had been doing watching her and sniffing the air. She was almost too afraid to go back and retrieved the drops items. She assured herself that if she went back later he would be gone and all would be well. 

A horrible cry made her whirl around heart pounding. She had completely forgotten the man she had left when she went to clean up. He was moaning and thrashing wildly. He had torn the stitches she had worked so hard to put in and blood poured everywhere. Before she could go to him he convulsed and went limp. Swallowing she assured herself it was fine. He wasn't going to jump up and bite her, was he? No, that was just silly. She was anything but silly. She was a practical, logical full-grown doctor who needed to care for her patient. 

Gathering her courage and slowly her heart she crept forward. The man's eyes were fluttering beneath his closed lids and he was moaning in agony under his breath. The wound was still seeping blood, but it had slowed. His limbs were twisted from his thrashing, but as she went to straighten out his maimed arm he screamed. Her fingers jerked back like they had been burn although she had yet to actually touch his skin. Biting her lip she realized she needed help. She wondered how brave her would-be suitors were in the face of death and torture. 

Looking down she glared at the blood staining her clothing and for the first time she realized that she was bleeding. Fetching some salve she cleaned the wound relieved it was a clean cut. She wouldn't have to have it stitched; keeping the skin pressed together with a tight bandage should do enough. Her body would do the rest. Luckily it was her left hand she injured for she used her right for almost everything. 

Changing swiftly she cautiously exited her hut. She stood, trembling slightly, with her dark eyes scanning and her ears straining. She wouldn't be surprised again. She didn't understand how she managed to escape in the first place, but she wasn't planning on testing Death again. That howl had something to do with it. Which meant there were more of them. She was terrified to the marrow of her bones that they would hunt her down. She wouldn't give them the chance. She didn't know what to do, however, her plans did not include giving in. 

Skirting deep patches of brush she eyed shady, sun dappled clearing with misgivings. She had grown up in the area; she knew every trail and path. That gave her some confidence. She wondered if wolves could climb trees. The local dogs couldn't, so maybe wolves couldn't either. They were cousins after all. She hadn't actually climbed a tree in years. Then again, she hadn't run in years either, and certainly never like she had wings on her feet! 

In what seemed like hours, but was really only a few handfuls of minutes, she reached the village. Some of her fear dissipated as she saw the smoke curl up from the wood fire and heard the reassuring sounds of children playing. She stepped along at a slower pace keeping her eyes moving. The hairs prickled only once more. She restrained herself from running and never even caught a glimpse of her shadow stalker. 

As she approached she noticed the villages were crowding around a trio of strangers. A man with a shock of silver hair was talking with the elder making hand gestures and seeming very calm, collected. The man next to him was easily taller and wider than his two companions. His long black hair hung straight. He wore a heavy frown and looked annoyed. The young woman came closer and could see why. Some of the village children had started tugging on him asking questions in quick, eager questions. Although he seemed to be incredibly irritated by their behavior his sharp ebony eyes remained locked on his silver hair companion. The third member was a slight boy. He rested impatiently against a pole with a cross frown on his tanned face. His spiky hair and deep brown eyes marked him as a foreigner. The people of this region had dark eyes and hair, usually black. 

She paced forward to get a better look. People respectfully stepped aside to allow her access. She was respected for her healing skills, just as her mother had been. The large man's sharp eyes flickered over to her and she froze for an instant. He seemed to be searching for something. Abruptly he gave a snort before returning his attention to the conversation. For the first time she noticed the large sword that hung in it's dark leather scabbard. The hilt was wrapped in similar dark leather and it looked well worn, but well cared for also. 

"We only wish to stay the night." The silver hair man concluded with a serious look. He wasn't as grim as his two companions, but he held a serious, determined aura around him that proclaimed don't mess with me. "Of course, you will be compensated for your hospitality and we will be on our way by morning." 

The elder nodded thoughtfully to himself. It was no secret that the village was for the most part isolated. They used money very rarely because they tended to barter and trade with their neighbors for what they required. A tithe was sent to the young woman from each family so she was never in want for her services and future services. More often than not, when she healed a family member, that family would send an extra gift in thanks. 

While they didn't really need the money, it was an unwritten rule, a tradition, to be as hospitable to travelers as circumstances allowed. Recently the crops had faired well and before a few weeks prior the livestock had been doing well. They could easily put three strangers up for the night and not strain their resources. 

"Very well." He rasped in a hoarse, used voice. Then he caught sight of the young woman. He beckoned her over with a gnarled hand. She glanced at the large man, but he was now speaking in low tones with the silver hair man. Both of them looked slightly bemused. The elder took the young woman's hand and pulled her up in front of them. He bowed and she followed suit suppressing a shiver. The silver hair man had pale turquoise eyes that were half covered with yellow lens. A single earring hung from his right ear. 

"This is our healer. She will put you up for the night since her hut has the room." 

"But elder…" She started to protest. She didn't want to be left alone with those two men and the boy. Something about them screamed danger. "My patient…" 

"You have the room." The elder corrected with a glare. His wrinkled, old face puckered with displeasure. She bowed her head in apology without looking at anyone. 

"If the woman does not wish our company…" The larger man started, but his younger companion cut him off. The boy shoved himself off the pole with a scowl, "What's your problem? We were offered a place to stay, let's take it! Gods, it's not a hard choice here." 

"Yahiko is right Hiko." The silver hair man remarked in a neutral tone. 

The young woman gave another, slight bow letting her black hair fall across her face like a curtain. "It is no problem so long as you are quiet so my patient can get his rest." 

"Yeah, so lets go!" The one called Yahiko said impatiently. The young woman frowned. He didn't seem like he even knew what the word quiet meant, but the elder was giving her a look. She bit her tongue lightly. It would be nice to have some company after the scare she had just an hour before. And those two men looked like they were fighters. 

As soon as they were away from the crowd of children that insisted on following the silver hair man spoke, his turquoise eyes locked on her. 

"You seem frightened. We mean you no harm and truly will be gone by morning. We do not hunt humans." 

"Werewolves then?" She blurted out before shutting her mouth with an audible click. She now had the undivided attention of all three and the one named Hiko put a solid hand on her shoulder. She stopped, uncertain how they would react to her careless question. 

Hiko frowned harder, "What do you know about werewolves woman?" 

"I… I think I saw one today!" 

Yahiko snorted and his dark eyes began scanning the forest. There was thick contempt in his young voice, "You're a still alive. Are you sure it wasn't a regular cur from your village?" 

Her temper flared. She whirled the boy around to face her and remarked in a measured voice, "Only if a dog is as tall as my chest and looks like a big, brown wolf. There was intelligence in his eyes." 

"His?" The silver hair man asked, curious. He watched her man handle the younger one with no real emotion. His hand had drifted to the sword at his waist and his fingers were curling and uncurling around the hilt absently. 

"Well, I believe he was male." She paused, wondering how to describe her feeling on the beast. She gave up. Saying something like, he just felt masculine wouldn't convince the men before her. "I got a really good look at him. I think he was going to eat me or something, but a howl interrupted him." 

"That still doesn't explain why you are not dead woman." Hiko butted in. A smirk curled around his face and she suddenly felt annoyed with the man. 

"Yeah, werewolves never leave witnesses!" 

A tremor of fear wormed into her heart. The boy had just confirmed what she feared most. That she was now a target, and one that wouldn't be easily given up. The silver hair man seemed to note her inner turmoil and his cool gaze flicked over his companions reproachfully. 

"We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Enishi Yukishiro. I am a vampire hunter. This is my companion Seijurou Hiko the thirteenth and this boy is my student Yahiko Myojin. We are in search of a particularly strong vampire that goes by the name of Makoto Shishio. I have already spoken to the people around here, they claim to have no knowledge of such an entity." 

The woman thought carefully. A vampire? A powerful vampire named Makoto Shishio. 

"I am sorry, I don't know anything about this vampire either. However, there have been several attacks on the villages. At first I thought they were dog bites, but after today… after this afternoon I'm not so sure." 

"So you are the healer then? A woman, how unusual." Hiko commented. His remark wasn't the slightest bit offensive. However, the tone he said it in made her bristle with indignation. She decided she had a certain spice she would place in his food before serving it to him. See how smug he was then! 

"And you are?" Enishi asked at last. They had each been walking in silence. The woman had been contemplating which spice would be the most uncomfortable and painful. His sudden, suggestive question broke into her thoughts causing her to turn around to look at him. She stumbled over a root and he steadied her. "Megumi." 

"No last name?" 

She yanked her arm out of his hand and flounced, "If I gave my name to every man who asked they would never go away. Then how would I get my work done?" 

An appreciative smirk crossed Hiko's handsome features and he remarked, "You think so highly of yourself." 

"Not as highly as you seem to think of yourself!" She snapped back and Yahiko laughed hysterically. Hiko merely looked down at her with that same infuriating smirk. 

The rest of the walk went without incident, but Megumi noticed that both men had their hands resting lightly on their sword hilts. She didn't know much about swords, but she could see that the two favored different styles. She wondered how they had ended up together. Enishi had said he was a vampire hunter and Yahiko was his student, so how did Hiko fit into it? The man seemed much older than the other two despite not physically looking the part. He was carrying around some sort of chip on his shoulder, she could tell. You couldn't heal the body without knowing at least a little about the human mind. 

Suddenly, as they entered the clearing where her hut lay, Hiko stopped her abruptly. There was a deep scowl on his face and his sword was naked in his hand. The cold steel gleamed with the last rays of the sun. Enishi, likewise, had drawn his sword and slowly slid into a defensive stance. Yahiko, who carried around a wooden sword, had his weapon in hand with a white knuckled grip. 

Looking up Megumi felt her stomach flip and she covered her hand with her mouth. Crimson painted the small porch area, coated the walls, and dyed the ground red. Chunks of human flesh, bloody and ragged, lay scattered around the small yard. A scrap of scalp fluttered in the breeze, the dark hair waving gently. Cloth and bones littered the entrance. The sickly sweet smell of carnage drifted up clogging their noses. Megumi gagged, but the other three stared around alertly. 

"I think that was your patient." Enishi commented stalking forward on the balls of his feet. Every line and motion of his body was tense yet fluid as he walked among the debris of human body. He entered the hut cautiously and Megumi held her breath. He reemerged and shook his head. 

Her heart sunk. And she had worked so hard to save the man too! Some little part of her had hoped… had hoped what? That everything was all fine and dandy when the smell of slaughter hung in the air and the sight of carnage littered the ground. She was suddenly was very angry. That man could have lived! Whatever had done this… she wanted it. Wanted it to pay, and dearly. 

"Werewolves. It seems they followed you home." 

"But why didn't they eat her? Why didn't they eat him? They just tore him up and left him for the scavengers. What were they trying to prove here?" Yahiko questioned, still tense and clutching his wooden sword tightly. Hiko and Enishi had sheathed theirs, but neither man had relaxed. 

"Good questions. I don't know." 

Hiko stepped forward, his voice frosty and crisp. The smirk that normally seemed to be gracing his face had retreated before the hard look he wore now. "They were making a point. The point that no one lives after seeing them." He looked pointedly at Megumi with serious, ebony eyes, "You are somehow special to them. They could have easily killed you on your way to the village, or failing that attacked us on the return. It might have cost casualties, but they are very tactical creatures. All it would take is one wolf for it to be all over." 

"So what's so special about her anyway?" Yahiko demanded, starting to help his master as the silver hair man bent to clean up. 

Megumi felt ill. She had always scoffed at women who fainted, but now she could feel blackness tugging at the edge of her brain. It was too much. The only thing that held that darkness at bay was her white-hot rage. She clenched her fist and took a furious step forward. In a cold, emotionless voice, "Why?" 

Enishi, taking note of her angry posture, continued his gory work of gathering pieces of flesh in his fingers. If they did not want to be visited by normal animals during the night they needed to dispose of the remains quickly before total darkness fell. The moon was a mere sliver tonight and would not provide much light. He clumped the blood bits into one hand to make room for more and didn't answer. 

"Why what?" Hiko growled, still prowling the perimeter with long, professional strides. He stopped to glare at her and advised, "Woman, look to your own safety. The man is dead. They will target you next." 

"So take me with you." 

"Absolutely not!" He roared. "It is bad enough we have the Brat tagging along. We don't need a woman too." 

"How am I supposed to protect myself! Look at this mess? How much of a chance to you honestly think I would stand? I'm a healer, not a fighter. I don't know the first thing about fighting or werewolves or defending myself or… or anything!" Megumi snarled back. 

"Do you have a bucket? We need to soak the ground with water to dispel some of this blood." Enishi interrupted, as if they weren't going for each other's throats. Yahiko didn't pause in his clean up, but he was muttering unsavory things under his breath. About Hiko no doubt. 

Numbly she led him to the back where she had a small lean to where she stored all of her large equipment. She hauled out the wooden bucket. It was crudely made with wide gaps, but she had lined the inside with sap to waterproof it. 

Enishi silently walked back towards the steam and Megumi felt the need to warn him. She caught up quickly and said dully, "That's where I saw him. The werewolf. He was on the other side of the stream. I dropped my tools down there." 

"Then I will get them. Don't worry about me and stay here." 

"Hey Megumi, come help us here! This is your place after all!" Yahiko hollered. She broke her gaze after the strange silver hair man and turned to help Yahiko. Her stomach heaved, but she refused to let it do what it wanted. She had seen death and blood before. This should not bother her! 

Forcing down her nausea, Enishi returned with her tools and a bucket full of icy water. He doused the ground and she watched the thin liquid make the red turn a washy, rose pink. Another few buckets and the color had washed away to nothing. Luckily, the wolves had dragged the poor man outside before stripping him to the bone. A few sloshes of water cleared the blood off the walls on the outside of the hunt. They disposed of the flesh by throwing it in the bushes a ways off. By the time everything was deemed clean enough Megumi just wanted to cry herself to sleep. 

Instead she fixed dinner, not forgetting the special seasoning for Hiko's food. The three men dug in ravenously, but she found the only thing she could manage was some soothing tea. She held the mug in her hands, grateful for the meager heat it provided. She peered down at the greenish liquid before taking a light sip. 

"What the hell…!" Hiko hollered as he took in a big bite. The big man searched desperately for something to ease his burning mouth and throat. He made a grab for the water jug, but Yahiko deftly slid it out of his reach with his foot. Enishi ignored this seeming intent on finishing his food. "You vixen, you poisoned my food! But you should know that I wouldn't go down after a mere thing like that. After all, I am the greatest." 

Megumi felt a bitter smile cross her face, but she didn't reply. 

Enishi finished his food and placed the empty plate down beside him. His keen eyes jumped to her and he sighed. "We owe you an explanation." 

She felt like screaming, damn right you do! Instead she poured him some tea and handed it over quietly. He accepted it and sipped it politely. He paused, organizing his thoughts she assumed, before drinking some more tea. She took the opportunity to pour both Yahiko and Hiko a cup. The latter stared at it suspiciously until she barked, "It's not going to bite. If I wanted to knock an ass like you out I would simply hit you over the head. Then again, considering how thick it is, that might not work. 

"You see, this all started about twelve or so years ago. My sister, Tomoe, was the best hunter around. She would take any bounty, any challenge. It wasn't pride or arrogance; she simply wanted to help the people. Unfortunately for her she stumbled across Shishio. They had a bitter fight in which she managed to severally injure him with holy water, but before she could finish him he had her killed. Thinking himself safe he allowed his body to do what it needed: collapse. What he didn't know was that I had viewed the whole fight from the shadows. Enraged that he had killed the only person who loved me, my mother, my big sister, I dragged him outside. The dawn was coming and I assumed the sunlight would send him where he belonged. I knew my limitations then, even as I know them now. I couldn't have decapitated him or any of the other methods required to kill a vampire. A twist of fate let him escape the sun with horrible burns covering him. I should have done more." The whole time he was telling this his turquoise eyes were glassy and far away. He spoke without emotion. There was no rage, no hate in his voice. It was a story. It needed to be told. 

"It took some time, but after I realized he had escaped divine justice I hurried off after him. Along the way I met Hiko. He can tell you his story if he wishes; it is not my place to tell. We were in a rather large town when we met Yahiko. He blackmailed us into coming along. The three of us have been traveling around aimlessly until we stumbled on a clue. Your werewolves only confirm it." 

My werewolves? She snarled to herself. They were hardly hers, and if she had it her way she would see every one of those menaces dead. If she had to do it by her own hands so be it. But what did that have to do with Shishio? 

"Shishio and his court now rule the vampire world. They have enslaved werewolves to serve and guard them. The beasts truly have little choice in the matter. Forget all that nonsense about them changing on the full moon. The full moon only serves to boost their power. They are more like shape changers, except they cannot control their transformation at will. During the day they are beast to guard their masters' sleeping places. At night they revert to humans to served their masters' whims." 

"So they are slaves?" Megumi asked, confused. What exactly held them captive? The one she had met in the forest seemed to be fierce and strong, in his prime. Yahiko looked equally puzzled, but he was silent. 

"The werewolves were a noble clan before they were enslaved." Hiko said pensively, his lids drooping slightly. "It is not in a lupine's nature to be confined or controlled." 

"True, but Shishio holds power over them. He had placed magical collars around them. When they are invoked the collars send out a painful shock. If they try to remove it the same thing happens. Only their master can invoke punishment aside from Shishio himself. As I understand it, each vampire in his inner circle has a personal pet, while he controls the bulk of the pack. Those were probably the ones that did the damage this evening." Enishi said slowly, pensively. 

Yahiko suddenly fell over with a thump, snoring. Megumi watched impassively as Enishi leaned back against the wall, his strange eyes sliding shut, the empty mug falling from his hand. Hiko had folded up his cloak and was using it as a pillow. When she was sure they were asleep she softly rose to her feet gathering up the used dishes. She washed them in victorious silence before going to bed herself. 

They weren't leaving Megumi Takani behind. 

**A/N: ** Long bugger -.-;; I wasn't going to actually write this until after the holidays, but it bite me in the face and refused to let go until I started it. Well, now I can't stop. I'll probably update this every two weeks, or maybe a week and a half depending on the amount of reviews *hint hint*. Flames, comments, constructive crit., death threats, howlers, whatever welcome ^_______^ 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The young looking man stretched loosely and yawned slightly. He sat up clearing his blurry eyes, a smile firmly planted on his boyish face. He rubbed a hand across his face dispelling the last hold sleep had over him. Although he was deep within a safe place he could practically sense the last sliver of sun fading away before the darkness of night. 

A figure darkened the entrance to the area he called his own. Directing his empty smile towards the man his gray eyes sparkled like a child. He stood up feeling his body respond eagerly. Just as it always did and had always done for the past decade. It was always a refreshing sensation. Dressing quickly he approached his visitor. 

"Good evening Aoshi. You slept well I trust?" 

The other vampire looked down with a neutral look on his pale, cold face. His icy blue eyes betrayed no emotion. He looked neither pleased nor displeased at the polite greeting. The boy vampire slipped past him into the cold, stone corridor. His eyes glittered in the near dark and he peered over his shoulder at the tall man. 

"Are you hungry? I need blood." 

"Soujirou, I have already fed." The vampire called Aoshi replied in a deep, cold voice. He moved to follow the boy anyway. They walked side by side. Someone, one of the werewolves most likely, had lit the fires on the wall lending light. As vampires they did not require such a vast amount, but for the humans that resided in the cold tombs it was a necessity. 

"I suppose I was a bit late waking up." The boy admitted with a sheepish grin to his stoic companion. He looked around eagerly with the same smile he had woken up with. "I just hope that there will be some decent blood left. You know what a pig Chou can be sometimes. For such a skinny man he sure does drink a lot." 

He kept up a one-sided conversation easily, pausing every so often to greet another vampire. The tall man ignored everything with distain only paying heed to his young companion. His large trench coat fluttered behind him and his lips were pressed into a thin line. When they entered the large open space, the boy led the way to where a group of humans were lined up. His large eyes flicked over them before fixing on one girl in particular. His large smile took on an appreciate tone. 

"Yumi saved your favorite again, didn't she?" Aoshi asked nonplussed. He wasn't particularly picky about his meals, provided they met his body's needs. He didn't understand why Soujirou had chosen that young woman, and he didn't care. If it made the young vampire happy he was pleased. 

Soujirou left Aoshi leaning against the far wall. He approached his dinner, careful to make enough noise so as not to startle her. Some vampires boasted that fear enhanced the flavor, but the youth didn't find it to be true. He would rather have a relaxed meal than one that was tense. Besides, a rapidly beating heart was distracting with super sensitive hearing. It had the potential to excite him and he would drink too deeply. Then he wouldn't have a favorite human anymore. 

"Good evening Kaoru." He greeted cheerfully. Her big, blue eyes flashed up. He glimpsed a shadow of fear, but before he could look closer it was gone. She mustered a smile and greeted him back politely. Without any prompting she got into position allowing him to feed with ease. 

The thick liquid slid down his throat, warming his chilled flesh. He enjoyed the sensation, careful not to let his sharp fangs pierce her carotid artery too deeply. She stood upright before slumping gently against him. Feeling full and satisfied, he allowed the woozy girl to fall to the stone floor lightly. She sat there with her head down. Her raven hair spread about her as she supported herself with her hands. Backing away, Soujirou noting that another slave approached her. This one was male. The boy vampire knew who he was, everyone did. A filthy half-breed. Not even a full vampire, just a mere dhampheal. He always avoided the half-breed, never wishing to taste the tainted blood oh his lips. He supposed the only reason Shishio allowed the half-breed to remain within their sanctuary was for the father's sake. His flame bright hair and soft violet eyes marked him, as did the cross shaped scar on his cheek. He crouched concerned beside Kaoru. 

Half-breed adults were incredibly rare for many reasons. Female vampires were naturally barren, unable to sustain and nurture life in their cold, empty bodies. They had no motherly instincts, therefore, rarely lusted for a child to bring up. Of course, some personalities tended to be more lenient than others. Fostering certain actions. Male vampires on the other hand could impregnate females of other species if they so chose. So long as the female was close in genetic code a fusion was possible. That was how half-breeds came about. Few actually survived to adulthood; killed, at or before birth by the father or another vampire. Sometimes even killed by the mothers themselves. Other times their two base natures would tear the child's sanity apart until they ending their existence. 

Himura must be special to keep his two sides in check and survive so long. Then again, the half-breed's father was an extraordinary vampire in his own right and it would stand to reason that he would pass those genes on. 

"Why are they like that?" Soujirou asked the older vampire as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gestured with a curious tilt of his head sending his bangs into a gentle sway. Aoshi looked up with frigid eyes and brushed some of the boy's bangs back, remarking, "Because they are humans. Such flawed creatures." 

"But Himura's not a human." 

"He is part, that is enough. He has their pitiful emotions stirring inside of him. Those emotions rule his heart and he doesn't use his head to think. That is why the immortal shall survive forever, while humans wither and die after less than a mere century." 

"Such short lives, like mayflies." Soujirou whispered, considering the implications. His curious eyes wandered over to the pair again. Himura had picked the girl up and was carrying her easily back towards where the human's quarters were. "How sad." 

"Lord Aoshi," A young girl ran up and bowed. She didn't quite conceal the look of hatred when she glanced Soujirou's way. He merely smiled back, unaffected. The werewolf could shoot him all the looks she wished. He didn't care about her or her opinion of the relationship between himself and her master. 

"Master Shishio wishes to speak with you." 

"Thank you Misao." 

The werewolf shot one last hate-laden glance before darting off to join her pack. Soujirou marveled at how the beast changed each evening. By day they were bound to shaggy, canine bodies, but as the sun sunk below the horizon they changed to frail humans. Well, not precisely frail. They retained their sharp hearing and sense of smell, ones that bested even that of the vampires. They were sturdy enough, but their reflexes and strength were barely above that of a normal human in its prime. 

"Why doesn't she like me?" Soujirou asked. He knew his questions didn't bother the older vampire and they sated his boundless curiosity. Yumi remarked he must have been a cat in his last life to be so curious. He actually had a good idea of the answer, but he wanted to hear what Aoshi had to say about it. The older vampire was generally silent, speaking only when he felt it necessary. The boy felt the need to drive out his opinions and thoughts. They were always interesting. 

"Misao views you as a rival for my affections. She has been mine since she was a young puppy barely weaned from her mother's side. Her loyalty to me is utmost." Aoshi explained, his gaze lingering on the young werewolf's slender form. She was bouncing happily around a large young werewolf and he was grinning at her playful antics. "I do not believe she hates you so much as what you represent." 

"A lover?" 

A ghost of a smile fixed on the cold man's face, "Yes." 

"But she has no interest in you that way." Soujirou pointed out. She was now seated in the young werewolf's lap chatting happily. He said something and her face turned pink. With a quick motion she had a handful of hair and was yanking at it. The male tried to pry her off. 

"No. She is afraid you will hurt me." Aoshi replied distracted. His attention had been snatched away by the new vampire that had entered the room. 

Soujirou made a face in confusion and his smile wavered slightly. He followed his lover's gaze. So she was back then. Then all was well and the Ten Swords were complete. The vampire spoke briefly to another before making her way towards the waiting humans. She chose one and Soujirou could see the seductive smile on her petite face. He had always liked Kamatari Houjo, even if Yumi didn't. Then again, Yumi wasn't aware that Kamatari's interest in Shishio was simply artificial and shallow. Her real interests lay elsewhere. Of course, it was supposed to be a secret, and Soujirou was nothing, if not faithful to a secret. 

Turning his attention back to Aoshi he asked, still puzzled, "How could I hurt you? You are stronger and far older than I am." 

"You recall those emotions I spoke of? Werewolves are also half human, at least by night. They too have these emotions, however, their canine side rarely allows them to act on them. Not in the way a human would. To the wolf half, survival and loyalty to the pack is first and foremost. Occasionally the two sides of their nature war, but often they sync in perfect harmony. When I say she's afraid you will hurt me, I meant emotionally." 

"But that's just silly." Soujirou replied, his smile widening. He trailed the older vampire as Aoshi skirted the bulk of the crowd, making his way towards the exit in the back. 

Aoshi paused and ran his index finger lightly down the boy's jaw, "Not to her. She actually believes I have feelings to hurt. She will understand eventually." With that he disappeared into the inner chambers where Shishio spent his time. Soujirou briefly wondered what his master wanted his lover for, but the thought passed. He wanted to do some more people watching. Just after meals was always the best. He had been watching one werewolf particularly. 

It looked to be a youth, maybe fifteen in human years. He wasn't sure how age converted between the two or if his guess was even correct. The wolf was having some intriguing dealings with a food slave. Such trafficking wasn't unusual. The wolves served their masters exclusively, and if that meant fetching some food, then they would do it. Except that was Master Shishio's personal werewolf. Soujirou knew that he fed only on wild humans, leaving the slaves to his followers. 

No, he had observed those two together quite often. They were never open about it, always nervous and silent. The food slave would occasionally leave first while the wolf lurked around, socializing with his pack. When most everyone left, he would slink off into the human pens. Everyone knew that relationships between those of different status was completely forbidden, and punishable by death. Just as a vampire could not have a liaison with their wolf servant, the wolves could not have one with the food slaves. After all, another mistake like Himura was not wanted in their closed world. The slaves were the bottom rungs, merely a source of food for those on top. They weren't anything more, and never should be considered such. It all came down to strength and power. Those who held those two things held the right to use it on others. 

Of course Soujirou only watched. He saw no gain in informing Master Shishio of his suspicions. That would mean the end to his watching of the pair, because the human would most certainly be torn apart and the wolf would be severely punished, possibly even killed since his master was Shishio himself. 

"What are you doing honey?" Soujirou turned and smiled broadly at the source of the voice. Kamatari seated herself down gingerly by the boy's feet and looked up. A small smirk covered her glossed lips. She tucked her legs up beneath her comfortably, straightening her clothing prissily. 

He slid down with his back against the wall and joined her, his limbs placed loosely to the side. The female had always been kind to him, and he didn't believe it was because he was Master Shishio's prodigy. Her very nature seemed open and friendly. However, Soujirou had seen first hand the damage she could do when it was required. 

"People watching." He replied idly. The wolf he had been watching had slipped out while he was distracted. No matter. There was always tomorrow. He fixed his eyes on Misao and thought back on Aoshi's words. How odd that she would think that. He shook his head slightly in bafflement. 

"Thinking hard then? Did you miss me?" 

"Yes Kamatari, very much so. Did your travels go as well as you hoped?" Soujirou replied and Kamatari ruffled his hair. He tolerated it knowing it was meant to be harmless. 

"They were fun. Humans can be so fun to torment as well as tasty." The female vampire smiled like a cat, smug and satisfied. Then her brown furrowed and her mood darkened, "But there was some trouble. Do you recall that village you slaughtered when you were first turned? You were too young and Lord Shishio did not guide you as he should have." She scowled in disapproval at that lapse of etiquette, but she wouldn't speak against their leader. 

"I do." 

"Then you will remember you fell under the influence of your bloodlust slaying every living thing. I doubt you actually recall any details. Well, apparently you have made a fairly powerful enemy. Among those you killed was his family." 

Soujirou considered for a moment before replying, "I have made many enemies." 

The female took a deep breath before correcting him, "This is a personal enemy. One who is bound and determined to see you rot in Hades honey." 

"Is that why Master Shishio summoned Aoshi? To take care of this man." 

Kamatari rose to her feet and trailed her fingers idly along the smooth stonewall. She made a face before nodding. Soujirou stowed that piece of information away later. His lover may or may not feel he needed to inform Soujirou of his mission. He had disappeared, along with Misao, before. Sometimes for weeks at a time. Soujirou didn't mind overly much usually. 

"There's more. You know Master Shishio wouldn't employ that assassin's skills unless he felt it necessary." Soujirou nodded his head in agreement and let the other vampire continue, "It seems the vampire hunter Enishi Yukishiro had reemerged and is seeking revenge for his sister." 

That sent a mild jolt of shock through the boy vampire. He had been present after the female slayer had been mortally injured. He had seen her body before he dragged Master Shishio's abused body away. He was just a human boy then. It seemed like it was so distant now. Being a scared, beaten human boy neglected and used by his human family. He had fixed that. After his transformation he had gone back and made them pay, and pay dearly. 

Chou sauntered up. As usual he had several swords strapped to various parts of his anatomy and his blond hair stuck straight up. He leaned up against the wall casually and nodded to Soujirou, but his eye was fixed on Kamatari. She smiled at Soujirou. 

"If you would excuse me honey? I forgot I told Chou I would see him as soon as I got back." She winked down. Soujirou gave an understanding nod and scrambled to his feet. He figured Aoshi would be done with his interview by now and hoped to catch the vampire before he left. 

Soujirou walked down the twisted passages easily. He was humming a tune, not really watching where he was going. Something slammed into him. He looked down slightly puzzled. The force hadn't been enough to do more than stop him. The one he bumped into wasn't so lucky. 

"Watch where you're going!" Misao yelped, bouncing up with a red face. Her braid whipped around as she faced him bristling. She was rather short and had to stand on tiptoe to actually look him in the eye, but fires blazed in those emeralds. 

Soujirou considered her before asking, because he was curious about the emotions his lover had spoke of, "Why don't you like me? Have I been rude? If so I apologize, I did not mean to." She stopped mid-rant and sputtered at a loss under such a blunt attack. Gathering her dispersed fury and courage she pursed her lips and hiss lowly, "Lord Aoshi deserves better than you!" 

"Who then." 

She halted dead in her tracks at his calm probing. He could see her fists clenched, but he knew she wouldn't attack him. Another rule, no werewolf may strike a vampire unless under direct orders from their master. Even the most rash and foolhardy could hold their tempers when the punishment was fur stripping over their whole body. Of course, the fur grew back, usually patching branding the troublemaker as shamed. It was a painful process, but in such an honor-based cluster, the torment of the stain was far more agonizing. Often it was enough to have them driven out of their pack and keep them from being accepted into another. Werewolves were incredibly social creatures, unlike their vampire masters. Their gregarious natures demanded interaction as part of a pack. When that was stripped from them then they were nothing. Such creatures bitter and despaired usually committed suicide. 

She eyed him sullenly, worrying her lips with a canine fang. A bright drop of blood beaded up as the sharp tip pierced the thin, delicate skin. She was weighing her reply in her mind and he patiently allowed her to chew it over in her mind. He knew she wasn't usually so considerate with fellow members of her pack or human slaves. Normally she would be a bubbling pot of rage. 

She sighed in defeat, the words she sought not coming to her. 

"We're leaving tomorrow evening, so I guess that means you two can say good bye and whatever." Soujirou wondered what she had meant, but dismissed it as unimportant. Werewolves were strange creatures and Misao was stranger than most. She was so cheery and headstrong. He wondered where she had learned it or if it was inborn. She certainly had not gotten her mannerisms from her master. As he approached Aoshi's temporary dwelling in the catacombs, the older vampire met him at the entrance. 

"So you are leaving then?" Soujirou questioned lightly, his head cocked sending his long bangs to the side. His smile never changed and his eyes were locked on the older vampire. "Were you planning to tell me this time?" 

They stepped into his room where Aoshi returned to the position he had been in before off to the side on the cold, hard floor. 

The older vampire checked his gleaming sword, slicing parallel along the tender flesh in his lower arm. The blade glided in like it was cutting silk and he positioned it so he could polish it before sheathing it. He repeated the process with the original kodachi's mate. This one, however, failed the muster. Aoshi coolly reached around taking a sharpening stone from beside him. His sure, precise strokes made a singing noise as he dragged the hard rock down the length of the blade. The deep cut in his arm were nearly healed, the pale skin puckered together, by the time he dragged the newly sharpened edge down them again. This time it passed and he casually slid the length into the leather scabbard. 

"Did you want me to." Although it was phrased as a question, the tone indicated it was more of statement. 

Soujirou shrugged and sat beside him, "I don't know. I would have found out eventually I suppose, so no. Sorry for such a silly question." 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, each with his own thoughts before Soujirou piped up. "What do you think of soul mates?" 

Aoshi was silent, but Soujirou was patient. He knew the vampire had heard him and was pensively turning the question over in his head. Aoshi was a very deliberate character. He took his time reaching a verdict, but once it was delivered it was irrevocable. All judgment was final, set in stone. 

"I believe there are no such thing." Aoshi answered at last. He said this was a finality, but there was a slightly wistful tone in his voice as if he remembered something. It was eradicated in his next sentence, "Souls are so twisted and melted at the edges there is no way for two to join together so seamlessly. Warped and twisted, they will never fit one another. There are so many facets to a being, whether they are human, vampire, or werewolf. One side could fit perfectly, but the other cannot even be forced in. They are like puzzle pieces with jagged corners. Corruption, greed, ambition, there are many pitfalls to a soul. Some are inborn others are acquired. Regardless they are there. Perhaps there are close matches, untainted innocence preserved by optimistic enthusiasm, however, I sincerely doubt such a thing. Soul mates are like love at first sight. There is far more to consider than attraction." 

"What would be my flaw?" Soujirou, intrigued, was still absorbing the older vampire's speech. Aoshi rarely spoke in such long sentences, he felt pleased he had invoked such a reaction. He leaned gently against the other vampire's chest. He wondered how humans could stand to be so warm all the time. When they leaned again another would they feel the steady, measured breaths of another? He wondered what a heartbeat felt like, with the blood pumping so heavily in another beings chest. 

"Curiosity." 

Soujirou looked up to see a small quirk in the other vampire's cold lips and he realized he was being teased. 

"Then I suppose yours would be that you think too much." 

"Would you prefer I express myself with actions then." Soujirou's smile widened as Aoshi's deft fingers slid under his shirt. He rose and brushed his lips against the other vampire's. 

Aoshi pushed the boy back against his resting place letting his hands roam the familiar curves and dips. Soujirou relaxed allowing him to begin the way he always did. Although not a virgin, he had never enjoyed sex before. Aoshi had introduced him to a more enjoyable way. As a human it had hurt. Hurt a lot. 

He had brief flashes of his past suddenly in vivid details and cringed with fear. They flashed not with images, but rather with emotions. Emotions that was fairly foreign for a vampire, which only fueled his confusion and inflamed his memories to an unstoppable conflagration. The heavy, fleshy body bearing down oppressively on the small, lithe one. Whimpers. Thick grunts. The sickening sounds of bone cracking again flesh as the meaty fist meet face over and over. Sweat, pain, terror mingled into a deadly poison eating the soul. Adrenaline racing, panic flooding. No escape, none. Brutal, forceful thrusting, then release. A battered body of a boy. Nothing left but an empty husk. A smiling empty husk of the boy named Soujirou Seta. 

Aoshi had stopped his ministrations and was looking down calmly. Soujirou sobbed slightly and instinctively curled into a ball to protect himself. He thought he had put that behind him. It was the past. When he was weak. The weak deserved to be used by the strong. That was what Master Shishio claimed. So he had asked for it. Asked to be raped? Had he really? No, no, no! That was the human him! He was strong now. Wasn't he? He was a vampire, the strongest immortal out there. Their kind ruled over werewolves, humans, and weaker demons alike. No one dared to challenge them. To do so was to walk willingly to slaughter. 

Aoshi backed off a ways and Soujirou wished he hadn't. He didn't know how to cope, why he felt this way. His hand went to his forehead the palm pressing painfully and he squelched his eyes shut warding off images. A snarl crossed his lips, tearing his mute smile to tiny pieces. "Why?" Aoshi stood up and Soujirou could feel the older vampire's presence looming over him. He cowed away, expecting a blow for his weakness. Instead words cut the air and landed on his tender ears. 

"You were once human. Do not fight it that encourages your emotions. Let it pass. Trust me, it will pass. You are young yet. You still retain knowledge from your mortal life. With age they will fade." Aoshi advised, picking up his kodachis and placing them on his person. If Soujirou had looked up he would have seen a faint flame of compassion and understanding in the older vampire's gaze. Instead, blinded by his past, he only heard the harsh words. 

Without another word the older vampire strode out of the room leaving the younger to his anguished thoughts and inner demons. 

Soujirou did not regain himself that evening. The darkness slipped away and he fell into the deep, dreamless sleep that affected all of his kind when the sun's rosy rays woke the rest of the world. His curled position reflected his last thoughts as the sandman stole his consciousness. 

**A/N:** So, what would you consider your "flaw"? I'd have to say mine is cynisim. My mom says I shouldn't be this way, so young, that I should just be skeptical. Then again, my flaw could be that I over-analyze (think too much) everything. And, er, as for Kamatari, you can still consider him a he if you want. For my sanity, I put him as a she, since Soujirou isn't inclined to pick bones over the difference. 

Reviewers:

**Ochita:** One update coming up. Hmm, pairings. Well, there's a whole slew of them, but as for the one you're asking about: No, not Sou/Meg, altho I almost died laughing when I read that. I'd never even considered that pairing *stores it away for future use* As for the other suggestion, that's a possiblity. 

**MissBehavin:** Then I think you'll like this (if you can stand all the stuff in it). *humming* Oh yes, Saitoh will be in it. How could I leave him out? But he's not a main character this time. I'm playing with a different cast. Ah yes, Enishi. Hopefully I'll keep him IC, but since I've never actually read the jinchuu... I'll try. 

**Trupana**: *deeply honored* Why thank you. Hmm, again with the pairings. Well, lots ^__^;; Of course, a few don't work out, but that's life. I'm trying with the romance again. I think I'm beating the dead horse. But you never give up ^^ Sorry, no A/M/S, but I promise I will do a A/M sometime in the future (hopefully). Nope, they're not *sarcastic* Gee, I wonder why. But I agree, there are more than just the surface of a character. No, no! Study, get good grades and whatever. 

**Fyyrrose**: Bit off a bit more than you could chew, ne? *evil grin* I did tell you it was over 70 pages already. Thank you Sensei-sama. Well, at least awesome is not related to cute. :P Eevee is NOT a baka! No deathwish. After all, I can't write if I'm dead *shakes index finger* You'd do well to remember that! *sigh* And by reading this review I thought you had accepted the fate I had in mind. You and Rob and your reaction to 'that bitch'. Popcorn is better, but ice cream is good too. Oh, chocolate is good with anything *drools*. He'll suffer more than that. Don't forget the stove >:) O.O Why thank you Raven, I think... 

**eriesalia:** Too busy, I have to life. Come Jan. 21 that all changes, so I'm scrambling to get finished with at least two of my monster fics. Might actually happen. Yup, they do have a human form, but since this is my world, I have made up a whole host of rules. You'll learn them as you go along. 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Sorry, she's dead. Again. I'll do her justice one of these days. I kinda have a short fic planned, but I'm so slow about actually starting things *groans*Sorry is that tossed the tummy, but it's a warm up. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"He was watching you again."  
  
The older, lean wolf remarked. His coal black coat shone dully as the two enjoyed the weak sunlight that filtered though the thick foliage. His golden eyes regarded the other with uncanny concentration. He was rangy for a wolf with long legs and there was an aura around him that screamed coiled danger. He was the alpha of his pack and it reflected in his attitude.  
  
The younger wolf sighed heavily and lowered his head. His shaggy, chocolate brown coat was dusty from his earlier roll. Thinking how to answer, he licked a foreleg with his flexible pink tongue. "I know."  
  
"You should stop now." The alpha advised harshly. He rose to his feet and stared down challengingly. The younger averted his gaze. Although he was by far the better fighter despite being so young, the older was his alpha, one whom he respected and cared for. He mutely accepted the advice with his ears flattened and his tail tucked. "You will be caught and punished."  
  
"I've... I've tried."  
  
"Trying is not enough Okita." The younger wolf's head jerked up as if he had been stung. The black leader never used his name, preferring to call him a moron most times. To do so he must really be worried and angry. Well, he should be. What Okita was doing endangered him and the pack, but just thinking about ending it tore at his heart. For once he wished his strong loyalty wasn't such. If he could just walk away... But he couldn't, wouldn't.  
  
"But Saitoh," He groveled earning a cold growl. He bowed his head in response and whispered, "I understand. I will do it this evening before my courage deserts me."  
  
A tense silence stretched between them and Okita got up and paced slowly. They were waiting for the rest of the pack to return from patrol. The young wolf knew why Saitoh had asked him to remain behind and he stayed with a sinking heart. Now that things had been stated he knew he couldnít back out. For the safety of his pack, for the safety of his lover, he would have to end this. It didn't make it any easier or sooth his ache.  
  
He was suddenly angry at the world. At Saitoh for saying such things even though he knew how much it would hurt. The alpha was like a father to the younger and at the moment he resented his interference. But then, he had interfered as alpha, for the good of his pack, not as a father. Mad at the vampires for ruling their lives so callously and restricting their freedom so harshly. Also at Shishio for having hold over him, his pack, and his lover. The vampire leader would take sadistic pleasure if he ever found out. The vampire had a will of iron and a heart of cold steel. Okita knew first hand how cruel and sardonic he could be when the mood took him. He had served as a personal slave for most of his young life and such sickening displays hardly affected him anymore. Most of all he was furious at his traitorous heart for choosing such a forbidden love. If it had simply picked on of his own status he could go about his affairs unworried, not hounded and fearful of being caught.  
  
He was by nature a very happy, light-hearted wolf and this strain was tearing him apart slowly. He didn't know how to deal with such a stressful situation. Before he had always risen to the challenge, obtained what was demanded. He was perfect in the eyes of many, and hated for that. Only Saitoh and his mate Tokio knew him well enough to see the flaws he hid from public viewing. Only they knew about his liaison.  
  
Suddenly he couldn't take it. He looked to his alpha and the black wolf stared back with silent permission in his golden eyes. He wasn't the most compassionate wolf, however, he understood things were what they were. He didn't try to change others to suit his needs, he simply warned them. He was a practical, pragmatic, and logical wolf touched with a cold cynicism and sadistic humor.  
  
Bunching his shoulder and haunch muscles the young wolf tore off through the forest. His legs blurred as he heedlessly tore through brush and easily cleared fallen debris. Brambles and brush tore at him, reaching for his eyes, but he merely slammed through it with uncaring fury. Sharp toenails dug into the hard ground for purchase and his rough pads sent dead, crackling leaves flying in his wake. Thoughts pounded through his head keeping pace with his legs pounding the earth. Smells filtered through his nose, normally those would tempt him, he would enjoy them, but at the moment he was so deep in his bitter misery nothing mattered.  
  
He reached the edge of a cliff and skidded to a halt, his instincts taking over, ensuring self-preservation. He didn't want to die. There was no reason to die like that. Suicide was for cowards he was a wolf warrior. Such a disgrace was far below him. He would survive this, it would hurt, but pain merely made on stronger.  
  
Raising his tail and head he peered down the endless abyss with his body heaving as it recovered from his tearing running. His breath came out in puffs and his blood pounded in his ears.  
  
His sharp ears detected someone approaching him. So strung up he didnít pause to find out if it was friend or foe. Instead he whirled with incredible speed and hurtled towards the sneak. There was a yelp as he hit solid flesh attacking with snarls and teeth. The other wolf, for he realized as soon as the yelp rippled through the air that he had attacked one, writhed and squirmed, not fighting back. With a great effort it tore away and a familiar voice rang out accusing.  
  
"What'd you do that for? Have you totally lost it."  
  
The lighter brown wolf glared with chocolate brown eyes and affronted dignity. Tuffs of fur littered the rocks beneath them and his coat was now in a state of disrepair. He growled and stood there breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry." Okita said, regaining his composure and beating back his senseless fury. He studied the larger, heavier wolf before spitting out the mouthful of fur still clutched between his front teeth. It floated down and the chocolate brown eyes followed it mournfully before it kissed the ground. "You startled me."  
  
"Sure I did. Why does that sound so much like a flat out lie?" The larger one grinned, his good humor restored, and Okita was already forgiven.  
  
Okita smirked back. Sanosuke was one of the few wolves that actually accepted him for who he was. It didnít discourage the wolf from trying to engage Okita in fights all the time however. He was good-natured and hot tempered, with an easy-going attitude and low standards. They were about the same age, and had hit it off fairly well since Sano first joined the pack. They spent a lot of time together for the reason that Sano's mistress was Yumi. Saitoh was hard on the younger wolf, but Okita knew that Sano could take it and that it wasn't completely biased dislike. More like Saitoh found Sanosuke a waste of good talent due to some stupid asinine behavior.  
  
"So what do you want Sano."  
  
"I just couldn't stand to see you in such pitiful misery. I don't know what's bothering you, but you've been so down lately. I just wanted to be a good friend and cheer you up." Sano grinned.  
  
"You wanted to cheer me up by sneaking up on me while I was standing at the edge of a bottomless pit?" Okita clarified and Sano blinked. He laughed, "That would have fix your misery right up!"  
  
"What did you really want?"  
  
The larger, bulkier wolf shifted around looking a bit sheepish making Okita wonder what he had been up to. Sano had a nose for trouble and he employed it frequently. Also, he had no qualms about dragging his many friends into messes they would have originally stayed clear of.  
  
He shifted his paw making a doodle in the dirt and half flattened his heavy, triangular ears. "You see it's like this. I was doing my patrol yesterday, like Saitoh ordered, and I got a bit curious because I could smell human blood. So I followed the scent and came on a human female. She was washing herself off in a stream. Of course, I terrified the poor lady, after all I am such a fine specimen of a wolf."  
  
"So?" Okita wished he'd get to the point. If there was one. "Surely you took out her throat." Sano remained silent and Okita groaned, "Please tell me you killed her. Please, please, tell me you killed her."  
  
Sano sat down with a hangdog expression.  
  
"You didn't kill her, did you?" Okita said rolling his dark eyes in disbelief. "Why not? You know the rules. No mortal may see us and live."  
  
Sano's expression clouded with thought and he replied, "But she wasn't mortal... At least not fully and completely. I couldn't pinpoint it, but something in her heritage screamed danger."  
  
Okita snorted as the two turned and trotted side by side in an easy, familiar rhythm. Sano always brought things out in people, and today he was thankful to be yanked out of his black mood. Getting in trouble with the young werewolf usually wasn't high on his list of priorities, but anything to keep him from thinking about what he had to do that evening was welcomed with open arms.  
  
"So she's a halfling. Part of her is still mortal, so she still falls under the rule." Okita shrugged, not understanding what his friend was trying to say.  
  
"I think she was part kitsune."  
  
That stopped Okita dead in his tracks and he stared with wide-eyed astonishment. He turned his head sharply and nipped at Sano's shoulder reproachfully with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't kid like that!"  
  
Sano put on a serious face, his long muzzle set and his chocolate eyes no longer danced with mischief. He turned and towered over the small wolf. He clicked his jaws together a few times, thinking. Although the young wolf usual course of action was attack now and ask later, he wasn't, like many perceived him to be, a total dunce. When he thought that meant he had far more on his mind that his next meal or fun.  
  
His tongue ran along the edges of his chops and his brow furrowed before he spoke earnestly. "If you don't believe me then I can show you."  
  
Before Okita could reply the larger wolf was loping off towards the east. Okita wasnít sure he wanted to know why exactly Sanosuke knew where this woman was. He was sure after being scared to death she wouldn't linger around her home. Humans weren't that stupid, were they? He didnít know, not having too much contact with any but the food slaves. They weren't normal, not after living in the catacomb and being fed upon. Several were actually insane now that he thought about it. With a shrug of indifference, they were only weak humans after all, he ran to catch up with his trouble finding friend.  
  
"What will Saitoh say?" Okita asked and smiled at the typical snort that issued from his friend. Sano gave a dismissive shake of his head, "Who cares? He's our leader, not our wet nurse. I didn't hear any orders against patrolling and scouting, did you?"  
  
The two traveled in concentrated silence enjoying the crisp air and weak sunshine. Okita's mind wandered. He would hate to be a vampire for all their superior attributes. Sleeping the day away in a cold, dark crypt never seeing the light of day or the wonderful things that happened there in. It seemed like only half an existence to him. Then their bodies; never holding any heat, even from the blood they fed off to sustain themselves, feeling air pump in and out of their lungs. Well, they were undead after all. Immortals. Living forever unless someone killed them or they took their own life. He wondered if they did that. It seemed staying around for so long would be tiresome. Especially with such limiting restrictions. He would rather be a wolf with the freedom to roam the woods in a sleek, predatorís body. He didnít mind being human, except that it meant he was expected to serve his master. Then he was the slave. Bound and helpless by the invisible collar that held him faithfully.  
  
He shook his coat, no longer able to feel it brush against his skin. He was a mere puppy when it was first placed on. Back then he thought it a great honor to be chosen to serve the head vampire. How childish and naive. Well, experience came with living and living took time. He still had a full life ahead of him.  
  
"Aren't kitsunes human legends?" He asked suddenly breaking the companionable silence between them. He honestly didn't recall much about the fox deities. They have never interested him.  
  
"I don't know much."  
  
Okita growled in annoyance, "Well, what do you know?" He didn't like running into things blind. What if this woman used foxfire against them? The wolf body was agile and hardy, but being fired by supernatural fire didn't sound attractive.  
  
"She doesn't know she's one. Otherwise she would have slammed me the first time she saw me." His tongue lolled and he crinkled his muzzle. Okita didn't find it funny at all. Sometimes his friend was far too reckless. "I saw a temple once. It was a shrine that the humans had built to the fox god Inari. It had two white fox statues guarding the gate. Of course, I didn't enter it though you know how humans are so protective. I don't know why I remembered that just now. Hehe, I've wandered so much it's hard to keep stuff straight, you know?  
  
"How do you know that she's half kitsune?" Okita accused, as the thought that he was being strung along in good fun crossed his mind. They were definitely outside of their normal territory and he was curious just what Sanosuke had been doing so far out in the first place. They were treading on the edge of another pack's territory and it made him edgy. The other pack might not take so kindly to their trespass. Then again, if they remained in the neutral no-wolf's land, then they should be fine. A fight didn't seem as appealing as it had earlier when he was standing beside the chasm.  
  
"I don't. That's why I need you. To make sure I'm right." Sano replied easily, flashing a wolfish grin and showing his canines. "So what do you know about them?"  
  
"Only that they live for about nine hundred years before their mortal bodies give out. They can feed on their base element or human's yang. They're tricksters, but loyal to their families like wolves. They have awful tempers when roused and hold grudges before extracting revenge. They enjoy their freedom, like us. I don't know much." Okita recited. His nose twitched. He absorbed and retained information so easily. If only drudging it up from the depths of his mind was so lucrative. Something tickled at the back of his mind, but he couldnít pinpoint it.  
  
"Shoot, that's a whole lot more than me. I knew you'd be useful. Now, shh, we're coming up on their camp."  
  
"Their?" Okita's eyes harden with suspicion. Sano hadn't mentioned there were others in her company, although it made sense. Humans were incredibly social creatures. Few preferred their solitude.  
  
If a wolf's mouth and throat could manage a whistle, Sanosuke would be tooting away like mad. Instead he made a half-whine pleading forgiveness.  
  
"Just some humans. And these are full humans. But I don't know," He shrugged with his whole body, "The two men seem to be all business. I figure they're fighters of some kind. Carrying around swords and all. It doesn't matter, they've never sensed me."  
  
Okita's suspicions solidified. Just how often had Sano visited this little party of humans? More to the point, why? What was so interesting that he had his koi-memory friend hooked? Sano wasn't known for his patience or persistence.  
  
They crept up on their bellies in the soft forest loam. The smell of fire and cooking food assaulted their nostrils and Okita belatedly realized he hadn't eaten in the last twelve hours. It wasn't life threatening, and his wolf body was well equip to handle a bit of hunger, but when the sun set in the evening his human body would protest bitterly. He resolved to eat as soon as he returned to the pack. Otherwise he would be stuck eating human slave slop. Red, bloody meat was far more appealing. A bit of saliva dribbled down his chin. Normally Sano would have jumped on that, but his chocolate eyes were fixed on the woman below.  
  
Okita's eyes barely lingered on her. His sharp nose was gathering information on the other members seated around the blazing fire. The boy was leaning against a thick log whittling and chatting animatedly to his companions. He'd pause every so often to appraise his work, which looked like a whittled stick. Okita wondered if that was intentional, or if he was actually hoping to transform the wood into something else. His silent companion appeared to be dozing with yellow lens perched on the bridge of his nose. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his katana and he didn't seem quite relaxed. Sano was dead on, these weren't normal humans, and they were hunters. He wanted to back out now before they did something regretful.  
  
"I thought you said there were two men. Surely you didn't count that pup as one?" Okita hissed lowly.  
  
"No way. There was another guy. Huge. But I don't see him... uh oh."  
  
Uh oh was right.  
  
Okita snarled roughly and shoved the other wolf to the side as a steel blade whistled past them. He leapt to his feet with his hackles raised and his lips pulled back in a deadly snarl. The man before him was large by human standards. His black hair hung down and his hard face was set in the intent to cleave the two spying wolves in half.  
  
"What do you want." He said in a calm, reasonable voice. Was there a trace of smugness under there? Perhaps he was congratulating himself for sneaking up on them and catching them off guard. He would have never stood a chance if it were Saitoh spying instead of two young, inexperienced wolves. Okita acknowledged he had been foolish to focus his senses down. It stood to reason that they would set a guard on their camp. What worried the dark brown wolf now was that this guard seemed fully capable of relieving them of their heads with a few graceful sweeps of his glittering steel.  
  
Sano, already prepared for battle, was snarling and growling low in this throat. If he had fists they would be clenched in blood lust. Okita realized he would have to take over and see if he couldn't avoid bloodshed. He shouldered the larger wolf hard knocking Sano out of his rage-induced trance. The tan wolf snapped at him, but held his temper in check as if realizing they might not make it out of this mess alive.  
  
Of course, the human couldn't understand wolf speech, and they wouldn't speak human until they transformed.  
  
"Okay you two," Okita noticed that the silver hair man had slid up to flank them and that the woman and boy were looking on silently, "I want some answers. And if we have to hold you until nightfall so be it. I trust you will see that I can kill you if you make so much as one wrong move. I assure you, my fellow hunter is just as proficient."  
  
Okita did the only thing his logical wolf mind could think of to show his obedience: rolled over on his back bearing his throat and belly in submission. Sano stared at him like he was utterly crazy and when the man moved forward snarled deep in warning. The man paid little heed. His booted feet stopped and he grunted in satisfaction, "At least one of you has a brain. Since I don't want to look at you more than I absolutely have to we will play question and answer. Shake your head if itís yes or no. If you are uncertain or need me to clarify paw the ground. Simple."  
  
Okita rolled over and rose to a crouch. Dirt and leaves littered his coat, but he nodded slightly.  
  
"You were spying on us."  
  
Nod.  
  
"Who? Myself?"  
  
Shake of head.  
  
The man pointed to his partner. Another repeated, negative shake of his head. The boy, no, shake. When he pointed to the woman a nod.  
  
"Why me?" She asked. Her gaze was mostly focused on Sanosuke. Understanding kindled in her eyes, "You're that wolf I saw the other day! Why didn't you kill me, but then killed my patient!"  
  
Sano jerked his head back, startled, and Okita yipped in surprise. They hadn't killed any mortals recently. It wasn't something that pleased them and Saitoh kept a tight reign on his pack.  
  
"I don't think they did it." The boy observed, holding his wooden sword. Okita eyed it knowing he could snap the thick, sturdy sword with one powerful crunch of his jaws. He nodded in response to the boy's comment doing his best to look harmless. How he wished he could speak in words! Body language was part of wolf society, but humans were so inept at reading it. He would have to make it incredibly obvious for them to even pick up on what he was trying to convey.  
  
How could he explain, with gestures, that they had nothing to do with it. It was a rival pack. He didn't want to be pinned to a crime they didnít have anything to do with. Curse Sanosuke and his wandering, adventurous spirit!  
  
"Are there just two of you?" The large man continued as if that little side conversation had never happened. He paid no attention to the furious woman or the boy.  
  
Up close Okita could smell them much better and he had to agree with Sanosuke, she was definitely half kitsune. He could smell the musky fox essence and he would bet her element was water. The sharp, bitter smell of herbs clung to her, as well as old, sick blood. Her features had a definite angled tint to them. He didn't see any tails or ears, for all appearances she seemed completely human. There was no way any of the four could actually know what she was. Well, he wasn't planning to enlighten them either.  
  
There was a full-throated howl from the other direction startling not only the humans, but the two wolves as well. Okita's eyes cut across to Sano praying that it wasn't the rival pack. They could quite possibly be torn to shreds for being so foolish as to be captured by a group of humans. Or the other pack could take offence if they were hunting these humans. Their vampire masters held no sway during the day. If they were killed it was simply too bad.  
  
Sano replied in his deep bass voice, putting the humans even more on edge. The woman had hidden herself and the boy had backed up nervously. The two men were on their toes, probably expecting an ambush.  
  
A blue-black wolf came hurtling out of the bushes. The creature's lithe form slammed into the silver hair man and he stumbled back a step. The wolf was a whirlwind of energy and fury tearing and haring him. White teeth raked bare skin and blunt claws dug into muscles. Although the wolf weighed less than the human it bravely continued itís assault.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke gave a bellow and charged the larger man. Okita joined him in the well-practiced dance of the hunt. The two weaved in and out, sometimes daring a nip at clothing. When the sword swung at Sano's heavier, less agile form he snarled in pain and crimson slashed the air. His shoulder was cut to the bone. In fact, Okita could see it peering out from severed muscle and flesh. The scent of coppery blood filled the air and he realized they needed to get out of there while they could. These humans were over-matching them.  
  
With a mustered snarl he shoved Sano's uninjured shoulder, urging the limping wolf to retreat. The blue-black female gave one last snap before darting after them. The three melted into the undergrowth leaving four very vex, confused humans.  
  
As they ran Sano fell further behind. The female stared back agitated with glowing green eyes and she bounded up head, leading the way. The reached a secluded grove that ringed a small pool. Sano made a grimace of pain and flopped down trying to clean the injury with his tongue. He was doing a poor job and the female continued to glare. Eventually he ended up wading in the pool. The water turned faintly pink as it lapped his wound clean. She waited until he staggered out dripping and miserable.  
  
"What were you doing! You have interrupted a very important mission bestowed on my Lord Aoshi. Besides, this isn't our territory you were trespassing! I want a good explanation, and I want it now." The last word was uttered in a deathly cold voice and Sano cringed as Okita looked to him to explain.  
  
"Eh, you see it was like this Misao..."  
  
Misao glared at him and he shut his mouth with an audible click. Whimpering partly in pain and partly in embarrassment he tried to lick his wound again.  
  
"I want you to explain Okita, not that idiot. I know he put you up to it!" She wailed with unchecked fury and the dark brown wolf flinched away. The wraith of an irate, affronted Misao was a terrifying sight. Although she was smaller than both of them, her anger lent her strength and speed, which she didn't hesitate to use to punish.  
  
"The woman is a kitsune half ling." That seemed the safest way to answer. Maybe, if he were extremely lucky it would distract her from beating them within an inch of their lives.  
  
"That's your reasoning?" She growled in exasperation and padded over to Sano running her tongue across his wound. He flinched, but she lay down next to him and continued methodically. "Was it worth this?"  
  
Sano laid his head down on his paws and sighed allowing her to work. Okita hovered uncertainly, wondering if he should inform Shishio of their findings. The vampire always wanted to keep tabs on half-breeds of any sort, especially those of spirits. A fox-spirit was supposedly nothing but a fairy tale. He would be keenly interested in one actually existing. He decided he would submit it to Saitoh. He was glad to leave hard decisions to his pack leader and foster father. He fully expected the taste they had received from Misao was merely that. Saitoh would be far less forgiving on the errant pair. He shook his head trying to see the logic in ever going with Sano on this foolhardy task in the first place. That just led him back to thoughts he wished to avoid. His whipped mood reverted suddenly to darkness.  
  
Misao noticed this and was immediately repentant, "I'm sorry, was I too mean? I didn't mean to be, but you boys are really going to get it from Saitoh when you get back. Doing something so stupid. No wonder he calls you morons."  
  
"Better a moron than a weasel, eh Okita?" Sano jested and she nipped his injured shoulder in warning. He winced and licked her muzzle.  
  
"We should go back." Okita said shortly looking though the pair's flirting actions. He was thinking of his own lover and the betrayal that he would have to do. Sano rose, and limped forward. Okita gave a slight bow of his head to Misao, "Thank you for your help, it was invaluable. I hope your master's hunt is successful. Warn him that they are skilled and not to kill the woman."  
  
"Of course they are skilled. That's why Lord Aoshi was sent. He's the best. He'll kill the two men, and probably the boy too. I'll tell him about the woman. No need to rile the fox-spirits by killing one of their offspring. Honestly, you think they would train their kits better. She didn't do anything but hide the whole time."  
  
"She doesn't know." Sano admonished with a pained grunt, "Don't tell her either. It will just stir up more trouble."  
  
Misao laughed in disbelief, "The great Sanosuke worried about causing a little trouble? Boy, you were born to trouble." Okita had to agree.  
  
The three said their good byes, but Okita's heart wasn't in it.  
  
As the entered their pack boundaries again his heart seemed to sink ever further down into its dark nest of misery and anguish. Each step, each second brought him closer to what heíd have to do, and he dreaded it. Dreaded and hated it with a burning passion, one that his wolf-mind didnít fully comprehend. To it there was loyalty, but there was also survival and pragmatism that came of being a wild creature. Kill to eat, fight to live. There were no complications of deep love. There was the love of the pack, the love of freedom, even the love of a mate, but none were even remotely similar.  
  
As they drew closer a dark shape materialized out of the shadows created by the setting sun. The female wolf was charcoal colored with pale streaks of gray shot through her shaggy coat. Black coated her slender muzzle, legs, and chest. Her flat blue-gray eyes were trained on the two as the halted. She eyed Sano's shoulder with blatant disapproval.  
  
"Saitoh is very unhappy." She remarked in a low, deep voice. She cocked an eyebrow and a slight, dry, humorless smile crossed her muzzle, "Ready to meet your doom? Just do it quick because the sun won't wait. You don't want to face him in human form. Otherwise you will be black and blue all over, and your masters will wonder."  
  
Sano snorted, "Yumi doesn't notice much. You know she just uses me as a plaything. It doesn't matter what condition I'm in."  
  
"Thank you Kikisha, we will hurry." Okita said with a polite nod of his head. The she-wolf wasn't that much older than either of them, but there was something unnerving about her. She was always so silent, and when she chose to speak one wished she hadn't. Perhaps it was due to her mistress' outspoken nature.  
  
They walked in. Saitoh and his mate Tokio were seated side by side. They made an interesting picture. He was pitch black while she was so light a gray she almost seemed snow white. Her gentle storm gray eyes made a sharp contrast to Saitoh's sharp golden ones. Today she wore a disapproving frown. As the alpha female she had just as much power as Saitoh. The two were partners, equal partners, in everything.  
  
"Where have you been?" There was lethal conviction in that frigid voice and Saitoh stalked forward with deadly grace. His nose wrinkled when he caught the sharp scent of Sano's blood and a snarl crossed his thin lips.  
  
"Patrolling." Sano replied flippantly. Before the last syllable even passed his lips he was slammed roughly into the ground with hurricane force. The black ball of coiled muscle and sharp fangs had the younger wolf pinned. His pearly white canine teeth hovered a mere inch over the other's throat and fury danced in his normally cool, cynical eyes. Okita shivered glad it wasn't him.  
  
"Saitoh." Tokio said walking forward and touching his shoulder with her nose. Reluctantly the alpha backed off, but the ridge of fur on his shoulders and back remained stiff with agitation. Sano, shaking with fear, cringed paying proper respect to his leader. Neither of the two younger wolves had ever seen him so worked up. They were beginning to get a good idea why he was leader of their pack. Tokio eyed them darkly and advised in a serene voice, "They are safe, and for the most part uninjured. At least hear their side of the story before punishing them."  
  
Okita looked to Sano. He was staring at Saitoh as if he had never seen the wolf before. There was a new respect in his chocolate eyes and Okita figured that just might be the last flippant remark the young wolf ever uttered to his leader. But he was no help now. Too stunned and shocked, even if he could speak properly, he would blotch the explanation, and as things were going they would need a really good one.  
  
"Saitoh, we did not mean..." Mean to what? Get in trouble. Both of them had gone willingly into trouble, for different reasons. Make them worry? Assuming they had, and Okita thought they did. Tarnish the pack reputation? Get injured? Let humans see and better them? The list went on and on. He finished lamely, "For it to turn out the way it did."  
  
"Few rarely do." Tokio nodded sagely, waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts. Saitoh's gaze was hooded and calculating, but he didn't interrupt. A bad sign.  
  
Okita wondered how to begin without condemning his friend outright. His dark gaze flickered over the other three and he exhaled loudly. There was no avoiding it; he would simply have to be brutally honest.  
  
"Sano told me he found a half-kitsune woman. I didn't believe him so he felt the need to show me. We found her all right, and she is half-kitsune too, but she was in the company of two vampire hunters and a boy. One of the men snuck up behind us and outmatched us easily. His partner helped ring us in. We were trapped until Misao instigated a melee allowing us to escape."  
  
There. It was told fairly short and to the point. There were numerous things the older wolf could cut them down on and rightfully punish them for. Instead an impenetrable silence stretched out and he dared to look up, wondering what was taking so long. Saitoh was usually quick to hand out punishment to those he deemed deserving. The black wolf was standing rigidly staring at the pair with a judicious look. Abruptly he shook himself and snapped in a tone harsher than winter on a mountain peak, "Okita, you do what you have to tonight. We will talk later and decide your fate. Sanosuke, you come with me."  
  
The tan wolf followed casting a pleading look over at Tokio. She stared at him sternly and he trailed after the black wolf. Okita flattened his ears and tucked his tail. He had avoided his fate thus far, but he wasn't foolish enough to think it would escape it.  
  
He turned his gaze towards the last bloody rays of the sun and watched the fire orb melt behind the thick, dark forest. He felt his fur receding and his back elongating. His muzzle shrunk back into a flat, furless face with a blunt nose, fleshy tips, and the eyes of a human. As always, it took a moment to adjust to all the bright colors and the new perception. His paws split and shifted into dexterous fingers, one thing he loved about being human, having fingers. His shoulder blades rotated so they were adjacent instead of directly parallel and his pelvic bone broadened to support his upper half's weight. His plumy tail shriveled and shrunk into him and his fangs receded into mere nubs. He ran his sensitive tongue across them and straightened up.  
  
Tokio tossed him a bundle of clothing. She always slipped between forms with enviable ease and had already donned hers. She sat on a stone and watched him dress with worried eyes. While Saitoh played a father figure, Tokio filled in the role of mother. She treated everyone under her with the same motherly affection, but was especially protective of Misao, Okita, and Sano.  
  
"You have to do this." Tokio reminded him once he was fully dressed. It hurt and he chose to ignore her and turn his head away. Cool, gentle fingers grabbed his chin and brought him around to face her. Her gray eyes bore into his mercilessly and he held her stare. Abruptly she let his head go, but he remained looking back at her. A sad, bitter smile crossed her face, "You do seem to love the man. I know the heart can lead you to faulty footing and get you into more trouble than you'd like, but don't give up on it after this. Please? I know it's hard to imagine finding another to fill that void, but you will. Or you might not. At least give it a try. Promise me you won't hold this to your chest forever. Things change. Besides, he's only human. He would grow old and die right before your eyes. Nothing is more painful than watching the ones you love fade away and you can't do a thing to stop it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise." He said with all the sincerity he could muster. His mind informed him that she had seen much of the world, and probably knew what she was talking about, but she could have her mate. They could be together. A twinge of jealousy shot through him and he bowed his head. Shuffling his feet he walked towards the entrance. Towards another night of servitude, jesting with his pack, and betraying his lover.  
  
Sano and Saitoh didn't show up for dinner. Okita recalled that he had wanted to eat some meat before shifting. Well, he couldn't bolt raw flesh now that he was human. He didn't seem to have much of an appetite anyway at the moment. His limbs were heavy with dread and he was nervous. Without either Misao or Sano there it seemed rather quiet. The two usually got into a fight in which several other older members would gladly join in, taking sides. It was all in good fun of course. Most of the time. If it got out of hand Tokio would usually put an end to it. Tonight was sober, and not just for Okita. The whole pack seemed in a black mood.  
  
Kikisha slid up next to Okita. Her face was delicate as a human and her overly large eyes glided over him before she spoke, "I know your friends are not here, and that you probably would not wish for their help. However, if you feel you require support after, do not hesitate to ask me. We are pack and we stand beside each other. If we did not we would be no different than those vampires. Self serving and petty." Having said her piece she disappeared to submit herself for duty to her mistress.  
  
Shishio would not require him until later in the evening so he loitered around the place, pacing. Glancing around he noticed that same young vampire watching him. He didn't know Soujirou well. The boy vampire seemed worse than the others with that perpetual smile stretched across his face, like he couldn't remember any other expression. Or that if he moved his lips his face would shatter under the unexpected movement. Of course, the two had dealings, how could they not, both serving under Shishio so closely? He knew that Soujirou had declined a werewolf and wondered why. It was considered bad form not to have a slave to order around. The other vampires found it demeaning and wasteful.  
  
He was also aware that the boy was having relations with Misao's master Aoshi. A shiver went through him. Aoshi. He couldn't see how Misao could idolize the vampire so much. He seemed so cold and emotionless. At least Shishio had emotions and showed them openly. Perhaps Soujirou and Aoshi did make a good pair come to think of it. Their relationship wouldn't require much effort. Give, take.  
  
When everyone else headed off for their duties, some of the wolves with sad, supportive glances his direction, he risked a quick glance around. Soujirou was still sitting with his back propped up against a corner. His lids were half closed and his arms were crossed over his raised knees. Okita realized he was probably not going to leave and he had seen them before never having done anything about it. He would just have to chance it. After all, Soujirou could wait him out. If he didn't do this tonight he would have to wait. Not only would the wait eat at him from the inside out, but also he would steadily lose his loosely gathered courage. This would have to be quick and clean. He hoped.  
  
Silently, he crept into the shadowed hall that led back to the food slaves' quarters. Usually after being fed upon, depending how deeply, they would retire and sleep. If it was only a light feeding, or if they weren't chosen for duty that night, they would attend domestic chores or gather socially. Their gregarious natures were what endeared them to him far more than the vampire's cold, lone ones would. They liked being together, around one another, like a pack.  
  
A hand shot out of a niche and caught his arm. Okita jumped and a low chuckle answered. He stared with heart hammering and eyes wide at his lover. The man was taller than him by quite a few inches. His smooth, jet- black hair fell gracefully down to his shoulder and a teal headband held it off his forehand. His forest green eyes were set at a graceful tilt and his face was fair. His long, artistic fingers curled around Okita's upper arm lightly.  
  
"You scared me!" Okita accused, allowing himself to be dragged in with the man. Suddenly he couldn't...couldn't do it. He didn't have the resolve! He thought of his pack's disappointment, assuming they would shun and make an outcast of him. Would that be worth it? To be run out of his pack. Then he remembered the old female Kikisha's words and realized they were counting on him to do the right thing. He couldn't turn his back on them. He owed them. He owed his pack and he owed his lover safety.  
  
"I missed you." The man admitted drawing the wolf in for a feathery kiss. His lips teased and brushed against Okita's before dragging into a much deeper one. They broke apart, panting slightly and Okita felt his face flush lightly.  
  
He gave the man a serious look and drew back. His body suddenly craved the heat that roiled off the man, how it pressed against him making him feel loved and secure. When the man stepped forward to close the gap he placed the flat of his palm on the other's firm chest. His lover stopped, puzzlement lurking in his green eyes.  
  
Okita felt a prickling sensation behind his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that it was a warning to the onset of hot, salty tears that ran tracks down his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Okita?" Smooth, careful fingers brushed his face, but the man made no move to close the gap. Concern was etched into his fine features and his sharp eyes were locked on the wolf's face.  
  
Okita grasped the hand in his own before returning it to his owner. Originally he was planning to just drive Katsu away with hurtful words, claiming that his interest had waned and the human was nothing to him. Now he realized that was impossible. He was too weak. He couldn't be strong enough to do such a cruel thing. It would render his heart shattered. The shards would have razor edges and would be coated with self-loathing. He couldn't live with that poisoning his system, he didn't think.  
  
"We..." He choked as his throat felt thick and heavy, "We have to stop this. Stop seeing each other." There was confusion on Katsu's face and his black brows crinkled inwards, but Okita now had his foot in the door. He needed to go on in a rush before he was too overcome to continue. He had until then to make his point clear, "My pack, they know. Well, not all of them. At first I thought it was only Saitoh, but then it was Tokio. Today I found out another female named Kikisha even knew. It makes me wonder how many others. They... they've been kind, but pressuring. They want what's best and I see their point. If we're caught..."  
  
"I will be killed." Katsu remarked deadpan. Okita looked up and saw that his features had darkened. It haunted him too then. It should. "But I knew that from the beginning. What is life if you don't live it?"  
  
"I couldn't stand to see you be killed... and it would be in front of me... and you know Shishio. He will make it painful and torturous for both of us. I couldn't watch that." By then he had gotten a hold of his tears. Crying was something he hadn't done in years. He wondered if he was making up for it now. "And there is this vampire, Soujirou, he's been watching us. I'm sure he knows. It's only a matter of time before someone else notices, even if he's not inclined to tattle. We can't keep this a secret!" The last sentence came out in a furious snarl that was grossly mutated by his human throat. It was supposed to be a wolf's noise.  
  
Katsu held his ground calmly looking the sobbing young wolf over with a slightly pained expression. He reached forward slightly before allowing his slender hands to fall back without reaching their goal. He took a shallow, shaky breath, but his voice came out strong and smooth as usual.  
  
"I can understand how you are feeling, perhaps it is for the best then?"  
  
Okita nodded dumbly, expecting... well, more. He felt cheated somehow. Here he was going through killer pain and agony hoping against hope that he could be strong yet wishing that Katsu would say the magic words to convince him to remain. Instead the man agrees with what he doesn't want to say or be true.  
  
Suddenly he was wrapped up in a slender pair of arms and the man's face was buried in his hair. He clutched the cloth blindly, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Shh, you will be alright." Katsu murmured comfortingly, with only a slight catch in his voice. He petted the wolf's head with long, even strokes and rubbed the young man's back with his other free hand. "I am so sorry. I should not have allowed this to progress so far..."  
  
"Don't." Okita snapped sharply, suddenly angered that Katsu would ever take the blame so needlessly. As he had said, they both knew in the beginning what the rules were. Because they had chosen to disobey them, but that didn't condemn them.  
  
"I should go then." Katsu said, disengaging his limbs from around Okita's slender body. He gave a wistful smile, "I would say we could be friends, however, in light of our situation I believe it would be best if you forgot about me best you can. Life goes on after all. A time for meetings, partings, and reunions."  
  
With that he stole out down the hall leaving nothing behind for Okita, but memories.  
  
A/N: Hopefully this comes out okay. If there are any funny symbols I'm terribly sorry. My mac laptop doesn't get along very well with my Grandmother's PC. I know Okita's OOC, but he's having a crisis here. I've never realized how fun Trust/Betrayal can be when watching with my siblings. My brother couldn't remember Tomoe's name, he dubbed her Missus Plum, so he kept saying she murdered Kenshin in the shack with the dagger (Clue).  
  
kamorgana: Glad to have you. Thank you so much for the praise. My style is still growing and expanding, but I put a lot of effort into focusing it for this fic. Hiko is always cast as the overbearing Master, purely for comic relief. I guess I'm deriving more from the OAVs.  
  
Mary-Ann: Why thank you. I honestly didn't realize exactly how many other vampire stories there are out there until I cruised the R section of FF. I read a few and they seemed to be centered on B/K (-.- I fail to see the "B". Kenshin is Kenshin. The battousai isn't an alter ego) and they were very similar. I hope to keep this original and captivating. Hehe, there's two sides to every story. Well, I added a third.  
  
MissBehavin: Yes, unfortunately. The poor boy has made a powerful enemy, ne?  
  
Fyyrrose: You're big mouth failed to keep up. I, once again, have to update this without your skilled eye looking it over. Road Rash is fun, games are fun. I should stop playing them and write some more. I bribed my brother to play Cheat for me. You need to get your act together on LIOAP. J no baka! Um, too tired to fight. Rob and I have been at it again. No N is bringing me back! Cremation. I hate poking. I should grab your fingers and snap them ^__________^  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Glad I conquered those skeptical thoughts! I suppose I'm so off the wall in my brain. Yes, I do like running my AUs as parallel as is festive. Misao just kind of fell into place when I was figuring roles, and I'm happy with her now. Hehe, I tend to mix and match pairings. Actually, if Sissy was a mosquito he'd have to be female because those are the blood suckers. *pictures Sissy as female* O__O;; Bleach? Anyone have some mental bleach?  
  
Firuze Khanume: Thank you. It will hopefully stay so well balanced. I'm slightly stuck now, but it will be a fight scene, so that just means lots of concentration and studying the two combatant's moves. I started Children of the Revolution, but I keep getting sidetracked. I also started Maigo- chan's translations.The holidays are killing me. Thank you so much for the recommendations. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Megumi wound the clean linen tighter around Enishi's arm. The silver hair man was staring off into the distance with a set face. She was trying to be gentle, but she knew it had to hurt. Luckily it wasn't a bite, just a scratch. It was enough, however, to coat the man's arm in crimson liquid if she hadn't made him sit down and let her treat it. She stepped back and surveyed her handy work. It was neat, concise, and flawless as usual. Her mother had insisted on perfection, it was drilled into Megumi's head.  
  
She settled back with her hands clasped loosely together and folded in her lap. Yahiko stood at the edge of camp staring warily out into the woods. Hiko was standing at the other end, his sharp, ebony eyes in constant motion.  
  
"I don't get it. Why didn't they attack? They fled like cowardly dogs!" Yahiko growled, slamming his fist into a tree trunk. If it bruised or hurt his knuckles the boy made no sign of it. His face was screwed up in a mixture of emotions: hate, anger, and disappointment.  
  
"They knew they were outmatched." Hiko replied with a superior tone, "They weren't anything more than babies."  
  
"They were young. I wonder why they were spying on us. It couldn't be for Shishio, he would send someone to kill us, not spy. Perhaps it was simply curiosity." Enishi remarked pensively. He flexed his bandaged arm and nodded in thanks to Megumi. "You did well."  
  
Megumi quirked a lone eyebrow. Was that praise? If so it was rather pathetic. Not that she expected much; he was a man after all.  
  
Yahiko looked unconvinced, "They seemed to be watching Fox Lady there." Megumi scowled, she didn't like the nickname he had labeled her with. He ignored the look with flat out disregard. The brat had no manners.  
  
"Why me? That big brown brute, he's the one I saw earlier." That unnerved her. Were they after her now? Out to kill her, as was their code. Yet neither of the two seemed hostile or aggressive. They didn't attack and when Hiko went after them they did more defense than offense. She was glad now more than ever that she had drugged their tea and used their temporarily wiped memory to convince them that she was part of their group.  
  
Of course, when it had worn off there had been hell to pay. Hiko was especially provocative, claiming they didn't need a worthless woman tagging along. Yahiko was peeved that he had been tricked. Only Enishi seemed to take it in stride, almost as if he suspected her to pull something like that. By then there wasn't much they could do. The party was far enough away from her home they didn't dare send her away, and they didn't want to spare the time to take her back personally. That didn't, however, stop Hiko from threatening her. She ignored him, as she had most of the men back in the village.  
  
"Something about you confused them." Enishi said suddenly, his turquoise eyes taking on a speculative gleam as if something had just clicked in place. He rose gracefully to his feet like a big cat and paced lightly, "The hesitate to harm you. You said that you saw the tan one, but he never made to threaten you?"  
  
She thought back and shook her head. Scared her to death yes, but he had never so much as snarled at her now that she looked back. He hadn't even gotten too close.  
  
"And he should have. If it were just one wolf I might believe he had personal inhibitions, but the darker one didn't attack you either. Nor the female that ambushed me. Albeit they were slightly busy, however, they had an opportunity and didn't take it. Something about you makes them very wary and cautious."  
  
What was special about her? She was a fairly good healer, better than most, but other than that she was simply a human being. Nothing that would make them so skittish. She wasn't a fighter and she didn't have paranormal abilities.  
  
"Your parents…?"  
  
"Were human." She replied firmly, cutting off any wild thoughts. "My mother was the village healer before me and my father died in a hunting accident. I was very young at the time."  
  
"Whatever it is about the woman she is safe from that pack. It doesn't speak for others." Hiko pointed out sadistically and Megumi was pleased to be on cooking duty that evening, "They could still tear her to pieces. I get the feeling those two youngsters were trespassing."  
  
Enishi shrugged, "You have more experiences with werewolves than I do. I suppose you would know. I was simply trying to shed some light on why they were here."  
  
She didn't want to think about it anymore. A chilled breeze meandered through the trees and she shivered drawing her top closer. It didn't help, but it gave her the illusion of some security. She reminded herself that she had two very capable, if annoying, hunters standing mere yards from her. They wouldn't allow any werewolves into camp, or anything else that went bump in the night. Shadows stretched across the leafy forest floor as the sun set in a glory of golden and scarlet.  
  
Methodically, she went about preparing dinner. It was a fairly simple affair after all she'd been doing it since she was six or so. He mother would often be gone late leaving the young girl to keep the house clean and the meals cooked. As she got older she took on some more responsibility, including her apprenticeship. The only thing different now was that she was making food for three other people. Speaking of. Her dark eyes latched on Hiko's back, it was Enishi's turn to patrol and a vixen-like smirk curled across her features. She had a little matter of revenge to attend to. He would be suspecting hot this time, after what she had done last time. This time she dug around in her bag of herbs and selected a particularly bitter one. It tasted fine when you first ate it, but the aftertaste was nasty as eating bark. She sprinkled some of the white powder in the man's bowl. With luck he would finish half of it before the effects hit his taste buds.  
  
Mutely she handed out the bowls and the males sat down to eat. Yahiko dug in with gusto making loud, smacking sounds of appreciation.  
  
"This… umm, is good! Much… better than… what Hiko makes."  
  
Hiko grabbed the boy's head and jerked it around, "Are you insulting my cooking boy?"  
  
Yahiko swallowed a particularly large mouthful and looked up at the large man with an outstretched lip, "Yeah. It's horrible. A donkey could do better."  
  
"Is that so." The man rumbled dangerously. He set his bowl down and Megumi silently cursed the brat. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut for a moment?  
  
Yahiko devoured his portion and quick as a flash snatched up Hiko's. The man made a grab but he was too late. The boy scampered back like a monkey and planted himself on the other side of Enishi. The silver hair man ignored their antics, paying mind to his food. Hiko, moving surprisingly fast for such a large man, jumped the fire in between them and hauled the boy, still shoving food down his throat at a furious rate, up by the scruff of his neck. He snatched his food away.  
  
"You said you didn't want it!" Yahiko said cheekily and stuck out his tongue. Hiko dropped him unceremoniously on his butt and managed what was left with two large gulps.   
  
Megumi watched with avid interesting. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Yaaaaaaah! It tastes like I just ate… I don't know, but it's nasty!" Yahiko howled pawing at his tongue as if he could get the taste out that way. Hiko smirked at him, although Megumi could see he was looking a bit pale and forced, "That's what you get for eating my food you little brat."  
  
Enishi's head snapped up and he set his bowl down silently. With one fluid motion he was on his feet and prowling toward the western edge of camp. Hiko stiffened and Yahiko instinctively grabbed his bokken. Megumi wondered if they all had a sixth sense before the fine hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle. She backed up slightly. She had always been able to see in the dark better than most and her sharp eyes could faintly make out the outline of two people approaching the camp.  
  
The man stood just on the outside of the camp. He was tall and slender, but she could tell he was well balanced and strong. She squinted through the flickering firelight that played across his dark outfit. His fringed bangs were hanging in his eyes and she shuddered. Those eyes were colder than ice and they chilled her to the bone. There was no humanity reflecting in them, they were like a bottomless pit. He took another step into the ring of light and she noticed the sharp glint as the orange glow glittered off naked steel. He held a matching pair of swords in each hand and carried himself with faultless grace. His sharp chin matched his rounded face.  
  
The other figure was a petite girl bearing a brace of sharp throwing knives in each hand. She hardly looked to be a teenager. Her face was far more mobile than the man's. She frowned and Megumi stared at her blue-black hair. There was something familiar about her. Her large, emerald eyes were steady on the man, as if she waited for his signal. Her lean muscles were tensed, but there was no fear in her demeanor.  
  
"I have come for your lives." The tall man stated as if he were talking about the weather.  
  
"Vampire." Enishi said, and Megumi was sure it was for her benefit alone. Yahiko and Hiko seemed to know exactly what the man really was. Hiko had his hand on his sword, but she noted he was watching. Apparently, but some unspoken signal this was Enishi's fight.  
  
"Yes, and my employer wishes you dead. As you should have been ten years ago." Enishi flinched and his eyes grew steely. Whatever had happened apparently still bothered him, a lot.  
  
"Misao, if I fail do not interfere."   
  
It took a moment before Megumi realized he was referring to the girl perched at his side. She bit her lips, but nodded submissively, accepting his decision. She fiddled with her knives eyeing Megumi strangely and stepped back giving the man room.  
  
"That's that werewolf that attacked Enishi earlier. That vampire must be her master." Yahiko whispered to her. Megumi retorted, "But she's just a child. How can he bring her along like this?"  
  
"I'm guessing that "child" is older than I am. They age quite differently than we humans do." Hiko informed, for once without a patronizing tone. His obsidian gaze never left the tall, cold vampire.  
  
"I mean she's human."  
  
"She's a werewolf." Hiko assured her darkly, "By day they are confined to canine form, but when the sun sets they morph into human shape."  
  
Both opponents watched each other warily, but neither offered to circle the other. With some hidden indication the two darted forward. Megumi didn't know anything about fights, but the first thing that struck her was the vampire was fast. He covered the distance in half the time it took for Enishi to. They clashed in the middle of the pre-determined invisible fighting space. The vampire's double blades were locked around Enishi's single.  
  
With a violent shove both of them retreated to eye each other. A small smirk crossed Enishi's lips, but the cold vampire's face remained impassive.  
  
With a flurry of clinking and clanking steel they clashed again, this time for a longer amount of time, having already gotten a measure of their opponent. They seemed fairly even, but the vampire seemed to be slightly faster and more agile. He didn't so much twist away from the seeking blade of the watou, as he glided. Megumi was reminded of a snake. A poisonous, coiled snake ready to strike with cold precision. While Enishi's turquoise eyes glittered with a passion and lust for skirmishing. Aoshi's were still flat, nothing was lit them.  
  
The firelight reflected off the pair, coloring them yellow, as they charged again. Enishi took an offensive stance this time and went through with his attack perfectly. Unfortunately, the vampire merely shifted one of his blades parrying it with a grunt. His second blade whipped out grazing the silver hair man's ribs drawing a thin line of scarlet and tearing clothing.  
  
Enishi stumbled ever so slightly, but his unbalance was enough to give the opportunity his opponent had been patiently waiting for. He drove his blades at the man putting enough force and power behind it to finish the frail human body. Enishi dragged his longer blade up to deflect the attack. Both short blades slammed into his making a distinct ringing sound and Megumi could see the steel length vibrating painfully. The human hung onto the hilt, although she was sure it was tearing his palm bloody and raw. She assumed the blood and sweat would make the worn leather slick and slippery to deal with. She just didn't see how he could win, when the odds were stacked against him.  
  
He recovered with ingrained instincts and avoided the kodachi's backhanded slash by millimeters. Enishi retaliated with a full-length strike and Megumi held her breath. Even she could see that by doing so he was leaving himself wide open for attack.  
  
The vampire, unable to resist such a tempting, easy target, twisted around using his momentum to slash downward. It was a mistake because Enishi immediately used it against him sending the thin, short blade ricocheting back towards its owner. The vampire was forced to use the blade's mate to keep it from hitting his face head on. Both clattered and suddenly he was on the offensive as Enishi made the most of his successful gamble hacking and slashing with a precise, controlled fury.  
  
His height and weight aided his onslaught, keeping the vampire from retaliating immediately. Instead the snake-like being danced out of range barely even using his steel to deflect.   
  
By then Enishi was panting heavily, while the vampire remained the same. Sweat glistened against the silver hair man's face and neck and his movements had become slightly choppy. Megumi glanced at Yahiko. The kid's face was set grimly and his brow was furrowed with concentration. He seemed slightly worried, but there was a faith, a confidence radiating from him. As if he believed Enishi could best the world if the man had to. Hiko was a different story entirely. His black orbs barely flickered while watching. There was an air of relaxed watchfulness about him, but no alarm or caution. Did neither of them see the disadvantages Enishi was at?  
  
Curious, Megumi took her eyes off the fight, and sought out the slender figure of the young girl. She was sitting cross-legged at the base of a tree, watching with rapture. She didn't seem worried either, although her body was a tense, coiled spring ready to be loosed.  
  
The fire popped startling Megumi, tearing her eyes from the child. No not a child. A werewolf. How could she keep forgetting? The girl was far more deadly than she appeared.  
  
Suddenly the whole mood of the battle changed.  
  
A small smile of satisfaction curled around Hiko's lips, "So they decided to get serious. It is about time."  
  
Aoshi suddenly pressed in closer, but Enishi disengaged himself with some difficultly. He used his weapon's longer reach to keep the vampire at a moderate distance. Abruptly the vampire backed off of his own accord. Megumi blinked and rubbed her eyes. There was several of the cold-blooded monster ringed around Enishi. Enishi's sharp eyes flickered, but before he could react the vampire reappeared making three razor-sharp, clean slashes at the man's chest with a full body spin. Enishi's reaction was instantaneous. He whirled his blade around and hit the first offending kodachi with the hilt butt, then reversed the sword to meet the other head on. Shifting his stance he also brought up his leg intending a vicious roundhouse kick to the chest.  
  
The vampire slid sideways pulling both blades back with him.   
  
Enishi placed the tip of his blade against the ground. His whole body was nothing but potential energy waiting to be released into kinetic. Although he was tense and holding a difficult stance his discipline allowed him to wait motionless to see what the vampire was going to do. When nothing happened he took initiative dragging his blade in a keen upward arc that started out at a moderate speed and power. Enishi pivoted his hips and slammed the flat of the blade with his foot adding tremendous speed and power. The honed steel was aiming for the vampire's chest but the vampire was already moving to block it. He put his first kodachi, the left, up at a horizontal in front of his chest. When Enishi's swing hit it he timed his second kodachi to hit the first. Force rang through all three blades and it was a wonder none of them snapped, however, it achieved its goal. The vampire had broken Enishi's attack easily.  
  
"They are well matched despite their apparent difference in fighting styles." Hiko remarked and Megumi suspected it was for her and Yahiko's benefit.   
  
Not that she was opposed. She probably couldn't even see half of what made up each attack it was so fast and deadly. Enishi was good, but she was starting to realize that might not be enough. He was mortal. Already the shallow slash across his ribs had bled through his shirt and he was slightly winded. He would have to end this rather quickly because waiting and delaying was doing him no favors.   
  
"It seems this vampire prefers sneak attacks and close range. He has modified his swords, kodachi, from their standard defensive use and turned them into a passable offense." Megumi narrowed her eyes. Could the man speak without his arrogance and high handedness flavoring it? "However, Enishi had a much longer blade and, therefore, reach. I wonder how the vampire will counter his air borne attacks?"  
  
The vampire held the same expression, watching Enishi move into another stance, before flipping both kodachi so they were backhanded. Enishi raised his long blade so that it rested horizontal at his hip, ready. They charged at an angle each moving in a different way. The silver hair man swung his blade up over his head intending to use the power of gravity to aid his strike while the vampire pulled up the twin blades at chest level and slashed. His arms were a blur as he landed two superficial strikes followed by two more damage intensive ones. He pulled back for two more, but by them Enishi's blade was whistling down towards his unprotected crown. The man smacked the blade with his left hand aiding the deadly decent into what was almost a whip-like manner. The ninja vampire belatedly figured out the attack and tried to twist away. At the last second he pulled his kodachi up into a hasty cross taking the brunt of the blow in between them, but he hadn't had enough time to solidify his defense. The twin blades slipped as Enishi shot back and they collapsed, jarring the vampire's grip.  
  
Before he could recover Enishi poised down into a crouch with his left leg bent inward, his right leg extended fully, and both his arms drawn into position leaving the watou held upward at a diagonal angle. Jerking his body around he started to spin on his left foot to gain the vital momentum he required. Slowly he picked up speed before slamming towards the vampire, who by them had regained his balance and grip, but was not as prepared to deal with a new onslaught. Enishi spun and extended his blade outwards reminding Megumi of a miniature tornado. Dead leaves shoot up in a swirl of motion flying up before and behind him. The vampire, deciding to retreat, slid away to the left, but Enishi followed. His destructive force tore through the brush that surrounded the clearing without even slowing. The vampire realizing that he would have to make a stand or be skewered eased into a purely defensive position with his body centered and his blades steady.  
  
He rode out Enishi's direct him, only being thrown back slightly. By then Enishi's blood covered both of them from head to toe in a light spattering, blown outward in droplets by the attack's movement.  
  
The vampire calmly wiped some off his face and licked it off his fingers. Megumi caught a glimpse of sharp glistening fangs and shivered pressing closer to Hiko.  
  
Enishi pressed a free hand to his side and winced. Blood from the two deep slashes in his chest was pouring out freely and the three shallower ones were seeping. Megumi would hate to see the damage if any of those attacks had actually hit full on without any interference. She had the feeling Enishi would have been severed in half with ridicules ease and his internal organs pulverized, as the ribs and sternum were forced inward.  
  
With unnatural reflexes the vampire suddenly snapped his blades together creating another cross. But unlike the other one this was set at a far more concise angle. One intended to damage rather than avoid damage. He darted forward, his long legs barely seeming to touch the ground. Enishi, weakened and taken off guard, barely managed to jam his tachi. However, it wasn't enough to completely stop the attack and the blades sliced along the man's neck drawing a fresh wave of blood. The coppery liquid stained the tips of the twin blades and the vampire readjusted his grip trying to sever the carotid arteries.  
  
He grunted with effort trying to break the scissor hold the larger vampire had on him. Yahiko's eyes were wide with panic, but Hiko remained as impassive emotionally as he ever was. The werewolf had jumped up eagerly, cheering her master on.  
  
"Aoshi huh. I've heard of him. It figures Shishio would employ an assassin that held no allegiance to him. He's testing the water." Hiko smirked, no doubt enjoying the vampire master's caution. The werewolf was still cheering without realizing she had just given away her master's identity.  
  
"You mean he sent this vampire out to die?" Yahiko yelped.  
  
"Not what I said brat. I said he sent him to test the waters. Whether he lives or dies is up to Enishi now."  
  
The blades pressed deeper into the sides of the man's neck and he had stopped struggling. Mustering his strength and energy Enishi broke the crossed blades and fell back with his hands cupped around his neck. Within seconds they were coated in crimson. He was looking pale and wobbling slightly at his loss of blood. The vampire merely stood back and watched with silent assurance that he would win. Idly he ran his tongue across the blade, lapping at the man's blood.  
  
"You won't win. I won't fail my older sister." Enishi snarled. The sound came out slightly bubbly from the blood that was no doubt seeping down his esophagus and covering his larynx. He straightened his body up and launched straight into the air. He came down like a ton of bricks, using an overhead swing. It was probably the simplest attack either had executed, but if he struck it was likely he would cleave the vampire in two, straight up and down.   
  
Aoshi looked up, unimpressed. Whipping his lean, muscular arms around he let fly with his blade. Hiko started and Yahiko yelped. Enishi, in mid air had limited himself to little movement. He was going downwards, and was going to impale himself. It was a law of nature and gravity. He couldn't fight it; he was only human after all. All the spectators gasped when he threw his second short blade right behind the path of the first. Apparently he felt it was time to end this little farce if he was so confident as to throw his only weapons away.  
  
The steel shot upward on an irrevocable path. Enishi swung his blade down in a quick adjustment, batting the first blade away with the hilt. He failed to see the second one, however, so closely did it match the flight path of the first. It almost took him through the chest, aimed at his heart. At the last possible moment he had thrown his tachi, knocking the missile off course. The blade pierced straight through his shoulder, lodged between the blade and the sternum. It dug in deep tearing past muscle like silk before being deflected by the back of the shoulder blade. Enishi fell with a horrible cry. He lay bleeding and broken on the ground.  
  
"No!" Yahiko screamed, and Hiko had to grab him in a firm grip with his big, rough hand. The boy bit and scratched, begging to be let go. Megumi felt her heart sink. Had the vampire won? How could Enishi's body possibly take so much abuse and still keep him alive? The sheer amount of blood he lost could kill him, let alone all the muscular damage.  
  
The vampire glided to retrieve his lost kodachi, but Enishi staggered to his feet. His face was twisted in hate and purpose. He ripped he blade from his shoulder and tossed it in the bushes, in the direction of the werewolf girl. She dove to fetch it.  
  
"I… won't… let you win." Enishi repeated. His turquoise eyes were flat and his face pale as a sheet, but his limbs were steady. He placed his tachi with the hilt facing downward, and the blunt edge of his blade held in a parallel position to the back of his arm. With grace he shouldn't be able to obtain, considering his injuries, he slid into a stance that reminded Megumi of a tiger ready to pounce. Coiling his legs he launched forward and slammed his long watou through the vampire's chest. Sharp steel protruded through the back of Aoshi and he gripped the blade steadily with both hands, intending to pull it out.  
  
"What do you imagine you can do to me human?" The vampire hissed with disgust, "You put up a good battle, but your naiveté will be the end of you. A sword run through my chest is hardly going to kill me."  
  
It happened too quickly for Megumi to see, but Enishi had continued to motion of his attack and ripped his sword upward taking Aoshi with it. The sharp steel tore upward through his body until he was almost impale vertically on it. With a forceful flick of his wrist, Enishi flung the vampire off his blade. The immortal hit a tree with a sickening crunch, still clutching his single kodachi, but he recovered far too late. With a single, clean blow Enishi had severed his head from his body.  
  
The head made a spectacular arc through the air; such was the force behind his blow. It landed on Yahiko with a plop and he jumped back. Megumi cringed away and Hiko chuckled. Yahiko, recovering from his fright killed it darkly, sending the fleshed skull into the fire. The horrible smell of burning flesh and crackling bone smoked the air making Hiko cuff the boy for his stupidity.  
  
Enishi smirked and tried to sheath his blade, but failed. He sunk gracelessly to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Megumi's doctor instincts killed in and she rushed over, forgetting everything else.  
  
"Lord Aoshi!" The werewolf howled in grief, madness blazing in her emerald eyes. For an instant it appeared she was going to rush the fallen man and Megumi, but Hiko had already taken up a defensive stand between him. So instead she gave an inhuman snarl of grief, pain, and rage snatching up the kodachi that had fallen in the brush and retreated into the darkness.  
  
"Why'd you let her go! Now she's going to be back with a bunch of her buddies. Hiko, I thought you were a smart guy!" Yahiko berated.  
  
"She'll be back, alone. But not tonight. She is following her master's order to stay clear. It might take her a while before she can resist the compulsion to follow his words and attack us." Hiko said, taking Enishi's watou and cleaning it. He slid the metal length into the leather with a slight swishing sound. Next he took the remaining kodachi and the vampire's body, hefting the latter over his shoulder, and strode out into the woods. To dispose of them Megumi presumed.  
  
"Yahiko, get some water boiling, now. He's lost a lot of blood and I need to flush his wounds. Who knows what was on those kodachi. If I can keep away the infection he might stand a chance, but time is of the essence!"  
  
By the time Hiko returned to camp, thankfully body-less, Megumi had wrapped most of Enishi's wounds as securely as she could. It has exhausted the supplies she had brought with her, and she had been forced to tear up his already mangled shirt for more bandages. Now he was sleeping naturally, and heavily, under the influence of her sleeping draught. There was no fever yet and his breathing was steady. The thing that worried her most was the two, deep cuts to his neck. They bleed profusely, and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Do you think that werewolf will rat us out? We killed her master and all, but will she still feel like she needs to tell Shishio?" Yahiko asked, worry evident in his young eyes. The wooden sword had yet to leave his hand and he was now sitting cross-legged against a falling log near the fire.  
  
Hiko didn't bother to reply and Megumi didn't know the answer.  
  
"Enishi and I spoke of this and I believe it might be time to inform you two. We would like you to infiltrate Shishio's liar."  
  
"What!" Yahiko roared, filled with anger and indignation, "As what? Filthy slaves!"  
  
Hiko sipped his sake silently and gave an almost unperceivable nod of his head. Megumi was confused. There were human slaves as well as werewolves? What would vampires- she couldn't finish that question as the reason had hit her hard. They were free food. Her stomach lurched as she recalled Aoshi dragging his tongue across Enishi's blood and the sight of his fangs.  
  
"Let me guess, Enishi was against it. Do either of us mean anything to you Hiko?" Megumi seethed in cold fury. She had badly misjudged that man. She had thought he stood for justice and pride despite his arrogant, assuming posturing. Now she was getting the full measure of the man. One who would put two innocents at risk to fulfill his own dreams of conquest.  
  
The man gave her a dark look and his voice was ominous, "You're the one who decided to invite yourself along on this mission, woman. You and that brat both. The least you could do is be useful. And no, Enishi had few qualms about such a thing, I did. He felt you two could handle it." That last line was punctuated with a cynical snort. "However, in light of the events of the evening I don't see any other choice. Even a great mind such as mine has difficulty with a near impossible problem."  
  
"So what do we do? Just walk in there and say feed on me, I'm yummy?" Megumi growled, her dark eyes flashing.  
  
"Of course not idiot woman." Hiko said with a smirk, his good humor restored now that they were actually speaking of the problem at hand. The man was in his element now: ordering others around with his ascendancy "You have to go to the village that their werewolves will raid tomorrow evening. Just make sure you're among the ones chosen. Surely that is not too difficult, you're both young and fresh. Some would even consider you beautiful, woman, although you are too sharp for my tastes."  
  
"And you might be considered sexy until the moment you opened your mouth." Megumi retorted furious. She was a very beautiful woman and knew it. Vanity was a self-indulgence her mother had not tolerated, but it prickled her pride to hear Hiko speak like that. Which was what the insufferable man intended no doubt!  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you two are both ugly, now what village." Hiko clotted the boy on the head and Megumi shot him a poisonous look, there would be retribution later. Oh yes. She was nothing if not vindictive about her revenge.  
  
"As I was saying," Hiko paused significantly before continuing, "I didn't believe two weaklings like you could do it, but I, in all my superb spender would draw a fair share of attention."  
  
"Yeah, the wrong kind." Yahiko grumbled rubbing his head grumpily.  
  
They spoke in detail for quite awhile before Enishi moaned and his eyes fluttered. Megumi was surprised and annoyed. She had put enough sleeping draught in him to knock him out until morning at the very least. Yet he had not only awakened, but was trying to focus on them. She wiped his face with a damp cloth, noting his chapped lips and bloody bandages. The mere act of trying to turn his head had reopened the wounds. She silently began changing the bandages, figuring the sooner he spoke what he felt was necessary, the sooner he would go back to sleep, or she would make him.  
  
"Hiko, don't accompany them. Yahiko can take care of any threat within reason and if one of the villagers saw you, you would give them away." He whispered faintly. He caught Megumi's hand, "How long until I can move?"  
  
She pursed her lips; he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say.   
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Not possible."  
  
"It's not negotiable!" Megumi snapped, expecting this kind of resistance, "If you don't give your body proper time to heal you'll be even weaker. Imagine, if that's a mere, expendable assassin, then what will Shishio be like? You will give us at least a week to get settle before either of you even think about charging in!"  
  
"A week huh. So you'll do it. I have to admit you have courage, woman." Hiko said, finishing his sake, and getting to his feet. He rolled his shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Enishi stays down for a week, but don't expect more."  
  
Enishi rolled his eyes hazily, before drifting back to sleep.  
  
"Stop calling me woman. I have a name." Megumi said putting her equipment back in her bag. She would leave enough for Hiko to treat Enishi in her absence, but she intended to take the rest with her. He didn't answer her, but stalked off into the blackness.  
  
She had an uneasy rest that night, waking several times to check on Enishi and look around the camp. She wondered if Hiko ever slept, because every time she checked his bedding was empty and he was nowhere in sight. Yahiko was wide-awake once or twice, but for the most part drooling in his light slumber.  
  
She wondered why she had agreed. It was an incredibly foolhardy thing to do and so unlike her usual logical self. She had to admit she was very worried about Enishi despite the assurances she received for all three men. It puzzled her that she would care so deeply about a man she just met a few days prior. Of course, she was a compassionate soul, she couldn't be an affective healer otherwise, but she hadn't gotten attached to anyone since her mother died. This went farther than doctor-patient relations. She wasn't sure she liked it. Her heart was incased in a steel tomb for a reason. It was cold, lonely, but safe. Impenetrable.  
  
She also thought about the werewolves, wondering if the girl was doing okay. If she was grieving for her master's death in some forsaken cave and plotting her bloody revenge, or if she had limped back to her pack to lick her wounds. Hiko said they were very social, and supportive of each other. More so than humans he added with distain. She didn't know how he knew so much about them, and didn't ask. It seemed to be a sensitive subject.   
  
Dawn brushed the morning sky all too soon, yet not soon enough. She made breakfast in silence, for once not lacing anyone's food with a foreign substance. She simply had too much on her mind. Yahiko ate in a similar silence shoving the simple fare down his throat like it was his last meal.  
  
Cleaning up camp and checking Enishi's wounds she was surprised to find they had already started to heal much more rapidly than she had suspected. Maybe a week would be enough after all, if barely.  
  
Hiko gave them a minimum amount of time to pack before showing them the path and giving explicit directions.  
  
Megumi gave a nod and swallowed her fears and reservations.  
  
The trip the village was uneventful and they arrived just before the time Hiko had informed them that the strike would take place. Again, she didn't wish to know how he found out such information. Instead she gathered her courage, and with Yahiko at her side, the two walked in.  
  
They had barely drawn up some water from the community well before a chilling howl rose from the woods. What looked to be a dozen large, shaggy wolves poured from the fringes, falling on the surprised and shocked villagers. Megumi noticed that none of them actually hurt the humans, only snapping to direct them into the village square. Apparently they had orders to keep potential food unharmed.  
  
A pale gray wolf ghosted up towards her and Megumi felt a flash of pure terror. The wolf was lithe and definitely female, but she was larger than most of the others with stormy gray eyes.  
  
She loped towards them with fluid grace, but paused. Her black nose worked the air, glistening. Her fuzzy ears pricked then flattened and her steady gait faltered. She paused eyeing the two with misgivings before a light of understanding flashed in her stormy orbs. She made a snapping noise, one that sounded suspiciously like a command, and Megumi felt like letting out a hysterical laugh when a familiar tan figure lumbered out the shadows.  
  
The female wolf moved away, heading for what looked like a black blob. Megumi would have paid more attention, but her eyes were fixated on the tan beast. He had stopped a good yard away with his rump to his ground and was grinning widely showing fangs and tongue.  
  
"Nice doggy." Yahiko tried, playing the stupid village boy. It didn't work because the tan wolf only regarded him with silent mirth. He rose to his feet when a dark gray wolf joined him. She seemed much darker and serious than the tan one. She related to him with a series of yips and body motions something before darting off, nipping at a woman dragging along a toddler.  
  
The tan one gave a gleeful yip and tore at them playfully. He circled giving the two of them a sever shock. His fangs grazed Megumi's rump and her eyes narrowed. Wolf or not if he pulled that again he would be in serious trouble.  
  
"C'mon." Yahiko hissed, tugging at her sleeve.   
  
None of them had counted on Mr. Big and Obnoxious to be part of the pack that raided. He certainly seemed to be in on all the action.  
  
The people milled around like sheep and a few screamed as a sharp looking black wolf melted out of the shadows. He was tall and range with coal black fur and piercing golden eyes. The light gray female joined him and the two made her think of a good and evil.  
  
He moved among them before they could even react marking people with some silent, hidden signal. Abruptly the dark gray female and a few others cut them away from the others. Most of them were indeed pretty, and all of them were young, either teenagers or in their twenties.   
  
When he reached Megumi he didn't even pause, simply brushed past intent on completing his duty. She got the feeling he found this to be far below him and wished it to be over as soon as possible.  
  
Megumi and Yahiko were placed with the other villagers. They were milling around like terrified sheep. Some were weeping softly, others bawling for loved ones. Few had quietly accepted their fate with silent acquiescence. The wolves circled with long, easy stride. Apparently they were well versed in such an affair and Megumi wondered how long food slaves usually lasted.  
  
The trip back would have been unnerving enough with the strange glances she kept receiving from the pack, but her seeming constant tan shadow was keeping pace with her easily.  
  
They were driven like cattle at a decent pace. It seemed the wolves knew the pace a normal human body could stand without being too winded. They were forced into a gaping pit that curved downward into darkness. It was cold, but surprisingly not damp like she would have expected. As they passed the lip of the entrance her eyes could make up faint light up ahead. That meant they used torches or lamps. She was proven right when they stumbled into a palely lit around. The walls were smooth alabaster stone and the floor was the same. The noise of their passing was mute and unreal. She was wondering if she wasn't sleeping and this was all a fanciful nightmare conjured by her overactive imagination. That is to say if she possessed one. She had never been one to daydream; she took things as they were. Although she was wishing now she had never thought to come.  
  
She gave a glance around as they entered a main area and took stock of all the wolves. The young blue-black female was absent, as well as the other young wolf that had accompanied her tan one. Wait, her tan one? When had he become hers?  
  
She was so busy on her thoughts that when a gasp rose through the collective group she ignored it. It wasn't until Yahiko prodded her none to gently that she looked up. Reflectively her delicate hand flew to her mouth in surprise. The wolves were going through what looked like an incredibly painful and gruesome process. Their bodies were changing bit by bit into human ones. The light gray female finished first, followed swiftly by the black one, but Megumi's eyes were locked on her tan one. She wanted to know what he would look like.  
  
And she found out. Her cheeks were tinged pale pink as she realized he wasn't wearing any clothing. None of them were.  
  
His body was large with finely honed muscles. She could tell he hadn't filled into his frame entirely with long, trim limbs. His face was broad and good-natured with a slight smirk. His eyes were the exact same as when he was in wolf form, but his hair was a wild, spiky mess. Her mind chided her, but she couldn't avoid that area. The naughty side of her assumed she might as well enjoy all the eye candy offered. He was certainly was dressing with leisure. She noticed Yahiko's mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were bulging out of his face.  
  
"Welcome." Megumi was surprised to find it was an almost slight woman who addressed them. She gave a slight, pleasant bow. Beside her stood a lean, dangerous looking man. His sharp cheekbones and four bangs coupled with his narrow eyes proclaimed him as the black leader. Why he wasn't speaking was a mystery to her. Perhaps in werewolf society men and woman were equal. "I understand that you all are very frightened, perhaps angry even. We have driven you here like livestock against your will. You don't know why, you can't imagine why, but you fear it has something to do with the rumors floating around. Listen to me if you would please. Yes, we are werewolves, although none of us would harm you directly we are under the orders of Master Shishio. He bade us to get food for his host of vampires. Despite what you may believe, they will not kill you, it would be a waste."  
  
She paused, allowing that to sink it, "I apologize deeply, but you will never be allowed to leave now. May you not find this new life too uncomfortable. You will receive good food three times a day and a place to sleep. In return, you are expected to do a rotation of specific chores and feed a vampire every other evening."  
  
The humans mumbled among themselves but fell silent as she continued on, "Please do not attempt escape. Our pack is in charge of security. We patrol constantly, twenty-four hours a day. We are the best of the best and pride ourselves on it. The corridors down here are confusing catacombs. You will be assigned to a more experienced slave, yes, slave, that's what you are now. You are expected to abide by the rules they will be explained to you in detail. There are no excuses or exceptions for breaking them."  
  
Her face took on a sad cast and she pointed to the tattered remains of what could have been a human hung against the wall. "Punishments are harsh. Don't give reason for them to fall upon you."  
  
As they shuffled out under the direction of a few werewolves Megumi started as her wolf sidled up to her. He gave her a reassuring grin and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Nothin'. You're awfully bossy for a slave." He commented merrily. She wanted to throttle him. "I just wonder why you're here. After all, last time I saw you, you were in the company of two vampire hunters."  
  
Her eyes flew open with shock and Yahiko made a slight, strangled noise. He gave them both a mild look, "Forgotten me already I see. Well, I'll just have to do a better job of making myself memorable."  
  
Before he could continue and slender female came up. She gave him a pointed look and pronounced, "Stop playing with the slaves. You know the rules. Besides, what about Misao?"  
  
"I was just having fun Kiks." He cajoled and the female's eyes flashed with ire. "Don't call me Kiks, Sanosuke, or next time you might lose something very dear to you." Having said her piece she went back to her post. Sanosuke gave a sheepish grin, not intimidated in the slightest.  
  
"I'm Sanosuke. I'd like to know your name Fox Lady."  
  
She contemplated slapping him, but instead she decided to play the good slave. A slap would draw unwanted attention. Instead she pressed closer to him and twisted the skin on his upper arm viciously. He yelped softly and grabbed the offended arm, trapping her hand in the process. She tried to yank it away and he smiled again.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to Fox, just don't get yourself hurt before your friends arrive."  
  
With that he let her go and wandered of nonchalantly.   
  
Mary-Ann: Ah yes, the third side, and now all the characters have been introduced. The main ones anyway. I know he [Okita] was better than Saitoh fighting-wise. I really don't know his personality, except that he was cheerful and very upbeat. Very smart, yes. Maybe he smiles to hide his insecurities, or you know, he might actually be just that cheerful! People have to justify everything one way or another. I think he would be fairly good at making insights into other's natures. They are one and the same. Kenshin's not skitzo. Some habits, reflexes, behaviors, etc. are now ingrained in him, but he wasn't born a battousai. Learned behavior. He'd be awfully boring if only one side existed.  
  
Fyyrrose: You're sick, where's your straight jacket, did you chew out of it again? I wouldn't really snap your fingers, toes maybe... So what have you been doing while winter break was happening? I'm not going to do it, sorry. You and Rob will have to suffer. Intelligence is in the eye of the beholder. No visible tails or ears or whiskers ;) I saved it *whistles*, it's in my e-mail still.   
  
April-san: Umm, as Fyyrrose hinted, something happened to Aoshi, sorry ^^ All of this has been written in advance. I'm not much for vampire stories, but this idea hit me way back in Oct. when I was watching this show on Vamps/Wolves. Of course, I didn't write it until the start of Dec.   
  
Wistful-Eyes: Kaoru doesn't get much of a part this time around. Fyyrrose is happy, but don't listen to her. I really do like Kaoru ^^ *chokes* Oh yes, the mystical half-rod- er raccoon. No, but she'll get her part later.  
  
Firuze Khanume: Oh yes, I agree, no chance at all. Well, IMO Hiko is probably the very best swordsman out of everyone. Being supernatural has it's perks, not bleeding or getting tired or winded. I haven't figured out how to have her find out about her fox-half yet or who gets the fun of explaining it to her ;) She could, if she knew. Right now it's more like they would be making trouble for themselves if they did something to breach the codes/laws.   
  
MissBehavin: Saitoh doesn't get much of a part in this, but I figure I should probably give the poor guy a break considering I like to use him so much. I think everything about Sou is abnormal *dodges as Fyyrrose attacks*. He never really had a childhood, then he was turned into a vampire. He just doesn't understand things ^^ 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Soujirou made his way to Shishio's inner court lost in thought. He hoped that Aoshi's hunt had been successful. He had asked among the werewolf pack if Misao had returned yet, partly because he believed Shishio wouldn't privilege him to such information, and partly to actually speak to the young wolf he had been watching. Meeting face to face he was amazed how young the wolf really seemed. He had been surprised of course. Surprised that Soujirou would confront him, and even more startled that it was not about his affair. The corners of Soujirou's wide, endless smile quirked ever so slightly at such an egotistical reaction. As if everything revolved around him. Many others broke rules, he wasn't so special. The young vampire hadn't told and hadn't planned to tell, but he figured the werewolf couldn't possibly know that. Needless to say he did nothing to dissuade the notion that he could tell at any time. 

He entered the room eyeing the full host curiously. It was rare all of them would be together like this. Usually one or more of the group would be off wandering, as Kamatari had done. They always returned, but it was never consistent or planned. Soujirou had considered going with Kamatari that last time, the female had offered, but he decided against it. It would have been an excellent excuse to roam the countryside and watch "wild" humans, but deep down he was cautious. No, not merely cautious. He was afraid. The phobia lurked deep within him, rising occasionally in his sleep to plague and torment him. 

He had been out there once, in what seemed to be such a long time ago, the world had not treated him kindly. He had no desire to leave the safe confines of the underground labyrinth. 

Of course, if Lord Shishio ordered, he would callously set aside those fears and do as he was bid. However, it had never been required of him. Shishio had his talons sunk deep into the heart of his kingdom and everything was as it should be. All the vampires were either under his direct control or in allegiance with him. There was always the rogue individual, but for the most part it was a satisfactory agreement. Shishio never actually directly interfered in matters. He set laws, striving to keep order in their chaotic world. As Soujirou knew first hand how corrupt, deprived, and baseless vampires could be, he had seen it, he agreed with Shishio. They needed a strong leader to keep them in check and continue on stalwartly. 

The vampire lord had subdued the werewolf clans with surprising ease, using left over miko magic. They had been brought to heel soon enough and were now exceptional companions and servants. 

Other magical spirits and beasts respected him, occasionally seeking his guidance and council, or merely wishing to stay in his good graces. Even the oni, notoriously fickle and cruel demons, gave Shishio the respect he commanded. 

"Here sweetie, come over here and sit down." Kamatari beckoned with a devilish smile and Soujirou looked up to see Yumi glaring. Apparently the female vampire was not pleased with the other's untimely return. She seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that Kamatari was commanding her "son's" attention. 

"I am terribly sorry, but I need to sit by Yumi." Soujirou apologized politely, he wouldn't heckle Yumi, and wasn't about to aid Kamatari in such a deed. The vampire made pout face, "But you've seen her already, every day in fact. I just came back!" 

"Aw, let th' boy go." Chou drawled from beside her. He was leaning lightly against a stone pillar and didn't look half as interested his comment suggested. 

Soujirou smiled at both of them before weaving over towards Yumi and Shishio. She gave him a fond hug and he sat down beside her. Shishio barely glanced over at the boy vampire. 

Soujirou wasn't sure how he felt about Yumi. If he could remember his mother he might have had a comparison. But she had died when he was very young, as had his father. He recalled his uncle was always slurring his mother's memory. It confused and hurt him. A few bars of a faint lullaby were all he remembered. Every so often he would hum them, not knowing the words that accompanied the notes. As a human boy he would linger in his memories while doing his grueling chores. Memories of warm, caring hands, of being loved. Now he felt a slight stirring of disdain and empty curiosity at the vague recollections. If she had loved him that much then why had she died? It was because she was weak, and as Shishio stated, the weak didn't deserve to live. Well, he wouldn't be like her. He would live, and he would be strong. 

Yumi gave him a warm smile before again turning her affections on Shishio. Soujirou wondered if she had summoned him only to spite her rival. It didn't matter to him. If she had not called him over Shishio would have. He looked across the vampire at Hoji. The vampire was gleefully whispering something. A malicious smirk graced his fleshy lips and his beady eyes twinkled with anticipation. Someone was going to die tonight, that was a look Soujirou had seen many times to date. It never failed to cultivate death and torture in its wake. 

Shishio gave a negligent wave of his hand and Hoji scurried off to fetch whatever victim he had in mind. Soujirou was very interested when the long hair human that was having the affair with the wolf was brought in. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the young wolf, hovering behind Shishio in his usual position. His normally good-natured face was unnaturally still and Soujirou noted his fists were clenched. He had been in the court nearly as long as the boy vampire, he couldn't have failed to notice Hoji's delight before his lover was dragged in. 

The human was roughly handled by each of his arms before he was kicked into a kneeling position. His clothing and skin testified that he had been at the very least beaten. Blood had dried on the cusp of his scalp and in the corner of his mouth. The headband that normally held his hair back was missing and his shirt had several rips and tears. His face, bare arms, and the front of his chest where the shirt didn't cover was slowly turning a motley of colors ranging from a light yellow-green to a deep indigo. He had a good shiner on one eye, but his nose and mouth seemed intact for the most part. 

Soujirou moved slightly so he had a better view of the young werewolf. He doubted anyone would follow his gaze; they would be too focused on the center act. He wanted to know the reactions and emotions of the boy. Perhaps it would add more clues to the mental puzzle he was trying to solve. It was like a game. If this happened then that would, right? Well, his theories would be proven and perhaps he would gain some peace of mind. It didn't occur to him that someone would die in the process. The human was mere property, utterly worthless. True, it had been good entertainment while it lasted, but now was the finally. Nothing to change, just an ending. 

Hoji strutted around his prey, looking more like an absurd, maniacal peacock ready to peck something's eyes out more than anything else. He had no grace about him at all. Just pride. Unfounded pride. His fighting skills were absolutely appalling while his only use was what was keep under a mat of well oiled hair. 

"So we finally caught one of you." He preened and looked to Shishio for approval. Receiving no more than a slight incline of the head he redoubled his efforts of intimidation. Soujirou could see both Chou and Kamatari were whispering and snickering with ill concealed mirth. Yumi was rolling her smoky eyes with impatience and an air of long suffering. Hoji dragged the man's chin up unmindful of the bruises or the wince he caused. 

"You thought that you could do such a thing unnoticed. Laughable. Surely you should have known you would be caught and punished. What you have done has transcended the simple breaking of rules. You have actually dared to venture in what you knew to be certain death. And this is how you repay Lord Shishio's boundless generosity. He feeds, clothes, and shelters you. All that is expected in return is that you follow the rules and do your duties without incident! Even the simplest of people can understand how to behave appropriately. Yet you insisted in thinking that you were special. Well, do you feel special now? Because you are, you know. You will receive a great honor for such profanity." 

Hoji dropped his chin and continued to strut around, facing the vampires each in turn. By then Chou and Kamatari had composed themselves into neutral expressions and Yumi had returned to fawning over Shishio, losing interest as she always did. 

"You see, what this human has done was so utterly wrong and disgraceful I feel he deserves special treatment." 

Soujirou cocked his head and eyed the young wolf. He was straining forward against the grasp of his large friend. The spiky brown hair youth was having a hard time keeping hold of his self-imposed charge and the muscles in his arms were corded with effort. He hissed something rough, something that sounded like a curse, and hit the other's face. It was all done in silence. There was a heated exchange of words, but Soujirou could only hear it as a distance murmuring, they spoke under their breath. With one last hateful glance at his captor the young wolf subsided. His face was a raw mask of fear and outrage. 

"Do what you want, you are nothing but a spineless bully." The human said low, his voice muffled. He raised his battered face and Soujirou was surprised to find his forest green eyes were filled with passion, or was it madness? 

"Insolent dog!" Hoji snapped and booted him sharply in the side. The human flinched and his lip curled up in disgust. "Bully boy." 

Shishio stirred a little; apparently the human's defiance had sparked his interest. He leaned forward with a mocking smile, his harsh crimson eyes staring down imperially. He leaned his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on the palm of his cupped, bandaged hand. 

"You are a fool." He said in a mocking, patronizing tone. "Did you think your little ragtag resistance stood any sort of chance? You are slaves because you are weak. You deserve to be used, abused, and tossed away with the garbage. Your existence is so pitiful it is cringe worthy to even imagine being like you. Weak and helpless. I could snap your neck with one hand." 

"Then why don't you? Come down here and finish me Oh Mighty Lord." The human sneered and Hoji backhanded him. 

"Don't you dare speak to Lord Shishio in such a fashion!" 

The man picked himself up with a chuckle, "Why not? What have I got to lose? I'm just a walking corpse now!" 

Soujirou was surprised he was deeply respectful of this human. He was apparently ready to die for what he believed in. What a foreign concept. Foolish and silly, yet somehow it was also appealing. Soujirou couldn't make heads or tails of it. He almost wished Hoji would end his life quickly, not indulge in the torturous theatrics he loved so very much. Perhaps he should intercede? But no, then Shishio would ask why. He would grant Soujirou's request, the boy was sure of that much, but he would be suspicious. So the boy vampire was content to settle back and watch. 

Hoji pulled out three small, gray canisters and waved them in the man's face shouting with incest, "You believed you could kill Shishio with these pathetic things? Perhaps you were hoping to choke him to death with the smoke? Or that the ceiling would collapse and hoped that some fluke would snuff his life? If this is all you humans in the resistance have to offer then may you all rot in hell!" 

"Tell me then corpse, is Himura leading you?" Shishio asked leaning forward, a wicked gleam in his ruby eyes. When the man refused to answer Hoji leaped on him and there was a sharp crack of bone along with a grunt of pain. "No matter. I cannot condemn him without proof, however, I will pin him to his deeds whatever they may be. You shall start atoning for yours right now. Hoji, he is all yours. Just don't make it linger too long. We still have business to attend to and the hours grow short." 

The man's green eyes had narrowed drastically and seemed to be mentally preparing himself for the pain. 

Soujirou noted his eyes roaming secretively around the room until they landed on the young werewolf. He smiled slightly and bowed his head seeming to simply go limp and give up. 

Hoji hauled him up and shackled his wrists so that he was forced to stand on his tiptoes. The iron dug cruelly into his delicate skin and fresh, slick blood greased the cuffs. The sweet, cloy scent of the crimson liquid filled the room. This only seemed to spur Hoji on. The vampire was quick to strip the rest of the man's clothing; heedless of the marks he was leaving down the human's bare skin in the process. Only once he was fully disrobed did Hoji step back a few paces with a speculative look. Plotting his special treatment no doubt, or rather deciding which method would best suit his current mood. 

He went over to a winch on the wall. The vampire adjusted the chains so that the man's arms were forced behind his back, above his head, and his legs were dangling a few feet above the ground. Hoji hummed happily as he walked over and secured heavy weights to the human's ankles. He checked them to make sure they were snug before losing the chains. At the last moment he jerked the plummeting chains to a stop. There was an audible snap as both the man's shoulders dislocated at the same time coupled with a snarl of pain. The process was repeated three more times and Soujirou was quite sure that all the tendons and joints in his shoulders, arms, and legs were torn beyond repair. 

Hoji lowered the man back to the ground and this time he sank to his knees. Hoji let him rest there while he retrieved boiling hot water from the kettle over the fire. Selecting a vessel, he poured a good amount of the frothing hot liquid into it and practically pranced over. He trickled thin streams of the molten liquid creating tracks of burnt and blistered skin. The epidermis crust curdled like spoilt milk filling with yellowish liquid before busting in a sickly mess. The water ran all the way down his hunched back over his buttocks, shoulders, and neck while twining down his legs and arms that no longer supported him and scalding his scalp. 

Soujirou gazed mildly, uncomprehending, but realizing that humans tended to have incredibly low pain thresholds. The fact that the man hadn't cried out was odd, but no matter. He could tell the lack of recognition of his ingenuity was making Hoji peeved, but that didn't matter either. Shishio would want it ended anyway. 

He looked over to the young wolf. The youth was pale and shaking, but his eyes were locked on the scene like he wanted to burn it into his memory. An inhuman snarl of rage twisted his lips and his fists were bunched, white knuckled. The bigger wolf still was holding on to the youth's shoulder tightly, but he had averted his eyes and was staring grimly off to the side. Soujirou wondered if the wolf had a sword what he would do exactly. Would he rush forward ending Hoji's life, or his lover's? Perhaps both. It would be a mercy. 

Soujirou caught Shishio's eyes and the head vampire nodded slightly before leaning back. 

He rose to his feet and said politely, "Hoji, I think it is time to end your fun. So sorry." 

"But…" Hoji whined, trying to catch Shishio's eye and plead his case. 

Soujirou walked over to the slumped figure and gently placed one hand on each side of the man's head. With a precise twist he broke the man's neck with only a slight popping noise. He had never seen the point in torture. 

The meeting went fairly well, pretty much the same way it did other times. They discussed problems, or rather Hoji or one of the others brought them up, and Shishio chose how best to deal with them. It wasn't exactly democracy, however, none of them particularly minded, Soujirou least of all. He was perfectly happy to be a follower, to take orders. They gave him direction. Besides, he owed Shishio his current existence. 

His eyes wandered somewhere during the discussion of the wayward oni that had been pressing some unwanted issues. Everyone else seemed as bored as he felt. Kamatari and Chou were whispering, but for once they looked serious. Yumi was dozing against Shishio's shoulder, her eyes lidded. Usui was leaning against the wall with an unreadable look on his face. The shadows cloaked him slightly, hiding his pale blue skin. He was the only one of the Ten Swords that was not a vampire. Whether or not he seemed to care that they were speaking of his clan as a particularly obnoxious nuisance was not evident. In fact, he might want to simply kill all the other oni himself. 

Shishio allowed him to stay under the conditions that he could attempt to kill Shishio at any time. A stylized strip of cloth was wound around his eyes and tied in the back. Soujirou wasn't clear on all the details: apparently Shishio had blinded the oni at some point in the past. That was all he knew, despite trying to find out more. The light blue demon was hardly the most sociable and being polite had absolutely no effect on the male. His clothing was decorated with eyes and he claimed to have some sort of power. Soujirou wasn't sure he believed it, quite the opposite in fact. But he was a far better fighter than Hoji, and if Shishio could keep him tethered then he made a valuable asset. 

Soujirou's eyes narrowed as they lit on the oni's personal pet. The wolf was lean and tall with high cheekbones and four bangs. Soujirou knew he was the alpha of his pack and had never done anything worth suspicion, but something about the wolf made him wary. He had the look of a killer, something that wouldn't bother the young vampire normally. After all, all of them were killers of some sort. What bothered him most was the shrewd look and calculating gaze. The wolf struck him as very objective and exceedingly cunning. 

The vampire didn't know why Usui insisted on bringing the wolf everywhere he went. Although the laws that held sway over his immortal brethren didn't bind him, he respected the wolf's code. Or rather, Shishio had insisted that he did. Normally the monarch wouldn't have bothered at all, however, he understood keeping the peace took some compromises. The vampire lord was intelligent enough to adapt, but ridged enough in his ideals that he could do so without seeming weak or incompetent. That kept his position. A complex feat that had never been achieved, nor held, before. 

The alpha was allowed to rule his pack during the day, but at night he was as much a slave as the human that lay broken on the floor. His master held his life in greedy claws, only that of a direct ruling from Shishio could save the proud wolf if the oni decided he was tired of his pet. 

There was a meek, hesitant knock on the chamber door. A rather composed looking werewolf brushed the human aside, the one that had knocked, and walked in. Her lips folded together as her flat blue eyes brushed the slave's body, but she stepped over it and bowed before Shishio. Her short, shorn hair brushed the floor and she didn't straighten immediately. 

Soujirou recognized her of course. She served Kamatari. He marveled that two conflicting personalities got along so well. Kamatari was flashy, flamboyant, outspoken, and playful. Her servant was sober, serious, withdrawn, and overbearingly polite to her superiors. He wondered if she ever changed her demeanor. Kamatari loved to tease the wolf, but he had yet to see the vampire actually get a rise out of her. Since his previous entertainment was now null and void he decided he would watch her next. It would most likely be more difficult because she was far more secretive and far less social than the other two had been. He wondered if she had a lover stashed away somewhere. 

"Yes." Shishio asked, glaring down. If the wolf noticed at all she gave no sign. Instead she executed another flawlessly deep bow, "Master Shishio. Your assassin has failed. The vampire hunter known as Enishi decapitated him. His werewolf is currently missing, presumed dead also. He served a purpose, however, because the hunter is severely injured. Unfortunately, their party had expanded. Somewhere they picked up a healer, a very good one. She saved his life and he is now mending." 

Soujirou at first felt like he didn't hear her right. Aoshi couldn't be dead. His skills as an assassin were unmatched, he couldn't fail. He was the best there was; no mere human mortal could defeat him. 

Anger coursed through him. The werewolf had to be lying! It just didn't make sense otherwise. Aoshi was strong. He had taken Misao with him, and his both his kodachi. He had been particularly cautious Soujirou recalled. But that was because he didn't want to mess up. And he wouldn't. 

"What would you like us to do now?" The alpha had slunk out of the shadows, his golden eyes glowing eerily. He looked almost pleased, but his voice was bland and respectful. He paused at his pack member's side and she gave him a nod of respect. There was a sinister quality about him, as if he reveled in the fact that a human had one up on a vampire. Soujirou suddenly felt an emotion that had been dormant for a decade: pure hatred. 

"Nothing." 

"But Lord Shishio!" Hoji yelped like a startled dog, "He will come here next. Don't you want to stop him?" 

"He is obviously strong. If he wants revenge on me then so be it. I am open to any challenge; in fact I lust for one. Past years have been too easy. I require someone to test my skills on, provided they are worthy." Shishio said harshly, looking excited. Soujirou hoped part of testing the hunter's worthiness involved battling him. He would make sure that no pathetic human would even make it to his master. 

"Then you wish us to continue surveillance on them until they arrive?" The alpha interjected smoothly, with a sketchy bow. The werewolf female beside him stirred slightly, casting her shielded eyes toward her leader questioning. It was a slight motion, but Soujirou was focused. He wanted to know the secret they were sharing silently. 

"Yes, keep watch, but do not interfere. Leave that to my Ten Swords." Shishio commanded imperially. He fixated his gaze on the female, "What else. I can tell you have not given me all the information you have earned." 

She bowed again, "My Master, you are correct. I also learned that the healer who aided them, along with a human boy of no importance, left their company." She paused almost undetectably before going on in the same, unbroken voice, "They were last spotted in a village where we raided. I am afraid, that in the confusion, I lost track of them. I do not believe any humans were hurt, we recalled your explicit instructions you gave on gathering new food. So it is possible they escaped with their lives. It is also possible they are now serving your vampires as we speak. Either way, they have been nullified as help to their companions. If that is all I should return to my duties." 

She bowed again to Shishio, acknowledged the rest of the vampires with a sweeping, light bow, and gave a wordless look to her alpha. He had already melted back into the shadows near his master. 

The rest of the meeting was in chaos by then and Shishio claimed he was going to retire for the night, dismissing them all. 

Soujirou wandered the halls silently like a dark, vengeful spirit. He pondered about his lover's death, wondering what exactly he was feeling. He was… sad? No, not quite. Resigned? A bit. Angry? Livid, but he didn't know where to direct it. At the one who slew Aoshi? Most definitely. All those who would dare to even be the slightest bit pleased by the vampire assassin's demise? Yes, them too. Starting with that female werewolf. 

Was Misao really dead though? He knew Aoshi wouldn't allow her to fight if he felt there was danger. The vampire had been cold and callous about many things, however, the little werewolf was most likely the only crack in the block of ice he called his heart. Soujirou understood that, never resented it. She had been there first, but somewhere deep inside he had hoped he could out do her in Aoshi's affections. Already he missed his lover's presence and everything seemed lonely. He was only warmed and comforted by his anger. An emotion he gladly wrap around himself. 

He decided that if she returned, and still needed a master he would claim her. Perhaps she would be a link to his lover, one he seemed to feel he needed. Aoshi would be pleased, also, that his beloved little pet was under good care. Somehow he assumed she was alive. Whether she would return or not was of little concern to him beyond the conclusions he had just arrived at. He was sure her pack would find her; they seemed to stand by their members. It was an interesting quality and sentiment, one he didn't share. 

While walking aimlessly he almost ran over a figure. Looking up with narrowed, hate filled eyes his smile slipped slightly. Kamatari's werewolf was bowing before him, not quite as low as she had for Shishio, but more than enough to be within bounds. Again, she either didn't sense or cared not to react to the aggressive energy that must have been pouring off him in waves. 

She straightened and her flat blue eyes met his furious gray ones. She held his gaze mildly before speaking in an apologetic tone, "Master Seta, I am deeply sorry about your loss. Shinomori was always kind to our little Misao and we respected him for that. If she is found alive do you wish to become her new master? I can arrange it with my alpha Saitoh, I believe. That is, if you can convince Master Shishio." 

He was shocked. Not only was she completely ignoring his ire, but also she was making an unwitting mockery of his ideas! 

"Do you have proof that he is actually dead." Soujirou managed in a civil voice, his smile not even cracking. At the moment he was considering if Kamatari would miss her little pet if the wolf suddenly disappeared. 

She furrowed her brow, "Is seeing it with my own eyes considered proof? Or do you believe me to be a liar?" 

He was feeling his anger bubbling up. Could she read his very thoughts? If she was there then why didn't she help him! 

"That vampire hunter was more impressive than I have ever seen. He has a great drive, and I do think that he will make it here. You may get your revenge after all. I hesitate to admit this, but I feel you deserve the unabridged truth. This human is very dangerous, and I do not believe even my alpha stands a chance against his strength and ability. Tread cautiously when you meet him." 

She bowed again and turned to leave. Soujirou stopped her by sharply grabbing her shoulder. If it hurt her she gave no sign. Merely turned patiently and waited for him to speak. 

How dare she! His mind hissed. She claimed this human was one of the strongest she had ever seen, but who else had she witnessed? She had no references to back it up. At the most she knew her leader's strengths, but he was a mere werewolf. His skills, speed, and other abilities paled in comparison to that of any vampire or oni. A small part of his mind, pleaded that saying her alpha was no match was a great admission. He brushed it aside with contempt and a brief snarl broke through his smile. He smoothed it immediately, unsure why he was so out of control all of a sudden. These things had never bothered him before. Not since that night so long ago. 

The night he slaughtered his own family in a newly created vampire bloodlust. He had made carnage out of every single one of them, reveling in the taste, smell, and feel of their bitter blood. Retribution for every single grain of rice he had to pick up by hand after one of his foster brother's tipped his burden. A drop of blood for a grain of rice: red for white. Of course, his lust wasn't sated by the scum that had been his family. He had continued to the nearest village. Men yelled and attacked, but he slashed through them with his bare hands. Women and children hid, he found them. He recalled a particularly clever family. They had hidden in a remote, out of the way place. In the state he was in he had found it by pure chance rather than skill. 

There was the mother, the adult female, first and foremost. She stood boldly in front of her children trembling only slightly. In her hands was a light katana. The blade and hit were seeped in human blood and she kept adjusting her grip. She had obviously taken it off a dead body and was hoping to protect her children. A futile gesture. He swept through her like she was a dying flower. The oldest child, a male, took up the katana. He was just as steady as his mother, but his form was far better. Someone had been training him. 

The battle was brief and ended in a shower of blood. Soujirou made quick work of the other two, younger females. He had gone on and on, fueled by his lust for the sickly sweet crimson liquid, fascinated by in. It wasn't until dawn approached that his limbs felt heavy and his body urged rest. He had burned a lot of energy, and being a new vampire it was hard to replace. 

But that was long ago. He had buried all his emotions, but the most shallow of ones, the next evening when he awoke. So why were they surfacing now? Part of him accused Aoshi. Aoshi died, he cared for Aoshi and the vampire died. Leaving him alone. He hated to be alone. Rage, lose, and grief mingled and he loosed the result on the only target present. 

"If you were there then why can't you say if Misao died?" He asked viciously, no longer polite in the slightest. The smile held an angry note, but he had yet to lose it. The wolf crinkled her nose slightly and replied in a blank tone, "She ran off, into the woods. I could not track her immediately. I had to watch then report. I do not know if she is hurt, but I do know she is in such a state the she could do some serious damage to herself in her grief. If I had not been obligated to report I would be combing the woods for her. Would you, if your friend and pack mate were lost and hurting?" 

Before he would have considered he words and found them silly and pointless. What would he do? If Aoshi were still alive, but hurting, would he go after him? He would, he decided abruptly. Something was stirring in him and he didn't like it. 

"If you find her send her to me." Soujirou said curtly, needing to escape. The wolf had him unbalanced. She didn't seem to be malicious, just patiently pushing him the way she wanted. He didn't want to be manipulated. He didn't know what she wanted and didn't want to give it to her. 

"As you wish. His body is on the east side of the river, about ten miles away." 

He rushed away, needed out. The walls seemed to be pressing down on him. With a burst of unparallel speed he rushed out the nearest exit. The woods were dark and the air crisp. The cold breeze played upon his skin and the dead, crisp leaves brushed his feet, but he didn't notice. 

Before he even realized it he had gone in the direction the werewolf had indicated. Slowing his speed gradually he saw the glimmer of moonlight reflecting off the still surface of the river. It wasn't a large one, only about five feet across at normal times. It could flood to a much higher one, sweeping things away with its force. And that was how Soujirou felt at the moment. Like his dam had been swept away by the current of his rampant emotions. 

His sharp, unnatural eyes slid across the surface before he wandered to the water's edge. The wolf hadn't been particularly specific, but he was sure he could find Aoshi's remains with some searching. The question was, did he want to? Obviously part of him did if it dragged him over here, to the river's edge. But a larger part was clawing at him to turn around. Was it fear? The fear that this wasn't some nightmare, like all the others, that his lover was truly and irrevocably dead. 

His legs felt like lead as he formed a criss-crossed grid search pattern. He had only been going at it for about fifteen minutes before a small, strangled cry leapt from his throat. Cautiously, treading on cat-like feet, he approached feeling slightly ridicules. The body wasn't going to leap up at him. Dead was dead. 

He carefully knelt in the dead leaves and brushed a finger along the neck until he reached where the blade a severed straight through. Whoever had done this was an expert, a master. The stroke had been clean, flawless almost. He would have liked to have run his fingers through Aoshi's hair one last time, but that was impossible now. 

Instead, he gathered the body up and held it to his chest, noting how cold it seemed. Cold, hard, and foreign; nothing like what he was use to. He knew what the others thought of his lover, that the vampire was a harsh, unfeeling bastard. That if he had a living, beating heart it would still be incased in ice. He had seen the softer side. Knew how Aoshi looked at Misao, almost as if she were a daughter. How gentle he could be with Soujirou, especially in the beginning. 

He wasn't sure what to do, so he sat rocking the body. Eventually he realized that he was whispering words under his breath in rhythm with each rock. 

Clearing his throat he spoke up, "I'm so sorry, I just didn't know. If I had known it would end like this, I would have… I don't know. Given you more encouragement? Made a show of your leaving? Allowed for a far better good bye." His smile turned wistful and he blinked. Moisture in his eyes? He wiped them with the back of his hand, mystified. "I'm sorry for that. Maybe I could have even come with you. You know that one of those men is after me. So perhaps I can collect some payment for your demise." 

He set the body down and started to collect large chunks of fallen wood. When he had gathered enough he piled it concisely then added some dead, dry leaves. The fire would need fuel if it were to burn hot enough to melt bone matter. He wanted nothing left for the animals of the forest. Aoshi deserved the best send off he could provide, and he fully intended to give it to him. Too bad those filthy humans still had his head. He hoped they hadn't placed it on a spike or some other barbaric custom they seemed to be so fond of. 

With an expert flick he struck a shower of sparks. They caught on the pier and within an instant had flared up. Greedily they raced to consume everything in their reach. Soujirou sat patiently, watching the blaze turn his lover to ash. 

**A/N:** And that made me sick writing it, so I don't think I'll be a torturer as a career choice. I hope the timeline isn't getting too muddled, but they all work at different hours! *growls* 

Reviewers:

**Fyyrrose:** Glad you think so. Makes me hungry for some popcorn now, maybe I'll go downstairs after I finish updating and watch the rest of Tekken. Eww, I wouldn't want to eat anything I shot, but since I'm a veggie it's not really a good comparison. No more kitty cat, and I can't believe you ate some! She did remember to get the small, right? I've told her over and over to get small! You can't wiggle out of it. =P you know you missed me! Heck, I missed myself. Too much family time I guess. I'd like to see the 'Aoshi's Dead' dance, is it anything like the 'I Told You So' Dance or is it more like the 'Pee Pee' Dance? You scare them all the time, they should be used to it by now. I know my dogs are. *sweatdrop* I haven't kill Misao, so? I have plans for her still. 

**Mary-Ann:** Amazingly, I was whining that Aoshi vs. Enishi was a pain because of their weapon/style difference, but at least I didn't have to add much dialogue! Now I'm wishing the rest of them didn't talk so much. Hiko wouldn't have, just like Enishi wouldn't interfer in Hiko's fight if the tables were turned. The werewolves most certainly know who they are, but is that good or bad? I'm assuming that they both were counting on the fact that the two would be recognized. As for how about the town... well, either he has an inside source or the werewolves work in a pattern ^.~ 

**eriesalia:** Wow, that's something I totally wasn't expecting. In fact, I was expecting some assassination attempts on the writer's life. Megumi grew up with only her mother for guidence so she thinks males are dumbasses ^__^ And treats them accordingly. 

**MissBehavin:** Oh yes, he seems perfectly fine until he opens his mouth and it all goes to heck (that one's been pinned to me more times than I'd care to admit). The ego/attitude floors me every time, I have so much trouble writing the man! I guess I'm more like Kenshin -__-' Some lasting herbs *grins*. Misao will be herself, and Sano will be himself. That doesn't bode well for either of them, does it? 

**April-san:** O__O Against Enishi I hope! Yes, think of it as a vacation for vampire Aoshi. Keeping them in character is getting easier with practice I think, even though they are all OOC in my other humor fic ^^;;; Anyhow, we've yet to actually see any one fight besides Enishi and Aoshi ^.~ 

**Wistful-Eyes:** This story is like 3x faster than my other ones, I don't know why. It's also a ton longer. *pouts* I keep trying to convince someone to take me to "The Last Samurai", but it's looking like I'll have to wait for it to come out on video. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Okita growled at his friend. 

"Geez, don't bite my head off. If I let you go there would be two dead bodies!" Sanosuke said, showing his teeth right back, "I know you think I'm a big moron, but even I could see that there was nothing to be done." 

"What would you have done if that were Misao?" Okita snapped bitterly. The two were once again pacing through the forest, although this time it was on official business under Saitoh's orders. "Oh, I forgot, you're more interested in that half-kitsune woman." 

Sano flinched and gave a pissed look at the smaller wolf. He shoved his shoulder causing the other to stumble, "Just because you're in a black pit doesn't mean you can go flinging muck around like that! We're supposed to be out here looking for Misao, remember? She could be hurt, or lost, or grieving so hard she wants to die." 

"Like me." 

The tan wolf gave him a sharp look. He snapped at the air above his head and snarled, "He's dead. There's nothing you can do about it!" 

Okita choose not to answer. 

"I think we should split up, cover more ground." 

"No way. If you think I'm going to let you just go off and soar over the edge of some cliff in your whacked out idea of noble suicide you're wrong. Saitoh specifically said that we are to stay together." 

Okita's thoughts were strangely blank and he took a moment to process what Sanosuke had said. Suicide was a coward's way out, wasn't it? Didn't he abhor it, distain it. So why did it suddenly sound so inviting? He hadn't considered self-mutilation or death before Sano had mentioned it. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't his nature. He was a fighter, someone who never gave up no matter the odds. Then again, he looked up to find he didn't recognize himself. Before he had always been polite and cheerful. A smile for everyone in turn and a murmur of greeting even for the lowest of slaves. He supposed that was what had caught Katsu's eye. 

He certainly remembered the first time they had met. He had been sent down by Saitoh to deliver a note. He wasn't sure whom it was to, or what it was about, but he hadn't cared. He was doing his alpha a favor, why should he have complained? 

He had his suspicions of course. There were rumors of an underground resistance among the slaves. Foolish, but admirable. He assumed Himura was the head of it, but wasn't sure. Of course, there were the ever-present whispers about outside help or even that of some benevolent spirits. Okita dismissed such as simply fabrications. 

He hadn't been sure why Saitoh had chosen to help the humans. Perhaps the alpha hated the vampires so much that he would rather associate with slaves if it afforded him the chance to kill his captures. The young wolf was sure Tokio was kept abreast of everything that happened, but he didn't know why they kept everyone else in the dark. Then he realized, the less they knew, and the safer they would be. And the less likely they would break under torture. 

He left the note at the specified place and turned on his heel as he had been ordered. Although he would have liked to stay and see who picked it up, he had specific orders to leave immediately. On his way out he bumped into a tall human. He flashed an apologetic smile and offered his hand down to help the human up. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head, explaining that he wasn't watching where he was going, and was the man all right? That started a long string of things that started out as accidents, but progressed into something more. 

He was abruptly jerked from his thoughts. Sanosuke had him by the scruff of his neck. Angry and surprised he lashed out only to realize his front paws were wet and muddy. Looking down at the swirling, playful waters he blinked. He had almost walked into the river. The surface of the water rippled gently, but he wasn't fooled. He had once seen a young, foolish deer try to ford the water. Within moments it was caught in the wicked current's clutches and was dragged under. If Sano hadn't stopped him he might have met the same fate. 

Sano dropped his angrily and hissed, "No more of that, or I'm taking you back. Tokio probably thought it was a good idea for you to get out, to let your wolf side take over for a bit, but I'm not babysitting. Kill yourself on your own time. Misao is missing still." 

Okita pinned his ears back, but didn't protest. Shame and guilt mingled in the pit of his stomach. Sano was right. Misao was missing and she needed them. She could be helped; she was still alive, for now that is. The dark voice that lurked in his inner most feelings whispered bitterly that it was more than he could do for Katsu, who was most likely feeding the other slaves by now. Viciously he pushed that thought away. The man wouldn't want him to be pining away like some dense idiot. 

His mind played back to the fleeting smile. Okita was positive that it was meant for him. That Katsu was happy and proud that he hadn't dragged his lover into his death, that no guilt could be applied. Not that he was surprised that the man was in the resistance, that was probably what had encouraged their relationship in it's early stages, because he was always around. Okita knew he was also a passionate, dedicated individual. He lived how he wanted according to his personal specifications. Which is how he would have wanted Okita to live his. 

Yet here he was being stupid and selfish. Immediately he resolved to behave normally again. Nothing was ever gained by weeping senselessly, or praying to uncaring gods. No, what was done was done. 

He put some extra energy into his stride leaving Sanosuke behind him. The wolf shouted something about the slave round up that evening, which only spurred the smaller wolf on. He wasn't going to be part of that. Not now. Instead he would look for Misao until he either found her or the sun painted the evening sky, forcing him to return to his cruel master. 

His sensitive nose wiggled uncertainly, testing the scents all around. He loped evenly towards where the human's camp had last been. He didn't fully expect them to be there, after all, it had been a few days since he and Sanosuke had visited. The again, one of their number had been injured. Kikisha had said so, and she wouldn't lie. 

With renewed hope he expanded his lope into a gallop taking the forest's natural obstacles with ease. From there he could pick up Misao's scent. Saitoh wouldn't send them out to look for her if he thought she was dead. So she must be alive. 

The faint tingle of ashes reached his sensitive nose and he halted in confusion. Not wanting to be sidetracked, but wary, he turned towards the smell. Employing his inborn stealth, he crept up peering alertly through the thick screen of underbrush. In the middle of the same clearing were the remains of what looked to have been a large fire. However, the amount of ash told that this was no accidental fire, not at all. Something had been stacked, and then burned. As he got closer he realized it was a pier, or had been. At first he wondered if the local humans had burned one of their dead, but immediately shoved that notion away. Humans were stubborn, and they insisted on burying their dead in the ground. 

He nosed around the area, catching the distinct scent of the big man that had easily cornered Sano and him. The odor was stale and lingering, most likely hours old. It led in a rather straight line, coming and going. The going was in the direction of where he had last known their camp to be. So maybe they hadn't moved after all. That would just make things easier for him. He was about to go when he realized who had been on the pier. The vampire assassin. He had been killed, hadn't he? A brief recollection tickled in the back of Okita's mind. A smiling, watchful face came to mind. The vampire that had watched him but did nothing. 

Of course, vampires didn't carry natural body odor scents with them. Especially since their bodies didn't sweat or perform most of the other functions mortals did. However, scents could cling to them. For example, Yumi's perfume was very distinctive and was usually wrapped around her. Now he searched for the elusive scent of burnt wood and ashes. It was hard to distinguish, considering the source sat directly next to him. 

Something about it unsettled him. The wood was not too cold, meaning the vampire couldn't possibly had time to get back to the crypt. Which either meant the sunlight fried him or he was holed up somewhere in the vicinity. 

Catching a tentacle of what he was seeking with his keen nose he stepped forward gingerly. Even so, he almost felt into the deep hole that was cleverly hidden from view by overgrown vines and tumbled down rocks. 

Peering down his pupils expanded. Still not able to see anything he stuck his head in. The scent that had led him there was strong, and slightly musky now that it was trapped. He wiggled his body in and slid down the slight incline. It was pitch-black insides, but warmer than the outside temperature. For a moment Okita wondered if he was intruding on some animal's den, until his paw stepped on cold flesh. 

Jerking back with heart hammering he realized the vampire must have been sleeping. Slowly, his luminous eyes adjusted to the minimal light and he could make out the faint outline of the boy vampire. He was curled up on his side with his arms tucked against his chest and his knees drawn up as if protecting his body unconsciously. Even in his sleep a small smile was curled around his face, although it was devoid of any emotion. Okita shook his head that the boy would have to hold onto his mask even alone and in his sleep. Clutching to it for so long must have pressed it into his very essence. Making the façade and the true, hidden persona impossible to separate. Which was truer? The mask that had taken root or the original boy that the vampire had been. Or were they so twisted that they had merged into an entirely new thing? 

He suddenly felt a great pity for the shell of a boy before him. 

For an instant he simply wanted to curl up against him, to warm him up. Of course, that was just an impulse. Vampires didn't need warm or compassion. Still he recalled how the vampire had watched them, but never told. There might have been an ulterior motive, yet Okita wasn't sure. Whatever it was he wasn't trying to harm them. 

Haunting images of Katsu's torture flashed before him and he remembered that the boy vampire had ended it prematurely. Dead was dead of course, but at least by snapping the man's neck, he had released him from Hoji's grasping clutches. Gratitude filled him. He would have liked to stay and watch over the boy, seeing as he was defenseless in such an open area, but his pack loyalty was tugging at him insistently. He had to go find Misao. He had already wasted so much time on this side venture. Bounding back out he mentally vowed that he would somehow convey his gratitude, later. 

Pleased, and much lighter of heart, he almost romped his way to the human campsite. Recalling how they had been caught off guard last time, he slowed to a stalk and crept up on the camp. This time his senses were fully focused outward, and defensively. It didn't matter how silently the big man snuck around, with his furry ears on the look out he couldn't get too close unnoticed. 

Peering down just a few yards from where he had first visited he noticed that the silver hair man was leaning droopily again a log. His watou was propped up beside him and he was holding a cup of what seemed like medicated tea. 

An agitated voice from the other side of the clearing made Okita jump, "Just drink it already. The woman actually seems to like you. I think my presence is simply too much for her." 

"I think you're full of bullshit." The other man replied, sipping the tea. He made a face, "Isn't there any honey left?" 

"Don't be such a baby." The big man interjected. He was standing against a large tree, half hidden in the shadows. Either he hadn't sensed Okita yet or he didn't care that the wolf was spying. "Besides, I can handle whatever comes. So you need to sleep." 

There was a raspy scoffing sound and the man tossed down the rest of the tea, making a face at the bitterness. He settled himself in more comfortably; making sure that his feet weren't in the ashes of the fire and pulled a blanket over himself stiffly. 

"She's persistent. You should just kill her and be done with it. A creature like that is nothing more than a rabid dog." 

The big man didn't reply, but his face was slightly troubled. Abruptly he melted off into the shadows of the forest. Okita backed up, expecting an ambush. When he had retreated to a safe enough distance he sat thinking. He had no doubt that the she they had been speaking of was Misao. The girl was stubborn enough for ten mules. It worried him that she would try to attack such powerful humans on her own and he resolved to find her and drag her home with him. Kicking and screaming if need be. 

He turned only to find himself face to face with what seemed to be a very irate Misao. A snarl wrinkled up her normally cheerful features into a twisted, hateful mess of loose skin and fur. Her emerald eyes burned with an unholy light. Her blue-black fur was bristled up and she was crouching in an offensive position. She didn't even seem to recognize him. 

He back up saying in what he hope was a calm and soothing voice, "Misao, hey, it's me Okita. Your friend? Your pack mate? Remember. You don't want to hurt me, that wouldn't be very nice." 

She paused, but the look didn't leave her eyes and her teeth remained bared. Straining, he realized there was a low, rumbling growl in her throat. She wasn't disarmed in the slightest, despite his attempts. Now she was just calculation. He needed to jar her back into reality before one of them got hurt. 

"Misao!" He snapped in the most authority in his manner he could muster. She jerked back as if struck and eyed him even more cautiously, "Misao Makimachi, how dare you bare your teeth at me! Have you no honor left, no shame in what you are doing? Attacking a pack member means death! There are no excuses and no exceptions." He said that last part in a sad whisper. If he couldn't get through and she attacked him, he would be forced to relate the incident to Saitoh. 

She cringed and blinked profusely. Looking up through teary eyes, she stared up half pleading and half appalled. Cringing back another yard she hung her head and watched him from the corner of her eye listlessly. 

When he took a step forward, happy that she was herself again, she slunk back. 

"What's wrong Misao?" He asked in concern and pressed closer. This time she didn't move away. 

"Lord Aoshi is slain." She replied in a monotone. He nodded slightly in understanding and edged closer. He wished now that he hadn't ditched Sanosuke. He knew he couldn't provide the comfort she most likely needed right now. He couldn't bear to get close, even superficially. Not after the night before. 

"Kikisha announced it to Master Shishio last night." He replied. It seemed that it had been a cursed night for the two of them. "She said he was decapitated." 

"Yes." 

"And that you were missing, presumed dead." 

That seemed to get through and she snarled to herself. Glancing up he could see her eyes were filled with fury, "I wish I were, but I will never rest in peace until Lord Aoshi is avenged and payment is extracted for his death!" 

Okita flinched, feeling the bare edges of her wraith. She was in a similar state to what he had been in, but instead of overbearing grief she was filled with boundless anger. All of her thoughts and energy had been converted to one goal: revenge. 

Okita tried to pacify her, adding a friendly, cajoling tone, "If you come back home we can do it together. After all, that's what packs are for." 

She snorted cynically and retorted, "Like that will happen. You just want to take me back so they can give me to a new master and make me the perfect little puppy slave. Well, I won't go! I'm going to kill that man, crush his windpipe with my jaws!" 

He closed the gap between them and she added in a cold voice that would have made her late master proud, "And you can't make me." 

Okita's eyes flew wide. He had no doubt that she meant every words, syllable, and nuance of that short, dangerous sentence. It wasn't a dare it was a promise. He knew that under normal circumstance he could beat her fairly easily, however, he wouldn't place any bets with her currently suicidal mood. When one was like that they didn't care what happened to them. They had a goal and they would go to hell to meet it if need be. 

"Fine, I won't try then. What about Sanosuke? He's worried sick for you, you know." Okita said, trying a different tact. She gave him a flat stare, "I'm sure he'll live." 

"Do you want him to keep worrying?" He pressed and she gave a sharp, spiteful bark of mocking laughter, "Do you think he'll notice? Give him a week and he'll be chasing some other tail, having forgotten about me totally." 

Okita's tentative smile dropped completely and he gave a chiding frown, "Now that's not true and you know it. You're not being fair." 

The two stood facing each other in a challenging silence before she gave a low chuckle. It just sounded wrong. So warped and perverted with malice, nothing like the usual cheerful, bubbling one that tended to come giggling out. 

"Try and stop me then. Or you could come, keep my out of trouble." She sneered and added, listing all the options he had been desperately running through his head out loud "Or you could run home with your tail between your legs and tell our alphas. I'm sure Saitoh would love to come over here and do what you couldn't. Of course, he would have to kill me first, because I meant every word that I said. You could get Sanosuke, in fact, please do. I'm sure he would have the balls to do what you won't. Big on brawn, but rather short on brains don't you think? Heh, or you could wait until evening and tell Shishio of my behavior." 

Okita flattened his ears in agitation. She honestly didn't seem to care if he did any of those things. It made him nervous and unhappy, not knowing or recognizing his friend. She would never make such threats or suggestions despite her temper. And there was no anger in her words, just a contemptuous mocking. She was coldly doing her best to push his buttons, he realized with a start. 

"You need to stop this." He pleaded, now confused and unnerved. It was a foreign feeling. He was used to being confident and decisive. "Aoshi wouldn't want you to throw your life away for him. He'd want you to be happy." 

"And I suppose his boy lover will take me in, and we'll console each other, and live happily ever after." Misao spat. Okita almost informed her that he had heard a rumor before he left for the morning about Soujirou becoming her new master. Instead, hearing her tone, he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. It was enough to tip her off, "So he wants me? Well, I hate him, and I've always hated him." 

Okita didn't know what to say. This wasn't the Misao he knew. She never hated anyone. Especially for no reason. It seemed she just was going to lash out at anyone. 

"Okay, I'll go with you. But then we have to go home." 

"I told you, I'm not going home. Not until the human that slew Lord Aoshi is lying in a pool of his own tainted blood." 

He looked at her before saying in a low voice, "Do you know what happened to his body?" 

She looked shell-shocked and he was pleased that she could at least still feel. It was when there was only the void of darkness and the numb sensation lay heavy that it was at its worse. Then again, he was about to tread on thin ice. 

With a deep, soothing breath he continued in the same tone, "You don't. You never bothered to look, you just wanted revenge." 

"Dead is dead." She mumbled, turning away her head as shame filled her. The stood in silence for a long while before she asked in a small voice, "What happened to it?" 

Okita's dark eyes glittered as he considered what to tell her. She didn't seem so on edge, but that didn't mean she wasn't still angry. And although he could probably safely say what she had spit out in anger about Sano was merely empty words, he couldn't say the same for Soujirou. And he owed the vampire any favor he could provide. Even if that meant protecting him from his pack mate. Until the sun went down the boy was helpless. 

"Say it." Misao growled, sitting down abruptly, in what almost looked like a flounce. Expect both of them knew it was just a pathetic shadow of her usual self. Her act was superficial and pointless. 

"Soujirou made a funeral pier and spent the night making sure he burned properly." Okita said it simply, without embellishment. He had on a neutral face, not wanting to guilt her or to provoke a reaction. The longer he could keep her here the more of a chance Sanosuke would show up. He always seemed to know what to do with the female half of the population, and Misao would listen to him. Or try to rip his ears off again. Either way it would be back to normal. 

She seemed to consider this in silence. "Maybe I was wrong?" She offered finally. "Maybe I was just jealous and unhappy that Lord Aoshi hadn't sought my approval. That boy just seems so… warped." 

Like Aoshi wasn't? Okita always tried not to be too harsh with his judgment, but he had come to the conclusion that vampires were never meant to exist. Unlike werewolves they tended to be… well, dead. No passions, no feelings, no emotions. Of course, that couldn't beat down personality, which vampires like Kamatari had in spades. 

"So you won't try to kill him?" Okita ventured, a small smile curling around his muzzle. She gave him a stare with her cool eyes and said, "I never said that. But for Lord Aoshi's sake I will refrain from doing something too stupid. I don't think I want another master so soon. It… it seems wrong." 

Okita nodded, but he couldn't help hoping his would get knocked off. Shishio had gotten his way for far too long. Not that he, or any of the other slaves for that matter, were in a position to do a thing about it. But if the big man hadn't killed Misao all the other times she attacked, he must be all right for a human vampire hunter. He wasn't so sure about the one that killed Aoshi however. Something about him didn't smell right. 

"How many times did you attack?" 

Misao shuffled uncertainly before deciding to answer his question with another question. A sure fire way to know she was avoiding the subject because it didn't suit her. Unfortunately, she only managed to incriminate herself. With her nose turned up she asked, "How'd you find that out?" 

"Those people were talking about it. The silver hair man wanted the other one to kill you." Okita offered. 

She sniffed, "He would, the bastard. There's nothing to him but death and revenge." 

There must be something more to him than that. Why was he hunting Shishio in the first place? True, vampire hunters usually had an excellent reason for their career choice; however, they usually didn't go after the most powerful vampire they could find. Then again, if he could effectively beat and destroy the ninja assassin then he must be skilled with a blade and have the courage and drive to match. That made Okita leery. He had already heard the man's attitude about things. If someone got in the way, kill them. 

Now that Okita had her calm, well, mostly so. She was never truly calm and he half expected her to start bouncing around, before he remembered she was jaded now. He hoped it wouldn't smear her life. She had so much ahead of her. He laughed internally at that. Who was he to be thinking such things? He had come to terms only hours before. But it didn't stop him from wishing he could ease her heart and bring back the laughter in her eyes. 

Again, an uneasy and tense silence settled between them. It didn't seem the time to be making small talk about the weather. Misao started to pace with short, agitated strides, but she didn't attempt to run off and challenge the humans again. He could see her thinking, but he wished she would stop. Her constant motion, while endearing to some, gave him a killer headache. 

"I suppose Sano will show up?" She said suddenly and doubt blanketed her features. "Was he really worried?" Insecurity wasn't something he saw often in the young girl. Her master had taught her to be courageous, uncomplaining, and assured. Her expression turned to horror, "You won't tell him what I said? I didn't mean it. It was mean and cruel… and this damn tongue of mine. Lord Aoshi always said it would get me in trouble as long as I let it rampage unchecked." 

He grinned hugely. While her constant energy bothered him, her sharp tongue didn't. Then again, it was rarely directed at him. Something he was grateful for. 

"I'm kind of surprised he hasn't shown up already." Okita took a quick glance around, realizing that hours had already passed since he and Sanosuke had left in the early afternoon. With the shorter days that accompanied the coming of winter dusk had already begun to settle across the woods casting shadows. 

He jumped and she looked at him sharply. 

"I forgot!" He yelped, "We were suppose to round up some new slaves from a village today. When Sano couldn't find us I bet he went back like he was suppose to." 

"Sano, doing something that he's suppose to?" Misao snorted, once again in good humor, if one disregarded the shadows behind her eyes. "Why does that sound completely false?" 

Okita continued with his canine grin before it unconsciously faded of his wolf muzzle. More food slaves being captured. Could he ever look at them the same way again? Or would he see Katsu in each and every one of them. Could he honestly round them up like a good little doggie and let them be introduced to hell on earth? Doubts plagued him, but he was careful not to let them show on his face. Misao noticed anyway. Maybe she was more sensitive when she was upset. 

"Are you okay? You should go back and help or whatever. Besides, once you're human it will be a real pain getting back in time to serve." 

"No." He whispered and she pressed closer, peering at him cautiously. He could practically see the thoughts tumbling around in her brain. He turned away to compose himself and plastered on a smile. Now he felt like Soujirou, hiding behind a mask. It wasn't something he had ever tried, nor felt the need to use before. It felt odd and discombobulating. 

"C'mon, you helped me and I want to help you!" She said, showing her teeth partially in affection and partially as an implied threat. "Since it doesn't look like you're going to leave me alone anyway, why don't you tell me?" 

He peered at her doubtfully and sighed. She wasn't his first choice to spill his guts out to, but considering the others were far away, and he should deal with this now… 

So he told her everything, trying to seem as normal as possible. Like his lover was tortured by some vicious, psychotic monster then killed by an equally off-kilter one everyday. Needless to say he failed miserably. He was glad Misao let him tell it without interrupting. It was a rare thing for her, but she seemed to be fighting back tears. He smiled wanly at the fact she could cry over him, but when it came to herself she was frozen. 

"Oh Okita, I'm so sorry!" 

"Don't be. It happened, it's done. There's nothing more to it." Okita said shortly. He was surprised when she walked over and rested her head on his shoulder. The physical contact had the effect that she had been aiming for. He felt his muscles relax. 

She muttered, "You shouldn't hold things in. You're liable to explode." 

"Like you?" He teased, then sobered, "I won't. Promise me you won't throw your life away needlessly? It's not good that he saved you if you only throw yourself in danger's path. Fate is a cruel master and you have a lot to live for. Death is a coward's way out. Living takes courage and resolve." 

"Okay." She agreed. He wasn't sure what he had said had gotten through to her, but he didn't push the issue. 

They waited in silence, by some unspoken agreement, and watched the sun sink below the tree line. 

**A/N:** Despite my best intentions, I think Misao's growing on me. And since I only have the vaguest of outlines, her role could expand and/or shrink depending. I hope you guys like the spunky little brat... 

Reivewers:

**kamorgana:** No such thing ;) You showed up and reviewed, I'm happy. *peers into the darkness for lurkers* I always wonder how many invisible readers I have. Unfortunately, violence is crude and most of the characters are ruthless. I'm doing my best to play it as it would be. Hehe (is guilty of such a caricature, ^^;; then again, I caricatured everyone for humor purposed). But I figured there's got to be a lot more to the poor, confused boy. He's polite, but he doesn't strike me as particularly nice or kind X_X *gets jumped by Sou fans, screams bloody murder*. It's like he got stuck as a child, or that's how he hits me. I have different views from the masses @.@. I have plenty more relationships to twist, but that seemed like a good one to exploit because so many people use it in their fics (*raises hand* again, guilty). Of course, I always use characters to my best advantage and I tend to switch sides. Tokio is one of those cameleon characters who I can protray differently everytime! So I borrowed wolf-like tendencies where the alphas are of equal rank. Aoshi's death will not be in vain, but he needed to go. 

**Fyyrrose:** Uh-huh. You're sitting back waiting for me to trip up on the plot I'm weaving. I'm sure you're cackling at my new addition to the power plays. Everyone has their own agenda. Kenshin helps people, it's his atonement. And he's accepted, or at least to some extent, among the slaves. Which says nothing for normal humans or supernatural creatures. Life sucks for him. You fail in you pursuasive writing. Give me a better reason. You say that like you're not human... I know, you're an alien! Uh-huh. Random. Sou's one messed up puppy. But he's learning. A decade isn't near enough I guess. Hoji will get his. I didn't see that irony, and *if* he can take them back. But I see what you're driving at. 

**Mary-Ann:** See above ^^ There will be many difficultes, but as they say, misery loves company ^.~ Saitoh's not, not at all. He won't sit back and stand for it. What's that one line? Something like: You can tame a dog with food and a man with money, but nothing can tame a Wolf of Mibu. Tokio's running some behind the scenes, so I'm not saying what she does and doesn't do. 

**FarStrider:** I'm working on Yahiko, I tend to ignore the poor guy (or is that lucky guy?). Weaving is a pain, but I hope the resulting product will be stunning. If I don't get tangled in my own webs @.@ I couldn't really find what sort of torture they did in Japan, so I had to borrow from the Middle Ages. So it's called a strappado huh. Well, it seemed like the... least degrading torture? Still very, very painful. The Wheel was interesting, but I don't think I could have written that O__O I'm a sensitive soul. 

**MissBehavin:** Depends on your definition of stupid... I shouldn't tease. You'll just have to see. No comment on Hoji, as of last night he enter the Eevee Protection Program. One that keeps me from bashing... Usui on the other hand... >:) Who better? Well, I had to drag the guy in somehow, and I can see him as a reluctant leader. As for Saitoh being a pet... I'm working on that too. He needs to be careful, that oni. 

**Wistful-Eyes:** I just saw Cold Mountain, excellente! And I found someone who wants to go see The Last Samurai with me *does dance* I just didn't want to go by myself. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Megumi groaned as someone shook her shoulder semi-urgently. She felt like she had walked all over creation the day before. As her mind began to wake she realized she probably had. Well, that was exaggerating, but between walk from the camp to the village and trotting from the village to where ever, she had gotten quite enough exercise. Her legs protested softly as she stretched them and she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. 

Instead, she cautiously opened her dark eyes and tried to scream. A hand went over her mouth and she was tempted to bite it. A pair of soft purple eyes were looking down at her with something akin to panic, although somehow she knew the man was utterly calm and in control. 

"Shh, don't scream. This unworthy one was merely trying to wake you for breakfast." 

She nodded slightly and the warm flesh was removed from her face. He hadn't held on too tightly, but she could still feel where each digit had rested. She sat up at the man backed off slowly. She frowned, looking around. She didn't remember laying down her last night. Then again, she didn't remember much of anything past watching the werewolves change and eating a hasty supper. Briefly she wondered where Yahiko had gotten to, but immediately assured herself that the boy could easily take care of himself. Right now she needed to be doing the same. 

"Are you okay?" The man asked with genuine concern. She eyed him deciding that he was one of the odder-looking human beings she had ever seen. His hair was an indescribable shade of red. Megumi wanted to label it auburn, but since it was so dark in the room, the only light being the torch from the hall, she knew it must actually be lighter. His skin was pale and there was a pronounced x shaped scar across his cheek. It seemed old and badly healed, the doctor part of her noted distantly. He had a light, almost feminine built, but she assumed that underneath the baggy clothing he was wearing his body was purely male. 

"I am fine." She replied stiffly. She wasn't here to make friends, and she tried to ignore the slightly hurt look he had when she replied. "What's your name?" 

He seemed to hesitate before giving a large, guileless smile, "This unworthy one is named Kenshin." 

Without meaning to her shields snapped up. She wasn't sure when she acquired such deep cynicism and instinctive vilification. She certainly hadn't learnt it from her mother, it almost seemed inborn if that was possible. Megumi shook her head in a subconscious gesture; this was a personal argument she had always had with herself ever since she understood the problem. Her medical mind said it was impossible for it to be just nature, it had to be nurture. 

Except nothing in her childhood led to such deep psychological issues. Her mother had been a fair, stern woman, who was not overly affectionate, but still managed to make her feel loved. Thoughts of her late mother usually led to depression and she tried to straighten them out. She could wallow in self-pity later. 

"I'm sorry, are you thinking of your family?" She started. She had completely forgotten the man was still standing there. 

Lying seemed the safest course, however, it wasn't a total lie. Her mother had been her family. 

"Yes. You said something about breakfast?" 

The man, Kenshin? He seemed to collect himself and again, he flashed that smile. She was slightly surprised, but not overly so. It seemed she wasn't the only one hiding behind mannerisms. 

Standing up her leg muscles twanged unpleasantly, but she knew that it wasn't life threatening, or even that much of an inconvinced. Her clothing was rumpled from being slept in. She made a wry face, well, it wasn't as if she had brought an extra pair. 

As if anticipating her need Kenshin reappeared with a set of clothing. They were well worn, but clean and serviceable. The color was an unattractive light brown and there were darned patches here and there. She didn't want to consider what had happened to the last owner. Despite the female werewolf's reassurances she didn't feel secure in the slightest. While the man waited outside she quickly shed her old clothing and donned the new. When she asked what to do with the old the man took them. 

It wasn't until she was seated at breakfast that she realized that she was here to spy. Well, that involved talking to people after all and she had missed a perfect opportunity. Silently berating herself she heard a very familiar, loud voice. 

"What's it to you Ugly?" Yahiko shouted. He was up on his feet facing off with a very angry looking young woman. A very familiar and angry looking young woman. 

Kaoru, enraged and insulted, flung back words of her own with fists clenched, "You little brat! You're not even here for a day and you're already causing trouble!" 

Megumi wasn't sure what surprised her more. To have found Kaoru very much alive, or that she was arguing with Yahiko. 

The two women had been good friends as children. Kaoru seemed to be the only child her mother allowed her to play with, now that she thought about it. Kaoru had lived only a slight distance away with her father. He generally helped Megumi's mother with things a woman would have difficultly handling alone. One day Megumi had gone over to play and found the place much in the state she had found her own just a week again. Blood, flesh, and hair scattered to the four winds and the house completely trashed inside and out. Her mother had found her, on her knees weeping. She was only ten at the time. Come to think of it, that was when she was pressed into apprenticeship. She supposed, after the years of separation and the mental shock she had received, that she simply forgot she ever had a friend named Kaoru. 

Kaoru seemed to catch sight of her just a few seconds after her own discovery. The young woman's mouth gaped in shock and she stared with her dark blue eyes. Megumi felt a slight smirk cross her lips. How different things were now. 

"You look like a catfish Ugly!" Yahiko hooted. When Kaoru paid him no mind he followed his gaze. Megumi raised an eyebrow and he blushed defiantly. The whole room was silently, all eyes locked on the two women, sensing tension. 

Kenshin had reappeared. He took in the scene with a wide, sweeping glance before quietly padding over to Kaoru. He said something in a low tone. Her eyes widened, but she nodded. Swiftly, she lunged over the table and grabbed Yahiko by the ear. 

"Dishes for you, troublemaker." She said, giving the appendage a slight twist. Yahiko growled and struggled, but he was still dragged down a hall, complaining the whole way. 

Megumi, although hungry, got up to follow. She wasn't sure why. This wasn't something she'd particularly like to confront, but she was never a woman to run away when things got unpleasant. That sort of thing was a last resort. 

She had only gone about ten minutes time into the labyrinth before she was completely lost. She had no idea where the kitchen was or how to even get back to the dining hall. 

"Are you lost?" A crisp, cool voice asked behind her. She whirled to find herself not quite face to face with a young woman. The woman was easily taller than she was by about three inches and her face was a set expression that gave away nothing. She didn't seem annoyed, displeased, or to even care that Megumi wasn't where she was supposed to be. Something tickled at the back of Megumi's mind, but she couldn't place it. "Tell me where you need to go and I will escort you there." 

"The kitchens." Megumi wasn't happy with looking like a directionless lack wit and something about the woman made her uneasy. 

"Easy enough." 

She glared balefully at the back of the black hair. The oddest thing about the hair, besides its shorn length, was there were streaks of gray running through it. 

Her guard didn't seem inclined to talk, or even make sure she followed. She only hoped that the woman was actually leading her where she wanted to go. It wasn't like she had much a choice. 

She wondered if Enishi was healing all right. It had only been two days, but she truly doubted Hiko could keep the man down for a whole week. He had amazing heal capacity, but even people like that had limits. And she was sure he would push his above and beyond what they could stand. Reach and shatter were two different things entirely. She also considered that little female werewolf. It wasn't something Megumi was sure shouldn't belong in her head. After all, the female had been aiding a vampire who was trying to kill them. Still, she hoped her pack found her anyway. 

She could smell the kitchens long before she could actually see or hear them. The smells of bread and meat hung heavy in the air making her wish she had finished her breakfast before going off on some fool's errand. More than likely Yahiko was scrubbing pots by now. In fact, it may be a bit vindictive, but she hoped he was. 

"Here." The woman grabbed her arm and she reflectively lashed out. The woman barely flinched. Again, she didn't look irritated or peeved, even though there was a growing red mark staining her cheek, "Sorry, I should give more warning. I was going to pull you aside so that Kenshin and Kaoru may speak with you. They simply had to get rid of your companion first." 

They didn't wait long. Both Kaoru and Kenshin showed up at relatively the same time, although they came from different directions. Megumi observed the expressions on Kaoru's face. Apprehension, directed at Megumi, annoyance, directed at the stranger, and warmth directed at Kenshin. Kenshin wore the same silly mask that had been in place when he woke her up. 

"What is this about Kikisha?" He asked and Megumi mentally smiled. There was an edge to his voice and eyes that wasn't there before. Apparently she wasn't the only one put on edge by the tall, slender woman with streaked hair. 

"Nothing much." Kikisha replied flippantly, then shot him a look of disgust, "Must I spell it out? Obviously you guys do not pay enough attention to my reports. Perhaps I would do better to tell Lord Shishio instead, hmm?" 

She waited for them to say something and when it was obvious no one had a smart retort she continued in her usual voice, "This is the healer that was traveling with those two vampire hunters. We rounded her up in a village, so I'm assuming they sent her and the boy in here to spy. Not that they can actually do much without getting back out again. But Saitoh has that arranged, so no worries." 

"That worries me." Kenshin growled under his breath. 

"I suggest you set that aside then." Kikisha said in a deceptively mild tone. Megumi wasn't sure who Saitoh was exactly, but he was apparently very important to the woman and also to whatever the trio was neck deep in. 

She was actually more worried about what the woman had said. Getting it out. They hadn't thought of that. Of course, the plan was half baked anyway, something that would have never happened if she were in charge. Just like Hiko to shove us into danger without regard or care, she thought. 

"Just say what you came to say!" Kaoru cried out in frustration. She had never had the head or patience for clever word games, Megumi recalled. 

Kikisha raised a eyebrow, a gesture that hauntingly echoed what Megumi had done to Yahiko. She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed, for once not seeming a haughty, cold bitch. 

"You know, this is my ass on the line. Well, I actually did not need to speak to either of you. I should not have anyway. But I assumed, out of the kindness of my black heart, that you humans would like a heads up on this." 

"We are most appreciative." Kenshin murmured in pacifying manner. Kaoru shot him a dirty look, clearly not approving of his slight groveling. Kikisha didn't seem to notice either of them. Her flat eyes were fixed on a point beyond them. Abruptly she shook her head. 

Pacing slightly she looked at the two, "I will say this quick. The walls have ears after all. Look what happened to poor Katsuhiro. I wish we could cut him down." 

Megumi realized with a heartfelt shudder that this 'Katsuhiro' must have been the tattered strips of flesh that was introduced as a warning. Just what had she gotten herself into? 

"Saitoh's pulled everyone into this. Once those hunters hit here that's that. Anyone in the way will be slaughtered. Now go." Kikisha said lowly. Her eyes never left their faces, but there was a nervous quality to her. If she had a tail it would have been lashing. 

Reluctantly the pair retreated, but not before Kaoru gave Megumi one long, promising look. She held the girl's stare for a moment before dropping her gaze. She had never thought of herself as snobbish, despite how the villagers tended to label her because of her aloof manner. But seeing someone who she thought was dead as a walking food item was hardly flattering. 

"Walk with me please. Someone else will take care of your chores." Kikisha requested. Megumi searched her tone for command, something at least that she could refuse, but only found an open invitation. 

Once they were safely in what looked like a small vegetable garden, one the lady doctor assumed was to grow food for the humans, Kikisha paused. She gestured towards a stone, but Megumi refused. Kikisha nodded as if pleased. Like she had passed some test or something. It rankled and chafed and Megumi could clearly see why Kaoru didn't like the woman at all. She seemed to be very good at pushing people where she wanted them to go. 

"You have no reason to trust me," Kikisha began, peering intently at Megumi's face, "But I hope that you will at least listen and give what I say sound consideration. I intend to tell you many things I have not even told Kenshin, despite that he leads the human rebellion. Being half vampire he would have difficulty, I think, understanding. But you are freshly caught, you remember the outside world clearly. Most of the humans here have been captive for so long they do not recall anything, but the life they possess now. 

"It is the same for the werewolves, although they have been captive for far longer. The younger ones fear yet yearn for change just the same, while the older ones fear it is a hopeless conquest; their freedom. There are few that would stand with Saitoh in his secret uprising, the majority of the packs are terrified of Shishio. For good reason. You are a smart woman and I am sure your friends told you the horrors he has committed." 

Megumi wanted to growl. Of course, his Lordship hadn't told her a damn thing! Kikisha paused, eyeing her and she forced a pleasant go on out of her mouth. 

"Your hunters are just part of a long chain of beings out to kill the vampire lord. I can see why they would use you. You seem very intelligent and you can keep your mouth shut. Two very good traits for a spy, although I would bet you have had no training." 

She paused considering, "Hiko was never very good at being social. Not that it excuses his behavior. Anyway, if you will allow me, I wish to aid you in your spying. I know much." She gave a wry smile and a touch of amusement glinted in her eyes, "Some would say too much. However, I know everyone's past, including the vampires. My knowledge is at your disposal, provided you grant me a favor in return." 

Megumi bit the inside of her lip. This was sounding too good to be true. How did she know that this wasn't so elaborate set up? She knew Kikisha couldn't be a vampire, because it was daytime. They were all sleeping. They couldn't fight their nature. Which brought her to a vital question, one that should have puzzled her far before it actually did. If the vampires slept helpless during the day, what was to stop the wolves and human slaves from revolting and slitting their throats while they peacefully slumbered? 

"It is very tempting," Megumi began cautiously, choosing her words carefully. Under normal circumstances she enjoyed to banter, but she didn't see the other woman very tolerant of playful words, and this was deadly serious anyhow. Once again she cursed Hiko's pride and her own stupidity. She wasn't a spy and she wasn't a diplomat. Whatever in the world convinced her that she could be either? "I have a question first, and I would like to know the favor before I agree." 

Kikisha nodded, this time with respect, "Go ahead. If it is within my knowledge I will answer, provided it does not endanger my pack." 

Megumi flicked her long hair back, wary of the woman's openness. Kikisha looked at her levelly and Megumi realized the woman hadn't smile, even bitterly, the whole time. Her strong face wasn't set in stone, but her emotions were worn far more subtly than most humans. 

"Listen, you would not trust me if I were less than truthful, correct? Yet, I am being as easy as I can and you still suspect me. Perhaps if you ask and I answer we may form a tentative alliance?" 

"Why don't you just kill all the vampires while they sleep? I mean, they're sitting ducks right now." Megumi blurted out, realizing too late that what she said was hardly diplomatic. To her surprise Kikisha let out a low chuckle. "And here I thought I would have to part with something dear." 

"Well?" 

Kikisha reached up and tugged at something. Her fingers were securely curled around nothing at all and the skin on her neck indented with each slight tug. Megumi remembered vaguely something about collars and she realized right away the folly of such an act. If the wolves fell on the vampires, they would die also, for betraying their masters. 

"Humans are weak things. They fear much. We are set to guard the vampires while they sleep. That means from everything. Including mutantious slaves. Believe me, after the few attempts in the beginning the attacks have ceased. Occasionally someone is foolish or desperate enough to try. Let us say the results are far less pretty than our friend Katsuhiro's." 

"But wouldn't your collars prevent you from attacking when Enishi and Hiko gets here?" 

Kikisha gave her a small, wan smile, "Now, my dear, you are digging too deep. Perhaps if you had asked that question first I would be obligated to answer, but as it is now you hold no sway over my tongue. It is my turn to name the favor I would ask. In return for the information I provide I wish something of yours that will act as a white flag. I will report my findings to your friends and return with theirs." 

Before Megumi could answer Kikisha cut her off with a swift motion. She glared pointedly at a large bush. Her arms crossed beneath her breasts and she tapped her foot slightly. A large, shameful shaggy wolf walked out. He gave a short, quizzical bark. 

"Of course I knew you were there. The question is why. Saitoh will rip your hide. You are supposed to be out looking for Misao and Okita, they did not return last night." 

He gave a low snort and yipped something. Kikisha furrowed her brow. "Well, that is a relief. But what are you doing here? Do not tell me you convinced Saitoh to allow you interior patrol, what was he thinking? He spoils you and Okita far too much." 

The tan wolf barked sharply and wiggled. 

"Yes, that is my opinion. So what are you doing exactly? Spying on your girlfriend?" Kikisha asked, mischief in her voice. Megumi was surprised. Girlfriend? Her? That was ridicules! And what was with her host, suddenly turning juvenile? Megumi halfway expected Kikisha to break out into song about kissing in a tree. 

The tan wolf jumped as if he had been scalded and beat a hasty retreat. Megumi felt the blood rush up and tinge her cheeks pink. 

Kikisha turned back and murmured to herself, "Always the child, although I know he will have to grow up sometime. It is the way of the world." 

That confused Megumi to no end. Weren't Kikisha and the tan wolf the same age? They looked it. Both looked just before their twenties, still fit with youth. Then again, Hiko had said it was difficult to tell by looking. Perhaps they were actually centuries apart. 

She turned towards Megumi with an apologetic look, "I did not mean to embarrass you, however, he can be quite the pestilence when he wishes. It was the quickest and easiest way to get him to leave us. Do we have a deal?" 

"Yes, but I want some information. I'm not sure exactly what you are, but you're not a werewolf, are you? I mean, you look like one and all. After awhile I realized I had seen you as a wolf, but I didn't couple that with your human form until just now." 

Kikisha sighed and Megumi was sure she heard a few unsavory words directed at the tan wolf uttered. She sat down on the stone and looked up warily. 

"Then we have a deal, starting now. So I will answer your question, since it does not relate directly to my pack, however, you may not tell this to anyone. Not even Kenshin or Kaoru. Especially not to your young male companion." She waited for Megumi's nod and continued, "You are partially right. I am not exactly a full werewolf. My mother was a werewolf, however, my father is a human. I can change shape between wolf and human when I choose, not by the sun and moon, however, I do not possess the natural talent most werewolves have. I do not have a heightened sense of smell or super strength in human form." 

"And that's the true reason you are annoyed at that idiot?" Megumi guessed, "He looked rather surprised." 

Kikisha shook her head ruefully and a small smile played on her lips. Megumi observed this wondering what their relationship was exactly. 

"It is. No one was supposed to know I can choose my shape, let alone Mister Big Mouth. Saitoh will have my hide now, because I was not careful enough!" 

"Well, if he sent that idiot out in the first place…" Megumi started indignant. She was surprised that she felt that she was friends with this strange woman. They were so alike yet so entirely different. 

Kikisha snorted. "Sanosuke was lying through his inch long canines. Saitoh would never have done that. At least he will be flayed with me." 

Megumi wondered how to ask this delicately, without looking like she had an interest. Subtly had always been her weapon of choice, but now she was messing with someone who might recognize it for what it was. 

"You are wondering about my relationship with him, correct? Well, it is nothing. He is courting a young werewolf lady named Misao. Sano and I are merely friends, in the barest sense of the word. He and Okita both just have a way of sucking you in, despite your intentions. Stay away from him if you can, although I doubt you will be able to. I should go, I've spoken too much already." 

With that the young woman shifted into her shaggy wolf form and slid off leaving Megumi alone to face the maze. 

"Wonderful." She muttered to herself. While this Kikisha seemed to be a wellspring of knowledge, her manners, like all those of the werewolves were severely lacking. 

"Megumi, can we talk?" Kaoru was looking at her with a slightly downcast expression and her hands were clasped in front of her. "Can I sit down?" 

Megumi felt irritated, but she bit back a nasty reply. 

"You looked like you'd seen a ghost," Kaoru began, heedless of how true her words were actually ringing. "I was really surprised too. I mean, I never thought you would be the type to go along with three guys! Then again…" 

"It's not what you think." Megumi said shortly, "And last I remember of you was bawling my little eyes out because I had thought my best friend in the whole wide world had been shredded into tiny bits of flesh." 

Kaoru's mouth clicked shut and she blinked. Megumi realized that although they had been inseparable as children, the years between had afforded them insights. Each had grown differently, and both were far more jaded. Still, she needed all the help she could get her, and this was Kaoru she was talking about. She had always been too kind and compassionate. 

"I… I didn't do it on purpose!" Kaoru stuttered, red faced and rather ruffled. She put her hands on her hips and hissed, "It's not like I wanted to be a walking entrée for a bunch of blood sucking beasts!" 

Megumi decided this was a good time to switch the subject. It had always worked as children. Get Kaoru worked up about something, then suggest something else. Watching as she was torn between the two before diving fully into the latter. 

"Ken is quite exquisite." Megumi commented with a full lip pout and a sly look in her eyes. Oh how she had missed this! She hadn't been able to tease anyone in years, and Kaoru was a perfect target! "With those gorgeous violet eyes and that coppery hair. And with manners, you don't find that in men very often. You're much too violent a girl to be with him!" 

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched spastically and her fists were clenched. Bingo. Hit a sore spot, not that Megumi had any lasting interest in Kenshin; she was here on business after all. What was that saying, don't mix business and pleasure? Besides, it was quite obvious by the way the two looked at each other that they would be in lovesick puppy mode for quite awhile before fessing up. Funny, Kaoru never held back with her other emotions. A shame. 

"You hussy!" She screeched, working herself up into a fine tizzy. "You stay away from Kenshin, do you hear me? It's always been like this. If it was mine you wanted it! Well, Kenshin isn't a toy and I'm not giving him up to you!" 

Megumi eyed her sweetly before replying in a sly voice. "But Kenshin is a person, right? So I can't help it if he is attracted to my natural charm. That wouldn't be stealing him now would it." 

Kaoru made an interesting sound that was somewhere between a choke and a growl. She narrowed her blue eyes dangerously, "Honestly Megumi, I don't know how I put up with you as a child! You're so… so insufferable!" 

Megumi simply put on her shocked mask, "I'm hurt that you feel that way Kaoru, I thought we were friends!" 

The younger woman glared before she sighed, "You shouldn't piss me off. Friends?" 

Megumi let a smirk curl around her face and pretended to consider it before holding her hand out. Kaoru looked confused, "You don't think I'm going to open my arms and hug you, do you? I prefer my personal space. Friends." 

"So what did that woman want with you? She gives me the willies half the time and annoys me to no end the other half." Kaoru said, plucking a dandelion. Idly she pulled the plant apart, piece by piece. The discarded bits withered on the ground at her feet. 

"Nothing much." Megumi said evasively while actually thinking that the werewolf had told her too much. She wondered what she could give as a white flag and decided that she would have to finish her report today. Kikisha would most likely object to approaching them in human form, or she would have already done so, without immunity. 

As she and Kaoru made their way back inside the gloomy, cramped labyrinth she couldn't help but wondering how Enishi was healing. 

**A/N:** Sorry about the un-ended coding that made the whole last chapter underlined. Tell me if I accidently do things like that with the html. I'm not very awake in the morning (hence my psychotic, non-sensical replies and careless html), but it's the only time I can do it. Mwahaha, I write this in advance of course, and right now I'm stuck. But the shit's about to hit the fan ^^ I know, I'm a rabble-rouser. One who thinks way too much. I was looking for a cheap copy of Reflections on Ebay. Why don't they have any? I'm not going to pay $30 for something I'll watch once, get depressed about, and ship up to fyyrrose. I need to see it for my story, even though I've read some pretty detailed summaries. Grr. Seeing is good, that way I know ALL the little details that someone else might not find important. Moving on, that was just my little vent for the day. 

Reviewers:

**FYYRROSE:** Look at you! You're slacking! And I only have two fics posting right now, it's not too hard! And I can't believe you backed out with Soujirou and Kaoru! I finally find a fair exchange... Never mind *throws hands up in disgust*I may just do that anyway, yes, *that*. That means more "research", but I was thinking the Rack and ultimately the Wheel. Mwahahaha, Eevee with torture knowledge. 

**Tri:** Everything has a purpose, even Aoshi's death *grins* Yes poor Sou, but I'm not allowed to do anything too bad to him... *darts eyes around watchfully* *whispers* They won't let me. Which is too bad, because that could be fun- er, I mean horrible! Just awful! 

**Mary-Ann:** Character development seems to be my greatest strength. And I get annoyed because other people don't bother to do it. Just because they're already existing characters doesn't mean you can just pluck up a stereotype and plop it in your fic. Mwahaha, I get that alot, that I seem to know where I'm going O__O; I suppose I do actually. This time around at least. Saitoh is probably the easiest character for me to get into. Maybe because I'm like him to a degree, or he's rather practical. Ah, crude violence doesn't bother me as much as it should. I was watching The Last Samurai yesterday and, sadly, it didn't bother me besides giving me a killer headache (the sound was too loud). I know that some people are a bit more sensitive, but you're right, I have to be this way. I'm outlining a very harsh world (I mean, come on, Shishio is the ruler here!). Even so, I try to keep it tasteful and well done. The manga has people chopped in half and hanging from the wall ^^;; 

**kamorgana:** She's really never been an interest of mine, but I've seemed to have taken a shine to her in this fic. A depressed Misao... some would say that's impossible. ^^ The way I see her is she wouldn't just give up or accept it, she'd get angry. Really, really angry. Maybe insanely so. Even so, I can't see that blocking out her personality. Dang she's got a strong one ^^;; That humor fic was fun, but I shouldn't have let my reviewers bully me so much O__O I think that Saitoh finally got it through his thick head, when he [Sano] and Okita returned from spying, that he should show some respect. Which, amazingly enough, I think Sano is actually capable of! In wolves, if a lower ranking animal didn't submit to the alpha they'd probably fight, and the lower one would be driven out. Saitoh's doing most of the behind the scenes work, but he'll show up later. I couldn't leave him out! Blasphemy >:) I'm very pleased with this. Then again, I'll be even happier when it's done *laughing*. 

**MissBehavin:** They could, but you know me, I'm twisted *grins* I mean, look at what I did with Aoshi, Megumi, Kamatari, Chou, Soujirou, and Yumi in TDTI. A masterpiece of insanity! Everyone needs to be protected from themselves at one point and time. Sano strikes me as a very loyal, compassionate soul despite his other less-appealing behaviorisms and mannerisms. Don't like Enishi? Or rather what he did. But if you consider it, if he hadn't killed Aoshi, do you actually think that the vampire would have given him quarter? Nope. Then Enishi would be dead. I don't know who would mourn him, not Hiko! In fact, he'd have to get up and finish off Aoshi himself and he'd be cursing Enishi for not doing it in the first place. Okay, okay, I try to be nice to Hiko, I really do! He hasn't had any arsenic yet has he? 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Interesting yet. I bet she could be a hellva lot colder than Aoshi if she put her mind to it. We'll see about all these fun relationship webs I've weaved. *picks stick webbing off* I hope I don't get tangled up O.o 

**eriesalia:** Yes, two characters, who as far as I can tell really need it (and not only in this fic, but other people's too). Aoshi died for a reason *grins* I can't stress that enough. Trust in the story teller ;) And I thank you for sticking around! 

I just found this funny because I immediately thought of Aoshi: 

_I haven't killed off many of my characters, but sometimes it just happens. Death scenes aren't easy to write--they can too easily get sentimental--. ~Fenogelio, Inkheart by Cornelia Funke_


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Soujirou woke up slightly disoriented and confused. He wasn't sure where he was exactly, but he instinctively knew it wasn't where he was supposed to be and that he was exposed. Forcing his lethargic limbs to obey he pushed up from the dirt floor and promptly bumped his head. The pain was so mild he didn't even register it at first. Stooping so as not to hit his head again he walked up the incline. So he had stayed in a cave. 

Stretching lithely once he emerged into the starry night he looked around noting that he had overslept by several hours. If the position of the moon through the trees was correct, then it was already past midnight. The events of what led him there were curiously hazy, especially considering he had an excellent memory and an eye for detail. 

The scent of burnt wood and ashes wafted lightly in the slightly foggy night air and he blinked. Something tugged insistently, telling him that he shouldn't have forgotten it. It was something to do with last night, something he was missing. Only mildly frustrated he smiled widely, as if putting more effort into his expression would hasten whatever was nagging him. Of course, it didn't, and he knew it wouldn't. Whatever it was had lodged deeply and nothing short of time or a catalyst would drag it out. 

"So he's awake." A familiar female voice said, sounding in an ill temper. He looked up to see Misao sitting on a low branch eyeing him with reserve. With one quick motion she kicked off the branch and landed next to the werewolf with the human lover. He was smiling lightly, looking pleased. 

"See Misao, there's no need for you to be so ruffled. Although he does look slightly confused. Perhaps it is shock." The male werewolf suggested. "How are you feeling? I don't imagine sleeping in a cave would be too comfortable, but we couldn't exactly move you." 

"Why are you here?" Soujirou asked, still wondering where here was. 

The male werewolf gave him a concerned look and replied, "We were watching over you while you slept. After you burned Shinomori's body I guess you couldn't make it back to the safety of the crypt in time." 

Burned? Body? What was the wolf talking about? 

"He doesn't remember. I told you he wasn't worth Lord Aoshi's notice." Misao snarled to her male companion. He silenced her and looked towards Soujirou with his brow slightly furrowed, "You don't remember building a funeral pier and burning his body?" 

Soujirou's mouth felt dry and there was this feeling of dread digging inside his body, but he wasn't sure why exactly. Slowly he blinked and his ever present smile faltered ever so slightly. His mind was tinged black around the edges, what did that mean? When he tried to recall the previous night's events he couldn't. Dully he noted that whatever he was repressing was unpleasant if his subconscious had placed it deep within the vault. Was Aoshi dead? It didn't seem possible, but there was no reason for the two wolves to lie. Especially not Misao. Aoshi was her life practically. 

He knew, when memories were most painful, that he would lock them away, keep them from haunting him. Only in sleep did they escape to cripple and petrify him. Except he wasn't sleeping now. There was no quick exit, no bolting awake covered in a cold sweat that could only be made of terror and tangible fear. 

"How…?" Soujirou felt odd speaking to the pair. Normally he wouldn't deal with werewolves at all, even Aoshi's Misao. Not that she ever wanted to speak to him anyway. Even her scathing remarks and quips were forced. No, she avoided him when at all possible. 

"The two vampire hunters. Well, one of them anyway. The one with the striking silver hair and watou. He, er, decapitated him." The male explained when Misao refused to. She had regained her footing on the low branch and was sulking. 

This was starting to make sense in its own horrible way and his memories of the night before were starting to pull out gently. He wanted to sit, but didn't know if he could trust the two. Instead, he plastered on his biggest smile. The wider the better, nothing could touch him then. It would chase away all that dared to pursue him and make the blackness turn tail. 

Misao eyed him warily and whispered in a loud voice, "There he goes with that creepy smile again." 

Soujirou decided the best course of action was to ignore her. Perhaps if she received no attention for her rude behavior she would quit it. Unlikely, but worth a shot. 

"What is your name? I assume you know mine." 

"Okita." 

Soujirou frowned. That was his last name, he was sure of it. Usually the werewolves went by their first names, since so many of them were related. He was either not being very trusting, or actually went by his last name. It was an odd thought. Soujirou couldn't even remember his. He had shed it with his humanity so many years ago and had no wish to retrieve it. No one ever asked for it or called him by it. He had almost forgotten he had one once upon a time. 

He needed to make some decisions. He knew Master Shishio most likely wouldn't require his services, but his presence would be missed. It was well known he ventured topside only when it was required of him, never at any other time. His sensible side encouraged him to go back. At the very least he could get Kamatari to cover for him, he was sure she would do it. One the other hand, this Okita seemed well informed and at least neutral in his standing. Perhaps he could tell Soujirou where these hunters were. 

Soujirou wasn't sure why he felt the need to see them. Did he just want to make sure that they were mere humans, no threat? Well, they obviously were a threat. Especially if one of them defeated Aoshi single-handed. He was sure Lord Shishio would not approve of him acting without orders, that he would prefer to send out another one of the Ten Swords to gauge the two's strength. 

"Where are these hunters? I would see them for myself." 

Something tickled at the back of his mind in warning. Hadn't Kamatari warned him that he had a powerful enemy? One of those hunters, he was sure now. He hoped it wasn't the injured one because he wanted a challenge. 

Okita paused and gave a tentative smile, thinking about it. Before he could decide Misao jumped in with a wild gleam in her eyes. She flashed metal around lightly and asked in anticipation, "You'll get vengeance for Lord Aoshi's death then?" 

The thought of revenge hadn't even crossed Soujirou's mind. Should it have? He was more concerned for the future. These two men needed to be dealt with, that was practicality. But wouldn't it also sate and appease his lover's death to have life for life in retribution? Perhaps. 

So instead of answering, he nodded once. The male Okita sprang up, but Misao, now energized, beat him to it. She bounded off through the woods with surprising ease, slipping in and out of the shadows or dodging harrowing tree trunks nimbly. Okita was not quite as agile, tending to keep more to Soujirou's left backside. The vampire, for all his superior attributes, wasn't used to the wooded area. His night vision was superb, but his feet tended to stumble on upraised roots or small shrubs. 

"Shh," Okita whispered lowly from behind him as Misao flashed out of sight. Even Soujirou couldn't hear nor see her once she circled around the other side of the firelight that ringed the clearing. "The big one sneaks around like a cat, so be wary." 

Soujirou stared down at the camp, not bothering to crouch down. If he was spotted then that was one less thing he had to deal with. It would most certainly end in a challenge and then he wouldn't have to explain himself to Lord Shishio. It would simply be that he was spying, was spotted, and challenged. Although an excellent fighter and assassin, he had to admit to himself that striking from the shadows didn't suite him well. 

The silver haired man was near the fire. He was stubbornly doing slow practice swings, most likely keeping his muscle toned and retraining them to do his bidding. Dark patches of crimson blood stained the white bandages, testifying that he had been at it for far longer than his body would have liked. The firelight flickered across his lean, topless form and Soujirou could almost picture him as a feral cat. With one lithe movement he sheathed his ornate blade. Soujirou detected on a slight hitch in his liquid movements. He would have never guessed that the man was heavily injured if he hadn't known better. 

"Hiko, your curs have returned." The silver haired man said glancing off into the darkness. He sank gently to a log that seemed to serve as a bench and proceeded to make himself some tea. 

"You think my superior senses have yet to pick them up? They brought company as well." A loud, deep voice replied and Soujirou could practically see the smirk. "Come out, we know you're there. What do you want?" 

Soujirou took that as the challenge he sought, and stepped into the yellowish light that cast outward. His pale skin was tinged brightly and his dark hair and eyes seemed to light with something supernatural. He was carrying his sword of course. He never went anywhere without it. Master Shishio would be most displeased if he did. 

The other man melted out of the shadows looking grumpy and vaguely displeased. His sharp ebony eyes flitted over the vampire and he looked to his companion questioningly. 

"That is the one you want." The silver haired man assured him, staring with flat turquoise eyes. He dipped something that looked like honey in his tea, as well as poured a small amount of white powder. Medication, most likely painkillers, Soujirou guessed. He wondered what it would be like to feel such pain as mortals did. Vampires felt it also, but in a much different way, to an entirely different degree. If he could tap into his memories then perhaps the answer would be yielded, but he wasn't that curious. 

"So, you're Soujirou Seta, the vampire that slew my whole family. My wife and four children." The larger man, Hiko, growled like a large, threatening dog. His large, calloused hand rested firmly on the hilt of his sword and he had taken up a more threatening position. 

Soujirou smiled, appraising him cautiously, "I did? I am most sorry but I do not recall." 

If anything this seemed to anger the big man even more. His white knuckled grasp on the hilt of his nihoutou tightened, then relaxed. His dark eyes flashed. 

"I suppose you are infinitely proud of such a feat. Slaughtering children and women is such a brave, honorable task." The man shifted his grip and proceeded to clap in a slow, patronizing way, "I applaud you." 

Soujirou smiled, feeling confused. He could practically feel the cold sarcasm dripping off the human's low voice and hostility rolled off him in waves, but he didn't seem furious. Perhaps he was a true swordsman. One who could lock away his emotions and fight with his head. Despite himself his smile widened immeasurably. For once in a great long while he was finally anticipating a fight. 

For the first time he wondered who this man was exactly, but it was of no matter now. The challenge had been issued silently and accepted in a similar manner. There would be no backing out. 

"Don't kill him too quickly." The silver hair man advised with a sadistic cast to his tone. His eyes lidded and hid behind the yellow lens. 

Soujirou readied his katana with ease associated with long practice. He held the steel sword loosely in front of him unsure what the human would do. The man didn't seem inclined to give out his name or those of his wronged family members, but a clear smirk played on his lips. So he thought highly of himself then. 

Rather than assume a stance the big man stood, watching and waiting. 

Soujirou was still slightly puzzled. He would have expected the man to at least go on guard in anticipation. Instead he was standing there with his matching ebony eyes and hair with a loose guard. The vampire couldn't imagine that he was so stupid as to simply not bring up his guard in expectation. He couldn't possibly know the vampire's technique; it wasn't something that would be available to the general public. Then again, this man had obviously gone to great lengths to get this far. 

Soujirou idly started tapping in preparation. He rarely fought outside, preferring the smoother surfaces of a man-made dwelling. He would have to be careful where he placed his foot. One misstep could do some serious damage. 

"Are you going to stand there all night, because I have more things to do than simply do the world a favor and get rid of you." The big man said cocking an eyebrow. His companion was silent. Okita and Misao were lurking around the edges, afraid to come out in the open. Years of servitude had rendered their wills and courage weak. 

Soujirou suddenly took off at blinding speed. He hadn't chosen to go full out just yet. He wanted to do some testing first, to make the fight more enjoyable before the end. It wouldn't do for the fight to last all of two minutes. 

It was almost uncanny how the man simply closed his eyes and did an easy swing in the Tekken's direction. It was intentional with liquid grace, but no specifically backed up with power or focus. 

Soujirou's smile widened until it threatened to split his face. He had underestimated the man and it was annoying the other to no end. His proclamation was testament to that. 

Soujirou stopped his blurring trip and gave a slight inclination of respect, "I have taken you too lightly. I apologize." 

"You'll see the error of your ways soon enough." 

Soujirou shrugged. He had heard boasts before little good they did the dead. Master Shishio, while lacking the inherent ability to perform Soujirou's style, was still able to teach it. After that it was up to the young vampire to use his natural talent and turn it into skill. It really wasn't a style per se, however, he had perfected the whole process and could perform flawlessly. 

Tapping the ground while keeping an eye on both the man and the surrounding terrain he stopped playing. With a twist to launch the pent up kinetic energy he practically disappeared. But the man wasn't using his sight, or his ki reading abilities, Soujirou could tell. Instead he had his eyes closed again and was listening. 

Just as Soujirou was planning to dart in and draw first blood the man brought up his wood hilted katana and slammed the sharp blade into the hard ground with enough force to shatter the crust. Rubble and debris flew up into Soujirou's face, which he ignored. Such a small deterrent, he had expected better. 

"Watch out!" The male werewolf howled from the sidelines. 

Soujirou wasn't sure whom he was addressing, but he checked himself and realized that the man had created a shallow trench between them. It wasn't enough to stop such a charge, but if Soujirou didn't slow he would most likely trip and break something. He could fight with broken bones, but it wasn't pleasant. Besides, he wasn't planning to fall for such a simple trick. 

"So, your super speed doesn't translate into invincibility. Good to know." The man sneered, finally getting serious. He brought his sword up on guard and opened his eyes. They flickered rapidly around, assessing, before settling on where Soujirou had slowed. 

The boy vampire wondered if he was always so sarcastic about things. With a shrug he decided it didn't matter. He would simply have to finish this, then he would report back to Master Shishio before it grew too late. 

Avoiding the trap of the disturbed earth and rubble, he kicked it up a notch, almost to a full display of the Shikuchi. Not that anyone could actually track it with their eyes. Not even another vampire. 

He twisted around the control swing wielded by his opponent that was quite obviously aimed at severing his head from his neck. The only thing was that the man hadn't gotten a very good measure of his height before he had started. The human could only guess at where his head was in comparison to the man's large, tall body. Unless he tightened his swings then Soujirou didn't have even the slightest chance at danger. The style used by the human seemed to rely on hitting the vital points around the neck and head rather than the chest or limbs. While it had a certain target in mind, the swings were versatile and Soujirou could tell if the man knew exactly where he was, he might have had some trouble. 

"Give up, you can't win." The man advised. There was a light sheen of sweat on his brow, but his breathing was slow and even. He wasn't winded or overworked despite the fact that the two had been skirmishing for over fifteen minutes. "You may have the speed, but I have every other advantage." 

"I am so sorry, but I am afraid I simply cannot do that." Soujirou replied, stopping to give his most infuriating, wide smile. 

"Then maybe you should stop playing around and we can both use one powerful attack to end this. I wish for dinner and you are delaying it." 

Soujirou's smile broke in annoyance, but only for a second. How did the human know that he wasn't using his technique to its full capacity? He couldn't see it. The man was much better than the vampire gave him credit for and if his companion was as good then Soujirou could see how Aoshi was defeated. 

"You are right, how silly of me." 

The human made a sound somewhere between a cynical snort and a cough. 

He noted from the corner of his eye that Misao had tried to sneak up on the other man. She had a maniacal gleam in her eyes and one of Aoshi's kodachi in her hand. Her attempt was short lived, however, when the male werewolf yanked her braid sending her tumbling back. The silver hair man had his hand on the sword beside him, but was still sipping his tea. 

"Eyes front and center boy. I want to you to see the death you cheated. See what you have done to others." 

With the most activity the man had shown throughout the whole battle, he shot forward with speed that one would have difficulty imagining if they had not just seen Soujirou's. 

The boy vampire was momentarily caught off guard at such a blatantly offensive move, especially considering the human had given no hint of possessing such extreme power and speed before. His large body barreled forward in an oddly graceful way that screamed danger. 

The man's katana flashed as he rapidly closed the distance between the two. His face might have been cast it stone: it was cold, harsh. 

Soujirou tried to keep track of the blade arcing towards him, but he lost count as the steel probed and quested. It sought his nine vital points, yet missed them all, if only by mere centimeters. 

Soujirou waited for the last strike to descend before flipping around to the man's back, intending to end this farce. The man may have power, but for all the good it did him against the vampire's speed, it was worthless. 

He cut around sharply, careful not the trip on the upraised ground or any stray rocks. Just as he was about to strike horizontally across the human's back his blade struck steel. Although slightly slower, the man had managed to turn and block the blow. 

The steel rang and groaned as the two were locked together for the moment before Soujirou disentangled himself. He regained the proper distance and looked the man over. 

"Not bad." The man grunted. A thin scarlet line traced his shoulder blade and a thin coat of sweat covered his brow in a golden sheen. He immediately went into a semblance of defense, "But I refuse to accept a draw!" 

"Yes, it is unacceptable." Soujirou agreed, "However, I fail to see how we can end this…?" 

"I'm not giving you my name. Your tongue and lips aren't worthy to form it, just as you shouldn't still be standing in my presence." 

Soujirou, unaffected by such cruel words shrugged politely, "We could settle it in another fashion I suppose." 

There was a grunt for a reply and the vampire took that as a yes. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Sifting through the spirits as they called to him he had to focus. The wraiths near transparent and moaning for the release of the Underworld eagerly heeded his call. They clawed and shoved amongst themselves to be the ones chosen. If they were picked that was, but they didn't consider that possibility. Any chance of relief from a monotone state of limbo was a welcome change from the timeless prison they festered in. For them there was no peace, they had died unfairly and until released by some means they wandered, unseen and unheard. In a hell of their own making. 

He deftly sorted through the spirits as they pawed at him, begging. Their cries fell on deaf ears. He was seeking the only ones that could aid in his fight. Master Shishio had been very through in his education of his young charge. To Soujirou, the term fighting fair held no meaning. Means do justify and end because the winner is the one who survives. No one else. 

"What… what's he doing?" 

"I don't know, but say back Misao." 

"Looks like your fight just got far more interesting Hiko. I trust you won't be swayed." The last voice was laced with pity and arrogance. 

After shoving the desperate souls away, Soujirou focused on two children. Both were gory shadows of their living selves. Blood, washed out and holding a coppery look, smattered their torn clothing. The female sported a wide gash that was strung across her small throat. Washed out gray skin hung loosely and fluttered with her breathing. Except it really wasn't. Spirits didn't require air, but knowing nothing of how to be dead and only about living, they made the motions anyway. 

"Come." He whispered to the pair, hoping his memory had served him well. If not, well, then he would have to try again. 

He willed the two to have life again, even if it was simply temporary measures to allow a taste of fruit forbidden to the dead. There was a gasping sound as the female, her throat healed and nothing but a scar, breathed true air for the first time in over a decade. 

As disquieting as it was, Soujirou had put the effort into bringing them back as perfectly as possible. The cloth was bright and new, no blood or shreds. The children's black hair shone in the firelight and their ebony eyes gleamed. The flesh was whole, with only a few long scars to show the fatal wounds. 

There was a muted gasp and the clatter of steel striking the ground. Rather than open his empty eyes, Soujirou enjoyed using his ears. The whisper of the cloth as it rubbed together with the unsteady sway of their little steps and the small sounds as they rediscovered all that was living. It was a shame he had to take it away too soon, but perhaps they would enjoy it. 

"Seiko… Leiko…" 

"Then I guessed correctly." Soujirou said pleasantly and opened his eyes. He observed the stricken look on the man's features and the hardness of his eyes. There was a war going on under the surface of those ebony orbs. A ferocious war between the heart and mind. The heart screamed for joy that the impossible had happened; the lost loved ones returned where they belonged. The mind was seized by anger that such a thing could trick and how flippantly the vampire could use his power. "Perhaps you would like the woman and youngest child to join your reunion? I would happily accommodate." 

"You…" The man ground out, the mind winning the war. He took up his nihontou and swept through the first child with tears running down his cheeks. The blade passed through the little body easily and it dissipated, no longer held by Soujirou's will. 

"That was not very nice. I went to all that effort to make her perfect for you. Did I do it incorrectly? Forget a small detail?" 

By then the man had almost swept through the older boy, but his steel hesitated. With a growl he plunged in to the boy's chest. There was pain, although the boy felt none since his body was composed entirely of will power, and betrayal etched on the child's face. His beloved father was taking away what he wanted most in the world. 

"Master Soujirou…" The male werewolf intruded hesitantly. He still had a firm grasp on Misao and a slightly shocked face, but he didn't seem too perturbed by this new twist in the fight. Instead he jerked his head to the East, "It may not seems like it, but you two have been battling for hours now. If you wish to return back before sunrise then you had best hurry it up." 

Soujirou sighed. Normally the sun's daily pattern failed to bother him. As a child he had been awake just as much at night as during the day. When he changed over it became habit, nothing more. Now he was just wishing that he had woken up earlier and the pre-battle hadn't taken so long. 

Never one for lingering regret, Soujirou nodded and said politely, "Perhaps we shall finish this at another, more appropriate time? As thrilling as this battle has become I fear if I do not return soon that my Master would be most displeased. I could bring back tidings of your names and missions so that he can properly prepare for such excellent fighters." 

A smirk tugged at the silver haired man and he rose. He had been for the most part a silent observer, but now his low voice rung across the clearing, "No names for your Master, but a purpose? I can certainly provide that. Revenge. For what he had done to my sister and to the people of this land!" 

"And you?" Soujirou asked the man. He had a blank look on his handsome face and his massive body was stiff. He looked up from under heavy brows and rumbled, "I thought I made that perfectly clear. I will rid the world of you!" 

"If you can." Soujirou replied sharply, feeling slightly peeved at the arrogant attitude. After all, he had done the man a favor, granting him a chance to see his lost loved ones. If he knew which was the other child and wife he would have brought them out too. As it was, the fight had been nowhere near satisfactory. He was sure that the man, however, would now have the proper drive to meet him in the crypt. "I have a message to deliver, so if you two gentleman will excuse myself and these two, we will take our leave. I look forward to seeing you again." 

He turned his back very deliberately and walked out. Yes, he was certain that the big man would now want to get into the crypt. Although, oddly enough, it was the smaller one that was after Master Shishio. No matter, the pair would have to go through the Ten Swords before they even graced his master's presence. 

It was interesting how the man reacted. Generally when Soujirou found it worth his effort to use his necromancer abilities, the opponent didn't go chopping up their loved ones. His reaction was unique and therefore it held Soujirou's curiosity. 

Did he not love them the same as the others? Did they not mean as much? Or perhaps he was so well disciplined that he put his motives above his emotions. That seemed the most logical, but as Soujirou knew, humans were far from rational or logical when it came to the things they loved. 

"You didn't get revenge for Lord Aoshi!" Misao hissed from behind them. She was still wearing his kodachi, the mate to the blade long lost to the river. 

"Misao! You don't speak like that to a vampire." Okita said, appalled. 

"I just did. And you're just as bad! I could have finished off that human if you hadn't held me back. Did you see the injuries Lord Aoshi gave him?" 

"Misao, even as banged up as he was, that man was way out of your league!" Okita protested. 

"But not yours." 

"I didn't have a katana with me at the time." Okita pointed out, "And you don't know that. Besides, it's vampire business." 

"He is right. You should leave this to us. They do not seem to hold anything against werewolves, therefore it is not your fight." Soujirou corrected, siding with Okita. 

Misao gave a small growl of frustration and snarled at him accusingly, "Tell that to me when you slaughter that filthy human. A life for a life!" 

"You drive will get you killed. You need to move on." Okita suggested. He shifted slightly, still flanking Soujirou in the same manner as he had on their prior trip. It was a position that had been trained into him. "Someone won't always be there to hold you back." 

"What do you know about lose?" Misao snarled and Soujirou observed the hurt look on the male's face. He quickly shuttered it before the female even took note and gave a sad smile, "Quite a bit, but I'm not going to kill myself over it. Katsu wouldn't want that." 

Soujirou considered their interaction. They were looking out for each other as near as he could tell, but not in the same way as mates. He had seen this behavior before, especially in the wolves. When he had asked Aoshi about it, the older vampire had explained about the bonds of friendship. Soujirou didn't completely understand the logic behind such a thing, but he understood the mechanics. He wasn't sure if he wanted a friend, but then, he hadn't been sure he wanted a lover either. 

"So are you going to take me as your pet?" Misao spat and Soujirou eyed her wondering if he even wanted to. Her blatant dislike for him hadn't diminished in the slightest nor had Aoshi's death done anything besides fire her up for revenge. An issue Soujirou would have to consider some more before he bought into it. After all, neither Shishio or Aoshi had ever explained it to him or dealt with it. 

"If you would like to be with me I would not be adverse." Soujirou said carefully, feeling his smile creep wider. Although she was annoying she was also vastly entertaining, and if she stayed with him he could make sure she was well taken care of. Aoshi would have liked that. "However, if you need… time to heal, then feel free to take it." 

"What do you know?" She pouted rudely, "If I stay with you will you get revenge for Lord Aoshi?" 

"Misao!" 

"Will you?" 

Soujirou gave her an honest answer, "Both of those humans seem like competent fighters. I'm sure at least one of them will make it to me. Then I will finish them." 

"I guess that's okay." Misao said with a yawn as the first signs of dawn were lightening the night's sky. 

**A/N**: This chapter was impossible to write. I hope it turned out all right anyhow. As you can see, Soujirou has a fun little power that involves raising the dead ^^; 

Reviewers:

**Mary-Ann:** I knew that there were those questions that needed to be answered and Megumi's in a good position to do that (consequently this chapter was slightly slow). Crap, I don't know how to answer that, but since I don't think it's giving anything away... Kenshin can sense what she is but Kaoru thinks she's human. Characterisation is the most important thing for me *sweatdrop*. Even after a plot. So you're not so keen on Kenshin or Kaoru, well, neither I'm I. They'll serve their roles for a bit anyway. I'm past that part and stuck on a new one LOL. 

**Strife3:** Why thank you ^^ Not a very nice world, but yes, new roles (but hopefully fitting ones). Megumi is a hard character to do, I think because she really doesn't get a lot of developement in the anime. Most people have trouble with her. I don't so much, she's one of my fav. POV to write from. Yes, Fox Lady. 

**MissBehavin:** And there's Kaoru's 15 mins. of fame. Yes, I used her as a prop, a factor -__-' Kenshin's role will definately come into play next time around. Baka Sano has a nose for trouble. As for Kikisha I'm using her too, but she's under Saitoh's command as you guessed. Yes, what could be the plan with the collars O__O Maybe I better go think that up... 

**eriesalia:** I decided to try and write at the level I read. Purely for my own enjoyment. The others I've watered down to a level where the mass of FF readers could get it. We-ll, "Drifter" was intended as humorous anyway. Megumi and Kaoru aren't two people that work well together. Kaoru doesn't take teasing easy and Megumi won't lay off if she senses some fun. Meg will get there, I promise ^^ 

**Wistful-Eyes:** *whistles innocently* what ever gave you that idea? To be honest, I'm not a fan of Sano/Meg or Sano/Kenshin either. Or Aoshi/Misao. But you have to admit that Sano/Misao makes a scary amount of sense. Kaoru is just too easy, I'd love to have someone around like her to tease 24/7... oh wait, I do ^___^ Life is good. 

**Fyyrrose:** Since I can't get into this I'll start with you! And that wasn't a rant. I'll show you a real rant sometime... wait, I think I have before O.o Remember, pet names? Lover's embrace, WTF were you smoking? As for giving up Kenshin NEVER. I just wanted to see what it would take for you to sacrifice Sou. Lord knows I'm not that attached to my fav. character O__O Hiding...me? Lots! I must have been a philosopher in my last life. I'll leave for now. Maybe next time. Too much going on right now to write a ten page torture scene. And as for Sano: All I have to say is he's one _lucky_ SOB! He came very close to a premature death yesterday LMAO! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Okita woke up to a pair of curious brown eyes. With a growl he shoved Sanosuke away from him. His body felt like it had been dipped in a vat of acid that nibbled away at his muscles. He willed Misao to still be where he had deposited her earlier in the morning, but he knew she needed a lot less sleep than he did. 

"So, what happened?" Sano asked curiously. He was sitting a good distance away in case Okita decided to be testy about how he was woken up. 

"What time is it?" 

"A bit past noon I guess. It's hard to tell in this dungeon anyway. It was about noon when I was in the garden. You'll never guess what I saw though!" 

Okita groaned. Trust Sanosuke to go from being completely focused on the grand adventure Okita had supposedly had to his own nosing. 

"Well, aside from the fact that Foxy is here in the castle…" That's right, Okita didn't pay much attention at the time, but now that he thought back, the kitsune woman and child hadn't been evident. Although how they ended up in the castle… "Yeah, she and that brat were waiting in the village, it was like they wanted to be taken or something." 

"So what did Saitoh say?" Okita winced as he stood up. His legs trembled with fatigue and his stomach growled loudly. 

"You okay there buddy?" Sano asked, leaning his sturdy shoulder up for support. With his usual leaps of logic he cut back to the question, "Oh, just to make sure that the two of them got in okay and to hook up the kitsune with the human resistance. I don't know what game he's playing with them. They're so weak I doubt they could do a thing." 

"He's covering all the bases." 

"Eh, yeah I guess. But you'll never guess what I saw!" He yipped, steering Okita down the hall towards the place where the non-human livestock was kept. He sounds suspiciously eager, never a good thing. He only sounded like that when he was spoiling for a fight, or had some forbidden knowledge. "Kiks isn't werewolf!" 

"What in the world are you talking about?" Okita grumbled and rolled his eyes. His nose twitched and his mouth started to water as the scent of goat reached him. He was so hungry he was sure he could eat at least half of one all by himself. "Of course she is. I've seen her in both forms. In fact, I've seen her morph back and forth." 

"Yeah, so have I. But she was out in the garden talking with Fox." 

"So?" 

"As a human? Don't you get it? She should be a wolf right now, like us, but she's not! And she says Saitoh already knows about it. What I can't figure is why he hasn't done anything. She's obviously not one of us." Sano said half excited and half agitated. Okita did have to admit that Kikisha was very aloof, but she didn't seem like the type to deceive. She had always been very blunt and to the point. If she was pretending to be something it was because she had orders. Suddenly Okita wanted to know what exactly was going on. 

"Hey, were are you going? I thought you were going to eat!" Sano called after him in confusion. The other werewolf was good hearted and a lot more intelligent than others gave him credit for, but he did have his moments. Those moments sometimes made Okita want to strangle him. 

Limping past the stables and barnyard area he realized it was a long walk. Maybe he should have kept Sano around for a bit longer. And he didn't tell his friend to stay away from Misao for the time being. Not that Sano would heed his advice. 

"What are you doing here Moron?" Saitoh said from the shadows. The black wolf stepped out with his eyes glittering. "You are supposed to be resting. Don't tell me you find that too difficult." 

"No Saitoh." Okita replied as a smile tugged on his lips. He was glad that things were back to normal, even in such little regards as being called a moron. 

"I suppose then that you are wandering around aimless for a purpose." The alpha pressed looking down with veiled amusement. Okita grinned up and knew that this was his best chance for straight forward information. 

Leaning up against a wall for support he explained, "I was actually looking for Kikisha, I know she usually spends her days with the humans." 

Saitoh grunted, "She does, she has a special affinity for them." 

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?" Okita pressed. Saitoh looked down as impassive as ever. It was sometimes like squeezing information out of a stone, but if he found it appropriate he wouldn't lie. 

"Some Moron has been too nosey." Saitoh replied before making up his mind, "I suppose you can be trusted with such information. Kikisha is on a mission for me. Don't interfere." 

Okita grinned in triumph, but quickly hid it. It would be pushing his luck, but he felt comfortable asking his friend, alpha, and mentor rather than Kikisha. 

"She's not full werewolf, is she? And you're working with the human rebellion still, which is why she's always on crypt duty instead of patrols." Okita accused, completely sure of his guesses. 

Saitoh looked displeased before a smirk crossed his features, "Don't wait for some applause. I don't need Morons digging in my business. However, I think that you know too much to go unscathed back into the society. You can deal with the Battousai then, I have no patience for the man." 

"He will give me answers then?" 

"Don't push it. Go." The lean black wolf walked off without a single look over his shoulder to see if Okita was going. 

Saitoh was in deep. Much deeper than Okita had ever imagined and far deeper than Katsu ever hinted about, Okita mused. He just wondered how much of that extended over the pack. He was sure Tokio knew everything, and he had a suspicion that Kikisha not only knew the plans, but helped to direct them. There was something unsettling about her, but he wasn't one to judge. Maybe it was just because she wasn't full werewolf. 

"Where are you going?" A cool voice stopped him in his tracks. With a genuine smile he turned around and eyed Kikisha. She was in wolf form with the fox woman in tow. The woman glared at him, but offered no comment. 

"Ah, I was looking for Himura actually." Okita grinned. He couldn't see how this could get better. He always loved puzzles, and he felt this one was close to being solved. At least on one layer. If there were more layers it was all the better. 

"Sir Ken is gone for the day." The woman informed him haughtily and Kikisha nodded in agreement. She didn't seem perturbed in the slightest that the woman had just understood wolf speech. 

Okita, however, jumped in shock. She couldn't do that before! Either that or she was an excellent actress. 

Kikisha shrugged, "Why are you looking for him anyway? Shouldn't you be resting? Considering the state you and Misao came back in. Unless someone woke you up." That last part was accompanied with a shrewd, displeased look. 

Rather than tell on his friend, Okita sidestepped the insinuation entirely. "Saitoh sent me to deal with the half-breed actually." 

"Then you might as well come with us. I didn't think Saitoh was going to involve anyone else and I don't know what you did to convince him, but stay out of the way as best you can. You've just jumped into a broiling pit of intrigues, rebellion, and death. I suppose since Katsuhiro is dead there is no one to shield you. A pity." 

Okita was stunned at such a blunt statement. And he stood there stunned until he realized that the human and wolf had already walked a good way down the hall. 

Katsu had kept him out of it? On purpose! He would have helped if he had known, but it was purposefully kept from him. To protect him he supposed, but it was still wrong. He should have been the one to make that choice. Obviously Saitoh had faith in his abilities and morals. Did Katsu not trust him? The thought stung and he snarled softly. 

Before he had too much time to mull and pick that thought apart they reached a niche in the wall. Kikisha looked up at the woman and said, "Megumi, please pull that brick." 

The half-human did as she was told and looked startled when a whole panel slid away. She cast an eye towards Okita and asked in a low voice, "And you trust that he's telling the truth? He could be a spy." 

"Hardly. If Saitoh trusts him enough to send him to speak to Himura and I trust him enough to let him near this place it's quite fine. Besides, his former lover is hanging up at the entrance. I'm not sure if you got a good look, but Okita has no reason to love Shishio." 

Apparently that bit of logic didn't thoroughly convince the woman because he gaze was still suspicious. 

Kikisha looked towards her and added, "Besides, who's to say you're not who you say you are? We have your word. And unlike you, I've know Okita for years." 

There was a silence and Okita thought to himself, she's certainly not going out of her way to make friends. She was blunter than even Saitoh and had little tolerance for things she found time wasting. As far back as he could remember she had always been serious. And smart. Not the kind of smart you admired and wished for. More like a hidden genius coiled waiting to strike the first victim in range. 

Once they reached a junction Kikisha stood considering. With a nod to herself she led them down the left tunnel. It was dark, even for wolf eyes, and he heard the human repeatedly stumble. Eventually he brushed against her legs offering support. She gratefully latched onto his long guard hairs. 

Then suddenly there were outside. The bright sunshine poured down and a small spring gurgled. Kenshin was sitting peacefully by it with a fishing line set out. He didn't put the pole down, even though Okita was sure the man knew they were there. 

"Yes Miss Kikisha?" 

"Megumi, translate for me please. Not everyone had the inherent talent to understand canine." The woman looked confused, and annoyed at the bright light, but she nodded. 

"Himura, I have to go out and deliver the information as discussed. Okita will be accompanying me on my mission, although I doubt he will be needed to back me up. Saitoh seems to think that this is appropriate. I know you don't like my alpha, but you have no choice but to trust him. I'm leaving Megumi with you. I expect her to be here when I get back." 

The half-vampire, rather than flaring up at such treatment nodded. He drew the fox woman aside and Kikisha turned to Okita. 

"Keep up please. I know you must be exhausted, however, I'm not here to coddle. In case we get separated, the destination is the human slayers' camp. I'm assuming you're a adequately aware of where it is located." 

He nodded, still wanting answers, but almost afraid to ask the questions. She didn't seem to be in a very tolerant mood at the moment. 

She bolted off into the woods and he quickly gained his bearings. He hadn't even known of that tunnel, but now that they were on familiar ground he was almost keeping pace. He knew that despite what she had just said she choose the easiest terrain. It was flat and expansive with very few inclines. It would have been faster to simply cut across, but that meant rocks and hills. 

"What are you?" He called up. That question had been burning at the back of his mind ever since Sano had blabbered. It wasn't going to leave him alone until he knew. 

"Half human." She replied, "And I see I have a certain idiot to skin when I get back. I warned him, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut obviously. You're intelligent. I suppose you clicked some puzzle pieces together and presented Saitoh with your findings. He had no choice but to accept your aid, or let you loose with knowledge that never should have been revealed. I would have been better if you people weren't so nosey." 

Okita once again was stunned. Was she always such a… well, he wasn't one to use derogatory terms, but really! She could show a bit of tact and compassion. 

"How long have you…" 

"Since I was eight, satisfied, or do you have any more personal questions? I can answer them all since you're in the loop. How long has Saitoh been planning this coup? Before I came twelve years ago. Why did Katsuhiro wish to protect you? Because he was a compassionate man who would do anything, risk anything to keep you safe. Don't like that I bet. Me telling you about your relationship. I know much more, but are you sure you want to hear it?" 

Okita forced back a growl. She could have just said no. 

They loped in silence the rest of the way. He noted the faint scent of ash that drifted on the wind, but if Kikisha noticed she gave no sign. 

Hiko, the big man, was up and waiting for them. His hulking form showed little damage from the fight, but his spirit seemed to sag. When he spotted Kikisha walking purposefully toward him his demeanor hardened. 

"What do you want. Are you bring an ultimatum from that pathetic excuse of a vampire king?" 

His eyes flickered to Okita and his face grew even harder. Apparently nothing was forgotten and certainly not forgiven. He equated Okita in league with Soujirou because the two were there that night. As well as the times he had visited with Sanosuke before. He was not a popular face at the moment. 

Kikisha gave an overly polite bow with a blank face. She pulled out what looked like a cloth and the silver haired man looked up from sharpening his watou. The sword glistened, enjoying the attention from the blunt stone being rubbed along its edges. He put the blade aside and stood up stiffly. His bandages had been changed and he seemed to in better health than the previous evening. 

"That's Megumi's." He remarked, taking it delicately from the wolf's jaws. "You had better explain. If she had come to harm…" 

Kikisha shook her head slowly and sat awaiting questions. 

"Are you helping her?" 

Nod. 

"Why. There is no reason." The silver haired man growled, not pleased. 

Kikisha pulled out a sheet of rice paper. There were slight indents from where her teeth held it in place, but when she had been running it was tucked against her body by the cloth. With respect she held it out patiently. She seemed to do better when her mouth was shut. 

He took the proffered paper and read silently, his keen eyes flicking across the page. With a smirk he crumpled it into a ball and tossed it backwards into the dying fire. A tentative tongue of flame crept out the lick at the offering. Within a few seconds the note was ash. 

"We don't deal in treaties, although we thank you for the information." 

Kikisha looked on stoic at his display, but Okita could see this going up in flames just as easily as the rice paper. He made a step forward and Kikisha growled at him. 

"Well? Go away, I've given my answer." Hiko didn't say anything, letting his partner do the talking. 

"Why don't you just turn human?" Okita hissed in confusion. They weren't going to get anywhere like this! He wasn't sure what had been in the note, but a treaty sounded dangerous. Laying it on the table must have been risky enough. Was she just going to let this fall through? 

She fixated him with a pale glare, "Personal reasons." 

What was that suppose to mean? Okita was wishing he had stayed with Himura. At least the half-vampire was pleasant to be around. 

Hiko looked up suddenly, his eyes sharp and focused, "What did the note say? Just the gist, I can decipher the rest." 

His silver haired companion sat back down and continued to sharpen his sword. Okita found it rude and disconcerting that neither of the two was in the least bit worried to have two large predators in their camp. After having witnessed how the big one fought, however, he knew enough that pushing an attack was suicidal. He was probably the best fighter in his pack, in human form anyway, but he wasn't sure he could actually do much against the two. Especially not like he was. 

"Basically, the werewolves and human slaves want an alliance. Or so the note said. However, I don't see how we can be assured of that. Besides, it's none of our business." The silver haired man spat, grinding the stone so hard a spark sprung from the steel and extinguished on the ground beside him. 

At this Hiko seemed to take interest. He walked over and stared down at the pair. 

"Is that so. I assume you want my help because you can think of no better…" Kikisha gave a silent snort and tried not to roll her eyes. Okita wondered if the man's ego could get any bigger. "And unlike my partner, I know of a way to assure your complete cooperation. Honor is a concrete pillar of your lives I know this well. That is why you chafe under your masters' control. They don't know the meaning of the word. Just like that boy last night!" His face tightened and his grip was white knuckled on the hilt of his katana. "I have little love of Shishio, however, he is not the one who slaughtered my family. Since I doubt that little coward will return here, I will have to go to him. If you think you can get me and my partner inside, and on your spoken honor can give your word that this is not a vampire trap, I will trust you." 

Kikisha stood up and Okita realized she had been waiting for Hiko. She never had any intention of dealing with the other vampire hunter. Again, he was stunned at her insight. He could easily see why she was in the middle of the rebellion. Her ability to read and manipulation people to an end was incredible. Which didn't make it any less vexing when it was used on him. 

Kikisha nodded and scratched on the dirt 'agreed'. 

She turned to Okita, not even looking smug at her accomplishment and said blandly, "I will stay until sunset, but then I'm leaving you to baby sit. It shouldn't be too hard. You've seen them in action, or at least one. And I can tell you that the other is almost as good, maybe equally so. Don't morph in front of them, not that I expected that you would, but just as a precaution. Give them your word, Saitoh trusts you and I doubt he will have any problems with that. If they are ready and willing lead them to the crypt. If not, stay with them until they are. I don't have to tell you how important this is or not to mess it up. You have a perfectly good head on your shoulders, and unlike Sanosuke you seem to use it." 

"But- which way should I take them?" Okita still wasn't sure he completely trusted her to be giving orders. After all, Saitoh hadn't acknowledged her as anything special. Okita sighed, suspicion certainly was a hard emotion to deal with. "And why do I have to stay? If this is so important why aren't you doing it?" 

"I told you, personal reasons. Otherwise I would gladly do this. In fact, your timing was perfect in that regard because it means I don't have to do this." She said, lying down parallel to the silver haired man, her pale eyes never leaving him. It was obvious which one of the pair she didn't trust. 

Okita felt frustrated. He wasn't going to get anything out of her that she wasn't willing to give him, that much was entirely too obvious. If he knew what she was able to tell rather than striking around in the dark it might have been better. 

"What about the vampires?" He asked lightly. 

"Of no concern. They are so wrapped up in their own affairs they wouldn't see a mutiny if it was right under their noses. The only ones to watch for are Soujirou and Usui. The former isn't really a threat, for he's not clever or subtle about his actions. Like a toddler, he pushes buttons just to see what will happen." Before Okita could contradict her she shook her head, "I'm not saying he isn't intelligent. That's incorrect. Cleverness and intelligence are not necessarily the same thing. As for the latter, he's playing his own game. Shishio's not stupid either. He knows it. The term keeping your enemies close is very apt at describing the situation. For that matter, I don't trust the oni either." 

"Then do something about it." Okita grinned, feeling almost like Sanosuke. 

"We would, if it wouldn't cause suspicion." She growled and the silver haired man looked up sharply. He sheathed his blade and was brewing tea. Okita noticed he hadn't put powder in his drink this time. 

"You two are certainly chatty." He commented, blowing lightly on the surface of the liquid, "Plan all you'd like. Hiko may trust you curs, but I don't. Get in my way and I'll bisect you." 

"Such a nice man." Kikisha said sarcastically, unimpressed. "He should put his mind to the task of getting his revenge rather than seeing threats in shadows." 

True to her word, Kikisha disappeared just before sunset, but not before spending the whole day bringing Okita up to speed. She was short when she felt he wasn't keeping up and did nothing to help him when he struggled. Bare bones about her was that she was incredibly formal, blunt, and to the point. He was glad Sanosuke or Misao weren't under her tutorage that would end in disaster. Although he hadn't seen her fight he got the feeling that she wouldn't back down if a challenge were issued. 

"Where are you going?" The silver haired man lashed as Okita started to leave to transform. He couldn't answer with his wolf jaws and if he waited to long it would be too late. He gave what he hoped was a reassuring look and tried to go out. Within a flash there was a blade pressed to his nose. 

"He's going to transform. You can't expect him to do it here. I know you think they're nothing but dumb animals, but they're not." Hiko said making no move to remove his partner's steel from Okita's nose. 

Slowly the blade was withdrawn. 

Okita didn't wait; he rushed to the place where Aoshi's funeral pier had been. He felt that it was the safest place to be all things considered. Hiko would never go there again, and it was too far for the other one to reach. 

Once there he was in for a nasty surprise. A pair of clean clothing was sitting on a stump along with a katana. How Kikisha knew where it was let alone that he would go there was a mystery. 

The night air played around his bare body though and he could hardly walk around as he was. Donning the clothing quickly he noted that it was a little big. That cheered him up a bit. That she obviously didn't know everything. 

He hefted the blade and slid it out of the leather casings. Casting the sheath aside he did a few practice movements. The sword was well made, incredibly so. It made Okita wonder of its origins. He knew the art of the sword of course. However, Shishio hardly permitted him to carry one around, as he did his vampires. 

The blade was much heavier than the practice swords he usually worked with, but he was sure he could adjust in a short time. His muscles were stiff, for it had been quite awhile since Shishio had allowed him a true blade, since the self-proclaimed king had descended his throne. 

With a pleased smile he recovered the sheath noting that the leather was worn and well used. This had been someone's sword at once point. The hilt, although in excellent condition showed signs of use, ones that only could be put there by flesh and sweat against leather. He wondered if the katana had been blooded yet. 

"See? I told you. He's back." Hiko grunted as Okita reentered the clearing. "You have something to say then." 

Okita hid a smile; this wasn't the time to show his enjoyment, "Yes sir. I, Souji Okita, give my solemn word on behalf of my alphas Hajime Saitoh and Tokio Takagi that you, nor your companion, will receive any information or treatment that is false or harmful. On my honor, you will be guided safety to your destination with minimum fuss or distractions. I, nor my kin, will harm you in anyway once you are past the gates unless provoked or with similar justification." 

Hiko grunted, "Good enough. That enough for you Enishi?" 

"As long as he can lead me to Shishio." The silver haired man's turquoise eyes gleamed manically. His gaze traveled down Okita's side, "You have a katana. Can you use it?" 

Okita smiled, recognizing a challenge being issued. He nodded and dropped into a ready stance. 

"Don't overdo it." Hiko cautioned, turning to watch with cool eyes. 

"I won't." Enishi replied arrogantly. 

The two drew up and did several well-placed drills. Strike and parry. Thrust. 

"Not bad." Enishi said blocking a low sweep. He flung the shorter katana back lightly and pressed the offensive. 

Okita smiled with good nature. He hadn't had anyone this good to spar with in a long time. And he knew his not bad meant that he was making a good impression. His skill was largely due to natural talent. He was excellent at adapting even if he preferred his technique. The Tennenrishinryu was a three-point strike that aimed at the neck and each shoulder. 

"I think that you should stop." Okita suggested when he noticed the slight stain that was seeping through. Enishi looked down and grimaced. Hiko gave a look that said I warned you but you were too stupid to listen, but didn't say anything. 

When they were seated he looked at them and asked keeping in mind Kikisha's instructions, "Should we start in the morning, or do you two need more time?" 

"What a foolish question." 

**A/N:** Mwahaha, starting to wrap it all up. Believe it or not I almost have it plotted out to the end X__X Now if I would just _write_ it. 

Reviwers:

**Fyyrrose:** That's it. Sorry. I'm zapped. As for three days, I lived for 18 years without talking to you. Amazing ne? And no, you can't. I will never shut up! -__- I'm done... too much work. As far as I can tell I'm nothing like T. *is humming Cat's in the Kettle* Look what you've done! Now I have that nasty song... that's why I don't eat Chinese. I was tired when I did them, and you got to remember I do replies to Strays also. It's an energy issue. I didn't forget I don't think. I just keep forgetting how to spell it maybe? And yes, that was totally you. I'm not that twisted... okay, yes I am but now when I can shove it off on someone else. School is starting to pick up. Spring Break is in two weeks and the teachers are dumping on the work. Paper, exam, exam review, take home test, little homework, read chapter six (fucking 40 pages)... You can make fun of the French, just like I can make fun of the South. Nuh-uh, he'd kill FK. That someone has other obligations. FK doing that wouldn't have an effect, or at least not the one he was looking for. 

**Mary-Ann:** Yep, just lining up the players. I feel like an unholy mixture between Naraku (InuYasha) and Robert Jordan, or like I'm setting up dominos so I can knock them down. I exploit lots of things, but I need Enishi up and running baby! 

**MissBehavin:** LOL, yes, don't worry. Soujirou's not done with poor, poor Hiko. As for the plan, that matter has been resolved. I never thought I'd be grateful to a stubborn, anti-social man, but he bailed me out of that one ^__^ I write myself into corners all the time X__X but you'd never know it. Always leave a loophole! 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Oh yes, just pushing some buttons there. Soujirou does think of them a bit like toys, but the boy is disturbed, we already knew that. Hiko having a wife... that's scary. She has a name and she'll come in later maybe. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"You were treated well I trust Miss Megumi?" The red haired man asked, looking over at her. His eyes were searching, as if he dared her to say no so he could deal with it appropriately.  
  
A warm feeling rushed her body, one she hadn't felt in a very long time. After living on her own wits for so long she had learned to take care of herself. Someone showing even the tiniest bit of concern was almost so foreign that she didn't recognize it for what it was.  
  
"Abruptly." She sniffed to cover up her real reaction to the question. His eyes softened and he gave a smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, that I am."  
  
"How…" Megumi started before she realized she wasn't even sure what she wanted to ask, or if it was too personal to even consider. She was usually very direct when she wasn't exercising her playful sense of humor. Strict some would say. Mostly former patients.  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "What? What is it Miss Megumi? There is nothing to fear here at the moment."  
  
A noble sentiment, but she knew that he couldn't possibly ensure that.   
  
He looked amused at something and she narrowed her eyes. She wasn't entirely appreciative of the treatment she had been receiving. Admittedly it was a lot better than the one Shishio would give if he somehow detected her. But dealing with touchy half-werewolves and smiling idiots who treated her like a child was grating.  
  
"What?" She asked in a pleasant voice. Belatedly she realized it might have worked better if she had used a nicer word choice. What was rude and common. Something like that Sanosuke guy would say.  
  
"You don't know who I am."  
  
"So? I didn't know who any of you were before I came to this forsaken place." She snapped, a hot blush spreading across her features. Had she treaded on someone's toes? She was usually better at tact! The events had taken her off guard and it was affecting her judgment. That would have to stop. Immediately. There was no reason to give that insufferable man Hiko any more ammunition.  
  
Not that she cared. In fact, he could go jump in a river after all of this was said and done. It would be doing the world a favor. She didn't even know what the pair of killers would do after they managed to succeed. If they succeeded that was. As a doctor she knew of and accepted risk. It was part of the profession. And right now she could see a very high risk factor. Nonetheless, it was something that needed to be done. Or at least the two felt it did, from what she could tell they had dedicated their lives to it. Some might even find that admirable.  
  
The slight red hair man gave a soft chuckled and shook his head. "I forgot you have not been here long. Forgive my oversight if you would please. And let me introduce myself: Kenshin Himura also known as the Battousai."  
  
Her hand flew instinctively to her mouth and she inched back. His face was sad, but it retained that wry sense of hurt humor. But the Battousai was a legend, wasn't he? Merely a bedtime story for unruly children, or as a warning to a venturesome young man. Yes, now that she looked closer she could see how he could be what he claimed. The only thing missing were fangs and glowing yellow eyes. Well, and she had always imagined him a bit taller.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"I suppose, but I have made a vow not to kill. Miss Kikisha knew what she was doing. Although me may have our differences, she would never endanger her charge purposefully."   
  
She assumed that was to be reassuring. However, all he did was confirm that her caretaker had her own agenda to pursue. "So she might do it unintentionally?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Never mind." Megumi sighed and massaged her temples with slow strokes from her fingers. "So you're really half vampire then. There seems to be a lot of you half-lings running around here. Can't keep the pants on I suppose. It's such a problem in humans I don't know why I'd think it was any different with you guys."  
  
"I am not quite sure as to what you are saying, but yes, I am." He scratched the back of his head and Megumi studied the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Although she sensed that it was quite old, the flesh coloring made it seem very fresh. Even with his fair complexion, it shouldn't have been so dark or precise. He noticed her gaze and brushed her questioning look off, "It is nothing but an old reminder."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."  
  
He opened his mouth to answer when the line gave a jerk. Within an instant he had hold of the pole and was playing the line. A good-sized fish flopped onto the land. With a quick motion he stunned then killed it.  
  
"Why are you fishing?"  
  
"Oro?" He said in confusion and she was rapidly becoming irritated with the meaningless noise, "What do you mean Miss Megumi."  
  
"You don't eat fish do you?" She said slowly, as if pointing it out.  
  
He blinked, "I can. But that is not what you are asking, is it." He shrugged, "I help people. It eases the darkness that tears inside of me. Being half and not whole is difficult. The two natures are at odds, and it is the darker half that is stronger. If I let it I truly would deserve all the stories about my infamous deeds."  
  
She considered this. Her past was far from pristine, especially after her mother died. But she had never aspired to be anything but a healer and doctor.  
  
"Battousai, I figured I'd find you here. Ah, but you have someone new with you. Would you introduce me to the beauty?"  
  
A tall, harsh looking demon stepped out from the shadows the trees. The strip of cloth around his eyes ensured that he couldn't see her, and Megumi wondered how he could tell. There was something about him, even with his familiarity with Kenshin that set her on edge and made her hair stand up. She subconsciously placed Kenshin between her and the monster.  
  
"Usui, you are not supposed to come here. If Saitoh found out…"  
  
"That dog? He can't do anything to me but shiver at my feet like a good little mutt. I own him if you recall. And I can exercise my powers over him to punish." The oni snorted, clearly unimpressed.  
  
"But it was an agreement…"  
  
"Don't be a stickler, it doesn't become you. Besides, I need to talk to you," He glanced around smoothly and his lips twitched, "Without the interference of the hounds."  
  
"Miss Megumi, this is Usui. He is an alliance." Kenshin introduced politely, and quite blatantly not extending the courtesy to the oni. Not that it mattered.  
  
"Ah, Megumi is a pretty name." He offered before paying little more attention to her. She glared, but she knew his type. Man, demon it made no difference. They saw females as property or as a boast. In fact, she had been treated that way all her life as a woman. Not as a doctor. When she was treating they were nothing but deferential and polite. Kenshin wasn't like that, she could already tell. The first man to actually treat her like a real person had been Enishi.  
  
"Battousai, if you would please pass on this message to the dogs: Tell them to mind their own business in vampire affairs. They've treaded one too many times on thin ice. Our Lord," This last word was said dripping with scorn, "Is becoming rather annoyed. It may hinder laid plans if he jumps in an unexpected way."  
  
"Saitoh knows what he is doing." Kenshin replied sharply. Although there was no weapon at his side, Megumi could see that he instinctively brought his hand up to where the hilt would normally be. Grasping air, it seemed to take a moment before he brought his hand back down to his side. "But you said you wished to speak to me. Please, do so now."  
  
"Ah, always polite." The oni sneered, "I did want to speak with you. On the matter of your trespass."  
  
Kenshin's eyes flitted back to Megumi, worried. His shoulders slumped a bit and he said, "I thought you might. Can we do it another time then?"  
  
"Afraid not, this needs to be covered now. Before things, the chaos, start to happen and it is conveniently forgotten. I'm no fool. Especially not the one Shishio would make me out to be."  
  
"Can't this wait?" Megumi snapped, suddenly finding her voice. The one turned his head to look at her and gave an uncanny smile. One might even call it wicked. She didn't shrink back from his nonexistent gaze; instead she glared back.  
  
"How amusing, so the beauty speaks. Being female I doubt she has any idea of what a grave error you made or why you have to repay it." Usui said condescendingly. Megumi gritted her teeth and made herself back off. He was right in one sense, she had no idea what was going on. That, however, had nothing to do with her being female. He was nothing more than a male chauvinistic pig.  
  
"If you would give us some space Miss Megumi? I am afraid this could get rather violent. Miss Kikisha placed you in my care and I would hate to bring her wrath down on me. But I would hate it even more if you were hurt because of this, that I would." Kenshin remarked, never taking his eyes off the demon that stood before him.  
  
"At least you show sense. Shishio underestimates you greatly. A grave mistake on his part, but a great fortune on ours."   
  
He retrieved what looked like a cracked leather sheath with a frayed hilt sticking out from it. Kenshin looked displeased that the demon had it, but he snatched it when it was tossed to him. With a practiced motion that spoke of familiarity he hooked it at his side. With astonishing speed he released the blade from its containment and sliced the air in front of him with a hard, fast swing. Twisting his wrist he brought the blade to a halt and re-sheathed it with a nod.  
  
"I do not know how you spirited my blade away from Shishio, but I thank you. Despite my great loathing for the violence it embodies, I feel as though I have been missing an old, trusted friend."  
  
The demon snorted. "That is nothing but a weapon. You would do just as well, even better, with another in its stead. Such foolishness. To become emotionally attached to a mere chunk of metal and leather. It confuses and blinds you to the true function of a weapon. Just don't forget that if you flip the blade it will reach for its destined purpose, the one it was truly forged for. As it is now it might well be a club. But enough, I've been beating a dead horse with this nonsense. Prepare yourself."  
  
Megumi backed up nervously. She had thought they were on the same side, but now the demon was taking out a long, well-built spear of some sort and unhooking the shell that had been lashed across his lean back. Taking both in hand the smirk was mixed with a look of concentration.  
  
The two were eyeing each other, but no circling. Kenshin had his hand resting just above the pommel in watchful readiness and Usui had his spear set horizontal.  
  
Suddenly Usui lunged and that set off a flurry of motion.  
  
"What is going on." Kikisha's cold voice stopped the two in their tracks. Kenshin had his sword hooked beneath the spear, preventing it from slipping into his bottom ribs. "I leave for a short while and come back to this. Usui, get out of here. Now. Do not protest because I have the right. You are trespassing and instigating a fight. Grounds for trial, and expulsion, which would spoil your plans, correct?"  
  
The oni was furious. He lowered his spear and for a moment Megumi was frightened that he was intending to draw his arm back and heft it at the unarmed shape shifter. Instead he snarled and slid off into the darkness.  
  
"Miss Kikisha-."  
  
"Do not. I gave you my trust and now I see it was misplaced. Keeping Megumi safe is not only my assignment, but also something I need to do to ensure peace. I am sure you have noticed that she is not fully human."  
  
"What!" Megumi shrieked before she could stop herself. Well, they were talking about her as if she wasn't there! She was human. Her mother had been human. She had lived and died as a human. Megumi was a doctor, she should know! She was the one who buried her mother. This made no sense. None.  
  
Two pairs of startled eyes looked towards her: one blue, one violet. Then they looked at each other automatically, equally surprised.  
  
Kikisha was the first to gain her voice and she looked at Megumi almost tentatively, an odd expression considering she just faced down a demon with a spear.  
  
"Sanosuke did not tell you?" Megumi shook her head. Why did all her problems seem to boil down to that obnoxious man? "Nor your companions, although perhaps they did not know." That was more thinking out loud, "I apologize for not telling you sooner, but as you can most likely tell I had no idea that you were not informed of your heritage."  
  
She didn't try to walk up to Megumi, but her expression softened into consideration rather than alarm and her body, which had tensed up, relaxed slightly. Kenshin tried to take a step towards Megumi, concern etched on his expressive face, but she flinched back and Kikisha stopped him.  
  
If she wasn't human, then what was she? What was there besides human? She looked human and felt human. Her appendages were normal; she didn't have wolf ears or a bushy tail. She had never shape shifted or sleep walked to her knowledge. She didn't have super speed or strength. Her sense of smell was slightly dulled from all the pungent herbs she picked, dried, and ground together. Her hearing and sight and touch and taste were normal. She should know. She was trained to test those things for abnormalities after all.  
  
"How… what." She ended more firmly and Kikisha gave an amused look.  
  
"Being a half-ling is not nearly so bad as it is made out to be." Her gaze flicked over to Kenshin whose head was bowed, "Your fox nature does not appear to have manifested. A good thing, the truth be told. I can imagine that would be quite a shock, especially if you did not know."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
That didn't sound too bad. For a bare instant her mind had been overrun with pictures of horrible demons and vampires. Fox, that didn't sound too bad. She had always liked and admired foxes. They were such clever little animals.   
  
She had fed one for a while once, when it came limping into her clearing one day missing a paw. She assumed it had gnawed off the limb to free itself from a trap. The small canine was sort of a brindle color. It had been a curiously beautiful mixture of ginger, red, and black fur. White touched the tip of the tail and the breast of the beast while black coated the legs, muzzle, and ears. The light brown eyes had always watched her warily, never allowing her close. She could have sworn there was a soul behind those colored orbs. Everyday it had allowed her closer, until one day it just disappeared all together. She never saw the shy creature again.  
  
"Kitsune." Kenshin clarified and Kikisha, rather than rolling her eyes, nodded in agreement.  
  
But… those were legends, bedtime stories.  
  
"How do you know?" She wasn't going to accept this on their word. Although they were technically allies, she had only known them for a short while. She had extended a slight bridge of trust, but it was weak and untried. It would be easy for it to be broken. Especially if they were playing a trick on her.  
  
"Nose."  
  
"Ki."  
  
She started at both of them. And what was 'ki'? She assumed nose was the facial feature that adorned the face.  
  
"Your scent is different." Kikisha clarified, "That is probably what attracted Sanosuke in the first place. Whoever raised you did a flawless job of hiding you from supernatural forces. Even Shishio does not know of your existence, and his network is extensive and well trained."  
  
"He knows now?" Megumi asked, anxious. She wasn't sure if being half kitsune was even a good thing or what it entailed. All the old folklore about the crafty tricksters was melding in her overwhelmed mind and she was almost too afraid to ask.  
  
"No, Saitoh would not inform him of such. And we obey Saitoh, all of us." Kikisha said proudly. "Being half of something is not bad. In fact it has advantages. You look nearly human anyway, so you will not have difficulty. Perhaps we can find someone to awaken and train your kitsune powers. It is a bit late for such a thing, but stranger things have been known."  
  
"I disagree Miss Kikisha." Kenshin's voice was hard and filled with anger. "Miss Megumi's fox nature was bound for a reason. You cannot lie and tell me you did not realize it, that you can not."   
  
"Bound yes, but whoever did it is dead and gone. She needs to learn now, or they will slip away."  
  
Megumi stared between them, completely confused. What where they talking about? Bound, bound by what? The way it was spoken made her think of thick chains wrapped around her body. She shivered slightly.  
  
Kikisha noticed the movement and her gaze sharpened, "If you feel so strongly about it, then you should explain everything to her. It is her decision. Not something you can make for her because you feel it will make up for a mistake you made. You forget that not all of us hate our other side. I use it, not the other way around. I use it to achieve my ends. You used to use yours to achieve yours. Now you are torn and distracted."  
  
"So you will kill?"  
  
"It is part of my nature. Everyone dies, and killing is part of life. It would be a waste to have spent half my life earning skills for this revolution only to set my weapons aside and allow others to do the fighting for me." Kikisha replied looking at him keenly. She turned her gaze to Megumi, "Listen to what he tells you and weigh it carefully. He is correct. You must be sure of this. Night is falling and I must go join my mistress. Kenshin will take care of you until tomorrow. Be safe."  
  
She melted into the shadows without a backwards glance.  
  
Megumi looked at Kenshin, but he was looking everywhere but her.  
  
"You don't want to explain this. You're upset that she left this with you and don't know how to start." Megumi jabbed. Her mind had wrapped around the facts nicely enough, almost shockingly so. It would explain the… oddities of her life if nothing else.  
  
His head whipped around towards her, but she was gazing off at the pale fingers of pink and orange that painted the horizon. Another day had gone and slipped into impenetrable night. By now Hiko and Enishi would be coming. Kikisha hadn't said how it went, but she had taken that other werewolf and he hadn't returned with her. That must mean that he had stayed to do… well, whatever they planned.  
  
"I apologize Miss Megumi. Miss Kikisha was correct when she said that I have no right to make that decision, that I don't. I am grateful that she decided to allow me talk to you."  
  
Megumi turned towards him and he extended a hand, beckoning for her to sit down. She did and he sat next to her with his legs folded neatly cross-legged. She fiddled with a lone flower, wondering if she really wanted to hear what he was about to say.  
  
"My mother was human as you can tell. My father was the former lord of the Vampires. I say former because he is deceased now. Surprisingly Shishio didn't kill him, if that is what you're wondering. No, it was the oni. Shishio keeps me here because he wants his enemies close, just as he keeps Usui. He's a cunning, ruthless ruler." Kenshin shook his head sending the low ponytail swishing back and forth. "Not particularly a caring one however. I was actually raised on a small farm with my stepfather and my mother and my half-siblings. Mother never told them what I was and they never suspected a thing. At least not until the fever struck, then I was the only one unaffected. Disease doesn't affect vampires, and my vampire blood protected me, even though I was a perfect target at age six or so. A human man found me and allowed me to train under him although. After a decade of training I made a mistake… I ran off and allowed myself to become all that you've heard in the tales.  
  
"I was heartless, soulless. My opponents were merely dead meat that I hacked through to gain what I wanted. I fought for my father, although I didn't know he was my father at the time, carrying out his ideals and becoming his perfect solider. A killing machine who refused to let his deeds get to him, to show any signs of remorse. No one got close to me, and I never wondered how a pathetic human boy came under the service of the most esteemed, powerful ruler in the land.  
  
"You would understand if I only give you the barest facts from then on? It is still a hurtful, private matter, that it is."  
  
She nodded, entranced. It wasn't everyday you got to hear someone's life story, especially not that of the most feared boogie man of the night with glowing amber eyes and a sword that thirsted for the blood of men.  
  
"I suppose it always goes this way, but I met someone. She changed my life, but I lost her. It was far more complicated than that. I will tell you that Shishio was involved and that she and I started out as enemies."  
  
Megumi was startled to find that his head was bowed, eyes shielded by his coppery bangs. Even so, she noticed the wet spots on the cloth covering his knee that was drawn up in front of him.  
  
"I've changed. A lot. But sometimes it's a struggle. I wonder what my life would have been like if I had stayed with Master. I heard he had a family after I left. Maybe if I had stayed I would have had another family, like the one I lost to the fever. If I hadn't consigned this loathsome half of me would never have surfaced. I would have continued as an ignorant farm boy for the rest of my life. I can see how people would consider ignorance bliss. Knowledge is the cause of pain."  
  
"It… it tries to take over?" Megumi felt ridicules asking in such a blunt, rude manner, but she couldn't think of a better way to phrase it. And she didn't want to make things worse. As a doctor she healed the wounds of the body, but those were often connected with wounds of the mind. It hurt to not be able to help, and even if her bedside manner wasn't the greatest she wanted to try. But she was afraid. Such fragile ground they treaded on. Suddenly she felt that the roles were reversed. Instead of her being the one to take such a huge chance he was the one offering a boon of trust.  
  
"Every waking moment." He replied closing his eyes and leaning back tiredly, "And when I sleep, if I sleep, nightmares plague me."  
  
"I…"  
  
"It is nothing I haven't earn and that I don't deserve." He replied, embittered. His hand trailed across his cheek and he looked at her, "You have no idea the things I've done, that you do not."  
  
Before Megumi could reply to his soft accusation she thought better of it. She had no doubt in her mind that Kaoru, and most likely many others, had already tried to convince him that was the past. The past was something set and unchanging while the future was shifting and ambiguous. Looking back had the perchance to end up smacking into an obstacle that was ahead.  
  
Right now, as far as she understood it, they were on the brink of a serious uprising against the vampires. He was supposedly their leader, but how could they follow someone who regretted everything he did and had ever done? Someone needed to convince the man he wasn't responsible for the things that others did no more than he was responsible for the sun setting in the evening to unleash his blood kin. She bet he would take that burden if it weren't so ludicrous in the first place.  
  
"Kenshin…?" Kaoru looked out and her eyes narrowed. Megumi felt her lips curl in satisfied smile. If her mere presence was enough to get a rise out of the girl this was too easy.  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Uh, I was just going to see if you were coming to dinner." The girls said hesitantly while her eyes clearly blamed Megumi for Kenshin's down attitude.   
  
Kenshin gave her a wide, empty smile and rose to his feet. Giving a hand down like a true gentleman he helped Megumi up. She patted her rump to dislodge any stray strands of grass and waited for him to gather up the fish.  
  
"Kikisha looked mad." Kaoru ventured one the way back through the labyrinth.   
  
"Usui." Kenshin ground out and checked the sword at his side.  
  
Kaoru gave a snort of disgust, "No wonder. I would be in a bad mood too if I had to deal with that slime ball."  
  
They ate in a small corner of the kitchen away from the hustle of the kitchen workers and subsequently prying ears. Yahiko joined them after a minute or two looking incredibly surly with red, wrinkled hands.  
  
"Ugly that took me all day!" He complained through a mouthful of rice. Half way through it he paused and made a face, "And this is nasty. If this is what you guys live off of then no wonder all those vampires are mean. You're inadvertently poisoning them all with your nasty blood!"  
  
"If you don't have anything nice to say then shut your mouth little Yahiko." Kaoru said dishing out a blow to the side of his head. He rubbed it ruefully and sneered.  
  
"Well isn't this cozy?" Megumi teased, sidling up to Kenshin. He made a soft oro and edged away. Too late. Kaoru was already turning red with fury. Well, she was until she realized it. Then she looked away pretending like she didn't care.  
  
There was a silence where only the sounds of careful eating, or not so careful eating, could be heard. Megumi finished hers and placed it down gently.  
  
"Do you think they're okay?" Yahiko asked softly. His light brown eyes were filled with worry and his boyish face was set in a determined cast.  
  
Megumi couldn't help giving an understanding smile at that. She was wondering the same thing. Here they were safe and sound eating a decent meal, in the enemy's stronghold no less, while their two companions were out in the dark with a werewolf.  
  
"You should know that." She chided gently and he looked away guiltily. "You've been with them longer than I have."  
  
"Not much longer. Only a month or so." He planted his fists on the ground in front of him and remarked, "They've been working on this for years. Not together of course. They met in the same town where they picked me up."  
  
"Yahiko, you make it sound like you were a stray dog that followed them home!" Kaoru complained in confusion.  
  
"Something like that." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Megumi tittered deciding that this could turn into a gloomy meal too quickly.   
  
"I don't suppose you drugged them to change their minds about such a stray dog?"  
  
"No. I tried to steal Hiko's money. I was a pickpocket, a thief."  
  
"You then picked the wrong man." Kenshin said with a sympathetic wince and he earned a few looks. Megumi wondered how he knew Hiko.   
  
"Anyway," Yahiko said with a sigh, "I was in some deep trouble. That man's as big as an ox. At least he's not ugly. But when he was about to punish me Enishi interceded. I still don't know why. Maybe he saw himself in me, or something like that. He had it pretty rough after his sister died. That's how they ended up meeting and all that crap. Small world when you're both after the same low-lifes huh?"  
  
"So you went with them." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"More like snuck after them, but I guess that's the same thing. It's not like I had anything else going for me." He concluded bitterly. Kaoru reached over and smothered him in a hug.  
  
Megumi watched enviously. That was something she'd never been able to do. Show her emotions to freely and openly. Maybe as a child she had some sort of chance for showing affection or sympathy, but it was gone now. She wasn't going to change and after this was all over she was going to go home. Then it would be back to her former life. Which was nothing but a cold, lonely day-to-day ordeal.  
  
Suddenly she didn't want to go back. She hadn't considered that she would be in the fighting. She wasn't a fighter she was a doctor! Now she wasn't so sure. Maybe if she could show her worth they would want her around.  
  
Indecision ate at her heart and she felt her stomach roll slightly. If she stressed herself out too much then she was going to be sick. Forcing down the self-inflicted nausea she rose gracefully.  
  
"Do you know where I can find Kikisha?" She asked politely watching Kenshin's eyes. They hooded over and darkened as he realized what she was asking. With a slight nod of understanding, and disapproval, he replied softly, "It is nighttime. She serves her vampire mistress at this time, however, she may still be in the dining hall with her pack."  
  
He set his bowl down and stood up, "I will show you the way."  
  
"Thank you." Megumi replied in the same soft tone realizing that he was going to support her even if he disagreed with her choice. She blushed at his unfailing encouragement. This was something she had never knew she missed until it was offered. She hadn't had someone all the way behind her since her mother died. No one would dare to lend a hand in that direction.   
  
It amazed her to find that the vampires had a grand room for feeding. In one corner she could see the werewolves generally being fairly rowdy. Surprise surprise. Everyone's favorite brunette was in the middle of it. He was arm wrestling with the little female that had accompanied the vampire Aoshi to their camp.  
  
"Who's that werewolf?" She asked.  
  
Kenshin gave a sidelong look and smiled, "That's Miss Misao. It is good to see her so happy again."  
  
On the far end of the table leaning against the wall was Kikisha. She was watching the event with unseeing eyes.  
  
It wasn't until Kenshin and Megumi were almost in front of her that her odd, pale eyes focused. Rather than get annoyed or angry that her guard had been down she looked slightly pensive and regretful. With a half smile and a quick look around she led them back to a secluded corner.  
  
"That was fast. Have you considered it thoroughly?" There was a brief, searching glance before she nodded, "A pointless question. You would not have come otherwise."  
  
"Yes, I want to learn about my other half and my powers. You're right, it wouldn't do to suddenly realize them later on." If there was a later on she thought grimly to herself. "That could be dangerous to myself and my patients."  
  
"Wise decision. And I thank you Himura for your assistance even though it must be grating." Kikisha said without any smugness. She gave a slight bow to Kenshin then turned back to Megumi, "It will be difficult to procure a teacher because kitsunes are very secretive deities. They do not care for the world of supernatural politics, preferring instead to make their presence more known to the mortals. Perhaps they find them easier to trick. I spoke with my alphas and Tokio had graciously offered to give you the basics. You may begin tonight if you feel up to the task."  
  
She nodded wondering which one was Tokio. Some of the werewolves had wandered off much to her relief. Unfortunately neither Sanosuke nor Misao had left the table. It was simply amazing that those two were the ones she wanted to avoid yet they stuck around. Even more so was that they all had gotten stuck in the same tangled web.  
  
Misao said something and turned accidentally. Her green eyes latched onto Megumi and she went pale. Kikisha didn't seem to notice the girl's reaction, but Sano was tugging on Misao's arm insistently. He looked up too and Megumi flushed.  
  
"Ignore them. It is best if you do not start trouble with Misao. She had finally calmed down. Aoshi's death was difficult for her to accept and she is very volatile. Do not leave my side for any reason. And when in Tokio's company be sure to stay close. Misao will go to her duties soon enough, as will Sanosuke."  
  
Megumi didn't have to ask about the sudden orders. She noticed the steely look in the young female werewolf's eyes well enough herself. The girl must still be in some pain if she was carrying around such pain and hate. The half-fox was certain the reason it was directed at her was because she was a direct connection to her master's murderer. Megumi couldn't condemn Enishi for fighting back or protecting them and she wasn't going to feel sorry for some little chit who mistook the whole thing as a reason to hate indiscriminately. They were supposed to be on the same side.  
  
"Whoa there, that's just Foxy, Misao. She's sticking around for a bit so you shouldn't do anything rash, 'kay?" Sano said awkwardly patting the girl's shoulder. She shrugged him off and disappeared down a hallway without a word.  
  
Sanosuke offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry, she's just upset." He looked at Kikisha and offered a watery grin in response to her promising frown, "Hehe, better get going. Wouldn't want my mistress to go without, now would we?"  
  
"You will get yours later Sanosuke." Kikisha threatened in a bland tone. He cringed and picked up the pace.  
  
By then most of the pack had dispersed for one reason or another. Megumi suspected it was in response to Kikisha's obvious displeasure.  
  
Only two remained: the black male and the white female. Of course, they didn't look like that now. In their human forms they looked no less dangerous however. The man's golden eyes flickered over her and she forced herself up straight. It didn't help that her mind reminded her that wolves ate foxes. His narrow face and black hair lent a strict look while his lean body screamed power. The female was actually quite short in stature. She was perhaps an inch or so shy of Kenshin's height. Her willowy form seemed fragile, but the way she carried herself spoke of some inner power. Megumi was surprised to see that her hair held the same silvery quality as her wolf form. It was tied up in a formal, intricate style. Her eyes were solid white; something Megumi's doctor training tended to associate with the loss of sight.  
  
"Welcome. Kikisha informed us that you are in need of some guidance." The female said standing up. She didn't seem blind and all her movements were honed grace. She gave a formal bow of respect. "I am called Tokio and this is my mate Saitoh. Together we rule this pack. As alpha we are responsible for our packs safety. Before I can teach you anything you must swear that the knowledge will never, under any circumstances, be used against a member of the pack."  
  
Megumi knew immediately she was speaking of Misao. Saitoh was staring, but he didn't offer the snide comment Megumi saw lurking in his murky eyes.  
  
"I swear it on the grave of my mother." Megumi said. To her that was the most potent oath she could ever give.  
  
"Then we will begin."  
  
A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-shit! I'm running out of pre-made chapters -__-' And at the rate I'm going a snail could beat my fanny. The chapter after this [Soujirou's], was such a pain in the butt. It took a whole week and I'm still not satisfied with it .;; But it's important in setting up some things *growls*. I'd like this done by Spring Break, but fat chance of that. 50+ pages in two weeks?  
  
Firuze Khanume: Hey, that's okay (I'm lazy too -__-' I try not to be). Part of what's so hard about this is that this really doesn't follow either the anime or the manga. I'm shoving people together that normally wouldn't have any association, or into positions they wouldn't have to deal with. Okita has become somewhat of a pet of mine. He's probably very OOC, but I really don't have much to base him off (except Soujirou *shudder* and two of them?! Okita didn't do much in the OAVs ^^'). I haven't seen PeaceMaker Kurogane.*grins* I suppose I am a bit new writing wise ^_______^ My account is about three years old so I don't think of myself that way. Drifter was pure insanity *chokes* I was reading back over it and wondering what I was on when I wrote it. That html mistake had been corrected 5 times before I finally TOOK the chapter out and replaced it -__- FF's not behaving apparently, which is why this isn't html. Fangirl lapses are totally allow, even for me (and that's really not my thing). Oh heck yeah he would! But I had to even the playing field a bit like I did between Aoshi and Enishi. Hiko is IMO the best fighter and at the top of my list. Wow, I got Enishi IC? *starts laughing* I vaguely know his characteristics and just kind of *shrug* expanded. I love to drop hints!  
  
Mary-Ann: I'm one of those people who are borderline-fanatic about details and filling in specific holes O__O I have yet to figure out if that's a good thing or not. I've been accused of over thinking. And it's not that I mine answering your questions, but I wouldn't want someone else to accidently read and get a spoiler they didn't want X__X I know, other people probably don't do things like read author's replies, but I do and I've had things like that happen. *guilty* Please don't use me as a source then. The last werewolf book I read was 'Blood and Chocolate' about four years ago. I'm basically BSing it to suit my needs ^^' Actually, I'm basing it on actual wolf society mixed with some [human] ethics and morals. The thing about werewolves being vampire slaves came from a special that was on the Discovery Channel around Halloween (when this fic was first conceived; even if it wasn't started for another month because of plotting). The collars were nicked from InuYasha ^^  
  
Strife3: Geez, sorry about that. FF refused to let me fix it. It's (hopefully) better now.  
  
Fyyrrose: I didn't until you said something, but it didn't seem to matter since FF didn't let me correct it! x-( Soujirou's alive isn't he? So stop whinning! The MUY needs to see what he's getting into. And I'm not doing another apology. The other one was perfectly fine. -__- I formally apologize for making the insinuation that Soujirou Seta is a freak or a kid. Better? You're already done with school. Oh, and G-ma's bribing me to get good grades. I need a DVD player and tv. That'd be nice. Yes, a job. But that means I'll have less time to write and less time to talk to your sorry self. *points to Fizure* Two to two and you didn't ask HH her opinion LMAO! And let me remind you of this 4:5 is NOT a good ratio!   
  
Wistful-Eyes: Kenny got his moment of glory in Drifter. Moment, well 40k words! But I suppose he had to share with Battousai and a smidge of Aoshi. Sanosuke Sagara is my favorite character ^__^ For all that says anyway. He doesn't even have much of a role in here or in Drifter.  
  
MissBehavin: They're like a two men wrecking crew ^^ They deserve a bit of ego and the 'my way or the highway' attitude. Megumi doesn't want to recognize the fact [in her mind] that she's not what she's always thought herself to be. It comes crashing down anyway. LMAO, Hiko has reasons. For him there has to be an ulterior motive. Characters are like that. The vindictive little beasts! Don't let them win ^__^ 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Soujirou fidgeted slightly and leaned back listening to Hoji drone. What he really wanted to do was have a rematch with that vampire hunter. The man had been far better than he could have ever expected or hoped. It would be a thrilling challenge to finally fight someone who might actually stand a chance.  
  
"Soujirou." Shishio said sharply catching the boy's wandering attention. Grey looked into crimson before the boy nodded wondering why he had been called on. The whole meeting had covered the usual mundane things. There hadn't even been mention of the two humans with the audacity to challenge the vampire society, or about the current unrest among the slave population.  
  
"Yes?" Soujirou asked straightening up and glancing around.  
  
"You used your powers the other night. Why?"  
  
Soujirou gave a guilty smile. He had forgotten that Lord Shishio always knew when he used his talent. It wasn't something Soujirou did often because it drained him. That was probably why he felt so tired and compliant at the moment. Sometimes, depending on the number of dead raise and how they died, he would be down for a week or two. However, two children that he had slaughtered with his own hands were hardly a challenge. Within an hour or two he should be fully rested again. The only hitch about it was he had to be awake to be recharging. Otherwise he would have recovered during his daily sleep.  
  
"I was playing Lord Shishio." Soujirou replied. What else would he be doing? Of course, his quizzical nature was generally looked down on, but Shishio had never minded it so long as he did what he was supposed to. Shishio was very forgiving about things like that. He wanted one thing: binding loyalty. Anything else was optional. "The man was very good at the sword, but I wanted to see how well he was controlling himself."  
  
"And?" Shishio asked leaning down into his favorite pose.  
  
Soujirou gave a bobbing nod and his smile grew, "He is a very disciplined man."  
  
Shishio made a low rumbling sound that usually accompanied his thoughts about something serious. His crimson eyes flickered over Soujirou, calculating, but the boy was already off in his own thoughts again.  
  
Of course Shishio would deploy some of the Ten Swords, but Soujirou wasn't sure if he would be allowed to battle. Shishio might actually want to give them a chance to reach him. If that were the case then he would send out some of the lower members. Possibly Chou or Fuji.  
  
There was a sharp noise catching everyone's attention as the doors banged open. Usui was hauling his werewolf along. The lean wolf's arms were pinned behind him, but that didn't stop him from thrashing and doing quite a bit of damage to his captor.  
  
"This insolent dog has betrayed you." Usui said with a vicious cuff to the side of the wolf's head. He jerked his hand back before it was bitten.   
  
"How dare he accuse me of such!" Saitoh seethed with his golden eyes shinning with rage. He shook the oni off and stomped up to the base of Shishio's seat. He bowed respectfully and continued in a rage filled voice that shook with fury, "We had an agreement. I would serve that abomination only if he did not fetter my role as alpha of my pack. I'm sure you know, and are amused by this, but I care far more for them than I ever will for you or your kin. If his manhandling results in the death of one of my pack members then you will cease to have my co-operation!"  
  
Shishio's mouth twisted up into a smile. Soujirou looked down with interest. The werewolf leader rarely let his presence be known and he had only directly spoken to Shishio of his own accord once over the years. This must truly be a grave trespass on the oni's part to invoke such a venomous reaction.  
  
"Speak then. What has our wayward oni done to displease you?" Hoji spoke up. He was always keen to have the alpha under his own grasp. He had been most unhappy when some upstart oni had been granted the privilege.  
  
Saitoh merely glowered with his topaz eyes glowing in the dim light. Soujirou's smile widened. The wolf had opened his case, but he apparently wasn't stupid. Starting it was one thing. Being the first to speak was clearly another. He was waiting for Usui to make his own accusations so that they could be parried and dealt with.  
  
"This ungrateful wretch was plotting to free the werewolves. I found he has been in contact with some rather interesting people." Usui sneered.  
  
Saitoh raised a murderous eyebrow and growled, "It is my pack's job to be security. That means we are expected to know everything. How would we know anything if we didn't speak to others?"  
  
"Mikos?"  
  
"Of course, they are of the Shinto faith. One cannot ignore the Kami."  
  
Shishio gave a derisive sneer at that, but Saitoh never wavered. The werewolves were stupidly involved in such religious affairs. Silly to think that there were Kami everywhere. Soujirou shook his head slightly. The only thing you could believe in was your own strength.   
  
"So you were trying to get your collars off. Very clever little wolf, but I am afraid you've been caught." Shishio purred in a rough voice. That didn't bode well for the werewolf leader Soujirou thought. He shrugged. If he didn't know any better it would seem the two were actually working together to work against. Then again, Shishio was incredibly smart. Maybe he planned it this way. After all, oni were hardly any better off than werewolves. Perhaps the two had an alliance at one point. One that had gone badly.  
  
"Can I?" Hoji almost stuttered in excitement. So far he hadn't really been able to get his hands on anything other than the occasional human slave. Soujirou shook his head slightly. Whatever Shishio had planned it would prove far more entertaining. It wasn't often that he caught someone red handed.  
  
Shishio raised a hand stopping the vampire in his tracks. He obediently backed off even though the feverent look in his eyes remained.  
  
"Since I don't trust either of your words I believe a little duel is in order. Chou, provide Saitoh with his katana. Let the dog prove his worth for once if he can. Usui, you have my permission to do whatever you like with your pet, with one provision. It must be done here, in this room and in front of the whole court."  
  
"As you wish." Saitoh replied giving a low bow with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Soujirou noted that he had probably been looking for such an opportunity for quite a long while.  
  
Everyone in the room knew that it was impossible to get those collars off. Shishio had killed all the mikos that had been brought in to create and bind the subjugation collars. Only he knew the phrase that could be said to release them. Shishio and Shishio alone. He hadn't even trusted Yumi or Hoji with such knowledge. He hadn't trusted Soujirou either, but the boy didn't mind. Most of the time he didn't bother to think about the werewolves. A habit he might have to change once the dust settle and the hunters were disposed of.  
  
Chou carefully went to the shelving and easily found Saitoh's katana. He also noticed something else.  
  
"'Ey Boss." He said nervously licking his lips. Whatever he found wasn't good and he was in charge of keeping the weapons. "Didja move Battousai's sword 'cuz it ain't in it's spot."  
  
Soujirou immediately realized what that meant. Someone had gotten past the wards and removed the sword. And since it went missing during the day it wasn't a vampire. Which left humans, werewolves, and one certain oni.  
  
Shishio sat back not perturbing in the slightest and waved at Chou to give the werewolf the katana. Soujirou scooted closer to watch. Why would Shishio worry about one stupid reverse-blade sword? It could hardly be used to do damage. Especially since it had probably already found its way back to its master.  
  
Saitoh appraised the blade and tested the keen edge. With a nod he immediately shifted into a flawless stance. Despite having his sword taken away his skill had obviously not diminished. Perhaps he had been practicing without it. That would prove interesting since his muscles were finely honed to the movements, but without the weight of the steel blade.  
  
Usui easily unstrapped his shell and slid the long spear out of its holder. There was a vicious smirk on his lips. Apparently Saitoh wasn't the only one who had been looking for this moment.   
  
The hall that the meetings were held in was easily large enough to accommodate a battle. The rest of the Ten Swords moved against the wall to allow more space, but most of them watched with keen interest.   
  
"So who do you think will win Sou?" Kamatari asked from his other side. She had been silent throughout the whole meeting, "I want to win my bet with Chou."  
  
"It is hard to tell because I have never seen either of them fight, but I know Saitoh has his own style." Soujirou tried to remember if he had seen anything in Okita's movements that might give away his leader's vices or strength. But no, the werewolf had always been perfectly neutral. "Usui is an oni and therefore much stronger, but perhaps not faster. It's anyone's game really!" He finished with a large smile.  
  
Kamatari rolled her eyes, "Very helpful. You sound excited. Find your revenge-bent killer, did you? Just remember to be careful hun. Humans aren't like us. They find strength in the oddest places."  
  
"Yes Kamatari." Soujirou replied dutifully. He would never understand humans.  
  
"Loyalty will never be your fault Usui, and for that crime above all others you must be extinguished. I promise to make it quick." Saitoh sneered and rushed forward. He didn't seem surprised overly much when his katana tip slid up the slick shield.  
  
Soujirou's keen eyes made out the movement behind the shield and he smiled. Would the wolf get out of the move Usui was pulling? Perhaps, but definitely not unscathed. Whoever won this was going to bear some scars.  
  
Saitoh noticed too late the spear that thrashed out from beneath the cover of the turtle shell and stabbed upward. It tore into the muscular upper legs ushering forth a flood of crimson. The blood quickly soaked through the wolf's pants turning the navy fabric black and turning the floor below slippery. Before he could recover completely from his body's immediate shock Usui had slashed through the other leg. His second hit was far less effective however.  
  
"He should have aimed for the left leg first." Soujirou murmured in fascination. He had never learned anything other than the katana and he wasn't sure he could battle someone with a spear. The dynamics of fighting were all similar, but pole weapons were moved in different ways from blades. Perhaps the only one in the room who truly understood Usui's moves was Kamatari. Her scythe was the most similar to the long spear.  
  
"And why do you say that Sou?" Kamatari asked not taking her eyes off the battle.  
  
"Saitoh favors his right, but I think he's ambidextrous. That means he can use both sides of his body evenly. Taking out his left leg first would have caught him off guard making it easier to slice through the right."  
  
"A fatal mistake then?" Kamatari questioned lightly and Soujirou shook his head with concentration, "Not if Saitoh can't get past his shield."  
  
"I for one hope that the werewolf wins." Kamatari huffed in annoyance. It wasn't a secret that Usui was probably by far the most hated being on the entire premises by all species alike.  
  
The two were trading some quiet taunts that not even Soujirou's keen ears could make out. Usui pressured his next attack, no doubt going for a killing blow. Werewolves could be killed in many more interesting ways than vampires. Or even humans for that matter because they were hardier and had greater endurance.  
  
Saitoh, rather than avoid the attack, coiled up and launched forward with his katana outstretched. Usui was laughing even as the blade broke his turtle shell and sliced through his spearhead rendering it useless. He hadn't stopped even when the katana continued its unhindered path straight through his midsection.  
  
The force of the blow dragged the oni's lithe body through the air before firmly pinning his upper half to the wall with a sickening thump. The lower extremities slid down the wall on impact and lay in a forlorn heap at the foot of the stonewall. Blood oozed and bubbled sluggishly coating the wall and katana.  
  
Saitoh smirked and turned to Chou.  
  
"You should retrieve and clean my blade before the acid in his blood mars it."   
  
Chou looked frozen under the wolf's fierce gaze. He started up at Shishio who nodded before scrambling over and trying to pry the steel from it's new home.  
  
"Well done. You will have a new master soon. Apparently your old one was weak." Shishio said giving a grin. Saitoh bowed again before he walked out without another word.  
  
"Good riddance. Lord Shishio is so smart, isn't he? Either way he wins." Kamatari commented appreciatively and Soujirou had to agree. Usui had always been the most vexing problem and now he was gone without anyone but a werewolf to cast the blame at. A flawless move, but then again, it was Shishio.  
  
"Yes Kamatari."  
  
"Now if only this meeting would end. Even in his death Usui was a selfish bastard." Kamatari yawned. "We could have been done already."  
  
"But it was an excellent fight."  
  
"I suppose, but that's not what I'm interested in at the moment." Kamatari shrugged, clearly not impressed by the short battle.  
  
Their conversation was cut off by a slight knock on the door. There was a short pause before Chou, who was still near the door trying to pry the katana out of the wall, opened it at Shishio's gesture.  
  
Kikisha came in silently. She did her customary bow before straightening. Soujirou had never considered it odd that the female werewolf was pretty much the only one who ever spoke directly to Shishio concerning matters of security. It was no secret that Saitoh hated the vampire king with a passion, and it was logical that his mate would be the same way. The young female was low enough in the pack that she could be assigned such a low, distasteful duty and she was polite enough not to get herself killed. So why was Soujirou questioning this now?  
  
He couldn't help it. His people-watching always seemed to led to some new insight where random thoughts suddenly connected. And he had seen her on several occasions speak to Saitoh almost as an equal.  
  
"The two hunters are packing up their camp."  
  
With those words she gave another low bow and left the room. That was okay however. That short sentence was perfectly constructed to make its meaning clear.  
  
Soujirou's mind wrapped around the delightful probability of facing the skilled hunter again and his smile widened into a grin. This time they would battle in a proper arena rather than with dirt and trees. There he could hit full speed without any worries about rocks or tree roots. If things went well he could continue the little séance from earlier with two new members. His daydreaming about the past lent a few more clues and he was confident he could revive the other two family members. Imagine, a wonderful family reunion!  
  
He vaguely listened as Shishio gave out orders. It seemed he didn't want the Ten Swords to challenge the hunters directly. Whether he was afraid to put more forces out without a good chance of victory, or if he was eager to fight was unclear. The lowest members were assigned to deal with any slave uprising. Although an event like this had never happened it was not hard to imagine the heart their food might take if given some hope.  
  
Apparently Shishio didn't trust the werewolves to take care of the problems. Not after the little display given earlier. The vampire was notoriously cautious about assessing his enemies. Usui had obviously planted a small grain of doubt about the servants' pliability and usefulness.  
  
A small thought nagged him that he should ask Shishio's permission about Misao, but as it was he wasn't sure she was ready to accept him. And he wasn't going to force her. Well, after the association he'd had with her, he knew she could make life for him very unpleasant if she really wanted to and she was incredibly stubborn. No, it could wait to be cleared up when Aoshi's murder was properly taken care of and she had a chance to let go. That was the proper course of action.  
  
"Dismissed." Hoji's pompous voice cut across Soujirou's wandering thoughts and he shrugged.  
  
There were a couple of hours before the sun would make its appearance on the land according to Soujirou's internal clock. The intruders wouldn't make it until the next evening. There was nothing much to do except wait. Something Soujirou had never been particularly fond of, but something he understood for its usefulness.  
  
He didn't see any point in training in the meantime and he had perfected the image of the two missing family members in his mind. There wasn't much for him to do until it was time to rest.  
  
Perhaps I should just go to bed early, Soujirou thought to himself. After all, what could it hurt?  
  
Changing course back towards his room he was surprised when he ran into Misao. She was sneaking along the shadows obviously on a mission of some sort.  
  
He almost informed her of his presence, but changed his mind. He was curious what she was doing down this particular corridor. It wasn't precisely banned for use to the werewolves, but it split into two different paths. One led back around to the library, a place where few within the crypt actually bothered to visit, and the other snaked down deeper to the bowels of the stronghold. The former was perfectly acceptable, while the latter was not.   
  
Misao didn't even hesitate to take the forbidden path. Soujirou waited listening for the sounds of her body reacting to the effects of the collar. Silence met his ears and he started to get an uneasy feeling. Had Saitoh actually figured out how to get those collars off after all and Usui hadn't been bluffing?  
  
Deciding the only way to find out was to confront Misao he followed intending to get some answers. He wasn't particularly thrilled to consider that he could be murder in his sleep. Normally that wouldn't bother him and maybe it was a bit of arrogance, but the truth of the matter was that they depended quite heavily on their werewolves. Perhaps the reason he declined on, even if it was bad form. He didn't want someone to cater his whims or watch his back. Despite the achy, hollow feeling that sometimes weighed on his body he wasn't up for trusting anyone.  
  
He had no one to trust growing up. Trust led to hurt. And the one time he opened himself up he lost the other person. No, it was easier to shove all feelings behind a vault of a smile and not consider that they were ever a factor.  
  
She stopped slinking a good ways in and relaxed slightly. She navigated the maze of tunnels and slimy stairways in a way that bespoke of familiarity. She had been coming down here for a long time. That meant that Saitoh didn't truly have all the collars off because he wasn't the type of man to hesitate, and neither were his pack. If the collars had been removed all the vampires would be gone that day.  
  
There was practically no light now and Soujirou's eyes were having a bit of difficulty adjusting. Although they were far better than either those of a werewolf or a human even they needed a source of light to function. It didn't seem to slow the werewolf down. She nimbly scrambled down the damp tunnels. They were definitely underground now. He could smell the mildew and earth rotting away and felt the ground underneath him slick with slime. When he accidentally brushed a hand across the rough wall he recoiled and wrinkled his nose. Just what was she doing down here?  
  
They went on for another half an hour like this and Soujirou was beginning to lose his curiosity. It was rapidly being replaced with a growing irritation and a nagging feeling that there wasn't enough time for this. He needed to be in a safe place when the sun rose. Not some lightless hole where it smelled of decay and animal droppings, and where fungus ruled. Of course, his room wasn't obviously safe either, or at least not from Misao. Not considering the last time they had spoken he had advocated that she mind her own business or that she should quit thinking about revenge.  
  
As he moved forward to confront her she suddenly called out softly. There was a slight pause before another, unfamiliar voice called back barely above a whisper.  
  
Soujirou could hear Misao scuffling around and heard the flint strike just in time to back out of candle range. To his surprise she didn't have a candle it was a crude lamp. Something no slave should ever be in possession of. He barely avoided being seen in the unexpected ring of warm light that flooded the area.  
  
Blinking owlishly at the sudden stimuli he waited for his pupils to adjust. Meanwhile he let his gray eyes wander the area and knew exactly where they had ended up. Shishio had never had a use for the extensive, inescapable dungeon that ran under the crypt. He always dealt with his enemies directly leaving nothing to chance. After all, the strong slaughtered the weak, that was how it went. To let the weak live was a disservice to nature.  
  
However, if he remembered correctly because this was long before he was turned, Shishio's predecessor had a fetish for keeping prisons down in these cells. It was doubtful that anyone had been down here in a long while. And to think that any of the prisoners had survived in darkness without food or water for so long was hard to consider.  
  
Yet he watched as a human woman crawled out of the cell. The bars had long since rusted and the door was open. She was free to leave at any time so why didn't she? Did she enjoy living in a world that was blind and smelled of sewer?  
  
The woman appeared fairly young with dark brown hair and eyes. The hair was slightly mussed, but still in good order looking like it had been trimmed recently. Her clothing was that of a traditional miko. While on the thin, pale side she certainly didn't seemed starved. Misao had been coming down for a long time; he was sure of that now.  
  
"Here, I brought you some venison. I guessed that you probably were getting a bit tired of goat by now. Shishio doesn't usually let us hunt so I suppose this is a treat. Oh, and Sano sent you some nuts. I don't know where he finds these things half the time." Misao said shaking her head and laying the items out on a makeshift stone table.  
  
The young woman gave a polite, reserved nod to the chatty young werewolf, and although she must have been starved delicately started to eat her meal.  
  
"Thank you Misao for your generosity."  
  
"It's nothing. We're friends right? But anyway, the hunters are coming tomorrow night so I guess your freedom is close at hand."  
  
"If they succeed." The miko replied mildly with a smile.  
  
"They will! I mean, how can they lose?" Misao retorted hotly, She jumped to her feet and started pacing, "With Lord Aoshi gone there is no reason for me to stay here."  
  
"What about your pack? They surely would miss you."  
  
"Maybe. Well, yeah Sano would, and Okita I guess. They're my friends and all." Misao said and frowned, "And I guess Tokio would miss me too. Saitoh too."  
  
"What about that vampire you were speaking of last time?" The miko asked sipping the cool water that had been set before her. She looked pretty calm. Perhaps she wasn't one of those fanatical types that Soujirou was so familiar with.  
  
"What about him? The jerk." Misao grumbled and plopped down again. She played with her braid, "Why does it always feel like I have to spill my feelings out to you? It's annoying. Okay, so the guy's not that bad for a vampire. But I still don't like him. I don't want him to take Lord Aoshi's place."  
  
"I doubt he's trying to do that." The woman said, "Maybe he feels just as lost as you are about Lord Aoshi's death."  
  
"He doesn't show it at all then!" Misao screeched making both Soujirou and the woman wince slightly. She pulled out a throwing knife and started flipping it around with dangerous energy. "It's like to him, oh well, Lord Aoshi is dead so what?"  
  
"Misao, things happen. Death is part of life and the Sun Goddess knows what she is doing. You shouldn't judge based on your limited knowledge." The young woman cautioned.   
  
"I guess. But things are so unfair!" The young werewolf pouted. "I should get back. Saitoh has me on patrol today for what Okita and I did the other night. I wish I had came down earlier, so we could talk longer. Sano and Okita are great, but they're guys and they don't like their masters. They just don't get it."  
  
"You're welcome. I will lend an ear for as long as I can provided you keep an open mind about what I tell you."  
  
"I will Sayo and thank you!" Misao yipped and bounded past Soujirou, who was luckily still hidden in the shadows. Her footfalls faded into the distance, but the boy vampire knew that he could easily find his way out. It was a talent. Once he had been somewhere his memory was nearly flawless as to its makeup. The maze would be easy enough to get out of and he would catch her before the sun rose. At the moment he had something else to take care of first.  
  
"Lurking in the shadows is hardly appropriate for a man of your stature."  
  
Soujirou stepped out mildly surprised that she could sense him before he remembered that no matter how young she looked she was still a miko.  
  
"You know I am not a man." Soujirou pointed out mildly standing a yard or so away. Her brown eyes were searching his face and she gave a slight nod.  
  
"If you insist, vampire."  
  
They stood for a moment appraising each other before she pushed aside her food and stood up. It was only then that he could see the tremors of pain and faintness that ran through her body. She took a deep, pained breath before leaning against the bars.  
  
"You are sick." He stated. He could practically taste the sickness that ran through her mortal veins and it made his stomach unsettled. Sickness didn't always taste bitter, nor did it taint the blood, but she was half-felled already by a disease that even an oni wouldn't touch.  
  
She gave a wistful smile and bared her hands with the backs facing him. They were wrapped skillfully in bandages, but he could clearly see the pus that caked the linen and smell the decay. Her left pinky was missing and her right thumb was half its original length.  
  
"I haven't been down here as long as you are assuming, or for the same reasons. I was never a prisoner and I am a full miko. I… I contracted this disease and felt it was better to suffer alone. The werewolves were kind enough to lodge me down here in the safety and solitude of darkness." Sayo explained carefully.  
  
"So you took off their collars." Soujirou said ruefully and rubbed the back of his head. That Saitoh truly was a clever one. Imagine, the years it must have taken to get to this point. But Soujirou still didn't understand how Misao had been able to slip through the wards so easily. Her collar should have prevented her from ever going down there in the first place.  
  
"Those that I could." Soujirou wondered what she meant by that, and he wondered why she was telling him this now. Unless there was absolutely nothing to lose by saying such things now.  
  
She didn't notice his quizzical smile because she had bent over to search for something. He watched her rummage through her belongings vaguely insulted that she didn't seem to fear him in the slightest. It was like she was a walking corpse already. Only corpses of mortals failed to fear him.  
  
She pulled out a slight, short weapon and held it out before her. For a moment he thought she might commit suicide, but instead she just held it ready.  
  
"I am aware what you must do, however, I cannot make it easier for you than it already is." She turned the short blade so that it could be moved at any direction. Interesting that she would have some defensive training, but both of them knew that it was pathetic for its purpose. Even without a katana he could sweep past her guard and break her neck before she blinked.  
  
"I thank you for your information. It makes it much easier on Misao, but I'm sure that's what you intended, did you not?"  
  
She gave another smile, but didn't say anything in reply.  
  
Soujirou hurried out the maze. He had paused briefly to wipe off his blade and extinguish the lamp. Although it seemed damp down in the tunnels he wouldn't want an accidental flame to spring up. There wasn't much to burn, but it was better safe than sorry.  
  
Coming out of the underground twists and turns he hesitated a moment. He wanted to confront Misao, but he wasn't sure which way she had gone and the sun was getting perilously close to rising. It wouldn't do to have to drag his body to a safe place fighting slumber all the way.  
  
He decided to head towards his room in the hopes that Misao would be going near the same way.  
  
What had the human meant by what she could? Did that mean that only some of the werewolves were released from constraints? If so why couldn't she release the others. Well, there was no use in mulling over it now. He supposed he could have asked and she might have answered, if she knew. But that was done. She would speak no more. He would imagine one so weak as to fall victim to leperacy would wish for death and fondle it like a good friend. Perhaps her training had been drummed into her preventing her from taking her own life.  
  
He turned the corner with nearly as many questions as he had answers. That didn't bother him. He would figure them out with time, he always did. He loved challenges and puzzles. They endeared themselves to him in the most teasing way.  
  
"Ah… Soujirou." Misao yipped in startlement and jumped back, "I thought you were in your room. I was just going to talk to you!"  
  
She shifted nervously rubbing a shoed foot across the stone floor and looking downward.  
  
"You have no collar?" Soujirou stated in a lit voice and smiled widely wondering secretly how she would respond.  
  
He was rewarded with a red face and sputtering denials.  
  
"Of course I have a collar!" She huffed taking refuge in anger, "I've lived here all my life. Why wouldn't I? That's a stupid idea and I can't believe you'd be such a jerk!"  
  
Within an instant the boy vampire had a lithe, powerful hand curled around her neck. Her emerald eyes bugged out and she stopped breathing all together. He slid his fingers around her smooth skin and withdrew slowly.  
  
"Really? It must be insubstantial in addition to invisible then."  
  
"Pervert!" She screeched, not having processed his point just yet. Her face flooded with crimson making a sharp contrast to her dark hair. She cupped her neck and delicately massaged it with her fingertips. "You really scared me!"  
  
"I did not mean any harm Misao; I was just checking for a collar." Soujirou replied wondering why she would think he would hurt her. "Why do you not have one?"  
  
She eyed him with a guilty look and started playing with her braid. When he didn't say anything she started to get fidgety. Finally she broke down in the face of unresolved silence.  
  
"You killed her didn't you?" She asked in a quiet, meek voice. She didn't wait for his confirmation of the deed, "She asked me once if I would grant her that favor. I refused. But I was so careful. How did you follow me anyway? Never mind."  
  
"You are off topic." Soujirou reminded politely. He definitely wanted to find out. His limbs were feeling heavy with fatigue as the sun drew closer to the horizon. Every moment he stood here was another moment that slipped past retrieval.   
  
"Lord Aoshi deemed that I did not require a collar." She said proudly with narrowed eyes.  
  
That made sense. Under Aoshi's direction she wouldn't need one. To think of the young girl doing anything against her late master's wishes was inconceivable. Loyal to a fault unto death. But then again, Aoshi had never been close with the rest of them. He had old secrets, dark secrets that he had always clutched to his chest and hid away.  
  
It was quite possible that the vampire would work with whoever was in his best interest. Even Saitoh if it came down to it. So it made sense that the ninja would have kept his side ventures, especially ones of that nature, apart from him. Soujirou was devoted to Shishio, and still remained so.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you're going to drop dead right now." Misao said then her hands flew over her mouth, mortified at the unintended insult.  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile. Things like that didn't bother him. Why should they? He was stronger this way.  
  
"I think that you have patrol duty. And I must retire." Soujirou said in reply still thinking about Aoshi. He was sure the older vampire hadn't originally intended the relationship and it put an unsettling doubt in him. Why had he then? Soujirou hadn't been very encouraging to say the least. The boy had been more than a bit leery and Aoshi hadn't pushed him, but the man hadn't given up either.  
  
"Aren't you going to punish me?" Misao asked in disbelief then, again, clapped her mouth shut. He shook his head with another wide smile and left for his room.   
  
Shishio would soon fix that problem, but it would have to wait on the more pressing problems. Besides, he felt like he would be betraying Aoshi by forcing a collar on the girl. It could easily wait. He had disposed of the miko and there wasn't much harm Misao could do by herself.  
  
Soujirou didn't see how he had the right to step up and punish her himself. It brought to mind a saying he had heard as a child in the human village about never hitting another man's dog lest you were bitten.  
  
A/N: You people have no idea how difficult this chapter was to write. It took me a week and I've tweaked it several times. I'm still not satisfied, but hopefully you all will like it okay. Oh, and I'll reformat all these chapters to HTML once I'm sure it will upload properly.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Mary-Ann: Thank you. It takes a bit of manuvering to do that, but I do enjoy my AUs more when they have bits of the original story. Keeps things a bit more constant. I overthink everything. Fyyrrose would tell you she wishes I would stop and shut up sometimes. But that's why I write. To get it all out of my head so I don't explode.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: At least it seems a bit more normal now. Don't worry overly much about Kenny's past. There will be a bit more detail on that later on (okay, like in two chapters since there's not that many left). Kenshin killed Tomoe. As for Enishi... you'll see ^___^ *dances Spring break for eevee* After two exams and a paper I'm ready!  
  
Fyyrrose: Yes, he is so! And his ego will trip him up someday. I gave Shishio a sweet deal there. He's had a good rule. But all dictators must go down the toliet... or up in flames at least. I love the gauntlets! *grins* Honor has different definitions... Besides, you and I play to win so we admire that. You're saying this to the vegitarian who hasn't killed anything larger than a bunny. So you wreck my angst with your humor?!! No one takes you seriously except maybe HH and XD. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Okita loped easily in the lead with his bushy tail held high. Although they had been traveling all day, since before dawn broke, he wasn't tired in the slightest. His powerful wolf body was used to days where he would cover endless miles on patrol. The two humans weren't nearly so luckily. Despite both being in peak physical fitness the warm air was making them perspire and occasionally swear. Enishi refused to rest claiming they needed to be there directly at dusk.  
  
The young werewolf knew it wouldn't matter. It was part of Saitoh's plan to warn Shishio that they would come tonight. The vampire lord would have already spread his forces. There was no surprise to speak of.  
  
Slowing to let them catch up again he scratched at his neck still marveling at the vacant air that met his blunt claws. Pushing a little harder, he let them dig into fur and skin with his tongue lolling.  
  
"I want to know how you got that off." Hiko remarked. His ebony eyes were locked on Okita's neck, but he made no move forward to enforce his demand.  
  
Both of them knew that even if Okita decided to speak, which he certainly wasn't going to, that he wouldn't be understood. Aside from that, he wouldn't run off without good reason, not even if he was being harassed. Which gave the big human quite the unfair advantage. An advantage that he exploited every time he came in earshot.  
  
"Leave him alone." Enishi growled in annoyance. The pressing heat of the late afternoon had dampened his spiky hair almost flat and his bandages were tinted a rose pink. His large, ornate sword was slung to the side and he clutched a thick walking stick in his left hand. "We might get there fast if you'd stop bothering and distracting our guide."  
  
Okita gave a canine grin flashing his white incisors. It was amazing the bridges that could be crossed given the right medium. The sparring match had elevated Okita to comrade status overnight.   
  
Hiko rumbled, but didn't protest the issue. Okita found him uncomfortably nosy in regards to werewolves.  
  
He shifted his shoulders to redistribute the weight of the katana across his back. He had asked before he shifted to wolf form that it was to be strapped to him. The clothing he left discarded; they were of no consequence. The blade, however, was far too fine and he doubted Kikisha had given it to him just to provide protection against the two hunters. It chafed slight against his shoulders, since it obviously couldn't be hooked across his middle without tripping him. Even so, the discomfort was drowned out by the sense of freedom and his sudden control of destiny. He had plans for the steel that rested across his back like a dangerous animal.  
  
He marveled again at how he was no longer constricted to Shishio's wishes. He had bore the intangible weight that was that of any slave since he had been old enough to understand.   
  
He could imagine how it would be if he had no purpose, no mission. It seemed Kikisha had struck again. She had provided him with a job, one that she was no doubt supposed to perform herself, knowing he needed it as an anchor.  
  
He wasn't a flighty being despite his usual cheerful demeanor and good nature. He wasn't stupid or stubborn either, yet he knew that if he had been given his freedom without a task to keep him straight his chances of going off course were immeasurable. To be serving his alpha, his pack, and all those human slaves and to have them counting on him was the firmest thing to have hold of him. Honor and loyalty were so deeply ingrained in not only his personality, but his nature as well.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in much the same way. Hiko refused to back off despite Enishi's short warnings; therefore, Okita took to keeping the big man out of earshot, but staying just in sight.  
  
  
  
Just as the sun start to set, they could the see the massive stone entrance that was the main one. Okita noticed two shadows slip around the side and gave a sigh of relief. Shishio had maintained his werewolf guards and now they were off to set the alarm. An alarm that served a dual purpose to those inside. Kikisha have been very explicit in her explanation about how the humans and packs would be warned first, then the vampires. But they had to arrive before sunset to make the alarm look as genuine as possible.  
  
He gave a respectful nod indicating that they should stay put before loping off to the perimeter guardhouse. It wasn't much, just a small shack that held clothing and provided a private place for changing. He forced his body to pass phases faster than normal and threw some clothing on that were approximately his size. Double-checking his katana he pulled his dark hair up into a ponytail and tied it with a strip of leather. That was another thing Shishio didn't allow his slave to do, put their hair up. To do so was to invite it to be hacked off. Usually in quite a rough manner.  
  
When he returned the pair had shed themselves of everything but their weapons. Even Hiko's large sake jug that had yet to leave his side was forlornly placed to the side with the other supplies.  
  
"You want us to go in the front?"  
  
Okita gave a brief nod and made a flash decision to at least warn them, "Lord Shishio will be expecting you, as is one my pack leaders, Saitoh. I'm afraid neither will be particularly welcoming, however, the werewolves will do their best to keep the lower fighters out of your way. The only ones you should watch for are Soujirou," Okita paused to watch Hiko's knuckles turn white and his eyes flame, "And Usui. Usui is an oni, but he is very skilled."  
  
"And no longer a problem. Saitoh chopped him in half." Sano said suddenly materializing out of the shadows. He wasn't wearing his usual white clothing. Instead he was wearing dark brown cloth. He looked Hiko up and down briefly, "Heh, you don't look nearly so big now."  
  
"But you are just as young and naïve." Hiko replied easily ignoring the werewolf's tangible anger. "Led on then."  
  
"Sure thing your highness." Sano growled giving Okita a playful punch to the shoulder. His light blow, or what he thought was a light blow, rocked the smaller wolf.   
  
"Sanosuke, this is Hiko," Okita said smoothly, "And that is Enishi."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Although he spoke with jovialness in his tone, his eyes were dark and unfriendly. He absently fingered the pale line that traced his shoulder crossways.  
  
"Do you have a weapon?" Okita asked certain that Sano knew of the plan by now. He wouldn't have shown up otherwise.  
  
Sanosuke gave an embellished shrug and cracked his knuckled heavily. He looked around carelessly and chewed idly on the end of the stick he had placed in his mouth. Finally he spit it out and shrugged again.  
  
"Naw. They broke my zanbatou when I first wandered in, and I just don't see me using some light weight katana." He gave a vicious grin showing off his slightly pronounced canine teeth and smacked his palm with a fist, "Besides, I've got knuckles of steel."  
  
"Idiot." Hiko snorted.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to face the boy wonder. You're totally welcome to that. He gives me the creeps." Sano paused and he added in a quiet voice, "The dead should stay that way."  
  
"They certainly are not able to rest in peace with such a monster conjuring them for his own twisted pleasure." Hiko snarled and Sano blinked at the reaction.  
  
"You should go straight through those doors. No one will halt your progress." Okita paused wondering if his duty was over. He looked to Sano who nodded. "A new guide may or may not appear, I do not know. Good luck. May your blades find the vengeance you seek."  
  
The pair of youths watched the mismatched couple stride down.  
  
"Hey buddy, you okay? You're usually not so quiet. They didn't hurt you did they?" Sano growled casting a baleful glare at their backs, "I don't trust them. They're humans."  
  
Okita shook his head seriously then grinned lightly, "So are we. Well, partly. What do you mean Usui's been chopped up?"  
  
"Just what it sounds like. Saitoh took the guy out with his katana." Sano quickly related the events and Okita looked at him suspiciously still keeping a light grin on his face. How did his friend know so much?  
  
"But Sayo was murdered last night by Soujirou. Misao was really broken up about it." Sano said seriously looking disturbed. The youth had been the one to actually find the miko and bring her back. He probably felt responsible for her and her protection. Sanosuke was like that. A good guy to have on your side when the chips were down. "Other than that it's been business as usual."  
  
"And a certain fox?" Okita teased.  
  
"Gah! First I get yelled at for showing an interest and now you're encouraging it? What kind of friend are you anyway?" Sano said shoving him playfully. "She's under Tokio's wing now. Or so I gathered from the dining hall last night."  
  
"Tokio!" To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Tokio never taught anyone personally. The last one to benefit from her tutelage was Kikisha. But that had been years ago when the woman first came. Megumi must really have been important.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Misao was seething. I almost lost an ear. She ranted about an outsider taking our alpha and how Foxy was with 'those murderers'." Sano's eyes narrowed, "That's why we're going to stick together when the battle is pitch right buddy? I need help keeping my little weasel in check."  
  
Okita gave a companion some nod in agreement. Misao was still not quite herself. Besides, the three of them were capable enough to handle most any vampire in the compound. He was sure that Misao still had Aoshi's kodachi and she was proficient at using it even though she tended to rely on her throwing knives more. Even without a weapon Sano was excellent at using his fists.   
  
Okita checked his katana and nodded.  
  
"Of course. What sort of packmate would I be if I didn't?"  
  
"Good point." Sano said sheepishly. He paced slightly squinting at the dimmed horizon. "Not for another minute. Damn. You know what?"  
  
"What?" Okita asked patiently. He was confident in his skills. There was nothing to worry about. If the humans failed it was hardly the werewolves fault. He felt wary about letting his alpha take the blame if it came to that. Here he was preparing to fight with no consequences in sight. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. A warrior shouldn't be distracted before a battle. He should focus.  
  
"If I die will you take care of her?" Sano asked softly. He avoided Okita's questioning gaze. Thoughts of death before a battle was hardly unusual, but Sano was always so cocksure and arrogant. He had always been that way. It was him. It was Sano.  
  
A heavy hand grabbed Okita's heart and he gazed into the darkness, "I can't promise that Sano."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in silence for another moment.  
  
"I guess it's time to go huh? Well, I'll just have to make sure not to die!" Sano grimaced as the words echoed slightly.  
  
Okita matched Sano's long strides and Misao met them at the side entrance. She was holding the kodachi loosely and there were several places Okita suspected hidden knives were stashed. She gave them both a grin and an impulsive hug.  
  
"You guys ready?" She asked seeming like her old self. She jumped on Sano's back rambunctiously and clung like a monkey. He tried to shake her off until she grabbed a fistful of hair. "Kikisha should be telling Sissy any moment now."  
  
"And what a joy that will be. Will you get off me?" Sano grunted. "Don't you go running off. We're making up a threesome here and that means you've got to stick with us."  
  
Okita rolled his eyes as Misao dragged the young wolf's head around and gave an impish peck on Sano's nose. He crossed his eyes at her and she slid off his back.  
  
There was muffled shouting from down the stone hallway. The sounds were grossly distorted, but it was clear enough that the battle had been pitched. He silently slid forward being faster than either of his companions. He could feel his blood begin to pound and could hear the overwhelming noise of the footfalls behind him.  
  
This certainly wasn't his first battle, nor would it be the first time his blade had taken life. Unlike Sano and Misao he had been trained to fight for a very specific reason and he had used those skills in the service of Shishio to quell rebellions or instill terror into small villages. He and Death were well acquainted from years before.  
  
They skittered around the bend to find Kaoru and the kid that had been with the hunters backed against the wall. Already the smell of tangy copper from split blood saturated the area teasing Okita's senses and driving his instincts wild. He clamped down firmly on the urge to jump the nearest enemy and tear out his throat.  
  
Instead he rationalized the situation at a glace. Several human slaves lay slain in crimson puddles and a werewolf, from another pack, panted with a horrendous injury to the neck. She reached over to the knife that lay at a downed human's side. With a pained, jerky effort she drew the blade across the calf of the nearest vampire. He barely flinched and without turning twisted his blade into her back with a sickening crack breaking her spine.  
  
Misao snarled and threw herself at the vampire. Her blade whipped past Okita's head expertly and buried to the hilt in the undead man's face. He calmly plucked them out even the one that had taken him in the eye.  
  
"So the little wolfies think they're big 'n' bad." He said with a leer. "Ain't bad lookin' either."  
  
Before Misao could react Sano had flown past her landing a blow on the vampire's jaw and knocking him into a stone wall. Okita slid deftly between his friend and the blade destined for Sano's back. Steel clanged and he threw the larger fighter off.  
  
Baring his teeth Okita gave a fierce grin. Their swords did an intricate dance seeking weakness and the steel almost seemed to flow as if it were alive. The vampire was far quicker and he had a strength advantage, but Okita's natural talent even the scales and perhaps even tipped them in his favor.  
  
With a feint to the left he opened up the other's guard and was about to thrust his blade into the empty area where a heart should be. Instead he was shoved from behind. Stumbling from the unexpected force his blade tore across the vampire's side and lodged into the ribs.  
  
The cradle of bones refused to give up their unexpected prize and Okita was forced to let go of the hilt.  
  
"Here!"  
  
The human tossed something at him and he instinctively caught it. The wooden sword, most likely stolen from the training area, had a newly sharpened point. There were dents in the side and he could tell she hadn't been using it correctly. You simply couldn't bludgeon a vampire to death. You couldn't even defend yourself with such an ineffective tactic.  
  
Whirling the wooden sword into a better grip he turned swiftly to parry the blade that whistled down towards him. He turned his weapon slightly so that it wasn't slashed in half before driving it forward and straight through the vampire's chest. This time he didn't miss his intended target. The wooden point stabbed easily in the way his blade didn't and it didn't stop until he withdrew his pressure.   
  
Retrieving his katana he looked up to see Misao and Sano finish off the last of their foes. There were only four corpses on the ground so it hadn't been that large of a group. He wrenched the wooden sword out of the carcass and handed it back handle first.  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid to stab. It could mean your life if you don't." He pointed out kindly.  
  
The human twitched under his careful gaze, but looked up with fiery eyes, "I can't betray my father's beliefs."  
  
"Give it up Okita. They'll be fine if they get outside."  
  
"And who said I was going to run away from the fighting you brute!" The woman screamed at Sanosuke and he blinked lazily.  
  
"You should consider it because you're a tasty looking snack Missy."  
  
"Hey, you're that werewolf." The boy said poking his stick sword at Sano. He scrutinized Misao and Okita, "And you were with that Aoshi vampire. Heh, Enishi did a good job with him."  
  
"Why you…" Misao shrieked in fury. Sano barely grabbed her twisting her arms back and holding her down. She was screaming obscenities that Okita had never even heard before.  
  
"Kid you must really have a real wish to be skinned alive because that's what she'll do to you if I let go."  
  
"She can't do anything to me." The boy said making a face and further enraging Misao.  
  
"Now now. He's just a kid Misao." Okita said trying to be soothing. "We have a battle to attend. Now is not the time to start meaningless fights."  
  
"But he insulted Lord Aoshi!" She snarled as Sano carefully untangled his arms from around her lithe form. He kept a cautious hand on her braid just in case.  
  
"Which means more to you? Your dead master or your freedom." It was harsh, but it needed to be said.  
  
Sano paused and looked between them. He started to open his mouth, but he closed it again. A wise move. This wasn't something he could answer for her. It had to be her decision. If one little loud mouth child could sway her then it would be dangerous for all of them if she kept fighting.  
  
She bit her lip in indecision with her emerald gaze flickering over to Sano. He leaned against the wall ignoring her imploring looks. The humans looked between them in confusion. The faint melody composed of the screams of the wounded drifted in like a light scent on the breeze.  
  
"I… my freedom." She said suddenly with fierce determination. A brace of knives flashed between her fingers before disappearing out of sight. To Okita's amusement the kid was looking a bit pale. "Let's go guys! Why are you just standing there?"  
  
Okita cast an amused glance at Sano and noticed he was a little pale himself.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Perfectly." He croaked then grinned sheepishly and blinked, "I guess I've never killed anyone like that before. It's a little upsetting."  
  
"In your mind or your stomach."  
  
"I'm regretting having some meat that looks like that guy's face." Sano said jerking his thumb in the direction of a body with a face comparable to ground beef. Okita winced seeing his point. "If we don't hurry the little weasel will throw herself into a fight without us."  
  
That's how the trio spent the next hour and a half, skirmishing with vampires and loyal human slaves, and even other vampire-loyal werewolves. Although winded lightly, the three were young and in good shape and practice.  
  
"If you'd just sit still you stupid rooster!" Misao yipped bodily trying to make the larger male sit still. "If you leave this open it will get infected! Or worse, it will tear and rip off all your skin. I like my guys with all their skin thanks."  
  
"Go get Okita! It's a scratch!" Sano said pushing her hand, and the needle, away.  
  
Okita paused in his vigilance to give himself a brief once over. His muscles complained, but not from overuse. They were pleased to be stretched and strained. It left a pleasant tingling sensation when he moved them. There was a long, shallow slash across his ribcage where another werewolf, favoring a pair of kama, had taken him off guard. It bled sluggishly now that he wasn't in motion. There was a deep gash on his upper thigh from a lucky hit with a dagger and a strained muscle beneath his diaphragm. Other than that he was perfectly fine. His breathing had evened out and they had found water so they wouldn't dehydrate. He was ready for the break to be over.  
  
To kill a bit of time he stripped his top off and tore it into makeshift bandages. He carefully wrapped them around his side after flushing it out. He treated his thigh the same way.  
  
"Well look 'ere Anji. These musta be th' three causin' so much trouble eh?" Okita had no trouble recognizing the tall, blond vampire. In the vampire's hand was one of his favorite weapons and Okita had no doubt that wrapped around his waist would be another. Not to mention the ones bristling from other parts of his anatomy. Those weapons were children to him.  
  
The dark vampire's coal smeared eyes looked them over mildly. He cut an impressive figure, but that didn't stop Sanosuke from giving a rouge grin and a gesture that could only be interpreted as bring it on.  
  
"So what? We're just doing the world a favor!" Misao said with evident pride and no little maliciousness in her voice. She had the kodachi out and ready. Unlike her late master she didn't try to use the blade as an offensive weapon, but she excelled defensively.  
  
"That one's mine." Sano bristled looking at the former monk. The vampire looked back impassively with his cold, jaded eyes.  
  
Okita whirled in time to blunt the attack aimed to separate his head from his shoulders. He slipped out of the sword lock dragging his katana down the length of Chou's double bladed sword. He jerked the edge away just as Chou moved to trap it.  
  
The vampire had always had an unhealthy fascination with swords and he was very proficient in fighting with them. Especially the one he held at the moment. It was a curious design with two blades running parallel out of the same base a mere inch apart. However, curious turned into deadly when both plunged into flesh like giant metal viper fangs.  
  
"Be a goo' little doggie an' tuck yer tail." Chou advised with his one open eye glittering. Okita stared at him as the blades locked again. His slight statue was a major disadvantage against the lanky sword collector who out did him in everything. While Okita had been expecting to fight he hadn't planned on running into any of the Ten Swords.  
  
The blood roaring in his ears he flicked the larger fighter off again and retreated trying to think of a strategy. He danced back as Sanosuke's body crashed past him taking Chou with it into the adjacent wall. The two slid down in a daze heap, but before Sano could recover Anji was on him again. The pair continued their fight moving slowly out of range.  
  
Chou staggered to his feet and shook his head in a daze fashion. Okita didn't need a second invitation.  
  
He pressed his lucky advantage and narrowly missed having his jugular slashed open. Undaunted he danced out of range before darting back in with his three-point strike. Chou's double blade clattered just out of reach and before the blond could recover it Misao had kicked it into the dark shadows of the corner.  
  
"So ya wanna play eh?" Chou snarled, his face twisted with hate and arrogance. His hand when to his waist revealing the steel curled around his middle. With an exaggerated flick of his wrist he uncoiled the beast and straightened it out. "I didn' wanna use this, but ya forced me."  
  
Okita backed up a step wondering what he was going to do. The sword not only had an amazing reach, but it was incredibly flexible. One small movement could send it seeking an errant enemy. It was a precise effort, but Okita had seen Chou skewer a child through the hand with one practiced move. There was no doubt the blond, for all his boasting and attitude, could pose a true problem.  
  
"Hey you bully!" Misao shouted and Okita's peripheral vision saw the blur of movement that he assumed were knives.  
  
Chou dodged bringing his whip-like sword to bear knocking the missiles away and lashing out at the small, spunky fighter. She dodged the seeking tip and bared her teeth.  
  
There was a loud crash as a body hit the wall for the second time. This time it was the dark skinned monk who was picking himself up. He didn't look fazed in the slightest that he had made a foot deep indentation into solid stone.  
  
"There's more where that came from." Sano challenged wiping away a trickle of blood that he had coughed up. One hand dangled forlornly at his side and he was leaning heavily on one hip, but the cocky grin hadn't left his face even as his eyes clouded with pain.  
  
"You will not win." The monk replied with quiet certainty.  
  
"So you say!"  
  
Okita, Chou, and Misao paused to watch the stunts the two pulled. Whenever their punches hit something other than flesh it would seem to dissolve into a fine powdery substance.  
  
"You learn through watching." Anji noted in a detached manner, "Still, once I disarm your fists you will be helpless. Then I will crush you."  
  
"You can…" Sano paused with a grunt as a thrown punch clipped his broad shoulder, "Try you bastard."  
  
"Eh, 'nuff gawkin'." Chou shrugged turning his attention back to their paused fight. But before he could redirect his blade he was smashed into a wall. "This place is too small fer this! Didja think I wanna be flattened by my fellow vampire?"  
  
"It's a good look for you broomhead."  
  
Okita rolled his eyes. Did this have to turn into a mudslinging episode?  
  
Chou had recovered himself yet again, but Okita knew better to try and take advantage. Vampires didn't get winded and the crushed bones were probably no more than a tinge of pain as they mended.  
  
Before the blond could send his snake blade questing for flesh and bone Misao launched a fistful of knives. As he whipped the blade up to deflect them Okita knew he had hesitated a second too long. There was the rewarding sound as half the missiles pinged off steel but the other half hit their intended target. It was disturbing, however, to see the blond casually pluck on out of his eye and toss it away. The wounded parts of his face made it look like someone had started poking holes in it and the gaping socket where the eyeball used to rest was nauseating.  
  
Okita wasn't sure what happened next, but somehow the hand grappling had once again been set on a crash course. Unfortunately it wasn't Chou in the path of their flight this time.  
  
Misao yelped in surprise at the two locked combatants flew towards her. She tried to dive to the side, but Okita could easily tell she would be too slow in her movement to escape. If she was lucky she could shave the force of the blow.  
  
However, Lady Luck had chosen that moment to be fickle because Misao let out a hiss of pain and fell down to the floor ungracefully. Instinctively she clutched her hurt ankle, which had twisted.  
  
"Where did ya think yer going boyo?" Chou sneered as Okita started towards the catastrophe that was about to happen. "How painful to be crush into the wall. Yet I don't thin' she'll be gettin' up af'er this."  
  
Yet by some miracle Misao had the sense to flatten herself out and roll. She staggered back up with one foot planted and her knee pressed against stone to steady her. Although her whole body was shaking with pain and adrenaline she carefully took aim at Anji's broad, conspicuous back. Her normally cheerful eyes were almost colored black because her pupils had dilated and her face was set in a hard line.  
  
Okita felt relief course through him. Trust Misao to scrape out of that alive. It reminded him that being small of stature was an advantage. He quickly reviewed his fight so far with Chou. There was no way he could win at the rate he was going. Chou had every advantage and his reach was impossibly long. If Okita could somehow get under his guard and close in he would just have another, more appropriate blade ready.  
  
As he watched Anji stumble by he had a peculiar idea. It was one that Saitoh most certainly wouldn't approve of, and not only that, but it was incredibly risky. However, if he could rig it correctly it would be a way to defeat Chou. The longer the battle dragged on the less likely the werewolves would have a chance at coming out alive.  
  
He needed some cooperation from Misao and Sano though and he didn't know how to convey what he needed. He made a move towards Misao, but the long blade made a slash at his exposed chest. Falling back he tried to catch her eye instead. Wolf language was based more on body language. If he could get her to pay attention then he could tell her what he needed without saying it aloud.   
  
He gave a sharp, signature yip that jerked his companions' head up. The sound was mutilated by his human throat, but it accomplished the intended task.  
  
Misao nodded, a move, which Chou didn't even notice, and she grabbed her sheathed kodachi. All Sanosuke needed to do was lead Anji toward the blond. Not a hard task in such a confined space.  
  
With a burst of speed Okita rushed the lanky fighter slipping past his blade. As he expected, the vampire swung it to his left and unsheathed another from his back. The curved tachi met with Okita's katana and he felt his blade sliding along the arch of the bowed blade.  
  
Okita gave a quick glance towards Sano. With an immense effort he threw himself bodily at his katana's back with one hand on the hilt and the other cradling the flat. His chest hit his hands and the weight pushed forward against Chou's sword.  
  
The vampire never expected the move and it caught him completely off guard. Before he could recover himself there was a dull whistling sound and a satisfying smack. While slightly off course, Misao's aim had been good enough for the kodachi to hit the back of the knee.   
  
Even if he didn't feel pain, his body still reacted in the normal way. His assaulted knee buckled under the hit driving his down to his knees. Sano twisted out of reach as Anji's elbow came at him. Unfortunately for Chou, Anji couldn't seem to stop his powerful blow. It smashed into his surprised, unresisting forehead. A ripple went through him and his body followed the stone's example turning to powder.  
  
"Wahoo! Great plan Okita!" Misao hollered as Anji blinked at the remains of his former companion. He didn't have time to react to the accidental friendly fire because Sanosuke hadn't let up with his attack.  
  
"Misao, we need to get out of the way." Okita panted feeling winded. He had gained several new flesh wounds, but nothing too serious. However, being crushed by two giants was hardly the death he wished for.   
  
"Okay, but I can't stand on my ankle. I think I broke it." Misao said and winced as he felt the length of it not so gently. There wasn't time. His fingers felt the place where the bone no longer met and he shook his head. She was lucky it hadn't shattered as well or that it wasn't sticking out through her skin.  
  
"I think you did too." Okita said and offered her his shoulder. She clutched it and dragged herself up to an unbalanced standing. Her eyes flicked over to the abandoned kodachi that lay to the left of the fighting. Okita followed her gaze, "Don't even think about it Misao. We need to get out of here in one piece."  
  
"But I'm out of knives!" She protested.  
  
"No. We can get it when Sano's done."  
  
Before the young wolf could react, she had torn herself out of his grasp flinging herself at the blade a few yards away. Having spent half her life on four feet she had little difficult adapting her stride for such a short sprint and managed to not use her leg. But once she skittered to a stop and scooped up the steel she had lost her momentum.  
  
"Misao move!" Okita screamed. She had been lucky the first time to get off with a broken ankle, but Fate didn't like cheaters.  
  
She stared up in a panic and scrambled to comply. Her ankle gave out from under her with a loud crack making her scream in pain.  
  
Okita cast around for something, anything, he could do to save her, but in his heart and mind both he knew there was nothing. He could run over there and scoop her from the jaws of Death. Nor was there anything that could knock the pair off their present course. Assuming he could lift something that heavy in the first place.  
  
No matter how deep in the lust of fighting Sano was her scream brought him out of it. He craned his neck and his eyes widened with fear. They were so close now that he couldn't stop it, not that he would have much success if he had tried before, or slow. Instead he did the only option that was open to him.  
  
With all four limbs he cast Anji away from him. The monk careened out of control before smashing through an already weakened wall. There was a pitch black hole where his body had been forced through before the stone started tumbling down to cover it. The whole corridor shook and rumbled in protest to the abuse of its support. Stone dust and flakes sprinkled down showering Okita's dark hair. His eyes never left his two friends as if he were unmindful of the danger of being buried alive.  
  
Sano's large body contorted in an unnatural way to accommodate his wish to grab Misao. He wretched her bodily upward and against his chest with his muscles corded and strained to accomplish such an impossible task in midair.  
  
Okita had to force himself to keep watching. There was no way his friend could survive that. If the vampire hadn't then Sanosuke surely wouldn't. Even diamonds had a breaking point.   
  
The young wolf's back hit the wall with a sharp, explosive crack followed by several small noises as his bones broke and crumbled under the pressure. His head lolled at a strange angle, although the back of the skull wasn't even hurt. He and Misao slid down both crumpled and broken.  
  
Okita stood frozen now that the danger of battle was over. How could he be so calm when wielding a weapon offensively? How it didn't bother him who was kill, by or around him. Yet now that the danger was past he was frozen, rooted.   
  
Misao groaned, almost inaudibly, and stirred. It seemed to break the spell because he raced over almost tripping over himself in his haste. She was still alive, but how hurt was she? Sano's body surely absorbed most of the impact, but he had hit the wall very hard.  
  
Her emerald eyes were open, but unseeing. The cloudy orbs shifted in confusion and she licked her lips wincing when saliva met open cuts. Shifting slightly she hissed and made a sharp grab for her ankle.  
  
"What?" She whispered sinking back against Sano. The man's arms were still wrapped around her protectively.  
  
Okita brushed a hand across Sano's neck although he already knew the answer that his silent fingers sought to affirm. There was just no way. No way Sano could have survived that.  
  
The sensitive tips brushed across the lump that pressed against skin at an odd angle. No way. Not when his spine was snapped and shattered like a discarded katana.  
  
"You are hurt from the fight." Okita replied uncertainly. Her eyes, half closed to ward off pain and confusion, were clearing. He was scared to tell her the truth. Scared that it would send her body into shock and her mind spiraling. She could already have damaged her memories.  
  
"What fight?" She murmured, trying to bury her face in Sano's shirt. Okita gently tried to coax her to him, but she ignored his efforts.  
  
"You remember your name?"  
  
"Misao." She answered softly.  
  
"And mine?" He pressed hopefully. Maybe she hadn't lost too much. He knew head injuries were fickle things.  
  
"Okita. And this is Sano."  
  
Was Sano, Okita mentally corrected looking away. He should be stronger. He should brush it off and continue fighting. There would be time to mourn, or not. Would it be so bad if he went down in battle?   
  
He felt the familiar tightening in his chest. It was purely luck that no one knew. It certainly wasn't because he could control his body's reactions. If anyone had inquired overly much he brushed it off as asthma.   
  
"Yeah, Sano. We need to get out of here. Do you think you can stand Misao?" Okita asked nervously. Not for himself, but for her. She was in no shape to fight.  
  
She slowly complied dragging her battered body up. He was almost hesitant to touch her, to make her injuries worse, but she obviously couldn't walk by herself. Especially not with her ankle the way it was.  
  
"Aren't we going to take Sano?" She asked seeming drugged. He supposed it was the body's natural defense against the overwhelm hurt her nerve endings must be suffering. He could just tell her a little white lie… and then what? She'd, at the least, be very disappointed in him when she found out. Then again, he didn't need her going into hysterics because her brain was in shock.  
  
"Sano…" He choked on his words. He couldn't, he just couldn't sit there and calmly lie to pacify her. It was harsh, but it was reality. "Sanosuke is dead Misao."  
  
She blinked slowly with her mouth going into a small 'o'. Her lips moved slightly for a moment, but not even noise came out let along the words that must be tumbling over in her mind. She bit her lip and looked up with moist eyes threatening to cry.  
  
"Dead? Are you sure?" She asked sullenly. The shadows that had been there after Aoshi's death had returned. Her eyes were unfocused and dark as she turned her head towards his body.  
  
"I'm very sure Misao." Okita said sincerely. "His spine broke from the angle and the force of the blow. He died instantly."  
  
"Don't give me the mechanics, please." She requested with an odd lit to her voice. It was cold as an icy stream of spring melted snow and sharp. She reached down to prod her ankle showing none of the reaction he was expecting. This time he was sure she had been lost, so lost. Even her natural cheer and bubbly nature crumpled under the blows of loss.  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence before she said calmly, "You should go fight. You're not too badly wounded and I'd only slow you down." There was an underlying accusation in her tone the cut at him. Yes, he was, all things considered, fairly well off physically.  
  
"I can't leave you here by yourself!" Okita protested, torn. His blood flared with ill-concealed excitement as his mind was brought back to the battle that still ran rampant. He wanted to be out there doing what was right. He wanted his sword to bite for freedom and tear for justice. Yet how could he ever forgive himself if he just left Misao?  
  
His mind echoed back to the eerie conversation that he and Sano had held before the battle commenced. The words about just not having to die rang in his mind. And the almost-promise he had made. Misao simply couldn't shove him away like that.  
  
"Gather some of my knives and give them here. You can set me up in the shadows and I'll stay hidden. If someone finds me I can always defend myself with my knives."  
  
Not your kodachi? You can't blame things on a weapon. A part of Okita's mind accused harshly. The logical and rational part of him was rebelling in earnest now.  
  
"Hoji just snuck past that end corner." Misao remarked sinking to the ground and scooting over towards what used to be Sano. "Even if I can't have my revenge you could at least have yours."  
  
"It was foolish of him to do so near me." Okita hissed coldly feeling deadly anger race through his causing unconscious reactions in his body. "Not that he would remember one little torture victim, or care who was hurt."  
  
No matter how deep and fast flowing his rage was he still had control. It was one of the earliest lessons drummed into him, and even in the most testing of times it remained. It was his lifeboat and anchor all at once.  
  
"So go. What are you waiting for?" Misao screamed when he looked to the stars for answers. Of course, all he saw was stone. Cursed stone.  
  
"I can't leave you because I made a promise. The living should take precedent over the dead in any case."  
  
She looked at him, "You can't be serious. You get the perfect chance and you throw it away?"  
  
"Am I throwing it away?"  
  
Mary-Ann: Quite honestly, I find it strange to think Saitoh under anyone's domination. I haven't watched the Christain Arc either actually, not yet anyway. You didn't miss much. She's just a religious nut that died in the anime ^^ That about covers it as far as I know. More Hiko and Enishi next chapter!   
  
Wistful-Eyes: Only three more chapters not counting this one. That's how far I've seen of the anime also. Something I hope to fix eventually.   
  
Fyyrrose: No we won't. I want to go to bed. Shishio will only win if you write an alternate ending. Minor? Oh yes, minor. Something that's been planned for over a decade. Your humor is scary. HH updates all the time. You just only read one of her stories. Keeps are good. I play for keeps all the time. There's no point otherwise. Yes, if he wasn't burnt alive and shot in the head Shishio would have killed Aoshi, Kenshin, Saitoh, and Sano. I tell you, Hoji needs a mancatcher. That is totally his sort of weapon O__O I "play" all the time. Its called writing. -__- Don't get me started on my family right now. They are 'assedness' just like the dsl people. She would make a weird Shinto priestess O.o but C. wasn't around in Japan back then. Neither was Buddhism. If you recall, that fight scene was only supposed to be five paragraphs, not five pages. Wait too long? I have an update schedule. You don't. Besides, I'm writing a ton of fics. I need to finish Transgender.  
  
MissBehavin: I thought you'd like that ^__~ Shishio didn't think that Soujirou WOULD figure things out on his own LMAO. Misao is already out of control, but now Soujirou's in some real trouble with her ^^ If you mean "getting together" romantically, no. I try not to reuse couples unless I really like them. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Soujirou waited patiently. He had never minded waiting. It was actually soothing in its own way. 

Those two hunters would be along shortly and the real fun could begin. The stone around him was thick and solid ensuring he couldn't hear the battle raging or the screams of the dying. Even so, he imagined that it was quite the ruckus. Part of him was glad he was locked in silence. He had a job to do and right now it was to sit and wait. It didn't matter what he thought about it. Shishio had commanded and he obeyed. That was how this worked, how it had always worked. 

Except he couldn't help wondering if he was going to end up like Aoshi. He had reviewed the big hunter's techniques and had come to the conclusion that if Okita hadn't interrupted he might well be ashes now. 

Power was not an automatic win however. Soujirou would make sure of that. So he was mediating in a position, the first one Aoshi had ever taught him, to clear his mind and strengthen his gift. It would be quite a feat to raise the number of dead he was planning, but if it had the desired effect then it was no matter. 

Only one little thing bothered him. The big man had said four children, hadn't he? Yet Soujirou could only come up with three, and the mother too of course. Was it possible that the hunter was mistaken? Unlikely considering it was his family. Had Soujirou missed the other child somehow, even in a bloodlust? That seemed just about as likely. He had slaughtered everything living in that village down to the mice that leeched off the food supplies. 

There was a movement then whoever it was paused. Soujirou looked up to see Kikisha staring boldly back at him. She was armed with a ninginta that would tower over her head if she stood it up straight. Blood and gore spangled her body, but she didn't seem to be injured. 

"Pardon Master Soujirou." She said with a proper bow. 

He knew there were werewolves that would fight on the side of their masters, but he was deeply distrustful suddenly. His suspicions were confirmed when her pale blue eyes locked on his gray ones and she lowered her shields. He saw deep hatred mingling with long standing patience and longing. 

"I did not mean to disturb you." She said in a perfectly neutral tone never taking her eyes off him. Even so, she made no move to lift her weapon against him. She even had the nerve to turn her back to him as she tried to melt back into the shadows. 

"Wait!" Soujirou called out. He would be lying if he said that caution dictated his actions. Curiosity seemed to be leading the way once again. He wanted to know what had put those deep emotions in her. 

She paused and half turned, but before she could say anything the guests of honor arrived. The two hunters were breathing normally, but it was obvious they'd been running. Weapons out and stained with sickly crimson Soujirou was very aware of the scent of blood that now saturated the room with their arrived. He shook his head with a wry smile. They sought to destroy on a personal agenda of blood and death. By avenging the original deaths they caused more. Wasn't that aptly ironic? 

"We have something to finish!" The big one snarled with rage. He had shed the mantle that had graced his shoulders before, revealing a finely honed body of pure strength. His hair was tied back and out of the way and his sword was held at the ready. 

"I suppose we do." Soujirou remarked gracefully. He slowly uncoiled himself and started stretching lightly much to the hunter's disappointment. 

There silver haired hunter was glancing around sharply and his eyes fell on Kikisha. Soujirou observed that she looked at him with just as much distrust as he did her. Neither moved however, waiting to see the victory of the showcase battle between Soujirou and Hiko. A wise move he supposed. 

"Your time is up. We'll finish this." The hunter repeated. What a one-track mind. No matter, Soujirou didn't mind listening to him. Words held nothing but idle notions and wanton imaginings. Actions were what spoke loudest and achieved goals. 

"Would you like first move Mister Hunter?" The boy vampire offered courteously. All he received in reply was a snort of contempt. "Then perhaps you would like some motivation?" 

The hunter's ebony eyes widened then narrowed into slits. 

"I do not require motivation." He hissed like the most dangerous of pit vipers, "Just seeing you face to face is enough to strengthen my resolve." 

"Then perhaps your friend would like a demonstration?" Soujirou continued looking over at the younger man. Steel turquoise met him squarely with no sign of fear. There was a spark of insanity, but if it urged the man's courage into foolhardiness who was Soujirou to complain? 

"I'd like a demonstration of how to mount your head on my wall." The big one ground out. 

"Hiko, can you do this or do you need me to do it. We don't have time for banter." The silver haired man, Enishi if Soujirou recalled correctly, said coldly. 

A hollow echo of footfalls reached the large chamber and everyone turned to see a bedraggled redhead appear. He looked up with feral yellow eyes before blinking and looking out with violet. 

"Master?" 

"Stay out of this Kenshin." The one called Hiko snarled not even sparing the petite half breed a glance. 

"Enishi!" 

The half-vampire scrambled back blinking furiously and looking very guilty. The silver hair hunter ignored him with only the icy acknowledgment, Battousai. Soujirou's smile blossomed even wider. This was even better than he could ever hope. He had always wanted to spar with the Battousai. 

"Now I should be a good host and entertain you." Soujirou said firmly letting his smile tighten a bit. It all came down to if he could crack iron composure. He wasn't an annoying child; he was just a curious and intelligent one. He had observed quite a bit of human nature. When they were angry or annoyed or some other silly emotion they tended to lose focus. 

He closed his eyes lightly and gave himself over. There was no use putting more effort into the raising than he had to. Raising them alone sapped directly from his life energy, which would make his power extremely dangerous had he still been human. As it was, it only had the nasty side effect of exhausting him. 

Five shapes began to form under his careful guidance. A deathly chill always seemed to accompany the dead, as if to remind the living of their soon-to-be fate. The numbing air combined with the scent of light decay mingled with the fresh coppery smell of blood. Soujirou was sure that both Kikisha and Kenshin were doing their best not to give over to the reflexive gag that came with a sharp nose. The smells tickled and teased at the back of his throat and he sneezed innocently. 

"Bastard." Hiko snarled only to be cut off by Enishi's cry. 

"Big sister!" 

"Tomoe." Kenshin whispered under his breath looking very confused and lost. 

"Did I do it right? I was just a boy the last time I saw her and she wasn't particularly at her best." Soujirou said pleasantly. They should be happy that he granted them another glimpse. It was a day he was sure that none of the three of them would forget. The day Kenshin lost his lover and sole companion by his own hand; the day that a certain young man lost his older sister and mother; and most importantly, the day a young boy lost his humanity. It was amazing how one dead woman could be the thread that connected them all so intimately. 

"You desecrated Big Sister." Enishi whispered furiously, repeating those words until he was screaming it like a mantra. Reaching a fever pitch he turned on Kenshin and pointed, "And you let him. You killed her. You killed my big sister! It was your blade that tore through her heart and stilled it Battousai!" 

Kenshin didn't back up, but he lowered his head in acknowledgment. He didn't say it was an accident or give excuses. 

Hiko gave a level glare at Soujirou and pronounced, "Still using the same tricks. Maybe it worked with those two, but you should know that it won't work on me this time." 

"But I brought you whole family Mister Hiko." Soujirou replied gesturing to the other four wraiths. They looked at him. The youngest was cradled in her mother's arms while the twins stood on either side with big smiles. 

It was times like these that Soujirou wished the dead could talk. He'd like to know what they'd say. Would they try to talk Hiko out of revenge or urge it on? Would the woman say she still loved him and that nothing was his fault, even if he wasn't there to protect them. It was interesting to imagine. 

"They won't stop me!" He said taking a firm step forward. Soujirou continued to smile, unworried. He wasn't expecting his powers to have the same effect the second time around. Aoshi had taught him that surprise was a crucial element, and once it was lost there was no way to regain it. Preservation instincts made sure that even the lowest of brutes learned quickly from life threatening situations. 

"They weren't intended to." Soujirou informed him slowly, "I thought you would like some measure of peace before you were put to rest. Life as a human must be tiresome. To feel your body break down bit by bit and fail you." 

"Better than being heartless." Kikisha said softly padding forward. She wasn't paying any attention to the others in the room. Her gaze was partial focused on Soujirou, but he noticed that she was focused on the family with a look of hidden emotion. Longing? Desire? Shame? 

Hiko whirled, pressing his blade to her throat. She didn't flinch or look at the big man. 

"It must have been hard for you. Thinking I was dead Father." She remarked and Hiko's blade dropped so abruptly it was a wonder it didn't hit the ground. 

"Hiroko?" 

"I go by Kikisha now." She interjected mildly, still not looking at him. 

"But why?" 

Soujirou blinked and grinned with unabashed amusement. This was much better than he could have ever anticipated. Not only had Kenshin shown up to complicate matters, but somehow Kikisha was Hiko's daughter. His brow furrowed. But he was most certainly human, there was absolutely no doubt about that. So how could she be a werewolf... unless she was only half. Clever to hide it for so long. Especially in the midst of several powerful beings. 

"You came home to slaughter, correct Father? Well, I was there. You were not, therefore, the blame should not, in all honesty, be placed on your shoulders. I know you blame yourself. An egotistic move to be certain, but it is part of your nature. How would you feel if your surrogate family, your father's family whom the two of you loved dearly, were to be slaughtered in front of you? Would you cry or try to stop it. Or would you silently watch, etching every horrid detail into your retinas because you knew there was nothing, absolutely nothing, you could do." She paused with her face motionless and void of any distinct emotion, "And you were spared. Not because of luck, but because of your mother's blood running in your veins." 

"But..." Hiko started and she shook her head. 

"Soujirou, you are open to attack at any time. Unless you find this far too amusing and educational to end." Kikisha remarked glancing at him. They both knew that she was no match for him in either speed nor strength. For him to attack her, rather than one of the other occupants, would be a fatal ending. 

"No buts. You did not witness Seiko clutching his precious katana, heavy and unwieldy, that he had swept up from his dead mother's hand. How he tried to hold it steady to defend his two sisters as a proper man should. How little Kohana cowered in her big sister's arms muffling hysterical screams because she had no idea what was happening." She snarled a bit and looked over towards the boy vampire, "Or how they looked when a monster clouded by a lust for life's blood was tearing their frail little bodies to pieces." 

"But Satu's pack..." 

"I asked them to direct me to someone who could help me claim what I desired most at that time. And something I still desire with all that's left of my impure heart. They pointed me towards Saitoh, and in turn he has helped me achieve my goal to this point." 

"They said you were gone." The big man whispered torn between rage at being lied to and tears that one of his children still lived. 

"As I asked. Father, you have never been anything but direct. I feared your drive would lead you into a danger you could not get out of and in turn all hope would be lost. You are not aware of how powerful Shishio has grown in the years that have past, nor how cruel. The land and people suffer under his rule. The heavy-handed rule of a true tyrant. I knew you would come after Soujirou, but you would not look beyond that. You would complete your revenge leaving others to deal with the mess left behind. However, I also knew that precious few could actually defeat Shishio. He is an unparalleled warrior. I doubt that even your friend or your student could defeat him in a fair fight." 

"You were eight! How could you know all this? What made you think that you could make these kinds of decisions!" Hiko bellowed. "Those aren't things a child should decide. You should have stayed with Satu's pack where it was safe. Until I could find you!" 

"I ceased being a child the moment his katana passed through Miki's tender throat." 

"Yet you don't want revenge against me specifically?" Soujirou mused out loud earning some dark looks. "You told me where Aoshi was. Why? It wasn't something you were supposed to do, was it. You disobeyed orders to tell me." 

His guesses seemed to have hit the mark. 

"As I told you, he was kind to our little Misao." She insisted and his smile grew. He had never been apt at detecting lies, but even he could see how blatantly transparent her excuse was. Her jaw, which he noticed looked very similar in structure to the vampire hunter's, jutted defiantly, "I told you because you deserved to know." 

"I thank you. Aoshi... means a lot to me." Soujirou replied softly feeling an alien prick at the back of his eyes. He brushed a hand over the closed lids to dispel it and looked out. Their conversation had gained the attention of the two near-combatants. A smirk graced the silver haired man's handsome face, but his shaded glasses covered the satisfaction in his eyes. It didn't matter. One way or another the human's time would be up. Preferably by Soujiou's hand. "Well, now that everyone is comfortable I think we should begin." 

Hiko made no move to pick up his guard. His ebony eyes lingered on his suddenly untouchable daughter who had abandoned him twelve years prior. He was probably considering her words. No matter. There were still three very focused, deadly fighters in the room with him. Two of which were keeping one eye on each other and one eye on him. 

"Perhaps Mister Himura and Mister Yukishiro would rather fight each other then." Soujirou suggested with a slightly dark smile. Part of him was protesting there were too many for him to handle by his lonesome. Then there was the other part of him that insisted that he wanted to fight each and every one of them to test his skills. 

"No, I do believe we do not need violence for this matter. It is an old matter, that it is. One I should have resolved a long time ago with Enishi." Kenshin said softly. 

"I disagree Battousai. Some things can only be said with sharpened steel." Enishi snarled. 

Kenshin shook his head in a gentle manner, "I think words should be exchanged first." 

"As touching as this is there are battles to be fought." Kikisha, no Hiroko, interjected dryly, hefting her weapon. "My comrades require my aid. I hope that all of you come out of this room in one piece. Consider my words Father and find me when this is finished." She turned toward Soujirou and gave him another respectful bow, "With your leave?" 

Soujirou gave a slight, cautious nod feeling the smile slip from his face. He didn't think there could be a more confusing being out there. She was asking his permission? To go out and kill other vampires no less! 

Hiko's eyes refocused slight to watch his only remaining child disappear. Soujirou dropped the spectral family soundlessly. Kikisha had done far better a job than he had ever hoped he could do. It would be easy enough to take advantage of the current state of the enemies. Two were ready to start a death match and the other had cracked. 

But this was wrong! This wasn't supposed to be this way. His deep rooted faith in Shishio and his belief in the strong survive was in jeopardy. It simply didn't fit in with the behavior being shown. Honor, where did honor fit into that? Could he have honor and did he want it? He had never even considered respecting an enemy to such a degree, yet a mere werewolf halfling had given him the deepest regard. 

He eyed Kenshin and Enishi. The half vampire had obviously not lost his patience with talking, but the vampire hunter was still shouting. 

"Do you wish to continue this fight?" Soujirou asked politely, shaking the doubts from his mind. Shishio had ordered him to test them. It was his job. He was strong and he wouldn't back down. If they weren't prepared to fight him then they were weak and deserved to die! 

The hunter seemed to collect himself and look up. 

"I won't fight you." 

Soujirou blinked. That was certainly not what he expected. 

"Unless you have the sheer audacity to get in my way." The man said fixing him with a glare, "In which case I can promise that you will not leave this room of your own accord." 

"Perhaps I should simply step aside?" 

"If you know what's good for you." 

Soujirou glanced over at the other two and shook his head. Neither of them were a threat to him, being so immersed in completing some personal vendetta. 

"And you would suddenly let such a vile beast escape? I thank you for your gracious offer, however, I must decline. Master Shishio insisted that I give you and your friend a proper welcome." 

"Your funeral." 

He gave a slight, mocking bow and gently tapped the stone floor. The man readied his sword keeping a sharp eye on the boy vampire. By some unseen signal the fight began, a violent synchronization with the ringing steel that belong to the other pair in the room. It seemed the half vampire's patience had finally worn through. 

Soujirou knew that even with his enhanced strength and endurance that he would be hard pressed against the man's iron will and body. It was equally thrilling and unsettling to find a mere human man who could equal not just any vampire, but himself. 

The man was hanging back, looking for one quick strike. For all his show ponying he seemed to be in a hurry and was looking for a one hit knock out. 

Soujirou leapt to the side feeling the steel slice a thin cut into the top of his right shoulder. A blow, that if it had connected, would have severed the vampire's arm completely. Soujirou grinned boyishly at the close call and returned the favor. His hit was far less successful as the big man easily avoided the metal tip before slamming the flat away with his own blade. 

Each time the man's blade swung closer, but Soujirou never allowed a solid hit. He would heal faster than any mortal, but after raising so many souls from the dead he was drained and tired. 

Tapping frantically in time he shot forward to the full capacity of his speedy attack. His concentration was slipping, yet he refused to acknowledge his body's demands. He wasn't weak, he was strong! 

The blades crossed and he found himself backpedaling one step at a time to keep from being thrown to the ground. Surprised at the cold furiousity of the attack made him look up into flat ebony eyes. Soujirou hadn't had cause to fear anything for over a decade. Now he was feeling his body react in classic ways even though he didn't have a pulse nor a salvia. 

He instinctive cringed as a fist came down towards the crown of his head and only ingrained habit brought his sword up fast enough to counter the blow. 

"You don't like me looming like that, do you boy? Did someone beat you before you were changed?" The man thundered hammering harder. He looked slightly annoyed that Soujirou's speed kept the strokes from hitting. 

Soujirou darted around wondering how he could keep track so easily. Even the most experienced, skilled fighters had difficult keeping track of the boy vampire when he unleashed his true speed. Yet this hunter was not only keeping up, but making strikes as well. 

Again, he towered over Soujirou making him feel small, and weak. But he wasn't weak! He was never going to be weak again! 

With renewed vigor he met. They were so close that he could feel the man's warm breath hit his face and the cloth from Soujirou's shirt slid across human skin. 

Again he was thrown back. This time it was right into the middle of the other dueling pair. Luck was with him because Kenshin pulled his intended blow. Reverse blade or not it would have stunned Soujirou giving his opponent an easy victory. 

He risked a quick glance over. The silver hair vampire hunter was panting wildly and he was almost hyperventilating. Not from the fight, but from self-induced hysterics. Rather than slowing him down it only seemed to pump the tiger-like man to new extremes. The long blade flashed as he became airborne. The hunter crashed down on the petite red head driving him down to his knees. 

Before Soujirou could recover himself from being tossed into the wall Hiko had him by the throat. The lack of breath didn't bother him of course, but the big man insisted on pressing him against the wall heavily. When he raised his hand Soujirou couldn't help it, he flinched expecting to be hit. 

Instead the man shook his head and lowered his large fist. 

"You are a pitiful shell of a boy." The hunter finally remarked gruffly and dropped him in a huddled mass. 

Soujirou peered up feeling like he was drowned in emotions. Fear and shame mingled into heavy, pounding waves that rushed across him. Visions flashed and mixed until he couldn't tell what was real. 

"Please, please don't do it!" He screamed covering his head and for once lost his ever-present smile. Pressing against the wall he tried to edge away only to be blocked off by some heavy boots. Expecting several hard kicks he curled into himself. "I'll be good, I promise, I promise! I'm a good boy! Why are you hurting me? Why? Why!" 

He quivered and fell silent expecting a heavy hand, completely forgetting where he was. He was so cocooned in his past that he couldn't hear the present. 

He could feel rain soaked his skin, or was it blood? He peered down at his hands through tear blurred eyes and only saw red. He had killed them, he had killed them and they were dead! It was by his hand. He didn't want to kill them. He was a good boy. But he wasn't, not really. They always told him was a crude, lazy boy he was and how he dropped the rice on purpose. How he was dirty, filthy, just like his slut mother. Dirty, dishonest blood that could only come from a dirty, dishonest woman. 

And such a naughty, dirty boy would never be anything else. He would always be weak and evil and disgusting. That's why he deserved it. They said he deserved it! 

Every beating, every kick, every cruel word. He was a bad boy and he deserved it. Every submission to older brother's needs and every blamed laid by younger brother, he deserved it. 

How kind his family was to feed and take such good care of such a filthy mongrel. They were doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. The boy was his father's child after all. It would reflect badly if he were left on the street now wouldn't it? So much easier to hide him and work him. 

Clutching his head with those bloody hands he tried to squeeze his eyes shut. Every person, every man, woman, and child he had slaughtered, crowded against him. He could feel their icy fingers mingling with the drops of cold rain. They tore and begged in complete silence. Blaming the bad boy for killing them. 

His hand brushed against the katana that had fallen to the ground. Skin parted against the sharpened steel down to the bone, but he wrapped his hand around it. 

"Bad boys need to be punished." He whispered pressing hard enough that he could feel the bones crush and nick. There was a harsh, grating sound as the outer shell broke bringing a sharp snap of pain. Soujirou ignored it. He was bad. 

"Soujirou? Soujirou?" 

That wasn't his name. Who was this Soujirou? There was no one here but the sinful child. 

Lukewarm flesh brushed against his wrists making him whimper. Now it was coming. His self-punishment wasn't enough. Now he would receive his true punishment. He just hoped that they would beat him. If big brother did... did that... again... he couldn't take it. It hurt too much, and it made it difficult to work. 

"What's wrong with him Himura?" 

"This unworthy one thinks that he was not treated well as child, that he was not." 

Familiar voices; nice voices. 

Hopefully he cracked a blue eye and winced. It was wrong to hope he would escape. 

Instead of hard brown eyes there were worried, violet ones. 

"Are you all right?" That voice certainly did not belong to the man in front of him, "Himura, is he okay?" 

"He is now I believe." 

Soujirou opened both gray eyes wide to see Misao staring down at him. She was coated with dried crimson and a knife flashed between her fingers as if it were dancing with nervous energy. She seemed to have lost her braid. It ended prematurely just above her shoulders. 

"Your hair..." It was pointless, yet it was all that came out. He had meant to reassure them that he wasn't weak, that he wasn't bad. He had failed again. 

"It was cut." Misao blushed in anger and mortification. "It will grow back later." 

"Hiko?" 

"Master left to fight with Shishio, that he did." Kenshin reassured soothingly, never rising from his half crouch. "He is a gentle man. He would never abuse anyone such. It disgusts him what was done to you." 

Soujirou looked around and licked his lips being careful of his fangs. There was no blood, no rain, and no desperate spirits of the dead. He could understand why the man wouldn't kill him. He wasn't worthy of such a great blade or such an honorable death. 

He couldn't voice such thoughts so he remarked instead: 

"Enishi did not kill you." 

Kenshin smiled wryly and Soujirou noticed several deep gouges and long wounds running down his slender body. They had been hastily wrapped, but red had colored the white cloth as easily as any dye. He noticed the half man was leaning ever so slightly on his sheathed sword, but the old scar on his face seemed lighter. 

"He did try, that he did. However, it appears that his sister's spirit did not approve. I should thank you for bring Tomoe to life so that she could ease her younger brother's suffering." 

Soujirou blinked. If he had brought her it had been entirely an accident. Perhaps while the others were tearing at his body and mind she had slipped away. Such a wistful, gentle smile if he recalled correctly. She seemed the type to forgive, even in death. 

"Uh, now that's just weird." Misao remarked and Soujirou silently agreed. It was rare that he was thanked for anything at all least of all raising the dead. 

"Enishi joined Hiko to face Shishio." Kenshin said shaking his head, "It seems that he will forgive me for his sister's sake, yet he will not let the matter of Shishio's murder go so easily." 

"You are not with them." Soujirou observed. 

Kenshin shook his head slowly, "I have vowed not to kill, that I have. And currently as leader to the humans here I have other obligations to fulfill." 

Soujirou considered that. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He had lost. He had failed his lord. He couldn't return with such a disgrace looming over him. He was weak and didn't deserve to be in his lord's service. 

"What are you going to do now?" Misao asked curiously. She was fingering her shortened braid softly. Whatever she had held against him seemed to have floated away. Perhaps it had gone to join the dark shadows that had been haunting her eyes. 

"I... don't know. I failed Lord Shishio." 

"I doubt that will matter much." Misao said twisting her lips with distaste. "If those two destroyers have their way he wouldn't see sunrise." 

"Perhaps." 

"Himura, you put just as much into this gamble as we werewolves did! Show a little faith will you?" 

"I think," Soujirou gave a wry smile, "That I will become very unpopular if such an event were to occur." 

"So you're leaving then?" Kenshin asked in a quiet voice. "I wish you good luck then. The answers you will realize and seek won't be easy to find." 

"Maybe so." Soujirou replied thinking the best way to leave and get to Aoshi's grave before sunrise. As far as he knew, only two werewolves knew the location of the cave. Maybe he could find some solace there, and just maybe he could find the correct answers to the answers Kenshin was talking about. 

**Miki**- flower stalk **Satu**- fairytale **Kohana**- little flower **Hiroko**- magnanimous (my Mother commented that it was arrogant to name your child that ^^) 

**A/N:** First off, this is out of order because I decided it was the only way this was going to make sense. Megumi's chapter will be next. That said, I'm not sure if I pulled this off. It was tricky X__X I made a deal with fyyrrose way back in December that I could do anything I wanted to Soujirou so long as he didn't die. Tricky. Plus, I still needed Hiko and Enishi, and I promised myself that I would be nice to Kenshin for once ^^;; One the downhill slide. The climax chapter is about half done and then I have one little one after that. WARNING: I have given the go ahead to fyyrrose to write an alt. ending. I hold NO responsiblity to who she kills or how X__X 

Reviewers:

**Wistful-Eyes:** Believe it or not, Sano's death wasn't premediated nearly so much as the others. The problem was how to write it without going off the deep end ^^;; Bloodthirsty is... um... not fine, but you know, aggression needs to be discharged. 

**Mary-Ann:** Misao is a strange, strange character to write. I have problems with her. For some reason I don't see her as naive (which I do Kaoru to some extent), yet her personality is "optimistic!!!" and outgoing so she seems that way. Then you have to take in the account that she really is only 16, and to be honest, the maturity of a 16 yr old is nothing to brag about. I think a lot of people sell her short when they write her. Hmm, you're right of course. It is like that part. Maybe I subconsciously slipped that in? I haven't seen that eppy/read that part of the manga since way back in Sept.? Fight scenes seem to be my specialty; I don't know if that's a good thing. 

**FarStrider:** ^__^ you killed "Sano" in your [Saitoh's] story too! So no mudslinging ^__~ Misao was originally destined to die when I was composing a hitlist (yes, I've been plotting these deaths for months) and Sano wasn't. Yes, thank you so much for the word! It's part of my vocab now O__O 

**MissBehavin:** He was born annoying, he'll die annoying, and only his student will mourn him. I know, in PMK I was like NO, don't say that! BAD, BAD shinobi! And Yoshida implied it and then at the end of 23 Okita said something about it. Chou was originally going to be decapitated with a wire strung across the hall ^^ but that was much more satisfying. Fyyrrose of course suggested it. Saitoh is coming in on the next chapter! Really. And who says that Misao ruined things? *whispers* I'd tell you if Saitoh dies or not, because I already know, but *laughs evilly* its more fun this way! 

**Cookie:** ^^ poor Sano. Thank you for reading! 

**Fyyrrose:** There Raven. Your boy lived and I didn't make him a total coward. Happy? *starts laughing* I'm still listening to "Shinsengumi Taishi." Last night G-ma told me to stop playing it over and over and over and over. Its good fight music, what can I say? But I also like some of the other fight music tracks for variety. And then there's Ryouma's and the trio's songs tossed in there. You shouldn't have swords. That's like me wanting to daggers/that crossbow in Italy. Damn, I would have gotten them too if it weren't for stupid customs and Kerry. You forgot Bill Gates and OJ Simpson. But anyway, who says the "good" guys always win? Look at PMK, they won that battle, but shoot, half of them die before the end of the war. Besides, its funny to think of Hiko and Enishi as "good". *shrug* And the werewolves are not exactly innocent either! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

p  
  
centeruChapter Thirteen/ucenter  
  
p  
  
Megumi was sore. Not only was she sore, but she hurt all over from various cuts, scrapes, and a handful of close calls. Never before was she so grateful for another woman to lead and protect her. Megumi wasn't a follower by nature and she tended to resent it when someone tried to force her. Tokio seemed to acknowledge this, although it must have gone against her core nature. Wolves are very social creatures and very conformed. As leader Tokio expected complete and immediate obedience.  
  
p  
  
"Your left. I suggest you use fire this time. If you let him get too close you will have a scar." Tokio instructed serenely as she slashed her iron tessan through the throat of an enemy.   
  
p  
  
Despite the fact that the female werewolf only wielded an iron fan she was just as deadly as her mate with his katana. The edges of the fan were thin and razor-sharp while the outsides were reinforced by steel. Both the edge and the blunt part were effective in the hands of the alpha.  
  
p  
  
Megumi swung around to the left. It had taken an amazingly short amount of time for her to automatically react. She almost didn't have to think about the instruction. She did have to think about conjuring the fox-fire to hand and then she had to aim it.  
  
p  
  
Being a healer had lend to her skills in patience and perfectionism, but her aim was truly pitiful. Tokio had remarked that if she could focus her aim better then she wouldn't have to conjure such large balls of fire to ensure success. She'd have to work on that provided she made it out of this cesspit of violence alive.  
  
p  
  
The green-blue fire flew from her hand almost without effort, but it didn't fly straight. Instead of hitting the human in the chest it winged his arm. Within seconds he was engulfed in greedy flames and screaming.   
  
p  
  
"Do not stop." Tokio encouraged as if reading what was going through Megumi's mind. It was one thing to kill werewolves and vampires, but Megumi hadn't considered that some of the human slaves might actually wish to defend their station in life. To take a human life made her stomach roll dangerously and her resolve weaken.   
  
p  
  
"Tokio, the way is clear." Saitoh remarked calmly as he finished off the remaining opposition with one clean swipe. Despite the fact that he averaged twice as much as the two females combined in kills he hardly had any gore on him at all. Megumi made note to avoid him in the future. She had assumed he was a fighter, but this new evidence made her realize just how serious he was. "We should find more members. These skirmishes are taxing and your student is tired. Also, they only get more numerous the deeper we go."  
  
p  
  
"Agreed." Tokio said with a slight nod and flicked some blood off the blade of her fan. She turned to Megumi, "Do you need a rest?"  
  
p  
  
Megumi's body struggled to comply when she straightened and said in a practical tone, "I am, but this is not a good time for us to rest."  
  
p  
  
"She speaks true." Saitoh remarked with an amused smirk, "My katana sings for blood to stake its thirst."  
  
p  
  
Megumi wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a statement that he wanted to continue.  
  
p  
  
"Very well."  
  
p  
  
They fought in relative silence. Megumi didn't even have the energy to yell except when one of her two companions were blindsides, which was rarely in any case. It wasn't until Tokio sustained a deep slash from a wild shot that Megumi made them stop. It was clear anyway and they all needed to keep their strength up. Passing out from blood loss would not only be embarrassing it was deadly.  
  
p  
  
She bound the wounds of the two of them with bandages the female werewolf magically produced from somewhere. She didn't have anything to wash them with, but she made both promise to wash them out thoroughly, even if it reopened them. Infections were far more dangerous than the flesh wounds.  
  
p  
  
"Here. You require aid as well." Tokio said sensibly and made Megumi sit down. Her slender fingers danced along with skill and it didn't take that much longer.  
  
p  
  
"We need to start going down towards the Reception Hall."  
  
p  
  
"Why?"  
  
p  
  
"Where else would you find a king?" Saitoh sneered. "He will be waiting to see who is worthy of his attentions."  
  
p  
  
So they went deeper. These were halls that Megumi had never set foot in during her short time as a slave. They were narrower making the fighting more difficult. The torches were few and far between casting only vague light.   
  
p  
  
The human slaves had petered out entirely. Megumi supposed that the dim light made it impossible to fight and be sure of their target. Or maybe they were fearful to cross paths with where more powerful being seemed to have taken up as their territory to defend.  
  
p  
  
"Hold." Tokio said abruptly. Her usually impassive face was taunt with anticipation and trepidation. Saitoh disappeared into the darker shadows of the hall with only his near-silent footsteps to mark his passage.  
  
p  
  
The pair waited in tense silence for him to return. When he didn't reappear after a few minutes Tokio crept forward. Megumi was slightly confused and very worried. They always waited for Saitoh to come back. Always. Once they had waited for nearly fifteen minutes for the male alpha to return. Something was very wrong and she had no idea what it was.  
  
p  
  
"Megumi, this could be a fatal investigation. I want you to stay here. If I do not return in five minutes retreat and find someone to watch your back. If you can, escape. You are a doctor; fighting does not suit you. Willingness to help does not merit your life when this is truly not your fight."  
  
p  
  
"You can't just go in there! What's going on?" Megumi protested. That sounded like a final good-bye if she'd ever heard one. And she'd only known the woman for half a night, yet she didn't want to lose her and her quiet strength.  
  
p  
  
"There are, or maybe were, three powerful vampires ahead. Members of the Ten Swords. I fear Hajime may require my help."  
  
p  
  
"That's…"  
  
p  
  
"Suicidal? Perhaps not. My mate and I fight very well as a team." Tokio said with a proud smile, "There is a chance."  
  
p  
  
Before Megumi could protest further Tokio vanished. Indecision rooted her to the spot. Did she follow anyway and disobey a direct command? If there were vampires ahead it was possible that she would be a hindrance and a distraction. But if there was anything she could do to help she wanted to do it. Before she could move she felt a presence behind her.  
  
p  
  
Whirling she lashed out with a wash of fox-fire.  
  
p  
  
The green-blue flames swirled dangerously melting the rock on the sides of the corridor and lighting the small area up eerily.  
  
p  
  
"You learn quickly. Tokio is a good teacher." A familiar, flat voice commented as Kikisha stepped out of the shadows. Soot marred her pale skin, but she appeared unhurt, "You should be more careful about who you strike."  
  
p  
  
"I didn't mean…!" Megumi snapped after the feeling of relief faded away.  
  
p  
  
"I did not say you did." Kikisha replied carelessly. "Mistakes are to learn from. I was merely pointing it out so you could acknowledge it."  
  
p  
  
Megumi licked her lips feeling the stings of her cuts now that she was stationary. She hadn't understood how the men of the village could get into such petty brawls and then happily limped up to her small hut to be treated. But the after wash of adrenaline was appealing, if tiring, and she could see how it could be addictive. Your body shut down and focused. You didn't feel pain or heat until it ebbed.  
  
p  
  
"You are by yourself. Are my alphas near? I cannot imagine they would leave you for a unimportant reason."  
  
p  
  
"They went after some vampires."  
  
p  
  
Kikisha nodded and remarked, "You should go as well. It is safe. I just came from that direction."  
  
p  
  
"Thank you…" Megumi trailed off when she realized she was speaking to thin air. Her polite response echoed lightly off the stone, mocking. "Well, okay."  
  
p  
  
It got to the point where even her enhanced vision was hard-put to make anything out. She could tell there had been torches at one point and time, yet now they were just twisted lumps of iron. Like something heavy or big had smashed into them causing them to lose their shape.  
  
p  
  
"…We hunt together then." That was Saitoh's voice. It was filled with deadly malice making her shiver.  
  
p  
  
"Yes Saitoh."  
  
p  
  
"You may come out Megumi. It is safe and Misao does require your talents. She seems to have hurt her ankle quite badly." Tokio's voice drifted softly warming the cold darkness that seeped all around.  
  
p  
  
She fumbled a bit and made sure she still had hold of her emergency supplies, grateful that Tokio had thought to carry bandages of her own. Otherwise, she might be hard pressed. Tokio hadn't sounded like it was a matter of life and death; however, the wound still might be substantial.  
  
p  
  
When she finally reached the place where the light had been restored, by means of a loose stub of a torch, her dark eyes widened at the destruction. Large chunks of stone littered the circle of light, stacked hap hazardously. There were craters in the floor and walls. Stone dust swirled in the firelight lazily, as if still settling from being disturbed.  
  
p  
  
Her eyes swept further and she could make out a slumped figure. She hesitated with a sinking feeling in her heart.  
  
p  
  
"Sanosuke does not need your assistance I am sad to say." Tokio said quietly.  
  
p  
  
Megumi was grateful that the alpha didn't launching into something about dying in an honorable manner. What good did honor do the dead? She bit back the bile that threatened. Carefully she treaded over, stopping just shy, and gave a respectful acknowledgement. Now was not a time for ceremony.  
  
p  
  
She owed this man. She owed him for bringing her into the light about her heritage, for dragging her on this deadly adventure, for introducing her to many new people. While she didn't particular enjoy the fighting or her brief period as a slave she felt it had been needed. She was much wiser and experienced. Something she would have never achieved on her own. Hiding on the outskirts of some dinky village.  
  
p  
  
"I hope you died happy." It was ridicules to say. What did it matter to him now?   
  
p  
  
All the pomp and ceremony were mere aids for the living to deal with death. The dead had no need for them.  
  
p  
  
"Of course he did. Sano loved to fight." The girl called Misao spat bitterly, "But it's my fault it happened at all! If I hadn't been so reckless… selfish… unthinking."  
  
p  
  
"There is no such thing as fault in a case like this. He made his decision. You cannot possibly believe that he did not know there would be consequences." Tokio reminded with a sharp tone.  
  
p  
  
"If I hadn't gone for that stupid sword…!" Misao spat back.  
  
p  
  
"If you had not gone for your weapon then you would be defenseless. It was not your intention to put yourself in danger. You were trained by Shinomori to stay alive. Instinctively wanting a weapon is a base nature, however, you have been taught to recover one immediately." Tokio reasoned.  
  
p  
  
Misao glared, still apparently fully intending to take the blame on her young shoulders.  
  
p  
  
Megumi's eyes narrowed. She walked up and dealt a stinging slap to the girl's cheek. The young werewolf recoiled in surprise.  
  
p  
  
"Quit behaving like a petulant child!" Megumi snapped venomously. "Tokio is your alpha and you will respect her words!"  
  
p  
  
"Megumi-."  
  
p  
  
"No. She needs to stop behaving like a brat. This is serious and its real life. Behaving like this will get her killed. You can't baby her forever." Megumi hissed recalling her own growing up. It was a painful lesson, but one that must not be avoided or forgotten. She turned to Misao and said lowly, "Get over it and pull yourself together. You can fall apart later. People are counting on you."  
  
p  
  
Those green eyes widened and the girl trembled as she absorbed the words. Her eyes darted over to Sanosuke then to Tokio then back to Megumi. She bowed her head slowly, letting her shorn hair fall in her face.  
  
p  
  
"I apologize alpha. I was out of line and disrespectful. When this is over I will accept any punishment you will give me." She didn't wait for an answer, "I don't like you, but you have given me a wake up. Thank you. I… I need to start acting like an adult and stop treating this like a childhood game."  
  
p  
  
Megumi let out a breath. She hated being so harsh. People even went so far as to call her abrasive, behind her back of course, when she had to be harsh to get a point across. Yet sometimes patients wouldn't listen to her!  
  
p  
  
She looked at the ankle in the dim light and stifled a gasp. The area was puffy and bruised with dark smears of purple and black. As her fingers danced across the inflamed skin she felt one clean break, the bone end pressed out against the thin skin, and two hairline cracks. She bit her lip and put on an impassive face as she got to work. She could fix this. It was bad, very bad, but she would fix it. And the young girl would walk again, she would run.  
  
p  
  
"What happens when you shift?" She asked Tokio. The alpha was carefully arranging Sanosuke just a ways away. "Will these just fall off? Because this ankle needs to stayed braced. If it re-breaks then it will never be useable again."  
  
p  
  
"Show Misao how to set it properly. As a wolf she can easily get along on three legs. She will not require a brace in that form." Tokio replied.  
  
p  
  
Once it was done the three made a painstaking trip back to the outer corridors. Tokio stopped, but she didn't seem overly worried. She turned back to Megumi, "Your friends are here. The battle, perhaps, has gone well for them."  
  
p  
  
As if summoned two figures separated from the gloom. Her eyes scanned over them with her heart leaping in her throat. She expected blood at least. Enishi was coated lightly, but Hiko didn't have a speck on him.  
  
p  
  
"Are you two all right?" She asked hustling up. Hiko ignored her with a far off look. It was disconcerting to see the powerful man with his head up in the clouds.  
  
p  
  
"We are. Thank you for asking." Enishi replied and she narrowed her eyes. He hid it well, but she could tell his wounds from the battle with Aoshi hadn't entirely healed.  
  
p  
  
Before he could move or protest she managed to pin him to the wall. He looked surprised, but by then she was already checking under his shirt.  
  
p  
  
"I suggest behaving. A woman will do as she pleases." Tokio remarked with a teasing laugh to Enishi.  
  
p  
  
Megumi steadily ignored the hidden barb, but she ducked her head to hide a slight blush. That wasn't the sort of thing you said! She was just making sure her patient was comfortable and healing. And he was comfortable if his body language was any indication.  
  
p  
  
"There." She said at last, trying to compose herself. Now was not the time to act like a silly little girl. Especially not after she slapped Misao for something very similar. She tied off the last clean bandage feeling strangely inadequate. It seemed like all she could do was patch people up. Her fighting career, which had prematurely ended, had been rather un-noteworthy.  
  
p  
  
"All better?" Enishi asked, breathing in her ear.  
  
p  
  
Well, that wasn't going to go well. He could be as arrogant and charismatic as he wanted. Megumi Takani wasn't a woman who chased material goods. She certainly wasn't that shallow and if he thought he could win her over with a smooth voice and sex appeal… well, it might work.   
  
p  
  
"Hey! Don't you guys have a vampire king to slay?" Misao broke in with perfectly appalling timing. She gave a sly, cheery grin.  
  
p  
  
"Where's Tokio?" Megumi asked looking around for the reserved alpha. She only spotted the fading color that was Hiko disappearing into the shadows. The man certainly didn't want for anything when he was on a mission.  
  
p  
  
"She went to find Saitoh and Okita I guess." Misao shrugged. She gave a boisterous, yet somehow shy grin, and said, "Thank you for all the stuff. I don't think we'll see each other again, because you know, you're human. I plan on taking off as such as the sun rises. Cover more ground you know?"  
  
p  
  
"Without your pack."  
  
p  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Kikisha is going with me, so it's not like I'm doing it all by myself! Besides, I promised to take care of my ankle, didn't I?" She shifted, "I'll just limp on out of here. I can't stand this place anymore. Can't stand the stink of death and the rot of corruption! There were too many horrible memories and not nearly enough good ones anyway. I might clear up some stuff too. Have a nice life!"  
  
p  
  
Megumi shook her head. What wonderful last words. Have a nice life. Maybe the girl was just purposely foolish and optimistic.  
  
p  
  
"I suppose you will have to come with me." Enishi said ambiguously.  
  
p  
  
"I suppose I will." She said giving a fox-grin but restraining the bubbling laughter.  
  
p  
  
She pressed close to his form half expecting a horribly mutated Shishio to leap from the shadows with fiery, maniacal glee. A silly notion, but it was just the two of them now and Enishi was injured and also slightly winded from whatever he was doing before they met up.  
  
p  
  
There was a solid sound up ahead where Hiko was that implied some sickening thoughts. At least there wasn't a scream to accompany it.  
  
p  
  
Suddenly there was bright light. The fire cast out a bright blaze of orange and yellow wash showing sudden extravagance. The stone floor had a long strip of crimson fabric that led like a path to an open chamber. Braziers lined the room making it unbearably warm. Royal purple and crimson mingled in a swirl of stately color that decorated everything precisely.  
  
p  
  
Megumi fought the urge to wipe the back of her neck where a drop of sweat was tickling. She hadn't expected this at all. She didn't know what she had expected, but cushions and carpets were a far cry from her image of vampires.  
  
p  
  
"So you did make it through Soujirou after all." A rich voice said. There was a respectful yet malicious undertone to it as the owner sprawled like a male lion on his rock. "I wasn't quite sure you would measure up, but it seems, once again, that the rumors about mortals that are decent fighters weren't exaggerated. Too much."  
  
p  
  
"But what about yours." Hiko snapped. He was stilted in front of the lounging vampire king with his shoulders stiff. His hand was resting on his sword hilt, but true to his style of fighting, hadn't drawn it.  
  
p  
  
"I assure you that you won't be disappointed." The vampire practically preened. The woman at his side was eyeing them from the corner of her eye wearing a dark scowl. "I've kept my blade and skills honed for such an occasion."  
  
p  
  
Somehow Megumi didn't like the sound of that. Although she hardly expected the vampire king to be a push over, he seemed much more dangerous than either Hiko or Enishi were giving him credit for. Or were they just so confident in their abilities that they knew something that she didn't?  
  
p  
  
She wasn't sure when the battle begun. One moment Shishio was stretching languishingly and the next he and Hiko were pressing an attack. With a loud clash they separated to do a preliminary probe.  
  
p  
  
Neither seemed inclined to talk anymore. Instead they parried and thrust in an intricate dance of razor edges. The only words were between the swords as they met, crossed, and retreated elegantly. The grace was incredible and Megumi found herself fascinated. Enishi and Aoshi's fight had been quite a sight, but this was on a whole other level it seemed. The pair battling in front of them was comparable to two large predators dueling. There was no wasted movement or power.  
  
p  
  
Both combatants held small smirks on their otherwise concentrated faces.  
  
p  
  
"What is that fool doing? He should know better than to play right now." Enishi snarled lowly. His hand was curled tightly around the hilt of his special sword and his eyes were mere slits of blue-green.  
  
p  
  
"Playing?" Megumi asked hoping that she sounded perplexed and not like she was trying to distract him. Add stress to his body and mind would hardly be helpful if and when Hiko needed to step down. "It's beautiful though."  
  
p  
  
"Yes. Beautifully morbid." He agreed never taking his eyes off the dance of deadly intent, "But a problem. Shishio will never get tired or winded. Hiko should stop his game and go for a kill."  
  
p  
  
As if his passionate, cynical words sparked a response, Hiko slammed Shishio across the stone room. The vampire easily caught his balance and sneered.  
  
p  
  
"You wouldn't want this to go on until dawn, now would you?" Hiko taunted arrogantly. His katana and stance never wavered. He wasn't so confident as he pretended as he spoke. Megumi supposed that bluffing and reading your opponent was nearly as important as the actual skill and fighting.  
  
p  
  
"I don't need that long."  
  
p  
  
There were several more flurries before Shishio managed to corner Hiko. The big man didn't appear to be too worried about it however. He held a defensive stance with a determined expression, his long, black hair swaying gently in front of his thick shoulders. His breathing was slow and even still; he didn't give the impression of being tired or fatigued.  
  
p  
  
Moving with the speed that most would be shocked to see from such a bulky man he barreled through Shishio who let him go with a quick side step. Before the big man could turn and recover his balance there was a dangerous crack and the smell of acidic gunpowder filled the stone tomb.  
  
p  
  
Hiko hardly had time to register the flying projectiles that were aimed for his head and neck. He took a step back to deflect the power as much as he could within the split second that he had. His katana flew up to bat one glove aside, yet even as he correct the arc to deflect the second it slammed with a sickening crunch into his broad shoulder making him stagger back. Before he could straighten Shishio gave a wild snarl and throw himself at the human slashing with broad strokes of his sword.  
  
p  
  
Hiko blocked each one, sometimes only barely, before throwing the smaller man off of him with an enraged grunt.  
  
p  
  
"Fight fair you maggot." Hiko rumbled almost under his breath. He was starting to breath a bit heavier and the scorched area where the glove had hit was bruising a medley of purple, black, and green.  
  
p  
  
"I see absolutely no reason to fight "fair" as you so call it. Means to an end my narrow-minded opponent. The important thing is winning and the strong do that anyway possible." The vampire king explained with conviction. "Besides, a surly human cur like you could never win out."  
  
p  
  
Hiko answered that taunt with a well-executed lunge and slashing with several close, tight attacks aimed at the upper nine points with exactness that was uncanny and almost frightening.  
  
p  
  
Shishio ended up being on the retreat as blow after blow rained down. From what Megumi had seen so far, most of Hiko's moves seemed to be one-shot moves, intended to take down the victim with one hit. This one was an entirely different tact and Shishio was surprised by the way he was giving up ground.  
  
p  
  
The two paused to reevaluate like a pair of sculpted statues.  
  
p  
  
Shishio gave a wide grin full of teeth and slowly rasped the edge of his blade against the floor. It drew along, picking up speed, with awful nails on the chalkboard sound. Suddenly the whole tip of the blade was engulfed in a swirl of flames that lashed around giving off dozens of slender smoke snakes that twined and twisted upward. The fire gave a new, sinister light to the room.  
  
p  
  
"How-?" Megumi asked with wide-eyes and unconsciously took a step back. Enishi's eyes narrowed even more with displeasure, but he didn't make a vocal comment. The look on his face said quite enough.  
  
p  
  
"Cheap parlor trick. I thought you were a warrior." Hiko snorted, clearly unimpressed that flames danced on live steel.  
  
p  
  
Shishio gave a patient, if insane, look and he smirked boastfully, "My Mugenjin is a special sword. It has bathed in the fats and oils of your mortal kind, soaking and retaining them, yet without dulling or weakening the blade. The lard coats and fills making an excellent surface to burn from. All you require is the right amount of frictions to spark a light."  
  
p  
  
"Fascinating." Hiko retorted dryly.  
  
p  
  
"It is." Shishio agreed blithely, lazily swinging the steel torch around in a loose guard. His crimson eyes glittered in anticipation.  
  
p  
  
The next engagement was different to Megumi. Neither of them wasted any movement, not even the tiniest scrap. It was as if they both decided to throw their all in at the same moment. Each precise clang slammed and reverberated around the stone chamber while the softer sounds of swishing cloth and grunts were lost in the flashier ones.  
  
p  
  
Shishio took a step back to put some distance, but Hiko had used his sheath to deal out a rapping blow to his wrist. While it didn't loosen Shishio's grip it did throw off his attack. Flames spiraled out like a tornado crinkling happily as they warmed the air searching for a target to consume. The orange licks flickered and dances in their merry circles towards Hiko's left shoulder. He jumped back and beat out what could have been a fatal attack with one big hand. He looked at the shirt and shrugged tearing the rest off and flinging the hindrance to the side easily.  
  
p  
  
By the pale light Megumi could see the multitude of scars that criss-crossed his upper body lightly. There didn't seem to be any deep incisions or entry points, not like she would have expected. Most of them appeared to be very old and faded, barely visible against his white skin.  
  
p  
  
"I hope Hell accepts you."  
  
p  
  
"Hell? This world is Hell." Shishio sneered. "And it's my Hell."  
  
p  
  
What happened next was too hard for Megumi to follow. One moment the two were in locked swords and the next Hiko was crashing into a wall with a sickening thud. He crumpled like a toy doll and lay motionless from the force.  
  
p  
  
"Pathetic. Mortals are nothing but playthings. They are pitifully weak."   
  
p  
  
Enishi almost lunged forward with eagerness. He hadn't been too happy about Hiko getting first shot, obviously, and was more than ready to make up for his comrade's failure.  
  
p  
  
Shishio gave a knowing smirk and flashed his sword around to meet the head-on assault with flourish.  
  
p  
  
The two slightly larger blades slammed together with a heavy, metallic clang.  
  
p  
  
Megumi kept one eye on the pliminary sparring while she crept towards Hiko. She wasn't particularly expecting to be stopped and so when the female vampire stepped in front of her she jerked back with a yelp.  
  
p  
  
The two eyed each other and Megumi's mind flitted the stray thought that the lipstick the woman was wearing was atrocious. On the other hand, she was armed with a long dagger that was held in a way that spoke of at least some skill. She also looked prepared to use it if Megumi made a mistake.  
  
p  
  
"Please step aside."  
  
p  
  
Her mother's words rang in her head as she said that. Never back down when someone's life is at stake. Never. Even if you have to bluff or use force it is the difference between life and death. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself for the sake of others. You'll find a way.  
  
p  
  
"I can't do that." The female vampire said with determination. Her smoky eyes kept flitting over to the battle being staged on the other side of the chamber. Worry tinged her features and Megumi realized that she was dealing with someone who was willing to do anything. And that anything meant whatever had to be done no mater what.  
  
p  
  
"I know you don't care, but he may die. In my position of healer I cannot just sit here and watch it. It is a matter of professional pride." She said that last sentence as she tried to shove past. She was almost surprised when she shoved the vampire aside lightly with her shoulder.  
  
p  
  
Kneeling down, still mindful that she didn't have a particularly happy vampiress at her back, she checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when the strong beat against her fingers continued steadily. He reached up subconsciously and snatched at her hand with clumsy, unseeing fingers.  
  
p  
  
"Stubborn man." She snorted, "Even smashed against a wall you're egotistical."  
  
p  
  
He was moving more now. They were slow, experimental motions and a groan rumbled from him. He flipped over on his back like a turtle trying to right itself.   
  
p  
  
"Hold still you ass of a man." Megumi hissed as he accidentally, or she hoped it was accidentally, as he smashed her index and thumb beneath him. He stopped moving and blinked slowly, trying to focus.  
  
p  
  
"Eh, its that sharp tongued shrew." He muttered and put a big hand to his forehead. The strong fingers delicately moved in slow, concise circles on the furrowed skin. She gave him a hard poke earning an undignified grunt. "Watch it. That's some bedside manner you have."  
  
p  
  
"Hush up." She snapped sternly, "Do you know where you are?"  
  
p  
  
"Shishio's lair." He replied hesitantly, "That bastard pulled a dirty trick."  
  
p  
  
"He is a vampire with a reputation to uphold," Megumi chided teasingly, secretly glad that he seemed oriented at least. She held up her fingers, "How many?"  
  
p  
  
"How many what?" He replied obstinately trying to get up before she was done checking him over. She shoved his chest and he fell back. "Three. Find anything interesting?"  
  
p  
  
"There's nothing that another man doesn't have." She retorted crispy. She was sure that he had sustained far more damage from the collision, but she couldn't seem to find more than bruised and broken skin.  
  
p  
  
He sat up and immediately looked towards Yumi.  
  
p  
  
"She didn't kill me; that's nice." Hiko grunted. Megumi got the feeling that it hadn't occurred to the vampire before, and that the stupid man had just planted an idea in her head for the next time he was down and out.  
  
p  
  
"Lord Shishio will crush you at his leisure." Yumi interjected, "When he is finished playing with you."  
  
p  
  
"Uh-huh." Hiko answered noncommittal.  
  
p  
  
Enishi and Shishio didn't seem quite so chatty, but then, Enishi had fought Aoshi in near-silence until the end. He had a laser focus that didn't involve distractions of any kind. At least he was when he had control. He seemed fine, but then something would be said that sparked his temper. Megumi wasn't sure what sort of problem it was for him; whether psychological or simply an exaggerated trait. The doctor part of her chortled with delight at the prospects. The woman part of her was slightly more reserved and worried about it. They both agreed that it was something that could be brought under control with effort.  
  
p  
  
There was a pause as the two ended up in a deadlock. Shishio had a good handful of Enishi's wild, silver hair and had bared the man's throat with a vicious twist back. Enishi had his strong hand holding the hilt to keep the blade's distant from his neck artery. His other arm was straining to loose his watou from the crush of their bodies and bring it up into Shishio's abdomen.  
  
p  
  
Enishi did a lithe, powerful twist leaving a painful handful of hair in Shishio's fist. Mugenjin nicked his neck on the outward spin and crimson trickled down the blade. First blood had been brought.  
  
p  
  
Shishio stared at the trickle and licked his lips showing pronounced fangs.   
  
p  
  
"A point for me." He chuckled with good humor and flicked the liquid on his blade away leaving a smattering of red to blend with the carpet.  
  
p  
  
"Enjoy it while you can." Enishi remarked shoving up his glasses with one finger unworried.  
  
p  
  
Having done the required little interval of taunting speech the two started in earnest. Or at least that's what Hiko commented from beside her.  
  
p  
  
"No messing around this time; that's odd. Usually he plays with his prey like an oversized cat with a particularly vicious hare."  
  
p  
  
Megumi hardly saw how Shishio could be compared to a harmless bunny.  
  
p  
  
Only in the mind of a man.  
  
p  
  
She couldn't help thinking that Enishi moved with the liquid grace of a large, deadly feline. While Hiko seemed to favor his size and strength, much like a bear she mentally snickered, Enishi used his amazing agility in harmony with his speed. What was even more amazing was the way Shishio shifted his fighting style to accommodate and defend against the difference. He adapted at a frightening rate. The only way she could see him being defeated was if his opponent managed to take him by fatal surprise.  
  
p  
  
The two lunged back and forth, continuing their deadly dance. It wasn't until Enishi started to falter in his steps that Megumi was worried. She looked up to Hiko, who was now standing with his blade naked in his hand. His dark eyes and broad face were unreadable.  
  
p  
  
"He's at a disadvantage." Megumi ventured earning a snort. Hiko was silent for a moment before speaking in a blunt tone, "He's tired and injured from his fight with my stupid student. You've seen the damage Aoshi did. It isn't remotely healed, even though his recuperation rate surpasses even my own. Shishio is relentless and merciless. He's not like my student; he won't hesitate to take advantage of the slightest slip."  
  
p  
  
The fight continued with Enishi slowing down. Megumi was sure that the only thing keeping the man on his feet was his indomitable drive to avenge his sister.  
  
p  
  
Crack.  
  
p  
  
The smaller, stockier man's head jerked from the impact and his body followed. He skidded a good yard before subsiding in a crumpled heap.  
  
p  
  
There was a long pause as no one moved before the figure rose. Blood had covered most of his face from the broken nose and busted lip in addition to the other facial injuries. What wasn't red was near-black with bruised flesh. The only light color was the whites of his widened eyes. The irises retreated before the dark, smothering pupils.  
  
p  
  
"You can move. Maybe you are worth my attention." Shishio chuckled never taking his eyes off the struggling man. "Why are you so driven I wonder? I killed someone that you love I would guess. Men with revenge on their mind go with the make or break attitude. Well, I will break you and toss your body out like a discarded toy."  
  
p  
  
Enishi stood silent and frozen with his long blade held in front of him.  
  
p  
  
"You killed my big sister." He hissed in a cold rage. His body trembled slightly. Although it could have been due to the shock he was suffering, it seemed more likely that he was trembling with rage.  
  
p  
  
Shishio stood considering before a sinister smile crossed his features.  
  
p  
  
"The one that Battousai was with. You should be honored that I would even bother to remember her. She was pathetic. Thinking that she could kill me, or that Battousai would help her."  
  
p  
  
Megumi was sure the vampire king remembered every single one of his victims. Not because their deaths weighed on his conscience like Kenshin, but because it was a mental count of his trophies.  
  
p  
  
"You killed her." Enishi repeated with a lowered voice. His body was reacting in a very unusual way. Cords appeared pushing at the surface of his skin. Megumi just wasn't sure what they were or how he was manipulating them. If they were veins they would be flat and of no use anyway. Arteries were even less like although they would be far more useful in distribution fresh oxygen to his battered cells.   
  
p  
  
"I haven't seen him actually use this. It should be interesting if nothing else." Hiko remarked nonchalantly and leaned in closer for a better view.  
  
p  
  
"What-?"  
  
p  
  
"He calls them the Nerves of Insanity."  
  
p  
  
Nerves... but... but... was that even possible? Her healing training disputed that it was impossible. Nerves didn't just grow; they weren't like muscles. Yet there they were, and she could see how they would be a tremendous advantage. The thicker the bundle of nerves the faster the message would shoot along. It would make his reaction time super-human.  
  
p  
  
"She was weak. The strong kill the weak."  
  
p  
  
Enishi's reply was lost when he lunged forward. Shishio was caught off guard by such a reckless, fast move. The watou dragged a long, jagged wound across Shishio's chest cutting away fabric, flesh, and bandages.   
  
p  
  
Before the king could recover he launched, what looked to Megumi, an impossible airborne move that practically cleaved Shishio's left arm off at the shoulder. It would have crushed his upper body if he hadn't rolled out of the way in time.  
  
p  
  
There was a flash of movement as Yumi threw herself in front of her downed lover. She didn't bother pleading, and she didn't make a sound as the second stroke passed through her body.  
  
p  
  
Enishi fell back, recoiling from his unintentional kill.  
  
p  
  
"He refuses to kill women." Hiko supplemented helpfully. "A foolish sentiment. They are twice as likely to stab you in the back." He took a step forward to interfere before he hesitated, "You remind him of his sister. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
p  
  
Megumi forced a light chuckled, pushing her misgivings and revelations down, "The great Hiko worried about someone? The surprises will never end, will they?"  
  
p  
  
"I only worry when it's justified." Hiko sniffed haughtily.  
  
p  
  
Megumi missed Shishio's initial react to the inadvertent slaughter of his mate, but now he was pressing his advantage for all it was worth. Enishi was fairing pitifully. Although his body and will were unbreakable his psyche was delicate.  
  
p  
  
In a very cold, calculated move Shishio used Yumi's body as a shield before tossing it at the silver haired man.  
  
p  
  
As if it were a planned tag-team Hiko interposed himself between them. His powerful downward blow sent shockwaves ringing, and he showed no sign of injury.  
  
p  
  
Megumi skirted the two clashing fighters towards Enishi. She could tell right away that his wounds and exhaustion had caught up with him. The stress he must have put on his body just to be slumped was far more than he should.  
  
p  
  
When she reached him, careful not to trip or slip, she knelt down making sure he knew she was there.  
  
p  
  
"Tomoe?"  
  
p  
  
"No. It's me, Megumi. Can you lie down?"  
  
p  
  
He seemed to accept this, and with her help he obediently laid down. He was still as she carefully looked him over. She was about to voice her findings when she happened to glance down. The man had fallen unconscious with his breathing deep and even.  
  
p  
  
Her left hand, which she had been using to steady her position, was covered by his bigger palm. When she tried to remove it his fingers made a grab.  
  
p  
  
"You men are so clingy." Megumi declared with a smile.  
  
p  
  
She stifled a scream as she looked up. A flying vampire king, going in the general direction you were stationed at, was a frightening sight. It was one that would have sent most people running.  
  
p  
  
Instead she instinctively protected the helpless man beside her.  
  
p  
  
Fox-fire lashed out in a desperate, swirl vortex of combustion.  
  
p  
  
The inferno was far more powerful than anything she'd managed to produce. It was almost a solid wall that curved eagerly to accept this flying gift of fuel. The vampire's bandages flared and lit up as the flames and cinders enjoyed their tenderness.   
  
p  
  
"Woman, you better be more careful!" Hiko snapped before he sunk down against the wall. Shishio's body lay in four perfect pieces at his feet while his katana lay in five jagged ones.  
  
p  
  
"What, no thank you Megumi for distracting him so I could kill him because I was getting beaten to so badly?" She retorted hotly. Her hands were trembling and her heart was thundering like a whole herd of white cattle.  
  
p  
  
"How about, how do you know how to fight like a kitsune?" Hiko grunted. She started to answer then smiled slyly, "Every woman has secrets."  
  
p  
  
She took no little pleasure when he fell down face first from blood loss.   
  
p  
  
It was over.  
  
p  
  
At least the place wasn't caving down around their ears because she wasn't even sure she could drag Enishi out, let alone Hiko. Trust her bad luck to leave her with two near-fatally wounded men and no supplies. A stretcher and two or seven strong people would have been handy at the moment.  
  
p  
  
"Do you require aid?" Kikisha came out the shadows. She looked around at the battlefield then shrugged. Misao limped out from behind her and flashed an impish grin.  
  
p  
  
"And that is the end of Lord Shishio of the Vampires." She snickered and gave a sketchy, playful bow. Kikisha smirked in response before padding over to Hiko. She bent down beside him softly.  
  
p  
  
"I am returning to my mother's pack. I promise not to disappear again without word." She remarked in a hushed tone, "And I am sorry for the trouble and grief my disappearance caused you. Perhaps we can try again once you have settled."  
  
p  
  
"He can't hear you." Megumi said impulsively. Damn that tongue of hers. Talk about intruding on a tender moment, although she had no idea what kind. She hoped it wasn't a romantic one.  
  
p  
  
"I know." Kikisha replied wistfully and straightened, "Whom do you wish to move first?"  
  
p  
  
"Hiko is heavier…"  
  
p  
  
"That is not an issue. Allow me to scout. I will find aid so that you do not have to break your back with manual labor."   
  
p  
  
"What was that all about?" Misao asked poking some remains idly after the older wolf had left.  
  
p  
  
"I have no idea and I think she wants to keep it that way."  
  
p  
  
"Probably. So looks like we all get a happy ending after all huh? Well, most of us. I saw your friend Kaoru along with that kid," She made a annoyed face, "They went with Himura so I can tell you they'll be safe."  
  
p  
  
"Perhaps we will meet again. Of course, Sir Ken better admit his feelings or I might have to remind him." She chortled with foxy ears. Misao blinked before joining in.  
  
p  
  
The cold stone hadn't heard laughter of such a sort in ages.   
  
p  
  
p  
  
A/N: x__x I feel, somehow, that I cheapened this chapter. I may or may not rework it later. Hopefully I got most Enishi-related things right. It's totally finished in the writing, but I have one more chapter plus the eppy to post. I'll probably put those up next week; together. Whew, and it's time to take a break I think. So I'll only be posting Strays (and working on Drifter's sequel.)  
  
p  
  
bWistful-Eyes:/b *grins* someone can do math... that's good because I can't ^^ I was specifically told, and I quote, 'You can do anything you want but you can't kill him.' But I thought a mental breakdown was most appropriate, because Hiko is many things, but he's basically a "moral" and "ethical" man.   
  
p  
  
bFyyrrose:b I never keep my mouth shut. You should know that by now. Well, I'm done. What? You never knew why I didn't like Chou or that you thought up the idea? You were also screaming at Yoshida to crush Okita's ribs some more too -__- So you know... Interesting? It's a very applicable point. "Normal" is another one of "those" words. You've seen the end. Didn't I tell you I was going to do that? I did. Why does no one believe me when I say the words "happy ending?" You and Mom and Cara and Rob and Kerry! You're paranoid. Not everything that comes off my fingers are dares you know. Some of the comments I wish I could take back actually, but not that one about Susumu X__X And I didn't mean it *that* way! Okay, maybe just a little, but that's a bit... perverse? Even for me.  
  
p 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Okita raced down the hall taking corners with reckless speed. Despite this Saitoh smoothly stayed a few paces behind him.  
  
Although his nose was dulled and filled with the distinctive and overpowering tang of copper and fear he didn't pause. There was no time for hesitation. Hoji had gotten a good head start, and he knew the place better than probably even Shishio.  
  
As if to prove that theory correct the scent trail led straight into a wall. Okita frantically groped searching for the edges until Saitoh calmly pushed him aside. He fidgeted in frustration as his alpha carefully probed for uneven surfaces or irregularities in the stone. With a slight noise of satisfaction and a click the wall swung inward. It was an ingeniously rigged hidden stairwell, but Okita didn't pause to examine or even think about it.  
  
He flew past with his nose working to pick up the cold, fading scent while his blood boiled with excitement of the chase and the closeness of his quarry. He simply had to close the distance between them and the prize would be his. He salivated at the thought.  
  
He was a relatively good natured and forgiving creature, but this vampire had dared to defile everything honorable. The code the pack lived by demanded nothing less than his life, or Okita's. One of them wouldn't come out of this alive.  
  
The scent was stronger now and he put on a burst of insane speed. If only he could trap the prey, then the hunt would be his.  
  
"Okita wait!"  
  
The cry fell on deaf ears as he surged ahead with one goal in mind. Nothing was substantial enough to stop him.  
  
He slammed through the skinny, bat-like vampire throwing him backwards. There was a sickening crush as bone grated against invisible wire. The emaciated head rolled forward neatly and Okita barely managed to skid under the wire. It was not even where he could see it when he slid under. The height was perfect to decapitate most any humanoid at either the top, the base, or in between.  
  
"Moron, when your alpha tells you to stop, you stop!" Saitoh snapped in a backwash of relief and fear.  
  
"That was very reckless." Tokio added. Her pupils narrowed and her chest slowed in heaving. "You should be far more careful about such traps."  
  
Okita stared at the body, shaken. That could have been him. He would have to be more careful if he didn't want his revenge to fall short. The wolf in him had been so caught up in the hunt that he hadn't been wary enough.  
  
"Yes." He agreed letting a bit of shame creep into his voice.  
  
"Hajime, there are some problems." Tokio remarked. Her voice was calm, but Okita could tell that she was worried and anxious.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll deal with this scum; I'll catch up later." Okita said with a painful grin. Part of him wanted the sing with a packmate and hunt together. The human side of him was taking this personally and wanted to do it the way it wanted. No other was an acceptable and no one was to get in the way.  
  
Saitoh stared between them with hooded eyes. There was the unspoken question: Could he handle the stress on his body?  
  
Okita ignored the tightening in his chest and gave a nod of encouragement, "I'll be fine! There's nothing wrong."  
  
"If he does not complete this it will hang over him Hajime." Tokio reasoned, but she also cast wondering looks.  
  
Saitoh paused before dragging the younger wolf into a quick, hard embrace, "Have a good hunt."  
  
"Yes Saitoh."  
  
Tokio gave a gentle smile and gave him a more lingering hug. She brushed his bangs to the side before stepping back. The two alphas disappeared without another look back. It was enough. It was enough of a good bye should something happen.  
  
Okita stared after them with sad eyes and loped the other direction at a fast pace, but not so fast the he couldn't detect any future traps. He avoided a few more cleverly hidden ones and almost was speared by another if it wasn't for his swift reflexes. That didn't slow him however. He pounded down the twisting maze with one goal in mind.  
  
A goal that was about to be realized.  
  
He snarled in anticipation and lunged through an opening. Again, his unusual eagerness and blood thirst nearly led to his undoing. The mancatcher slammed past his left shoulder clipping and numbing it. He reeled back with katana ready. It would take more than that to get rid of him.  
  
"Do you want to play little wolf?" Hoji sneered boldly, but Okita could smell his fear hanging around him like a colorful cloud.  
  
Okita licked his lips slowly and adjusted his stance. What was it with long ranged weapons? Were they so cowardly that they couldn't use a katana? Or was it simply not good enough for a brave, noble, strong vampire?   
  
He darted left and the mancatcher swung to fend him off. With a tuck and roll he was under the reach. It was a risk move because it left him wide open for a good twenty seconds or so, however, he had gauged it correctly because it swung him inside the monstrous weapon's guard.  
  
Wasting no time he threw himself forward with a powerful motion in his legs and slashed. When the vampire evaded the swing with a slow stumble Okita remembered that Hoji was an intellect, not a fighter. It should be an easy kill.  
  
Should. Okita snarled as small throwing knives embedded in his thigh and bicep. He ripped them out contemptuously and tossed them to the side. The vampire fought more like an honorless ninja than anything else. The werewolf half expected a face full of pepper while the vampire dashed off for another game of chase.  
  
This. Would. End. Here.  
  
Feinting to the right he slipped to the left being careful not to be knocked off his feet by the long, sweeping pole. The vampire panicked, his dark eyes wide with the knowledge he was staring at his death.  
  
And interesting emotion considering he was already dead.  
  
Even more so because the cruel vampire had enjoyed that same look in the terrified eyes of his victims.  
  
"Did you enjoy it Hoji? Enjoy tormenting my Katsu so that he felt ghastly pain? But he didn't scream or tell did he? That's something you would never understand. You are a spineless coward and a vicious bully. You don't fare so well when your victim isn't bound and gagged. I'm tempted to toss my katana aside and tear out your throat with my teeth. I won't of course. Saitoh would have my hide for such a stupid, rash move. 'Never be weaponless Okita, remember that!' he would snap." Okita circled in with slow deliberation and smiled reassuringly, "I would love to string you up and break every single bone in your body, but I'm woefully short of time and equipment. You wouldn't want to do an honorable thing and surrender would you? I thought not. It's too bad. Not that it would matter. I would still kill you."  
  
Hoji backed up slightly until he bumped into a wall. He licked his lips, but held his weapon steady. It was odd until Okita realized that this man, while not a fighter, had been around many great fighters. He was very clever and sly so of course he would pay attention to everything and add it to his knowledge. It was too bad such a bright, eager mind was so corrupt.  
  
He gave another feral grin and circled in closer. The exercise had agitated his lungs, but he ignored the constricting pressure and fought back the tickle that always seemed to lead to a bone-breaking cough. He could cough his lungs out later, in private.  
  
"You should always know that what comes around goes around. Humans have such silly sayings, but sometimes they're very true." He remarked in a combination of solemn and teasing. "This one is very true, in case you couldn't tell."  
  
The dark eyes darted around looking for an escape that wasn't there.  
  
Abruptly Okita lunged forward catching the vampire off guard completely. He wasn't even able to bring up a block before the katana swept through him at chest level. The thin blade easily slid between the slats of the ribs. Okita jerked his wrists breaking the ribs, the katana tip sat between then dragged horizontally. A mortal would have been slain instantly by the assault to the organ cavity. Hoji, instead, writhed as his chest cavity was torn and shredded, but he wouldn't die until Okita finished him.  
  
The smaller wolf ripped his blade out with a controlled wrench and surveyed his handy work. He nodded to himself then addressed Hoji, "Enjoy what after life you may have."  
  
Okita's strong swing had gone clean through the vertebrae in the neck when he was hit from behind. He tripped forward, falling on Hoji's carcass.   
  
When he squirmed to a crouch he snarled at his attacker. How Kamatari had managed to sneak up on him was no mystery. Aside from the fact that she was far more effective than most people gave credit for Okita had lost himself in a kill.   
  
Stupid, he chided himself.  
  
He couldn't feel the wound with his hands or see it because it was in the middle of his back. If she had thrust the tip of her scythe deeper and further to the left he wouldn't be able to move at all. His spine would have been completely severed.   
  
"Killing Hoji was not very nice," Kamatari reprimanded then muttered, "Even if everyone wanted to."  
  
"Sneaking up on someone is not very nice either." Okita pointed out trying to stretch his hand to his katana hilt.  
  
"True. I will let you get your sword without interference to make up for that cheap move." Kamatari said with a smirk.  
  
"How generous." Okita replied lightly while his back screamed. At least it was a broad slash and not a deep stab. His ribs had buffered some of the blow, but the network of muscles had be cut and rendered. The lack of muscle power hurt him most. Just to move his shoulders and torso to grab the katana left him panting.  
  
"I thought so. I figured you'd want to die like a warrior anyway."  
  
Okita pushed himself up and slipped into a clumsy stance of defense. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this. Offense was looking less and less of an option with every second that slipped by. Also, no one knew he was down here besides Tokio and Saitoh. There would be no unexpected rescuer.  
  
When the first slow, lazy swing of the giant scythe whooshed by he managed to dance back without too much trouble, yet each swing it became harder and harder. He needed to get some place to launch an attack from. It would have to be a one hit or failed attack.  
  
He spotted a likely spot and started moving over towards it. He had almost gotten there when Kamatari flipped the long, metal chain attached to the base of his weapon and tripped him.  
  
He sprawled with bruised ankles. He was lucky his left wasn't broken since it took the brunt of the blow.  
  
"Dying so young." Kamatari remarked pulling his head back by his topknot, "But you and your friends did kill Chou and Anji. You killed Hennya and Hoji. Those can't be let go."  
  
Okita looked up defiantly, but didn't answer.  
  
He didn't flinch or close his eyes as the blade swung down. But the strain on his body decided to lash out.  
  
He exploded into a fit of gut-wrenching coughs that tore him out of Kamatari's hand leaving only a handful of hair. He curled inwards trying to alleviate the pain and degradation. Stupid disease. It almost seemed to take delight in ruining every single aspect of his life down to his death.  
  
Kamatari waited patiently with a mild look of surprise on her features.   
  
"I see now." She remarked as he tried to wipe the crimson splatters that had stained the flesh of his hand on his pants. Usually he carried a cloth, but it wasn't normally so bad. No.   
  
"Yes, you see. I don't suppose I could convince you that it was just a bit of blood caught in my throat?"  
  
"Not a chance." Kamatari said taking up his head again to bare his throat. He struggled slightly to get in a position that didn't hurt so much.  
  
Again, Okita steeled himself only to find himself thrown a few feet away as Kamatari was shoved from the side.  
  
The vampire regained her feet quickly with a grunt of surprise.  
  
"Company."  
  
The company didn't bother to answer, or even look at Okita. She simply watched the vampire with flat blue-gray eyes. Her long weapon was held out. While Kamatari's scythe was both longer and heavier the halberd was far more flexible.  
  
"Such bad manners! And you were such a perfect companion too." Kamatari exclaimed with no outward worry. "I know your moves little one. Who trained you in such an art?"  
  
"True, however, you were my master, and I will not allow any other to kill you. That duty is mine." Kikisha replied.  
  
Okita scooted against the wall ignoring the stinging of his wound as it pressed into cold stone. He sagged against the solid surface holding his ribs.  
  
The battle was relatively short and unspectacular. It was obvious that Kamatari didn't know half of what she thought she did. Especially when the tall, lean wolf pulled a maneuver that would be difficult with a mere sword. With her long haft it was purely amazing. She had been watching Saitoh's moves for too long in Okita's opinion.  
  
"You sliced her in half." Okita commented with a faint grin, "Being airborne and stabbing directly down must have been a challenge. Good thing there's a high ceiling, right?"  
  
She pulled her weapon out and cleaned it with a swift motion. Then, leaning the weapon out of the way, she knelt down.  
  
"I was too late."  
  
Okita blinked. What didn't surprise him was the fact that she already knew of his injuries. What did was that she apologized for it. She never apologized to anyone for anything. She and Saitoh had many disagreements over proper humility in reference to that odd habit.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said trying to pass it off.  
  
She shocked him again: "Because you are fatally ill. Yet, you could have had a few more years."  
  
"How- No, it doesn't matter, does it? Could you...?"  
  
"Certainly. I do not, however, have a katana. Will the blade of my naginata do? I am skilled enough that I can promise a clean swoop." She asked retrieving his katana for him. He grasped it with white knuckles.  
  
She helped him off the wall, only making a small sound when she saw his back, into a manageable position.   
  
His hands were shaking and his body trembled. He willed them to still and be steady.  
  
"Did we win?" It was the last thing he wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, we won."  
  
"Good."  
  
A/N: Hopefully that was clear enough that I don't have to fill in blanks. I am of the opinion that TB is a crappy way to die so I had to "fix" it. There's one more really short chapter, an eppy of sorts, that I will post on Sunday and then it's over! Yay!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Fyyrrose: See? Why do people doubt me? I don't know why it doesn't. I did everything correctly, I guess I'll have to reload. Hey, you can kill off N. If I can kill off Sano and/or Okita then you can kill off N. I really need to stop treating characters like objects. Using Okita as a bargaining chip to bribe you was a very mean thing. Yes, so I have Hellschool, Tall Tales of an Unlikely Hero, Strays, and Shoulder Angels... and not one of those is the dark, serious story was I planning to do next!   
  
MissBehavin: Saitoh and Tokio get to live ^__^ So there's no reason to come after me. Besides, ask fyyrrose, I don't believe in fighting fair. My weapon of choice is a silver Toyota Rav4. Hehe, no, I had a specific hitlist and it was hard not to kill Soujirou, Kenshin, or Enishi O__O Took a bit of planning. 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Soujirou sat outside the ruined shell of what was his home for a decade. Of course, that amount of time was a mere drop in the bucket all things considered, yet it was the last place he had stayed in for a long time.  
  
Two decades was a long time. He returned every year out of habit at the same time to the same place. To the foundations of his old life. It was an anniversary of sorts.  
  
He had the misfortune of running into the werewolf pack that ruled the area. It seemed that Saitoh and Tokio had stepped down as alphas since the last time he had been by. The new alphas learned soon enough why he had always been allowed to trespass without repercussions.   
  
He always went to Aoshi's clearing first. Shishio was his master, Yumi his mother, the rest his friends, but Aoshi had been his lover.  
  
"I learned quite a bit this year." His recap of his adventures always started this way. "I saw Himura right after I left you last year. He seems old now, but his son is doing well as is his wife. I asked Saitoh how Misao was for you. He said that she had found a nice guy werewolf belonging to Kikisha's pack and that they had been mated. It seems that Kikisha disappeared, however, right after. I have no doubt she is still alive somewhere. Both of the men that killed Lord Shishio are still alive. Mister Hiko has settled down on the outskirts of his old village while Mister Enishi returned with the doctor to hers. Most of this is second hand information from Saitoh. He seems to like keeping track of dangerous people. That includes me, does it not? I do not mind much."  
  
Soujirou continued on filling out the details of his travels. How he had come on this one little town of people that had been killed by an illness, or how he had to take care of some bandits that refused to leave him alone. It wasn't until the heaviness on his limbs threatened to drag him to the forest floor that he slowly got up from his kneeling position.  
  
"Thank you, as always, for listening." He said respectfully.  
  
The small cave was outfitted with a fresh bed of matting and there was a pitcher of water off to the side.  
  
His ever-present smile broadened. Tokio always seemed to remember, and she always had a bed laid out. Tomorrow night would come soon enough and then he would be gone again.  
  
He woke up and stretched with a slight yawn. He always felt better when he slept here. Then again, being with the dead had always been preferable to the company of the living.  
  
He moved out to set things up.   
  
It was always held in the same place. There was a cleared, well-kept area that he would carefully use for his purposes. It was a monument of sorts to all the fallen werewolves, and humans too he supposed, to remind younger generations. Even though it wasn't really there to commemorate their evil masters Soujirou used it just the same.  
  
Once everything was in place he closed his eyes and concentrated. Lord Shishio first, then Miss Yumi. After than he would usually summon Kamatari and Chou, the closest ones he had to friends, then the others. Even Usui, just to see him glower.  
  
He carefully poured the tea into each place with his silent audience of familiar faces before launching into a long talk. A talk that was similar to the one he gave Aoshi, except less personal. It took nearly as long. Then he would say a parting word or two to everyone and thank them for coming.  
  
After all, they accepted his invitation to the tea party of the dead. It was only polite.  
  
A/N: And that's it. It was originally projected to be about 120 pages (it ended up as 185) and only took *counts* two months in que and four months to write. I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time and effort to read through this story and I'd like to give even more thanks to those who reviewed and helped me! Esp. HH, Wistful-Eyes for reviewing practically every chapter! Also, fyyrrose for her support, halfass beta reading, and the occasional tazer usage to get me rolling. I'd give out cookies... but, um, my cooking probably would kill you ^__^ Thank y'all again!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Fyyrrose: I know, but I promised myself I'd be nice to Kenshin for once... I don't remember about Enishi *starts laughing* That's normal. I rarely remember my intended purpose. Aww, poor N. Eris, Raven, and WPB should NEVER be allowed in contact. What were you thinking?!! IPB is lurking... er, helping with HS. Yes, I'd rather go out by choice. I told SL that I would decapitate myself if I could to commit suicide LMAO There's no reason for her to be scared of me!  
  
MissBehavin: Yes, the poor guy is dead again. But not by some body-breaking disease. And, of course, he did get a bit of revenge first ^__~ Plus, it's all about the culture. That was the best way for him to die IHO. Saitoh touching is scary, I know. But it worked! Without making him OOC. In reality? No one knows I exist :D To say they wouldn't know I'm coming is an understatement. Car(s) are my physical weapon of choice, yes, you can run or run over. Works very well. You'd have to cut the breaks/steering/take out important parts on all five of them ^__^ Hehe, my intangible WOC? My intelligence... Fyyrrose says she should be my weapon of choice, I'm not oppose to that either.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Sorry, he's still dead *winces* I just manipulated it so he could commit seppuku instead of dying trying to kill some black cat. More painful?!! A blade was inserted in his chest breaking most of his ribs and lacerating his internal organs!!! Besides, Okita was on a time limit. 


End file.
